Code Geass: To Live Without
by TF141Soldier
Summary: "Absolute power doesn't corrupt, but rather, reveals character." A Code Geass story without Nunnally, and then some.
1. Lelouch

**Mt. Tsurugi**

 **2010**

Two young boys sat on a hillside in the beautiful, rolling foothills of Mount Tsurugi, observing the night sky. Though normally a treacherous hike - not for the weak-stomached or the faint-of-heart - it seemed to be an absolute breeze to the two boys, whose lives had been thrown into turmoil so abruptly; casually, even. Autumn had come and gone too quickly; it left death and destruction in its wake, two cultures fighting against each other for the pettiest of reasons.

The war was in its fifth month, cerca 2010, and the Japanese were losing.

The older of the two boys gazed at the stars. His shaky hand was pointed upwards; he was trying to see if he could identify any constellations tonight. It irked him slightly that he couldn't recall all the constellations on the star chart his mother gave him; it saddened him knowing that she wasn't there helping him. The distant gunfire was very distracting. The absolute silence of the younger boy beside him didn't help matters either.

There was a dull roar to the East; the eldest boy didn't even have to look to know it was a Britannian plane.

"Quiet night tonight, Suzaku," the older boy spoke, cutting through the silence like a blade.

Suzaku rubbed his hands together, his green eyes obscured by his thick, curly hair. Some distance off, a thick lump of snow fell off a tree branch; the wind kicked up, making the old, weak tree shudder slightly.

The eldest boy looked to the distance. The brightest lights were the warm, alien flashes of explosions and airborne weapons, bathing the black horizon with small orange dots, silent mountains of kinetic energy. There was beauty in the violence, but only a little.

"Like shooting stars," the eldest mused. "Tokyo has beautiful lights, but these are some of the brightest I've ever seen, maybe ever will." He looked over to Suzaku. "Britannia's wrong, you know. Maybe the Japanese they know will run away and hide like a bunch of girls, but not the real Japanese. They'll fight and win."

Suzaku gave an uncomfortable nod. The older boy knew that look; it was the look of knowing far too much yet understanding far too little.

"I wonder if we're being watched. Probably by Miyanaga. He's always hovering over us."

"He's just helping, Lelouch," Suzaku spoke, his voice a ghostly whisper. "It's his job, like my… father said. I mean, he said we're just kids…"

"Very important kids. We're young men, Suzaku." Lelouch shifted a bit, feeling cold. "We're… we're important."

The sky leapt and the ground shook. The boys were shocked into stillness, before realizing the barrage was too far away to be serious. Lelouch released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"…I wanna go home, Lelouch."

"Me too, Suzaku. Home sounds really good."

"I, just…" Suzaku's breath hitched. "Dad, Dad, I want Dad back. He was… I just-I didn't think…"

"I'm sorry, too. He's just… dead…"

"L-Lelouch, oh, oh gosh, I… how ca—I, I never wanted this…!"

Silence again, save for the low whimper or murmur by Suzaku. Lelouch's eyes felt heavy. He would never understand exactly why Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi, had decided to take his own life; Suzaku, however, seemed to know exactly why, and it was well and truly eating at him.

 _I miss you, Mom. I miss you, miss Euphy, miss Clovis, Cornelia, miss Anya… I just want to go back home._

When Suzaku had started lightly crying, Lelouch just couldn't take it anymore and began to sing. Anything to make him shut up and stop. It was a tune somewhat unfamiliar to Lelouch; a Japanese folk song just didn't sound right to a Britannian youth. But he tried his best to get it right, to not flub the notes.

" _Sakura sakura_

 _Yayoi no sora wa_

 _Mi-watasu kagiri_

 _Kasumi ka kumo ka…_ "

He trailed off, seeing if Suzaku was singing along, whispering, anything. He was sort of humming it, which was good enough for Lelouch.

" _Nioi zo izuru_

 _Izaya, izaya._

 _Mini yukan…_ "

Suzaku ran his hands through his hair, drying his eyes.

"What's _kasumi_ mean again?"

"Fog. Like a, like, a mist."

The few hours passed; it was mostly Lelouch talking and Suzaku listening, occasionally saying something brief and then trailing off. Dawn rose, illuminating the horizon in a pink-gray glow.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. "C'mon, Suzaku… let's go back to the parking lot."

They returned to the Banbajima parking lot, Lelouch trying to stay awake, Suzaku counting to a hundred over and over again in his head. Sure enough, Miyanaga and his men were nearby. Miyanaga visibly relaxed and slackened upon seeing the two boys return without much hassle; the other appointed guards were either resting or looking at the skies, listening to the sounds of war. One soldier saluted to a burning building.

"Thanks for giving us some space, Miyanaga…" Lelouch mumbled, slumping onto the sidewalk.

"You boys need your privacy," Miyanaga said. "The car we asked for should be arriving any minute now, okay?"

"Sure."

Suzaku sat down beside Lelouch, holding his hands in his lap as if they were dangerous. Lelouch thought of his father, his imposing presence, cruel face, harsh words. He thought about how he would always recognize the sounds of bombs, how desperately he wanted to sleep yet couldn't bring himself to do so, how pretty that girl Anya was (not that he'd ever admit it), how pretty the sagebrush was in the Aries Villa, how he'd never see it again, how he'd never get used to Andromeda, how he'd never forget his father's cruel face, his harsh words and imposing presence, how smug he probably looked when he declared war on Japan—

"Suzaku. So help me… one day, I'm gonna destroy Britannia."

[*****]

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER**

 **AREA 11 (Formerly known as Japan)**

"—no matter what you do, you can't win this!"

Startled, Lelouch snapped back to reality. _Oh. Where am I… right, of course._ Lelouch took a glance down at the chessboard, then glanced up at the portly nobleman sitting across from him. The old man who had played before Lelouch had done a poor job, though not too terrible – his opponent had made a serious mistake by leaving his Queen out on H5 and Bishop out on C4. _What a rookie mistake. Noblemen have no clue how to play chess the right way._

Lelouch turned to his blue-haired ride. "Sorry, repeat that, Rivalz?"

"You can't win this! Look at the way he has his pieces set up. Don't toss in any more cash—"

"Rivalz, how long do you think it'll take us to get back to class in time?"

"If we really haul ass, twenty minutes at best!" Rivalz looked so worried, it was almost adorable. Almost.

Lelouch sat down; his nobleman opponent was tapping his fancy nail-file on the table impatiently, wanting to take the money he wanted and leave. There was a television somewhere in the background mentioning something about another terrorist incident, which was honestly old news.

" _Old news – what of it, boy?"_

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

"What's the timer status?" Lelouch asked.

"One move every twenty seconds. In a hurry to lose?" Fat-and-Fancy responded.

 _If only you knew. It'll only take… five, six moves for you to block your own Knight's progress because of how you have your Queen and Pawns arranged. Child's play._

"It's enough time." _Knight to F6._ Lelouch clicked the timer off once his move was finished, which gave a pleasant-sounding beep. "You look like you're from the Homeland. What do you think of Japan?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Rivalz nervously adjusting the collar of his school uniform. The nobleman started, but the guards he brought with him to the match paid no heed. The old Japanese man seemed to like this. "Excuse me?"

"Japan. Er, rather, Area 11. My mistake."

The nobleman brought one of his bishops to C4 and slapped the timer switch with more force than necessary. "Full of Elevens. So many of them think they have the nerve and the right to insult us and rebel against us. We gave them everything, didn't we? Riches, technology, all kinds of things."

"Indeed we did. We also distanced them from their culture, no?" Lelouch captured the pawn his opponent had set up at E5. Timer off.

"Culture?" The nobleman scanned the board, vaguely annoyed.

"Culture. After all, we did strip Japan of its autonomy."

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about, boy."

"I could say the same for you. Seven seconds."

Cursing, the nobleman moved a Rook and Lelouch immediately knew he'd win. _He'd moved his King to E2. This is almost too simple. This backwards, narrow-minded Nobleman makes a backwards, narrow-minded move. Typical, typical, typical._

Lelouch moved a pawn to G6, trying to fool his opponent, not that it'd be of any difficulty. He was, apparently, moving too fast for the nobleman, who was fidgeting with his nail file. He glanced over the board as the timer ticked away; nervously, he moved his pawn to A3.

"You look tired."

"Just make a move, schoolboy."

Lelouch planted a Bishop on C4. He could make out, in his peripheral vision, a big, goofy smile on Rivalz' face, and some of the guards around the Nobleman seemed to realize this as well. The Nobleman blinked and sweated. There were no pawns left to counter the Bishop, nor could any of his Rooks move without being obstructed by the pawns.

"I pass."

"You can't pass. That's not allowed."

"What?"

"Maybe if you'd actually looked up the rules of chess gambling, you'd know that. You either have to forfeit the money or try again. Eleven seconds."

 _Elevens. What a pitiful name for the Japanese. I wonder how Mother would think about all of this racism. Assuming the dead can have thoughts._

The Nobleman slammed his hand on the table. "Fine," he barked, shifting through the pot of money. Lelouch stretched his fingers, and Rivalz let out a sigh of relief.

"I like your way of thinking, however. With the King."

"Excuse me?" He handed Lelouch some Britannian notes, a little over six hundred in cash. Lelouch opened one of the folds of his Ashford Academy uniform and put the money in a vest pocket.

"If the King doesn't move, how can he expect his subordinates to follow him?"

The Nobleman cleared his throat, unsure if he was being complimented or insulted. "Where exactly did you hear that, schoolboy?"

"Read it in a book somewhere. Rivalz, how much time was that?"

"Eight minutes, thirty-two seconds! A new record!" Rivalz proclaimed, staring at his watch in awe.

Lelouch grabbed his schoolbag and bowed as he left the room. The old man from before followed suit, wiping some sweat off his brow. He was an artificer, and had occasionally helped Lelouch out with some school projects. He'd also been a great legal asset and confidant, with all the illegal gambling and what not.

"That was incredible, my boy! I thought for sure I was in trouble!"

As promised, Lelouch handed him thirty percent of his earnings. "The Noblemen are tepid opponents, Mr. Ishihara, but they get overconfident when playing against Japanese like yourself. Especially someone as privileged and uptight as that guy."

Ishihara chuckled, adjusting his vest. "How's school?"

"Boring," Lelouch drawled.

"Yeah, yeah, says the guy with an IQ of, like, 300," Rivalz put in.

 _162, Rivalz, but that's neither here nor there._

"Boring, eh? Is that why you do this?" Ishihara glanced at him as they exited the casino and into the busy streets of Shibuya.

 _I do it because I want power. Without it, I have nothing._ "There's nothing more satisfying than showing a stuck-up man what you're made of."

"I understand. Do you boys want a ride back to school?"

"Your Mitsubishi is lovely, Mr. Ishihara, but a motorbike is much more practical."

"Of course." Ishihara pulled out his car keys and waved to the boys. "Don't lose track of what's important. Take it from an old man like myself."

 _Believe me, I haven't._

"Yo, Lelouch, check this out!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Lelouch scanned the streets to see what Rivalz was talking about. Shibuya District was a bustling place, full of all kinds of people and all walks of life. To a writer, it would have been excellent writing material. To an artist, it was Inspiration Central. But as Lelouch looked up, he saw someone far more interesting than any of those commoners. His big brother, Clovis la Britannia, on a huge TV screen.

"To all my Imperial Subjects – and, of course, the Elevens who cooperate with us – I have tragic news. This recent news of all the terrorism occurring in the Shinjuku Ghetto pains me! It breaks my half in half!"

 _Clearly he rehearsed this._ Clovis grasped at his purple vest melodramatically. "As the Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow any terrorism of any kind! The battle that we fight against the Oppression is a righteous one! We do this to protect the happiness of all, be it the Britannians or the Elevens who live in peace amongst us. Now, everyone, please join me in mourning for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice? A moment of silence, please."

Lelouch had already long-since tuned out Clovis and was paying the parking ticket for Rivalz' motorcycle. _Clovis, you haven't changed a bit. You've always had a flair for the dramatic._ He smiled slightly. _I always liked that about you. But you just had to become the Viceroy. I remember all the dreams you had of becoming a musician, or an artist, or a designer, and instead you decide to join all – well, almost all – of my brothers and sisters in fighting for the Emperor's throne._

" _I'm sick of all the fighting over who will succeed you!"_

"Aren't you going to take a moment?" Rivalz asked. He was adjusting his helmet and goggles.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch smiled and got into the sidecar with some difficulty.

Rivalz sat on the leather chair of the bike and revved up the engine, backing out of the parking lot and onto the streets needed to reach the Metropolitan Expressway. It was a crisp, autumnal day; Lelouch could feel the cold wind on his face, a sure sign that the summer was over and winter was on its way. And with the winter brought the near-meltdown of the Japanese revolution. Lelouch could see it in the buildings, the architecture, the technology; there were signs of a revolution which had collapsed before they'd even begun. The police directing traffic were in Britannian uniforms, yet it wasn't uncommon to find a low-ranking Japanese officer. Lelouch vaguely remembered how the non-Britannian areas of Japan, remnants of independence and autonomy, had set their clocks one hour before "Area 11 time" in an attempt to differentiate themselves, yet most people hadn't even bothered to try it, beyond hardcore independence supporters.

 _No matter how hard you try, you can't change the world. Not without a miracle, and miracles are sparse nowadays._

Lelouch got a glimpse of an abandoned building with an enormous banner proclaiming "Freedom – for Japan!" plastered over the windows. To his right, he saw several buildings under construction, more than likely new office complexes, Britannian colleges, restaurants. The nobleman was right – with Britannian rule came a new era of technology and construction. _But the cost was too high. I bet Father is so pleased with himself._

"That was a cool comment you made about the Noble's move," Rivalz half-shouted over the din of the motorcycle.

"Which one? The one about the King?"

"Yuh-huh. About that… that kind of suits you. Do you want to run a corporation or something one day? Like, be a CEO?"

Lelouch laughed knowingly. "Dreams like that will ruin your life—"

Lelouch had something witty planned after that, but he was rudely interrupted by a series of loud honks. Lelouch twisted his back a little to see what the commotion was about, and he saw a humongous transport vehicle, decked in green and speeding down the road. It looked like it was capable of crushing pick-up trucks. Rivalz, terrified, tried to swerve out of the way of the vehicle, which was easily going 80, 90 miles an hour.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Rivalz barked, gripping the ape hangars and hooking right. Lelouch felt his head swim with vertigo when the demon truck, who apparently wanted to also turn right, immediately took a sharp turn to the left onto a blocked-off road to avoid hitting Rivalz. Lelouch stood up and wobbled out of his sidecar and watched as the speeding vehicle headed right for an industrial complex, crashing into a series of steel bars, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Lelouch, panting, could only wipe the sweat off his brow. _What the hell?!_

"…Was that our fault?" Rivalz said, as shaken as Lelouch. He toyed with the straps on his helmet nervously.

Lelouch shook his head. "If the driver hadn't been speeding, then none of this would have happened."

Lelouch caught a good luck at the cargo area of the truck, and thought he saw something… glowing. It was probably a trick of the eye, some leftover dust, but he would have sworn to some deity that he saw some kind of substance glowing. _Maybe a Will'o Wisp. God, I haven't read that story in years._

Rivalz was going on about something involving the energy line of the bike, how it needed to be kick-started again, but Lelouch's attention was on the mass of people gathering around the site of the car crash. Rather than lending a helping hand to the passengers of the cars, who were possibly hurt, all stood around and took pictures, gossiped amongst themselves, or just whiled away the time. It looked like there were some people who definitely wanted to help but were either too lazy or too afraid to take action.

"Whoa, was there some type of crash?"

"Jesus! You think they're alive?"

"Should I call the police?"

"Should have watched where he was going!"

 _Idiots._ Lelouch tore the helmet off his head and threw it into the sidecar. No way in hell was he just standing around like that. Rivalz, reasonably, shouted at Lelouch to come back, telling him they'd be late for class. _As if we're not already late. I just have to see what's going on. For curiosity, at least._

Lelouch ran down a stairway, already feeling slightly out of breath; he approached the site of destruction, and coughed as leftover dust and sand filled his mouth and his eyes. He shut them closed and walked hesitantly towards the truck, which didn't show any signs of permanent damage apart from some scratching. The truck was an old mutt, too tired to bark let alone function properly, but it looked like a piece of junk that would keep running until it simply couldn't anymore.

 _Nobody would be caught dead driving this… unless they were carrying something very, very important. Probably discreet. It's the type of vehicle I'd use to go under the radar._

"Hey! Are you alright?" No answer. Lelouch could hear the vague pop of an air bag, but he couldn't find the driver or passenger doors. There was a ladder mounted on the side of the truck, which would make do for the time being.

"Can you hear me in there?!" he kept going.

" _I've found you!"_

Lelouch sucked in a breath. That voice, a young woman's voice, came from inside his head. It wasn't just a passing thought, or the distant, unclear sound of thoughts in the back of your mind. It was incredibly, unshakably real; it was too bright, too realistic to be just a product of the mind. It was sheer _telepathy_ , and Lelouch was stunned speechless, for one of the first times in a long, long while.

 _What the hell?!_ Lelouch looked all around, tried to see if there was an intercom on top of the vehicle, or if there was a woman near him, anything to prove that what happened did not just happen, that he was (relatively) sane. There was an open compartment in the storage of the truck.

"Hey! Did you speak to me from in there?"

The only thing that answered Lelouch was the truck. It suddenly roared back to life, and it began reversing incredibly quickly. Lelouch, almost screaming in shock, lost track of the sky and the ground as he tumbled into the storage, landing on his upper back. He shot up almost immediately in sheer terror, a film of cold sweat building on his neck.

"Wait, stop! I'm in here!"

Nobody seemed to hear Lelouch; the truck just kept going. Lelouch could feel the platform beneath him shake as they drove back onto what felt like the Expressway. Panicking, he tried to calm himself down and get his bearings. It was a cramped space, but that was due solely to the presence of a humongous canister in the middle of the truck. Lelouch hesitantly reached out to touch it; cold steel met his fingertips. It was a dark shape in the shadows, big and imposing; Lelouch swore he could feel it staring down at him, as if something or someone was inside it.

 _What the hell is this? Is it a biological weapon? I didn't trigger it by touching it, did I?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bullets smacking the road outside. It was muffled and distant, but Lelouch could never forget or mistake the sound of a gun when he heard one.

 _That's a lot of bullets! God damn… was it a machine gun? Is someone on top of the truck? There's definitely trouble out there… if only I could see!_

A door to the side of Lelouch opened. He went slack, hid in the shadows, trying desperately not to breathe and saying a prayer that whomever came through that door didn't think he was a threat. The person who came through was… strangely familiar. She was short, at least a head shorter than him, with spiky red hair, a slim build from presumed years of exercise and good health; a little thin, but that was all. Bright, bright blue eyes, almost turquoise. _Who is she? I swear I've seen her somewhere… think…_

"Can you enter the subway using the Azabu route? If not, try using the Akira route, or Chance!" She was speaking into a portable communicator. A very young, bright voice; she was definitely a teenager.

"Kallen, let's use it here!" The voice on the other end responded, distorted by some static.

"No! That'd mean a slaughter! It's a last resort, and last resort only!" She started climbing up the stairs, leaving Lelouch in the clear.

 _It's a last resort._ Lelouch turned to look at the massive canister. _This must be that last resort. This is mostly definitely a weapon._ Lelouch felt his stomach tighten in fear, found himself thinking about his mother, Suzaku, Rivalz, Euphemia, even Clovis and Schneizel, of all people. Strategies and counter-strategies soon raced through his mind, trying desperately to figure out how to stay alive in the best possible scenario.

Suddenly, he felt a bright blue light enter his vision; it was coming from the second compartment of the truck. _This thing is bigger on the inside! Did it just open up to outside?_

Lelouch peeked around the corner to find out and was shocked to find a sleek, red Knightmare frame, operated by the redheaded girl from before. It fired what Lelouch recognized as a Slash Harken – _"It's simple, Lelouch, let me show you the controls…"_ – and Lelouch could hear a distant explosion as the Harken hit its target. The Knightmare frame moved out of the truck and onto the street.

 _Terrorists! My suspicions were right._

Lelouch felt his back go against the wall; he slumped onto the floor. His hand felt weird; he realized he was clutching his fist, hard enough to cease blood pressure. He relaxed his fingers one by one, licked his lips, brushed his hair back, and wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one. The truck suddenly grew darker, and the formerly slick concrete became bumpy, uneven.

Lelouch grabbed his cell-phone, shielded his eyes briefly from the bright light, and tried to call the military police number. The line didn't even connect, and Lelouch checked the bar at the top of the screen. _I'm outside of my phone's range. God damn… and if the roads we're on right now are this rickety… this truck must be in the subway._

He pursed his lips, realizing what this meant. _The only closed-down subway in Shibuya is the one toward the Shinjuku Ghetto. Which means exiting this place will be dangerous… it'll be a war zone._

Lelouch looked around for something – anything - that would give him an edge. A gun, a disguise, anything would work right now. _Some water would be nice._ He wound up not finding any one of those, but he caught something in the corner of his eye; when he shined his cellphone light on it, he realized it was a communicator similar to the one Kallen was using. _A walkie-talkie, huh… I've got it!_ He grabbed it, put it in his vest pocket alongside the money he earned today. _Money I may never get a chance to use…_

He tried to relax, take deep breaths, reciting old Japanese folk tunes and lines from books he liked, and revised his strategy. _I'm not a fan of the Britannian army, but if I give them a terrorist communicator, they might think I'm an innocent. Might be able to request for protection… I do look like a Britannian, after all, so I should be in the clear, but God only knows if that's the case._

The drive grew quiet, and Lelouch could only sit back and be alone with his thoughts.

[*****]

Some minutes later, Lelouch could feel the vehicle lurch forward; he was pitched forward along with it, which stunned him out of his shocked stupor. _Was that an accident?! Did we hit something?_

The truck was stuck in what felt like a large crater. _Just what I need! They might come back and check on something! Think… if you encounter them, assure them you're innocent, tell them you were just looking at the wreck from earlier… maybe I could ask to join them._ Lelouch almost laughed at that one. _How about that, Mother? How does terrorism sound?_

Sure enough, a door opened. Lelouch quickly took to the shadows, trying to keep his breath slight and movements slighter, ignoring his quivering legs and vague sense of fatigue. Lelouch's eyes widened when a single soldier walked through the opening; he didn't seem to notice Lelouch just yet. _Based on the armor, he must be just a grunt! Maybe he'll take sympathy on me…_

The guard, however, finally noticed Lelouch and stepped back in shock; he drew his pistol and Lelouch started backward, trying to stand up. "You! Put your hands on the ground! Right now!"

"Wait! I'm not a terrorist! I'm an innocent-!"

With shocking speed, the soldier was onto him, pressing him against the floor, which knocked the wind out of Lelouch, silencing whatever he had to say next.

"I can't believe you people would use poison gas!" the soldier barked. Something was off about his accent. He didn't sound very Britannian, at least not one hundred percent. Lelouch's mind vaguely registered that his suspicions were again correct, that the huge canister was a biological weapon, but all of that was small fry right now. He had to survive at all costs.

"Get off me!" Lelouch tried to shove him off; the soldier jumped back and squared his shoulders, ready for a fight, apparently forgetting that he had a gun on him. "I didn't know anything! And if you want to know why terrorists would use this, then explain to me how your superiors are justified in conquering an entire country!"

The soldier's arms relaxed; Lelouch could see that his jaw was dropped.

"…Lelouch?"

 _That_ shut Lelouch up. _What the hell…_

"…Who are y—wait… your accent…" _No way. Could it be?_ The soldier took off his helmet, and Lelouch felt himself shocked once more. The thick mass of curly brown hair, the sad yet innocent green eyes, the unmistakable Japanese tan…

 _Suzaku?!_

Images of Lelouch's childhood flashed before him. Suzaku, who was always the strongest and most emotional of the two, who found solace in exercising and combat training, who was much more of a small, lumbering kid than a warrior like his father wanted him to be, who Lelouch hadn't seen in over seven years.

"Remember me, Lelouch?" Suzaku could only give a bemused smile.

[*****]

"…You became a Britannian soldier? Lelouch asked, after what felt like forever.

"You became a terrorist?" Suzaku asked, with a tone that implied he desperately wanted the truth to be otherwise.

"No! I got caught up in this by accident, and don't change the subject! Why did you become a soldier, Suzaku? Why, why? You, you joined the military of the country who ruined your life!"

Suzaku, looking guilty, was about to respond, but a bright light blinded the both of them. It was the canister of poison gas opening.

 _No!_

Suzaku quickly threw his helmet back on, putting it on Gas Mask mode, and threw his hand over Lelouch's mouth and nose, shouting at him to get down and not to breathe in anything. Lelouch's eyes were darting all over the place, and when they finally settled on the canister, Lelouch was surprised to find no poison gas, no nuclear weapons, nothing even remotely dangerous—

-instead, a green-haired woman in a Britannian prisoner uniform. As if waking up from a deep sleep, she slowly drew her legs to her chest, being the only limbs she could freely move, closed her somber, golden eyes and opened them again to look at the two of them. She had a look in her eyes that Lelouch couldn't accurately describe.

 _Like the gaze of an old woman…_

"…"

"…"

"Let's get her o-out of there…" Suzaku muttered, picking himself up and moving to C.C., hoisting her into his arms. Lelouch almost wanted to pinch himself. He got up, a million questions flying through his head with no logical answers coming out of any of them.

 _Based on the layout, we're in a warehouse…_ Lelouch shivered at the coldness of the warehouse and kneeled down to take off the gag in the woman's mouth. _This has got to be, easily, the strangest day of my life…_

"Poison gas, Suzaku? Honestly…? How does that add up?"

"That's what I was told in the briefing for this mission," Suzaku defended himself as he took the restraints off her arms. "That the terrorists had captured it and that if we pursued this vehicle, we could retrieve it and also find their hideout at the same time."

 _So that's why it was so drawn-out..._

" _I've found you!"_ Lelouch gasped as he recalled that.

 _I've found… wait… is this the girl that spoke to me?!_

Lelouch tried to wake her up, to see if that was the case. "Hey, are you awake?" He shook her, and barely noticed the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How dare you!"

A deep, spiteful voice thundered through the room. Lelouch and Suzaku looked up, and Lelouch felt sick all over again when he caught the glare of about ten Britannian soldiers, all corporals and sergeants and lieutenants, all equipped with their just-as-threatening pistols by their sides. The one who spoke was a tall, psychotic-looking man who appeared to be the commander of this small unit.

"Even an honorary Britannian like you doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!" the commander spat to Suzaku, clearly infuriated.

Suzaku stood up, putting his body in front of Lelouch's. "I'm sorry, sir! But I was told this was poison gas, sir! I hadn't expected it to be… this!"

"You have no right to protest," the commander quipped, and for a terrifying instant, Lelouch thought Suzaku would be shot.

"…However," the commander continued, visibly relaxing. "In lieu of your achievements so far, and outstanding service, I'll be grateful. Consider yourself lucky."

"T-thank you, sir—"

"Only if you execute the terrorist behind you," the commander added, handing Suzaku a pistol. "Good work finding him."

Suzaku blankly stared at the pistol, and Lelouch tried to shake the image of Suzaku executing him away, returning his gaze to the ceiling, praying once again that he would make it out alive.

 _No chance in hell… it's over for me… I'm just a schoolboy! And this girl is dead too…_

"He's not a terrorist!" Suzaku shouted, breaking out of his stupor. "He's just a civilian that caught up in all of this!

"Come again, Eleven?" the commander growled.

"L-look at him, sir! He's Britannian! And his uniform! Isn't that a school uniform? Sir?"

"I gave you an order! You swore your loyalty to Britannia the minute you began training. Don't act like you have a say in this!"

"I… I'm sorry, sir, but I can't! I cannot shoot an innocent… not him," Suzaku turned back at Lelouch, and the look in his eyes was the look of a man who was about to die.

 _NO! Don't!_

A bullet into Suzaku's back answered Lelouch's prayer.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch vainly shouted. He felt time slow down as Suzaku fell to the ground, bleeding; if he wasn't dead, he surely would be soon.

 _Suzaku… even you…_

"You look like a Britannian student, I will give you that," the commander continued, with a smug grin on his face Lelouch wanted to wipe off. "But it's just not your day. You know too much. Men! After you've taken the girl, kill the student!"

 _Mother!_

Lelouch noticed the eyes of the girl beside him opening. He barely had time to suck in his breath before the forgotten truck - which was some distance off by this point - exploded, deafening him and shocking the soldiers in front of him into stillness. Dust flew through the tight space and Lelouch tried to use the distraction to run. As an afterthought, he grabbed the girl and tried to carry her, already feeling exhausted; he ran around, trying desperately to find an exit, but not seeing any that wasn't directly in front of or nearby the soldiers.

 _No! No no NO! NO!_

Lelouch dropped the girl, his arms shaking from exhaustion and fear. "FUCK! This is all your fault, isn't it?!" he began his diatribe, forgetting where he was. "All this chaos! Suzaku is dead, and we're both going to be killed soon as well!" Silence met him. Lelouch gazed right back into her eyes, which seemed to be pooling up with tears. "Answer me! Don't stare at me like that! Don't give me that look!"

Lelouch immediately shut up when he felt the harsh butt of a gun slam against his chest; he flew back against the wall, and saw stars as he stood back up. The girl was accosted by two soldiers, who were holding guns against her; she looked terrified, but her intense stare was on Lelouch the whole time. Lelouch closed his eyes, fighting backing tears.

 _I'm sorry… I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Suzaku. I can't save myself!_

"You did well, for a student," the commander began again, raising his pistol. "As I should have expected from a Britannian! But you got involved with the wrong folks, kid. It's nothing personal." Click.

"Don't hurt him!" The girl freed herself from the soldiers, pushing her way through, and hopped in front of Lelouch. The gun went off, and Lelouch could only stare as the bullet entered right into her forehead, spattering blood on the wall.

Lelouch, mortified, looked down at the girl, realizing it was far too late. _Her voice… I knew it, that was her… but it's over… oh, mercy, it's over…_

"Hmph. Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. But our superiors will understand," the commander spoke up again, seemingly talking more to himself than Lelouch. With a smirk, he reloaded his pistol. The other soldiers seemed to be either uncomfortable or impatient with their commander for taking so long to kill Lelouch.

 _Suzaku… and now this girl… Is this the end for me? Without having done a single meaningful thing…? Without living… I'm sorry, Mother… I failed… I love—_

"You don't want it to end here, do you?"

It was the girl.

Abruptly, Lelouch felt himself simply… leave his body. It was an impossible feeling to describe, but Lelouch felt like he was disappearing, that he was leaving his physical body and entering some far-away, incomprehensible place. He was too stunned to speak. _Am I a departed spirit? Is… is this death?_

"You have a reason for living. If you had power… you could live, couldn't you?" the girl continued.

Multiple images flashed before Lelouch's head. The earth in space; brief, black-and-white pictures of himself; a massive, bird-shaped sigil; a sunset; snow falling onto grass. And then other things, beyond description, beyond explanation, what looked like simultaneous death and rebirth.

 _What is this… I feel… I feel so light…_

"I'll make a deal with you."

Lelouch found himself floating in an endless, white space.

"In exchange for power, you have to make my wish come true. If you accept, you will have power beyond the capabilities of normal humans. You will live unlike any other person. You will have the power of the king, called… Geass."

There was no other logical answer. It wasn't how Lelouch wanted things to end.

"Yes!" Lelouch said, confident in his choice. "I accept!"

It was over in an instant. Lelouch woke up.

When he blinked, he found himself back in the cold warehouse, confronted by the soldiers. The commander was just finishing reloading his pistol. The whole transaction could not have taken more than a second, but it had felt like five minutes at the time.

Suddenly, Lelouch _felt it_. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt it, buzzing in the back of his head; an absolute surge of power, filling him like adrenaline, like caffeine. It was absolutely intoxicating.

"Yes!" he spat, startling the soldiers in front of him. Slowly, he stood up, and immediately he understood how to use this _Geass_.

"One more thing before you kill me… how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live his life?"

His old friend, silence, answered him.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a measly student. Or maybe you finally realized that the only ones worthy of firing are those prepared to be fired upon!"

The commander's hand on his pistol shook, and the soldiers to the sides of him started.

 _Now!_

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you all to _die_!"


	2. Riot Act

It was almost astounding how alive Lelouch vi Britannia felt standing amongst a room full of corpses. It wasn't like he'd never seen a corpse before; he'd seen far too many, in fact, too many for a boy his age. But looking upon the bodies of the dead Britannian soldiers, realizing how close he'd come to joining them in death, sobered Lelouch's very brief high from obtaining his Geass power.

The sound of a distant bomb shook Lelouch back to reality. He glanced up at one of the massive holes blown in the wall, looking into the cloud-covered sky; there were more blue Knightmare frames being deployed into the Ghetto, presumably Britannian frames. Lelouch could almost see it now; the gut-wrenching roar of the Knightmare Frame's engines, the thunderclap explosions of its rifle, the ease with which it could trample any human who dared to stand against it.

 _They're going to find me…_ Lelouch realized. _If not now, then soon…_

Lelouch's eyes suddenly focused on Suzaku's unresponsive body. Face riven with tension and eyes wild, Lelouch quickly ran to Suzaku, almost stumbling over the corpses, and hoisted up his arm, checking his pulse.

… _There's a trail of blood under him, a little away from me. Did he try to crawl, to say something?_ Lelouch almost felt sick until he felt a small, subtle thump. _His pulse!_ Lelouch checked Suzaku's other wrist, to ensure he wasn't deluding himself, and gasped in relief when he felt it once more. Suzaku was bleeding from his lower back, not profusely, but dangerously enough that alarms began flaring in Lelouch's head.

 _This is bad…_ Lelouch, seeing no other options, tried to tear off a chunk of his Ashford uniform, and moved toward the collar shirt beneath instead; he managed to finally snag off a piece of his sleeve using the knife of a dead soldier. _Semper fi._ Lelouch placed it atop the presumed wound, applied pressure.

 _If he goes on any longer without treatment, he's going to bleed to death, basically dying in his sleep! Could my Geass work?! I have the power of the king, after all, whatever that is! Maybe I can save his life._

Lelouch gingerly turned Suzaku onto his side, looking at his closed eyelids. He looks peaceful… Lelouch, channeling all his mental energy into his Geass, he felt it activate, and he looked directly at Suzaku. "Suzaku! I order you to live!"

A second passed, two, three. Lelouch's breath was irregular by this point. _When I told the soldier to die, he said something along the lines of "Yes, at once!" Shouldn't Suzaku say something too?! Wait – his eyes!_

Lelouch pulled open the right eyelid of Suzaku. "I order you to live!"

Nothing.

 _I guess it doesn't work on the unconscious, or without eye contact… damn it! Why didn't that girl tell me any of this?!_ Lelouch craned his head to look at the corpse of the mysterious girl, lying there in a pool of her own blood, who appeared to have the look of being dead yet not quite dead.

 _I don't understand what you wanted me to do. Why did you give me this power? What's that wish you spoke about?_

The grating scream of a Knightmare rifle startled Lelouch. Wincing at the noise, he realized a Knightmare Frame was coming close to the warehouse, too close. Lelouch stumbled backwards, standing up, looking for an exit or a hideout and seeing none of value. It was too late, anyway – the Knightmare Frame had arrived. It was a sleek, vicious-looking Sutherland Frame, the standard Britannian military model, equipped with a scanner, positron rifle, enhanced Landspinners capable of goring people and Knightmares alike.

The scanner activated, and Lelouch decided he would do what he did best: plan. _No point in running… I have to do something to survive… Hopefully this pilot doesn't kill me._

The scanner de-activated, and Lelouch heard the intercom on the Knightmare turn on with a satisfying buzz, a far friendlier sound than a bullet. "What happened here?! What's a student doing in the ghettos like this? Answer me, and explain yourself quickly, boy!" A woman's voice, crystal clear and authoritarian.

Lelouch turned his body toward the Knightmare; she yelled at him to put his hands up, which he did obligingly. _She's the one with the humongous rifle._ "My name is Allan Spacer!" _Geass._ "I order you to come out of there at once!"

The female pilot was silent for a moment. "Who the hell are you to order me around?!"

Lelouch sighed in annoyance. _This proves it. Geass doesn't work without direct eye contact. Plan B._ "My name is Allan Spacer, like I said… I'm the son of a local duke. You probably know my dad; his name's Albert Spacer. I never meant to get caught up in this mess – I was kidnapped by the terrorists here! The soldiers came in to… help, but the terrorists killed them all and then killed themselves! Please, you have to believe me!"

Silence met him once again. She was scrutinizing him.

"My I.D. is in my breast pocket here! You can confirm who I am like that… how's that sound?"

Lelouch felt his satisfaction mount when he heard the low hum of the Knightmare going offline, the pilot taking her ignition key out of the slot. The cockpit panel opened up, and Lelouch got an eyeful of the woman who stepped out. She was tall, gray-haired, sporting a slender figure and a pink overcoat atop her Knight's outfit. Lelouch shifted his eyes towards Suzaku, back to her.

"Keep your hands up, young man. I'll take out your identification," she began again, walking towards him with her pistol out.

 _Now._ Lelouch felt his Geass spring to life.

"I want you to escort Suzaku Kururugi to safety and ensure he lives. Leave your Knightmare and passcode behind as well!"

The woman straightened, lifted her face toward Lelouch, and her intense, falcon glare slackened into an indifferent, otherworldly stare. She nodded and fished out her ignition key.

"I understand. The passcode is XG21-G2D4," the woman mumbled, tossing the ignition key to Lelouch. From thence, she strode briskly over to Suzaku, hefting him up and managing to balance his weight on her back, with some relative difficulty. "I will escort him to safety, as you wish."

Lelouch smiled heavily. "Excellent… wait!" He re-activated his Geass, quick on the uptake. "I want you to forget we ever met!"

"I must escort Suzaku Kururugi to safety. Do not interfere."

"I order you to forget we ever met!" Lelouch repeated, turning his voice up a notch.

It was too late – the woman was already running out of the Warehouse and off into the Shinjuku Ghetto, Suzaku in tow. Lelouch slumped against the cold Knightmare, exhausted and irritated. _Why the hell didn't my Geass work a second time? She might recognize me by the time the command wears off!_

He groaned and settled his gaze on the Knightmare. _My God. It's been years since I've even laid eyes on one of these… I still remember how Mother tried to teach me the controls, how it moved, operated. But it's been over eight years since… things might have changed. A lot._

" _Mama, I want to be a Knight one day when I grow up! That way I can protect everyone!"_

The moment Lelouch sat in the cockpit, memories washed over him once again. His mother had once allowed him to do a practice run in a Knightmare flight simulator, after days and days of begging her to just let him try it for a little bit. It was standard for Britannian royalty to learn how to pilot the star machinery of the Empire, but Lelouch had been classified as too young to be permitted on how to use the weapon system.

 _It's all hand-based… maybe._ Lelouch took a look at the ignition key, saw the words "Villetta Nu" plastered onto the base in red font. _Villetta Nu…? Was that her name?_

A plan crossed Lelouch's mind, and he smirked.

Lelouch figured out how to move the Sutherland left and right, how to speed up and slow down. Lelouch had managed to deduce that the top left screen was a data chart showcasing the current status of the Knightmare's health – blue meant functional, yellow meant slightly damaged, red meant badly damaged.

 _It looks like moving the frame requires torsion of the torso… I can lift the rifle up and down…_

Lelouch heard the call of distant artillery shots flattening a row of buildings. _Damn! No time to waste!_

Lelouch rolled out into the wide streets in front of him, putting all his effort into finding someplace better to hide. He snaked through an abandoned business park behind the former, shut-down presidential palace, where he could hear tanks rumbling past him. The groan of bending metal, bullets, and fire filled Lelouch's head; he could see red smoke billowing out of a destroyed apartment complex.

He found a series of towering ruins. Lelouch hugged the walls and waited, immobile, as a series of Sutherlands passed by, his "fellow comrades". Finding a suitable building, a fantastically tall tower from his point of view, Lelouch drove forward into the dark building and worked his way up the staircases; although the lobby was high-ceilinged and expansive, the first and second floors were not so, and Lelouch furiously worked to punch and shoot his way through the floors. When Lelouch finally found a good spot near a window on the ninth floor, he was sweating.

"Trial and error," Lelouch muttered, catching his breath. _No wonder they want able-bodied people to pilot these damn things… at least I figured out a few new tricks._

From where he was at, Lelouch had the dual benefit of being well-hidden and well-placed; he could see a great deal of the Shinjuku ruins from this vantage point. Lelouch shifted his focus between the city below him and the built-in Knightmare satellite map. He was on the city's southern outskirts; to the west was a long-shutdown expressway, blockaded by what looked like a cluster of Britannian vehicles. Any other bridges or roadways out of the city were either destroyed or barricaded by Britannian military forces.

 _This is bad. The Britannian military forces they have are hemmed in here… they probably want to keep the information about the "poison gas" as secret as possible, so calling in for reinforcements might be risky for them. And if they're trapped in here, then… I am, too._

Lelouch rubbed his hair. "This sucks."

Lelouch felt a certain bulge in his breast pocket. _Right! The walkie-talkie!_ Cursing himself for forgetting about it so quickly, so easily, he fished it out of his uniform pocket, and examined the thing. It had been turned off the entire time. Lelouch switched it back on and listened.

"—and the tank crews are wiping us to pieces as well!" A brittle, aggravated voice.

"I'm stuck in here! I'm trying to fight my way out! Tamaki, do you have anyone who can come in for backup?!" A woman's voice.

"Hell no! Ohgi and I are fighting the APC's!" 

"Kallen! Can the Glasgow still move?" A different voice this time, older and wizened.

 _Kallen, hm? So she's still alive._

"It's low, but I'll manage! Let me play decoy! They've got us surrounded, but I can buy time for you to get the people out of here!"

Lelouch set the communicator on the dashboard. 

_It's my only option. Seeking refuge with the military is way too risky. They could find out who I am… especially if Clovis is the one leading this operation. He'd recognize me in an instant. These rebels are my best way out, but they have to stay alive first…_

Lelouch gazed over the ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto, and almost laughed.

 _Alright, world. Show me what you're made of._

[*****]

 **MEDICAL APC**

 **OUTSKIRTS OF SHINJUKU GHETTO**

Suzaku opened his eyes.

He breathed heavily, trying to suck in as much breath as possible. _Where…?_ He knew that he was in a bed, and the bed was in a room; some kind of infirmary, based on the beige walls. Lifting his body was out of the question entirely; his bones were heavy, and his chest was incredibly sore. The air was cool, tickling Suzaku's hair slightly. He could hear the rhythmic beep of a cardiac monitor beside him. Though there was a white sheet covering his body, he didn't have to look to know his stomach and back were thoroughly bandaged up.

… _I lived._

Suzaku licked his lips; his tongue felt weighty, slow. Snippets of thoughts drifted through his mind.

 _I lived._

 _It's cold in this room._

 _My commander shot me._

 _I lived._

 _Lelouch…_

 _I was lied to by my superiors._

 _My commander shot me._

 _I lived._

 _Lelouch, I lived._

 _And you… are probably dead._

Suzaku felt his breath hitch, tears springing to his eyes. The possibility that he was unable to save Lelouch hollowed him out, and he realized just how exhausted he was. It always came upon him like this, when he did something he didn't agree with, or saw something that just didn't sit right with him; today, however, was just a series of mistakes that would haunt him for a long time.

 _I joined to make a difference. To change Britannia from within._

Suzaku clutched the bedsheet. _I haven't changed a single thing. And now, Lelouch is dead…_

Lelouch vi Britannia, ever the charmer, always calm and collected, who taught Suzaku you don't need muscle to be strong, taught him how to hold in his anger, who always took time out of his to play games with him or explore a Japanese forest, who managed to keep a cool head despite having some of the saddest, deepest eyes Suzaku had ever seen. Suzaku had once thought to himself, deep down, that Lelouch, the clever one, would live a long life, whereas Suzaku wouldn't last even half as long in the big, hostile world.

" _Fate has a way of surprising you, Suzaku."_

Suzaku rubbed his temples. _Maybe… maybe he made it out. He's always thinking, always planning… maybe he outsmarted his way out of this mess…_

When Suzaku lifted his hands off his head, he was vaguely aware that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. The sound of the door closing filled his ears, and he tried to lift his head to see who had invited themselves in. A tall, lanky man with mauve hair, a scientist's coat, and an air of indifference stopped abruptly at the foot of Suzaku's bed; the purple-haired woman behind him, possibly his assistant, was gazing at him with what appeared to be intense concern.

"So, Private Kururugi, you're up," the man spoke, adjusting his glasses. "Lost your chance to go to heaven, huh?"

Suzaku tried to speak but the words seemed to die in his throat. Realizing this, the woman reached to grab a plastic cup and fill it with water, lifting it to his lips. "Please, drink slowly," she muttered. Suzaku drank and drank, amazed how cold and crisp a single glass of tap water could taste.

 _When you dance with death, everything looks sweeter._

"T… thank you…" he muttered, with a little strength in his voice.

"No need to thank us. There was some woman who came storming through the ghetto, hauling you on her back," the man explained, rubbing his index finger on his chin. "She didn't even bother to answer any questions the soldiers posed to her, just asked to get you a doctor. Once that was done, she just left without a word."

"Who… who was she…?"

"Dunno. Clearly she was a commander of some sort, but that doesn't matter. You're lucky to be alive, Private Kururugi… or maybe you aren't so lucky. Time will tell."

 _Not really in the mood to philosophize._ Suzaku tried to get up, easing himself onto his elbows, but was seized with a stinging pain in his side and back. He fell back down on the bed.

"Are you alright, Private Kururugi?" the woman asked, with a motherly tone to her voice.

"That… hurt," Suzaku replied lamely. "Where…?"

"Still in the Shinjuku Ghetto. With Prince Clovis nearby, this place is safe as can be."

Suzaku gave a small nod, looked back up at them, almost shooting upward. "Is Lelou— hrgh!" Suzaku felt pain boil over in his torso once more, and he promptly collapsed back onto the bed. _Years of endurance training, and bullets still hurt like hell…_

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," the man began, with an air of ebullience. "My name is Lloyd Asplund; my assistant here is Cecile Croomy."

"We work for the Special Corps," Cecile added in. "Primarily research and engineering."

Suzaku searched their eyes; something about Lloyd's tone was… off.

"Did you… want me for something? If you don't mind my asking," Suzaku said, breathing steadily.

Lloyd scrutinized him for a moment, a frown plastered on his face; once his apparent examination was complete, he went right back to smiling. "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"Flight simulators, basic training… enough to get by, I suppose… why? And besides, that's irrelevant. There's no way an Eleven could be made a Knight, even an Honorary Britannian like me."

Lloyd pulled a keyring out of his pocket; on the end was a Knightmare ignition key. "What if you could?"

Suzaku was too startled to respond.

"Don't be so alarmed, Kururugi," Lloyd said, putting the key back in his coat pocket. "With that scratch of yours, you aren't going anywhere."

"Yes. You won't be able to go back into active duty for a little while, given the seriousness of your wounds," Cecile further explained, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Then…" Suzaku began.

"Just consider it, Private Kururugi," Lloyd stated. He promptly spun on his heel and began walking out of the room. "Come, Cecile! I want to test some of the specs on the Lancelot!" 

"Coming," Cecile said with a sigh; she patted Suzaku's hand lightly. "You'll be alright." She left the room, her tight, graceful walk a far cry from Lloyd's airy, loose way of walking.

 _There's definitely no way an Eleven can be made a Knight._

Suzaku felt tears.

 _I'm sorry, Lelouch._

[*****]

SHINJUKU GHETTO

DOWNTOWN DISTRICT

Kallen screamed as she curved a corner.

"Ohgi, get out of here!" she spat into her communicator. "I heard one of the soldiers call in for a train full of replacement Knightmares! They'll be shooting straight through Shinjuku at any moment now!"

"Kallen, what about you?!" Ohgi responded.

"Just retreat! Somewhere, anywhere! I'll play decoy!" 

On cue, two Sutherlands came for her. Kallen fired her rightmost Slash Harken as quickly and precisely as she could, managing to knock one of them to the ground. The other began firing at her; Kallen tried to fire her leftmost Harken but the enemy managed to evade it. Cursing, Kallen began evasive action and roared away, hearing bullets from the enemy Sutherland smack the ground behind her.

Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. The mission to steal the chemical weapon from the Britannian military failed miserably, and Kallen could easily see that it would be a matter of time before the payload of toxic gas was retrieved by the Britannian soldiers. Now she and the other resistance members were basically trapped in Shinjuku; Kallen knew Ohgi escaping meant he would have to traverse over several kilometers of open ground between Shinjuku and the cities to the north. It was practically suicide, but there were no better options.

 _We're going to die here. But no chance in hell we die surrendering._

Kallen muttered a prayer and careered around a corner, ramming through a pile of rubble and debris some Britannian foot soldiers had set up as a barricade.

 _These damn Britannians are out of control. Good thing they're also awful shots._

The one tailing her, however, might prove to be her undoing. A bright beep sounded from the fuel status terminal; fearing the worst, Kallen glanced up and read the fuel gauge. Red.

"Only 30 minutes left!"

"The West Entrance."

A gravelly voice, harsh and unfamiliar to Kallen, came through her communicator. _Who?!_

"Use the train tracks to go to the west!"

"Who is this?! How do you know this channel's code?"

"That doesn't matter! Who I am is irrelevant! Follow my lead if you want to win!"

 _Win…?_

Kallen cocked her head, uncertain, but a quick glance at the Sutherlands trailing behind her solidified it: there were no other options. Approaching the tracks, Kallen gave a quick flicker of movement and hopped aboard the train tracks, setting her Landspinners parallel to the rails.

"Hey! What do I do now?!" she said, her eyes wide with shock. It would take the Sutherlands seconds to gain on her. All of a sudden, she saw a train roll down the very tracks she was on.

 _Crap! Should I move-?!_

"Since you put your faith in me, you're gonna win," the voice responded, ever-confident. "Now jump on the train!"

"Yes!" Carefully timing herself, she hopped on top of the train cars and began to move forward; the sudden movement caused the Sutherlands behind her to stop for a moment.

"What fun is it if you run away?!" It was a deep, taunting voice coming from one of the Sutherlands. "It's not much of a hunt now, is it?"'

 _Go to hell, Brit!_

A sudden burst of motion in Kallen's peripheral vision caused her to turn around, see what happened. A Slash Harken had just shot out from the roof of an abandoned building, eliminating one of the two Sutherlands behind her.

 _That must be him!_

"Friendly fire?!" the same voice spoke up, his Knightmare reeling back and pulling out its automatic rifle. "Are you a terrorist?! What's your name and unit, soldier?"

Kallen immediately shifted gears and charged straight for the Sutherland, murder written on her face. Only one instinct drove her: revenge. Realizing the danger, the pilot ejected safely out of the Sutherland, the cockpit shuttle flying far away from the train tracks.

Kallen's ears rang, her nostrils filled with the scent of live fire. _I'm alive. I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive._

"You saved me," Kallen whispered into the communicator. "Thank you."

 _Did he say friendly fire? In that case…_

"Wait, how'd you get ahold of the Sutherland?"

No response from the other line. By the time Kallen shifted her gaze toward the roof, her presumed savior was gone.

 _A double agent?_

Kallen radioed Ohgi, giving him a set of coordinates and telling him to meet her near the train. Kallen didn't want to waste any time – Britannian pilots did not give up easily. She felt an immense sense of relief, self-satisfaction, and pride as she made her way to the rendezvous point.

 _You try so hard to kill us, Britannia. But we're too good for you._

A wind blew across the dusty, deserted streets. By the time Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Naomi, and Minami appeared, they were caked in dust, sweat, and blood, but they were otherwise okay. Kallen hopped out of her Knightmare Frame to meet them, overcome by relief.

"Kallen, what was with that radio message from before?" Ohgi began, fishing through his jacket for his communicator.

"What? You heard him too?"

 _Thought it might have been my guardian angel, reminding this stupid girl she has a life to live._

The radio buzzed to life. "Are you the leader?" It was him again, referring to Ohgi this time. Tamaki looked around crazily, trying to figure out how this guy could see them, yet they couldn't see him.

"Um… yes. Yes, I am," Ohgi confirmed. "Who are—"

"The cargo in that train right there? That's my gift to you for a job well done."

Kallen's eyes widened, remembering the Britannian signal from before. "That's the, the supply train! It should have Knightmares in it!"

Perplexed and ecstatic, Ohgi made haste to open the train cars, Tamaki, Minami, and Naomi following suit. Kallen took Sugiyama's crowbar and pried open a particularly faulty door, not wanting to miss such an incredible opportunity. The pleasant sight of fresh-from-the-factory Britannian Sutherlands caught her eye. Kallen almost wanted to shout in relief.

"There's more over here!" Naomi cried, motioning to the easternmost cars. "And here, too! They're all brand-new!"

"Unbelievable! Let's get them out of here," Ohgi breathed, hopping into the train.

 _All this…? How did he do it?_

"Glasgow woman."

It was him, breaking the stillness again. "Yes?"

"I noticed how you were running decoy back there. That was brave of you. I want you to keep doing that, alright? How's your energy filler status?"

"I-I understand, and… it's at about fifteen percent now. Twenty minutes' worth at most."

"Recharge. The Sutherlands are basically Glasgows, they're just easier to produce and have newer guns. So the energy filler should be about the same."

"Thank you," Kallen said. She didn't need to be told twice.

 _Maybe God is watching over us, for once. Sympathy for the little people._

[*****]

In his cozy yet cramped Sutherland Frame, Lelouch set the communicator down and try to calm himself down.

 _This is nerve-wracking. I'm going to need to find a voice changer or distorter, if I ever do this again. Regardless, seeing the Britannians fail is always fun._ Lelouch said, having vicariously enjoyed watching that Sutherland pilot trying to get Kallen get his just desserts. Lelouch re-checked his radar and various digital readouts.

 _Those rebels are deep inside Shinjuku now, almost at the center. They're close to a couple of big, strategic avenues… and now the Britannians are regrouping toward the East and trying to figure out a plan._

Lelouch noticed a wide yellow dot that stood from the cluster of blue dots Lelouch had come to recognize as Britannian Knightmares. _Is that… wait, could it be?_

Lelouch switched on the KnightScope and zoomed in toward where the Britannian soldiers and Knightmares had gathered, in a wide open space safe from No-Man's Land. A single tall convoy, surrounded by smaller APCs, soldiers, and Knightmares.

 _That has to be Clovis' vehicle. There's no doubt about it._

A new strategy entered Lelouch's mind, and a grin crossed his face.

[*****]

Having finished implementing her new energy filler and buffing out some of the superficial scratches on the Glasgow, Kallen hopped back into the cockpit and re-adjusted herself. Tamaki and Ohgi were chattering over the radio. The voice had not spoken for about ten minutes now.

"—you sure 'bout this, Ohgi? This could be an enemy trap. Their I. have been taken away from these things."

"They have the advantage in this battle! Why would they need to set traps?" Ohgi responded. He was loading into his Sutherland.

"Do you like it, Ohgi?" Kallen spoke up, relaxing into her leather seat. "I mean, the fundamentals of the Sutherland are basically the same as the Glasgows we've been using."

"Not bad. Cockpit feels cramped, but I—"

"Everyone. I have new orders." The mysterious voice, once again.

Kallen, unsure if she should asked for details, was about to speak, but Ohgi spoke for her. "I'm sorry, but who are you? At least tell us your name."

"What if these signals are tapped? Anyway, I want you all to get to your assigned points. Sutherlands will start approaching in about fifty-eight seconds, give or take."

That shook most of them into action. Ohgi was calling for the mobile and tank cavalry groups to come and join them, providing backup. Kallen grabbed the controls and began to move out, following the coordinates the man had told her to follow. He hadn't led them astray so far; for what reason would he do so now?

"Could you at least give us a codename or something?" Tamaki spat over the radio.

"…You may all refer to me as Zero," he responded. Nobody spoke after that, the tension palpable.

Kallen approached her assigned sector, a zone with no civilians, no fighters, just abandoned buildings and menacing streets, full of downed power lines, smashed glass, doused fires; all sorts of wreckage. _This is the frontier. Dangerous ground… I hate this place. Any building could be a sniper position; around the corner? An ambush. Any space could be a killing zone._

Kallen saw the Sutherlands approach some distance off. Nobody dared to speak.

 _Come on, Ohgi, don't be late…_

The enemy Sutherlands burst into a side-street.

"Fire!" Ohgi commanded. The enemy Sutherlands were soon dismantled by a hail of bullets, little bits of fire that tore their Knightmare Frames apart.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Tamaki announced. Kallen almost laughed in triumph.

"Now, move!" Zero ordered. "P-1, P-4, P-7, move to your right, about a hundred or so meters, and fire your Slash Harkens! Q-1, join them!"

Adrenaline roared through Kallen as she sprang back into action. Everyone began moving alongside her. A series of enemy Sutherlands tore in front of them, but they were quick to act; the Slash Harkens made mincemeat of the enemy. Kallen provided cover fire to any Sutherlands who tried to unhelpfully scramble away, mobilized by fear; she also took to helping Naomi destroy the helicopters hovering over the din and unsuccessfully trying to shoot them down. Smoke was pouring out of the enemy Sutherland corpses.

"Yoshida, has your tank squad arrived?!" Kallen said as she vaulted through the air onto a rooftop, taking out a sniper who was stationed there.

"They just came through now!" 

"Good!" Zero proclaimed. "Use your ordinance to take out the ground units coming toward the intersecting road! Don't let them interfere with your progress."

As Kallen jumped back down to the street, causing an explosion of rubble beneath her, she watched as the tanks began to open fire, small orange flashes of artillery and ordnance.

"Defeat enough of them, and the enemy will be forced to break their encirclement! They'll try to reinforce the gap with lesser units."

"What's your orders now, Zero?" Ohgi responded. Kallen swept the area with her rifle, Tamaki following suit.

"Q-1," Zero said, referring to Kallen's codename. "You have a map of the area, right?" 

"Y-yes! No landmarks – it's an older one."

"It'll do. I want you all to head into the old Metro tunnel, and take a straight line formation underneath the coordinates I'm sending you! Go now!"

They wasted no time in finding the entrance, dropping down into the darkness below; Kallen felt a sudden chill. Everyone quickly identified the point Zero had indicated and hastily began to take formation, everyone preparing their remaining weaponry.

"Okay, what now?!" Tamaki spoke.

"I want you all to turn on your BC signals, adjust them vertically."

Kallen's eyes widened, and her stomach clenched. "What?!"

"That would tell them where we are!" Ohgi responded. "Why?!" 

"Sutherland models can't identify a source's exact location if it's underground – it has to head towards the estimated area and guess from there. Turn on your broadcasting signals. That's an order!"

Reluctantly, Kallen pulled the switch and strafed back into formation, preparing her Slash Harkens and counting to ten over and over again in her head, waiting for the enemy to come above ground. After a minute, she could hear the sound of Landspinners above ground, causing some dirt and tiny pieces of rubble to fall.

 _Wait for it…_

 _Wait…_

 _When…?_

"NOW! Q-1! Fire your Harkens at the wall above you!"

Kallen clutched her controls and put her physical all into it; the cables shot forward and dug into the wall. To her shock, it began to collapse in on itself, due to age and decay, and it exploded into rubble, exposing the dark tunnel to the sky above and bringing several Sutherlands down with it.

"Let's take out the stragglers!" Kallen shouted. Not even Zero needed to tell her that.

Everyone followed suit and opened fire on the trapped, unsuspecting enemy Sutherlands. The black tunnel became illuminated with tracer bullets, rockets, red smoke billowing from the Sutherland frames, bright yellow explosions that shook the ground. Kallen used her elbow-mounted shields to hurriedly bash in one of the enemies, Naomi and Minami delivering the final blow. They began to hop back above ground, dividing themselves into units to find any stragglers and take them out quickly.

 _We can do it! We can save Japan!_

Somewhere in the distance, Lelouch was laughing triumphantly.

[*****]

REGAL BRITANNIAN CONVOY

Prince Clovis la Britannia, staring at the digital readout in front of him, was on the verge of a breakdown, unlike his fellow tactical officers and sub-commanders, who were already yelling over each other. His face was ashen and pale, legs quivering, stomach tight. He had the distinct, unique feeling of fighting something incredibly wiser than he.

 _Who in God's name am I fighting?!_

The situation was a Catch-22 by this point. It all started last night, when a frightful General Bartley had nervously informed him that "the girl" had been taken, that it was "Eleven rebels" who took her. Clovis, to his credit, was absolutely terrified, felt the situation had moved too quickly for him to process correctly, wanted to flee and hide. There was no choice but to get him back, but the damn Elevens proved themselves clever, far too clever. To Clovis' advantage, it seemed that only he, Bartley, and a few select others were aware C.C. was hidden inside the gas canister; the public and lower military had no idea.

Fear had obscured his reasoning, and he ordered the purge of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto. If Clovis were to get caught with C.C., that damn immortal witch, his reputation would not only be tarnished, but he'd be easily disowned by his father and V.V. if he was caught. Coupling in the fear that the Japanese rebels might somehow be able to synthesize or even weaponized the damned witch's power, the order to massacre the Ghetto seemed only logical to Clovis.

But then this happened. After a solid hour or two or success against the resistance fighters, just when it seemed like the proper conclusion was near, the rebels came back like an angel of death, and they were wiping out his forces.

 _They're going to come to me next!_

"Prince Clovis, my Lord! Get ahold of yourself," Bartley shouted. Clovis snapped back to reality, and realized he was gripping the armrest of his chair. Clovis unsteadily released his hands, feeling the blood pressure flow back into his hands.

"…What are our other options?" Clovis posed, uncertainly.

"We need to find Cronin's squad!" an officer announced, searching through his PDA.

"They're done for! Both Lazlo and Cronin got crushed by them!" another officer said.

"Can any of our helicopters go and take them out?!"

"They just took out a great deal of them with their Knightmares! We can't risk this!"

 _I can't risk sending out more units to try and collect C.C.! She might have already escaped, and once they find out there was no poison, someone will put two and two together!_

Clovis, feeling ill, stood up. "Do we have no more foot units inside Shinjuku?"

"None, my Lord!" Bartley responded, waving his hands around expressively. "They're either dead or wrapped up in the battle with the enemy Knightmares!"

"That's it. We're cutting our losses! We're leaving!"

Bartley, mortified, turned to Clovis as the other tactical officers protested. "My Lord! But… the gas!"

"That… is not an option, General Bartley!" Clovis said, carefully, trying desperately not to lose his temper. "We'll deal with it later!" 

"But if they get ahold of it-"

"I'll devise a plan! I'm returning to my alternative transport! Do not enter my room without my express permission."

Before anyone could protest, or even suck in a breath to speak, Clovis stormed out of the room, nearly flying down the stairs. He was trembling.

 _God damn it! I should have had more soldiers looking for C.C. before the Knightmare battle even began! That woman who came barging toward our doctors, Villetta or whatever, gave no explanation as to where she came from, or why Private Kururugi was wounded, or anything! She just turned heel and ran off into the Ghetto as if everything was just peachy! No, no, NO!_

Clovis stumbled into his secondary convoy, which was largely used as a backup more than anything, but it would provide Clovis the solitude he needed to calm down and begin thinking again. He knew there were some guards watching him closely and standing guard outside, but he didn't care; the dark, lonely convoy was more comforting than any of them could ever be.

 _I'm the Viceroy of Area 11, god damn it. Father's eyes are always watching me. I have to think!_

[*****]

Corporal Marcus Jaxon, Britannian-born and 21, was standing guard outside of Prince Clovis' secondary convoy, at the behest of a startled, barking General Bartley. Jaxon was, suffice it to say, very confused by the turn of events. He'd heard from his comrades out in Shinjuku that they were winning, that the mission was going swimmingly, but then apparently the resistance cell got the upper hand, and now his unshakable superiors were going insane.

It was hard to process all of this, but he was a soldier, and he followed orders. Jaxon knew Lord Prince Clovis would come to his senses soon.

He noticed a single Private walking toward the convoy he was stationed at. There was an odd swagger about him that Jaxon found interesting – most Privates were nervous, jumpy, unwilling to make any sudden or daring moves lest their sergeants bite their head off.

He got closer, and Jaxon raised his rifle.

"What's your name and unit, Private? I guess you didn't hear the orders from up high – Prince Clovis is to be left alone until further notice!" 

"I know," he began, with an eerily calm air about him. "Your friend, Private Dario Torres, told me all about that, and he also gave me this nice armor."

"What the hell?!"

The mysterious man removed his helmet, revealing a swath of black hair and a dark glint in his violet eyes.

"Who are you?!"

"Obey my two orders: find and kill Villetta Nu, and let me pass into Prince Clovis' vehicle. I have a long overdue audience with my brother."

Jaxon saw a bird-shaped sigil, clad in red, appear before his eyes, and the world went dark.


	3. Lost Brothers

**Author's Note: I want to give my gratitude, respect, and kudos to the reviewers who have been reading these chapters; I will take a little time to answer to some of the more interesting comments.**

 **Guest 2 – Your observation about Jaxon is well-used and excellent. I had definitely thought about that – but put yourself in Lelouch's shoes for a moment. In the span of a single day, Lelouch has gained power beyond his wildest dreams, cheated death on numerous occasions, and strategically outdistanced a trained army of hundreds. That would make any man overconfident, and that's exactly what's going on. By this point, Lelouch feels practically invincible.**

 **HESpecOps – Edgier, huh? Interesting – "edgy" was actually not something I had in mind, but if that's what happened, and it's a good thing, then sweet. And in response to your comment about a rogue Villetta… well, let's just say that due to the open-ended specifics of the Geass Lelouch put on her, she'll become much more involved with Suzaku from now on. That's all I'll say on it for now.**

 **Demons – Even a monster has its limits.**

 **TheAllSeeingWolf – Don't presume Lelouch is on the road to hell just yet. Also, no, I'm not going to make Lelouch a kickass Knightmare pilot. Weaknesses and flaws make a character interesting, and Lelouch's lack of physicality or combat experience was an interesting character trait. If I made him both incredibly intelligent and incredibly strong, he'd become boring to me.**

 **That's all for now. Thanks a lot, guys. Glad you're enjoying the ride.**

[*****]

The door to Clovis' secondary convoy slid open with a mechanical hiss.

"I ordered everyone to leave me be until further notice," Clovis barked. The figure in question stepped toward Clovis from the door. The soldier, wearing the gray slacks, armor, helmet, and visor of a measly Private, drew his gun from its holster and aimed it at Clovis. The resounding click of the gun hit Clovis' senses and he shot to his feet, backing up against a nearby wall. Fear had filled his soul, and not for the first time today.

 _What on Earth?! We have a traitor or a spy in our midst!_

"Calm down, Prince Clovis," the soldier said, which didn't really help to sooth Clovis' racing heart. "I'm not here to kill you. Yet. I want you to order a ceasefire. There's been enough killing today, and I refuse to let any more happen under my watch."

For a moment, no one spoke. "Who… are you? Are you a double agent? Or maybe an Honorary Britannian? How you got past all the guards is a miracle, especially for an Eleven like y—" 

Impatiently, the soldier shook his gun in front of Clovis, to bring him back to reality. "Don't stall. Do as I say, and you can live," he insisted.

… _There's no other way out of this. I'll see to it that this simpering traitor is court-martialed soon enough._ "Let me contact my Acting Field Commander," Clovis said, rising from his huddled spot on the wall and moving toward a desk, which contained a portable radio. Feeling his face grow warm, he took the radio from where it lay on the desk and held it up to his ear, studying the traitor for a moment.

"This is Viceroy Clovis. Bring me… yes, yes, bring me Field Commander Drummond, please…"

Clovis looked over at the would-be traitor, who nodded in response.

"…Drummond, you are to cease fire immediately! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, 3rd Prince of the Empire, I might add. And cease the destruction of any buildings and property…" Clovis said, then, as an afterthought: "And all casualties shall be treated without prejudice, be they Britannian or Elevens!"

With trembling hands, Clovis switched off the radio, put it back in the desk, and sat down on a throne placed in the room. _I'm getting too old for this._

He lifted his gaze to the soldier, studying him. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Very. I liked the little touch at the end – very spirited."

"Wonder what we should do now? I could always have you tried and executed for subverting the orders of your superiors, going against your country," Clovis said, vaulting forth as much invective as possible. "You don't sound like an Eleven, but you assuredly have the tenacity and ignorant determination of one."

"Hmph. You know, you never were this bitter when you were a kid. In fact, you were pretty pleasant."

A moment of complete disorientation. The room felt incredibly tight, small. Clovis fell silent, his eyes darting around the room and back to the unknown figure at random intervals. A mixture of surprise, confusion, embarrassment, and fear whirled inside him, along with a vague sense of recognition. _I've heard your voice before… the tone is so familiar…_

"…What?" Clovis mumbled.

"An intelligent answer, like always. It's a pity. I always sort of liked you, at least back home."

"Who are you?!" Clovis could feel his voice echo throughout the room. The man stepped forward once more, and Clovis felt this soldier was towering over him despite being roughly his height.

"Suppose there's no avoiding it."

The soldier peeled off his helmet and visor, and let it drop on the floor.

 _!_

Clovis swallowed hard and stepped back, eyes widening with shock. His throat tightened and eyes watered.

"…Lelouch?"

[*****]

Lelouch gazed at Clovis expectantly. His half-brother, who had once been a light in his life, who had once been fun-loving, ambitious yet ambitionless, artistically gifted but terrible at chess, had turned into… this. This pathetic man, begging for his life, suffering near breakdowns when he didn't get his way. Prince Clovis la Britannia, a Viceroy when he should have been a musician, a commander when he should have been an artist. A killer instead of a lover. The look in his cyan eyes was not the same bright light Lelouch remembered from so many years ago.

 _What has Britannia done to you, my poor brother?_

The way Clovis was looking at him was a little unnerving; he was acting like he'd seen an angel appear right before his eyes, dazzling him into silence.

 _More of a ghost than an angel._

"…Lelouch?" Clovis questioned, quietly, his voice a wisp on the wind.

"Yes, big brother. Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince and 17th in line for the throne. The fallen prince of Britannia. It's been a long time, brother."

Clovis breathed in the deep, measured breaths of someone with the wind knocked out of them.

Lelouch felt his thoughts crystallizing and solidifying in his head. _Every task at hand has been accounted for. The soldiers outside have been possessed to keep watch and prevent passage into the base – any Knightmares that could return to the base here are probably too busy accounting for their losses and tending to their wounded allies, anyway. There's nothing in my way now… and you have some explaining to do, Clovis._

After what felt like an eternity, Clovis held his hands on his head and exhaled, eyes wide with pleasant shock. "Lelouch! Lelouch! I'm so glad, Lelouch, you're alive after all! I heard you had died during the takeover of Japan… at least, it's what I'd heard."

"You'll need more than the Britannian military to bring me down," Lelouch proclaimed, smirking.

"I… I can see that! Oh my god, what good news, you being alive!" Clovis said, almost delusional in his unexpected glee. "Why did you join the army? Was it to prove to the world that you were alive? Oh, who cares, you need to come to the Homeland with me! I'll make arrangements to leave with you as promptly and swiftly as I ca—"

The sight of Lelouch aiming his pistol at Clovis' forehead stopped Clovis in his tracks. Lelouch's eyes were wild with suppressed anger.

"No. You are not taking me back there, dear brother. Just what kind of solution is that?" Lelouch snarled, his voice deadly quiet. "I'll just be used as a political tool again. Have you forgotten what happened so many years ago? The reason I was exiled to begin with?"

Clovis' eyes were fixed on the barrel of the gun; he gently dropped his hands to his sides. "H-how could I forget, Lelouch…? Marianne's death hurt all of us…"

Lelouch withdrew his pistol, keeping it at his side. "That's right, Clovis. My mother's assassination."

"I'm so sorry that happened, Lelouch," Clovis muttered apologetically. "Everything changed after that day… I'd like to find the terrorists that killed her and execute them myself."

A furious look was in Lelouch's eyes. "Terrorists? Don't you dare give me that spiel!"

"Le—"

"My mother may have been a Knight of Honor, but she was born a commoner! I know the other empresses and consorts looked down upon her! I know they did! Terrorists? That's a bald-faced lie and you know it! That assassination was orchestrated!"

Clovis, taken aback, stepped toward Lelouch, his hands raised. "No! Please believe me! Why don't-?!"

Lelouch raised his gun, cocking the hammer with his thumb.

"I didn't kill her! I swear it! You have to believe me!"

"This coming from the same man who ordered the mass murder of hundreds of innocent Japanese!" Lelouch retorted. His knuckles were white where he clutched the butt of the gun; the barrel had begun to waver and strafe, driven by the energy of Lelouch's rant. "You're just a killer, Clovis! That's all you are! You'll do anything for your own gain!"

"I—I!" Clovis shut his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

No shot came. Clovis slowly opened his eyes again, his heart racing. Lelouch was panting, attempting to compose himself. There was a red glint in Lelouch's eyes.

 _Finally, the answers I want are in sight._

"You're going to follow my orders until I tell you otherwise."

Lelouch examined Clovis' face as the Geass order took effect. For what felt like a long moment, Clovis didn't say anything. But soon, he developed an impassive look in his eyes, completely neutral. He was at Lelouch's beck and call.

"Yes, as you wish," Clovis recited robotically. Clovis was gone, replaced by a machine that would do as Lelouch wished. It simultaneously excited and repulsed him.

 _I can issue as many orders as I want so long as I phrase it right… that'll be helpful._

"Alright, Clovis. You're going to answer the coming questions."

"As you wish."

"…The poison gas canister from earlier. Did you know the contents weren't actually poison?"

"Yes. I was fully aware of the girl. I wanted to retrieve it, lest there be a public outcry."

"Why did you volunteer to become the Viceroy, Clovis? What happened?" 

"I wanted to gain Father's attention and respect. After watching my anti-military brothers and sisters fade into obscurity while those in the military became renowned, I did not want to be left behind."

Something snapped inside Lelouch, and he tightened his grip on the pistol. _"Father"? He's barely human, let alone a good father. That blind, insufferable, ego-driven monster, who didn't care about my Mother's death, who took the happy life I had in the Villa and in Japan away in the same breath…_

Remembering something, Lelouch gathered himself. "Wait! Private Kururugi! Is he alive?"

"Yes. He was brought in by Villetta Nu, a member of the Purist Faction and Sub-Commander of Jeremiah Gottwald, who did not answer to any questions posed to her and vanished from thence."

 _Possessed. You could say that._ Lelouch's shaking stopped, and he exhaled; he had very few non-materialistic comforts in Japan, and knowing Suzaku was at least breathing was one of them. _So he managed to get help in enough time… consider us even now, Suzaku._

He found his voice at last. "Alright, Clovis. I want to know the truth… it can't be hidden from me anymore. Who killed my Mother?"

 _This is it…_

"I don't know," Clovis said, frowning.

Lelouch felt the nervous heat of failure. "Then who does?!"

"My brother, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and my sister, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, could tell you."

Lelouch's hand trembled. This was totally unexpected. Clovis' claims didn't add up, not in the slightest. Lelouch remembered, from years ago, how Cornelia had served as Security General in the Aries Villa, and based on the conversations he'd had with his sister Euphemia – and rarely, Cornelia herself, who was always working – Cornelia idolized Marianne. She always listened closely whenever Marianne was nearby, always tried to make sure Marianne's wants and needs were met, always shut down anybody who directed hateful or slanderous words towards Marianne.

 _Schneizel, however…_ Schneizel had always been difficult to figure out, to Lelouch. He was mystery personified. There had always been something disconcerting about him; Lelouch came to suspect that he would never fully know him, that he would always be more than he appeared to be.

 _I know so little about him, and yet we played chess all the time… even when he was telling the truth, I always had the feeling he was either lying or covering up his true feelings. Birds of a feather._

"Cornelia and Schneizel. Our own siblings? They killed her?"

"I do not know."

Too excited to concentrate, Lelouch set the gun down. "That's all you know, isn't it?!" 

"Yes."

"Wait for further orders."

"As you wish."

Lelouch raised his pistol once more and held it to Clovis' temple.

Flashes of Shinjuku, of the girl's corpse, of Suzaku's wound, flew through Lelouch's mind. _I should end him. The brother I once knew is dead! This Clovis is a sham. A pathetic, simpering clone, who kills to get his damn way!_

 _Don't you do the same? You have the same sickness._

 _No! He ordered the purge of an entire people! There's no question of right, or wrong, or hypocrisy here! He needs to atone for his actions!_

Every muscle was tensed, Lelouch's eyes never moving from Clovis' own, which radiated with a piercing blue intensity despite having the sleeplike look of Geass possession painted on his features. They gave his face an ageless quality.

" _Lelouch, come listen to this! I composed this earlier! I think you'll like it, come quickly! I call it A Flower in C Sharp Major!"_

" _How can you be so good at this game, Lelouch? Why can't you be more like Euphemia and lose easily?"_

" _I'll be the world's greatest musician, Lelouch, one day! All the girls will swoon over me like they do with you!"_

" _Should I use more watercolor or acrylic?"_

" _Oh come on, follow me, you could use the exercise!"  
_

" _Good night, Lelouch!"_

 _A painter, a composer, a cook, a designer, a man with so many ideas swirling in his head, a good brother, a kind soul—_

 _A murderer, a coward, a venal man, a liar—_

 _Just kill him! He'll rot with the Royal Guard in hell! One more obstacle out of your way!_

The image of Clovis' body amongst the corpses of the Royal Guard stunned Lelouch, and he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Lelouch put the useless pistol back in its holster at his hip. The adrenaline roaring through his system had passed; the electricity of the moment and the sparks shooting through his skull has dissipated, leaving Lelouch hollow and tired, like the crash after a sugar rush. He tasted blood where he'd bit his lip.

 _Jesus, Lelouch…_ The weight of what he'd done today came roaring through him. A target with a familiar face was far worse than an unfamiliar one.

Lelouch tried to keep his hands still, to slow his breathing.

 _No. I can't kill Clovis. I should, I absolutely should, but I can't._

"My final orders are ready. Are you listening?"

"Yes," Clovis mumbled, with that Geass-produced monotone Lelouch had come to recognize.

"I am going to exit out of this convoy and escape from Shinjuku. In five minutes' time, starting from the exact moment I leave this vehicle, you will forget that this meeting ever happened, that I am still dead, and you will return to your life as a Viceroy."

"As you wish."

Lelouch nodded and turned to walk out. "That will be all."

The automatic door slid open to greet Lelouch. He walked out, not daring to look at Clovis again, for fear he might jinx the situation. There was not one soul nearby who wasn't under the effects of his Geass or close enough that they would be a problem.

 _Getting past the guards was the easy part. Time to leave._

[*****]

ABANDONED HOTEL – TEMPORARY RESISTANCE CELL HIDEOUT

Kallen Kozuki sat at a table in the courtyard of the hotel, drinking water. The others were inside, discussing the events of today, strategies and plans for the coming weeks, counter-strategies and backup plans as well. She didn't fancy herself a thinker, or a tactician, so she stepped out for some air; the others left her be. The sound of gunfire, helicopters, rockets, and grating Landspinners were distant memories now; all Kallen felt was the light autumn breeze on her face and the soothing rhythms of nature, undisturbed by war or machinery. The charms of Japan took over as they always did, charms that made the war bearable and worth fighting.

 _We nearly died today._ Although the Britannian forces had eventually pulled out of Shinjuku or hung back inoffensively, to tend to their wounded, Kallen and Ohgi weren't taking any chances. They'd hurried down across rebel-held roads, skirting the Britannian guns and ordinance, eventually making it to their "base of operations", a hilly town on the edge of the Tokyo Settlement; from the hotel, one could see the tall, industrial skyscrapers and bright casino lights of Area 11.

 _Area 11. What a name. We're more than numbers in a machine. We're a people._

But the odds looked laughable. The entire population of Japan's rebel-held areas totaled up to just under a million. Britannia's military forces did not have an official count about how many soldiers were serving for them, though it assuredly was much more than a million. To Britannia, an empire with resources and money beyond imagination, the conquering of Japan would be little more than a police raid to them. The Britannian military had been tried and tested in countless wars over the years; some of the rebel forces barely knew how to operate a gun, let alone fight a war against a military superpower.

 _It's amazing we even managed to keep these Knightmares up and running, or even steal them in the first place._

The Japanese resistance had been fighting a losing battle for a long time. Some battles, some days, were different.

Today was very different.

 _Zero._ He'd come out of nowhere – everyone already had their own theory. Ohgi believed he was a Britannian soldier who'd turned rogue, which might have explained how he knew where the Britannian Sutherlands were going to go. Others thought he might have been an agent of the Japanese Liberation Force. Tamaki believed Zero was a really intelligent hacker, given how he managed to direct the trains toward them and got the code for their communicators. All of these theories had weight, but one thing was certain: he was not on Britannia's side. Everyone had moved amazingly fast from disbelief to acceptance – if someone like Zero came along, then it had to be a good sign.

Everyone came back full of hope. Tired, exhausted, possibly traumatized or scared, but hopeful. To Kallen, that was enough for now.

 _But one skirmish in the Ghetto isn't gonna help us. Each day, the combat draws closer to the center of Shinjuku. It's only a matter of time before they figure out our multiple hiding spots, figure out where our spies are. They'll cut us down. We need another miracle, like today… we need power._

Kallen gazed at the setting sun and smiled.

 _It's the least I can do for you, Naoto._

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

Lelouch arrived at Ashford in darkness. He'd taken a stolen Knightmare from the military out of Shinjuku, leaving it behind in the forest-like gardens of an abandoned industrial park; it would be good enough for the time being. With that done, he'd walked the last miles home slowly, zipping up his jacket.

 _Ashford, you're a sight for sore eyes._ It was like a hidden world. In Ashford, there was no war, no racism, nothing serious beyond gossip, classroom drama, and the mischief of the Student Council. It had been a perfect haven for Lelouch, back when the Britannia-Japan war had first begun and he had nowhere else to run to that the soldiers wouldn't find him. Ruben K. Ashford was a kindly older man, all gentle eyes and small movements, and he hadn't hesitated to shelter Lelouch from the war for some years, especially knowing Lelouch was the child of Marianne, who'd been a friend of the noble Ashford house.

The former Student Government Clubhouse had been Lelouch's home for years, and he felt the urge to say a prayer when he walked onto the brick porch, facing that familiar white door with the faded bronze doorknob. Lelouch fished out his keys, vaguely remembering that he still had the casino earnings from earlier today in his vest pocket, and cautiously stepped inside the dark house. By this time, based on the lack of lighted windows, Sayoko was hopefully asleep, and Lelouch didn't want to wake her up.

 _Hope I didn't worry anyone by being away for so long._ Lelouch left his shoes by the door, carefully tip-toed down the hallway, and entered his room, taking care to not have the door creak too loudly. He peeled off his Ashford uniform and shirt, tossing them half-heartedly into the container in his closet, and opened the blinds. It was a starry, quiet night. Lelouch turned back to his bed and collapsed onto it, the clean and comfortable sheets welcoming him like an old friend.

 _Geass._

Lelouch rubbed his eyes and pulled out his cellphone, holding it over his moonlit face. He looked terrible: messy hair sticking up and out in random places, tired eyes: the general look of a man who'd stared death in the face and managed to live through it by chance. He finally got a good look at what his Geass looked like. When he turned it on, he noticed a tiny, bright red, bird-like sigil in his left eye with "wings" that circled around his pupil and stretched out to his iris.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. He knew he'd lost himself today, lost time. It had been the strangest day of his life, bar none, and easily the most exciting, wonderfully evocative, and fearful day he'd had in years. In the span of a few hours, Lelouch had felt his mood swing, bend, and break in astounding ways; he couldn't compare it to anything else. What had started as a doomed death match between a schoolboy and an unstoppable Britannian military had turned into a power dream turned reality. Lelouch gambled to feel power; there were few things in the world more satisfying than seeing an over-privileged nobleman write him a bank note in defeat. Maintaining the illusion of power helped Lelouch feel like he still had a card to play, that the world hadn't forgotten about him, that he still had hope. But gambling was small fry in comparison to what he had now.

 _And it shattered my rationality today._ Lelouch wasn't afraid to admit it, at least to himself. Even now, after the fog of war, Lelouch could still feel a small power-induced high burning in his bones. _You should be here to keep me in check, Suzaku. You too, Euphie…_

 _I used this power to help a group of fighters be free of tyrannical rule… with a power that breaks the wills of people. What a thin line._

On one hand, there was a side of Lelouch that wanted him to Geass everyone from the start and take over; slaves beneath his control. It was that side that was fostered by years of hate and spite towards his Father, that side of him that fantasized about dark things when he wasn't messing around with his friends at Ashford or out gambling. That side had drove him to make the Royal Guard commit a mass suicide. But, at the same time, there was something about Clovis' post-Geass look that upset Lelouch; it was the look of someone whose willpower had been beaten, like someone having their arm twisted into compliance.

 _Like a machine._

Lelouch shuddered.

 _I can't keep using this Geass to harm people. I like my free will… I should only use it as a backup. And besides, there's other problems. I might need some of the victims to be more than just "mindless servants", and I can't use it on a lot of people. It would look suspicious if a great deal of people began turning to me for no reason. It'd just draw too much attention…_

Lelouch nodded imperceptibly, as if to certify this. Geass was a fail-safe, and just that.

 _I'll need to get in contact with the rebels somehow… if that Kallen girl is who I think she is, it should be simple. Hopefully the authorities or Britannian scientists aren't able to trace Geass somehow, or don't have any knowledge of it. Does anybody know anything about this power? It would be helpful to speak to somebody who does… after all, the one girl who should know everything about it is dead._

He hadn't liked seeing that girl die. Although Lelouch had known her for all of five minutes, watching her jump in front of him to take the bullet was difficult. She had saved his life, and Lelouch had no way to repay her now.

 _At the very least, I can help Suzaku… maybe, I could—_

"Is that you, Master Lelouch?"

Lelouch immediately shot up, his eyes on fire. "Who's there?!"

"I-It's Sayoko, Sir. I… I heard footsteps. May I come in, please?"

Lelouch's breath was irregular for a moment; he calmed down and ran his hands through his hair. For a moment, just a brief one, he thought he was back in Shinjuku. _Way to not draw attention to yourself, Lelouch._

"Yeah, y-yeah, come in…"

At that moment, Sayoko entered in, with measured politeness and an air of elegance about her. The maid was in her pajamas, her usual maid uniform discarded for a light blue shirt and pajama bottoms. She was wearing a pair of black reading eyeglasses, very small, that rode down the bridge of her narrow nose. Immediately, her eyes filled with reassurance and solace, and her body language became less tight.

"Sir Lelouch, what happened to you today?" She stepped up near his bed, sat on the edge of it. "Everyone has been positively worried sick at Ashford Academy."

 _Crap, Rivalz. I'd almost forgotten about him._ "I was missed?" Lelouch muttered, stupidly.

"Mister Cardemonde came running back to the Ashford school room, terrified. He'd mentioned that a truck had presumably kidnapped you and drove off onto the Expressway! Everyone began searching for you in some way when your cellphone came to voicemail, for six hours straight."

 _Six hours. I was in Shinjuku for over six hours. Holy hell_. "I… I got into some trouble gambling."

A flicker of interest crossed Sayoko's eyes, replaced by a tired look. "Master Lelouch, if I may say so, this gambling business is very dangerous… why were you attacked?" 

"It was… some noblemen. They'd wanted to get back at me for humiliating them in a match."

Sayoko frowned, giving Lelouch one of the many, many concerned and plaintive looks he'd come to associate with her. "Why do you risk your life, Master Lelouch? Doing such things?"

"You've been my handmaid for four years, you should know." Lelouch wiped a hand across his forehead, sighing. "It's just satisfying… and today was a very, very satisfying match."

Sayoko steepled her fingers. She worked long hours, serving Lelouch and making sure that everything at his house or at the school ran smoothly, without fault. And given Lelouch's identity as an outcast prince, having a decent social life in any customary way was impossible. Which was a pity; she talked to everyone easily, without pretense, but knew when to be quiet or when and where she was needed. She was also one of the precious few who knew almost everything about Lelouch.

 _Until today._

"What's the definition of hope to you, Sayoko?"

Sayoko considered this for a moment, searching for an answer in Lelouch's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"It's been a long day, and some boring philosophy will help me sleep."

"I think hope – true hope, anyway – is the ability to see or aim for a good outcome even in the direst of circumstances."

Lelouch shrugged and regarded her expectantly. "Pretty good."

"What is your definition of hope?" 

"It's an anchor for the soul."

Sayoko gave a sudden, shining smile. "That's beautiful, Master Lelouch."

"Read it in a book.If you don't mind… I'm exhausted, Sayoko. I need to sleep, please." Lelouch placed his hand atop hers. "I promise you, everything is okay. I'll meet and explain everything to Milly and Rivalz and everyone tomorrow… but right now, I need to close my eyes and just… drift away. Okay?"

With a motherly, concerned look in her eyes, Sayoko nodded, leaving the matter be for the time. She stood and bowed respectfully. "I'm glad you're safe, Master Lelouch. Please, get some rest."

"You as well, Sayoko. And thank you."

She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Sleep did not come to Lelouch for a while, his mind too active and too full. He thought about the future, Geass, strategies, Suzaku, Kallen, Japan, Britannia, all kinds of things, until finally he could not stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes, and let his dreams guide his hand.


	4. Go

**Demons, Lifeswordpa, Coilingdragon – Your comments put a big smile on my face. Thank you for the praise.**

 **Lelouch Strife – Who knows? They may fall in love, they may not.**

 **Vienx and BlackTyrant – Who's to say Lelouch will fall in love with anybody over the course of this story, anyway? Harem is definitely not where I'm gonna go, sorry – it's actually one of my least favorite aspects of the show, the whole "every girl at Ashford is in love with Lelouch" aspect. He's a handsome, charismatic devil, but a hundred and eight dates? Ridiculous.**

 **HESpecOps – Yeah, I've checked out TV Tropes before. Informative stuff. Lelouch is definitely the king of Xanatos Speed Chess, largely due to his incredible improvisation abilities.**

 **Impressed – Then you will, hopefully, love this chapter.**

 **That's all for now. Thanks a lot, guys – glad you're enjoying the ride.**

[*****]

"…And furthermore, last year's Absolute Silence Party was a disaster!"

"Of course it was! Who would want to go to a party with no talking? Right, Lelouch?"

Snapping out of his reverie and florid daydreaming, Lelouch looked around the Student Council room and at his fellow classmates, friends, and coworkers. "Huh? Yeah, sure," he responded intelligently. Lelouch had almost forgotten how comforting and easy it was behind Ashford Academy's walls, a place where your heart, mind, and soul could generally be at ease. Adolescent freedom, for most kids, anyway.

"You are alright, right? I mean, after what happened yesterday, anybody would be shell-shocked," Rivalz said, shifting to face him. "You're handling better than I would, anyway."

Lelouch smiled and shook his head. "I just needed a good night's sleep. Everything that happened there at the Expressway was an accident, simple as that. What about you? Sayoko told me you were in a… bit of a fuss."

Rivalz laughed, flustered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I kinda lost my cool. But hey, I just needed some rest like you," he added confidently.

"And an emergency inhaler for the sudden bout of asthma you got, along with constant supervision throughout the day," Milly Ashford put in, shrugging her shoulders. "But if you want to call that rest…"

"Right as rain, Miss President. Speaking of rain, the Equestrian Club wants some additional funds after the storm wrecked some of the outhouses down by the field."

Milly slapped her forehead. "Seriously? We already gave them funding for horse feed and stables!"

"To be fair, Milly, the outhouses were crushed by falling trees," Shirley Fenette put in, who was looking through a leaf of papers, slowly sweeping through the text with a pen.

"They should have thought of that before building them there," Milly proclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. "We'll see what we can do. Maybe."

"Shirley, what did the class do in choir yesterday?" Lelouch questioned, turning to more practical matters.

"O-oh, um, we're still doing Viverdi tunes and jazz."

"Jazz? Castronovo or Jensen?" Lelouch wrote down a few reminders.

"Castronovo. It's really giving the tenors a workout."

 _I wonder if the operation is going well..._ "Thanks, Shirley. I'm sure I can ask for some sheet music."

"Oh, and in chemistry, we're still doing those BCA table things," Rivalz put in.

Milly Ashford shook her head, and sat down in a swivel chair. "I am sorry about all that, Lelouch – you never should have been in that kind of danger. But! If you hadn't been gambling and skipping class in the first place, wellll…"

Lelouch gave a knowing smirk. Milly had covered for him dozens of times over – she knew her magic wouldn't work on Lelouch. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Speaking of which!" Rivalz exclaimed, searching through his calendar. "Some folks have been asking for a rematch! Miss Zhenya, Sir Roy, Gregorio, that one chain smoker dude…"

Lelouch's eyes sparkled. "Zhenya, hm? Maybe."

"Ugh, you're just going to get Rivalz into more trouble now," Shirley muttered with a smile, shaking her head.

"Hey, he'll be with me."

"And that's a comfort? You're a doom magnet, Lelouch," Milly proclaimed, ruffling his hair.

Lelouch flipped his hair back into place, inspiring a few laughs. "What can I say? I die hard… hey, Nina!"

A shy, small girl in the corner of the room jerked her head up and looked at Lelouch; she had been wrapped up in her work as usual. Nina was not what Lelouch would have described, right off the bat, as classically pretty, but there was something pleasing about her demeanor. "Uh-huh?"

"You watch the news a lot. Has there been… anything?"

Nina looked briskly at her computer, then at everyone in the room. "Something happened in the Shinjuku Ghetto the other day. Lot of restricted traffic nearby… apparently the terrorists had gotten something dangerous…" Nina clutched her arms, a distant, scared look in her eyes. "They mentioned the Britannian military was fighting to get… whatever it was, back, but nothing beyond that."

 _So the media isn't just above making shit up. Great._

"Crap! And Shinjuku wasn't more than a half hour away from us," Rivalz exclaimed, looking at Lelouch."

"Maybe you guys should lay low for a little while," Shirley insisted, who had a worried, problematic look in her eyes. "Until all the terrorism stops."

 _Sorry, Shirley, but you have no idea._ "Yeah, maybe you're right." Lelouch pulled out his handheld, scrolled through his messages.

"You've been checking your phone a lot today," Rivalz observed.

 _Been waiting for my "clients" to check in._ "Any happier news?" Lelouch spoke up to Nina.

A little smile played at the corner of Nina's lips. "Um, there were a bunch of stray cats rescued."

"Good enough," Lelouch said, rising and packing his things. "Is that all for today?"

Milly sighed and nodded, checking her watch with calm precision. "Okay, guys. Rivalz, make sure to send an invoice to the Film and Drama clubs – let them know that if we keep distributing our supplies and budget to them, we won't have anything left! Shirley, see what the student votes have to say about the Prom designs. Nina… could you do my homework?"

Nina shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Sure thing," she said quietly.

"And Lelouch?"

"Hm?" Lelouch turned to face Milly.

"It's good to have you safe," Milly said, a soft smile plastered on her face. Shirley nodded shyly in agreement.

"It's good to be safe," Lelouch said, exiting out into the hallway, with Rivalz in tow, darting outside.

"Do you want to hit up the arcade or something? Or maybe grab something to eat?" Rivalz asked, an apprehensive and apologetic look on his face. He was really beating himself up over yesterday.

Lelouch shook his head, toted his handbag strap over his shoulder. "Sorry, Rivalz. I've got a few things to attend to. I need to relax for a little while, and you do too." Lelouch cast a meditative gaze over the school courtyard. "Take it easy, okay?"

Rivalz patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna head out. You'll be with me in spirit."

Lelouch bid him goodbye and watched him as he descended a stairway. From all around him came the sounds of school activity and hubbub: the private, discrete conversations some groups of students had between each other, of which Lelouch could catch only small snippets and phrases; the sight of students gathered beneath the shade of trees, zipping up their uniforms all the way against the dropping temperatures; the hurried, excited walks of the students granted early release time. The cool air was sharp in his lungs, and Lelouch began to recall a sunlit and cold day back at the Aries Villa, playing an exploration game with Euphemia, who'd played the polite and knowledgeable princess while Lelouch posed as a heroic crusader.

" _The Knight of Zero". Yeah, that's what I'd called myself during that game…_

He'd begun, in those first days after the incident with Clovis, reminiscing more and more over the past, and found himself thinking of his siblings an awful lot. Confronting Clovis was like meeting a ghost from his past, and he was bound to bring memories with him. And they did; they were mostly happy ones, a random gallery of images and moments that drifted across his mind like clouds in a time-lapse video: his mother, who would stand by the door to watch him sleep sometimes, who'd indulged in Lelouch's outrageous, childish fantasies with all the endless humor and fun she could manage; Cornelia standing atop a railway, rifle in hand and sword at her hip, taking a moment to wave back to him before barking some orders to a few faceless guards; the slightly awkward conversations Lelouch had with some of the young servant girls and handmaids, which consistently mostly of him talking and them listening with timid respect, and occasional awe; Lelouch and Schneizel sitting around a game of chess, laughing at something stupid Odysseus had said, blind to the great unknown void unfolding before them. He'd also thought a lot about Japan, and his brief but exhilarating time with Suzaku, like the way Lelouch would become envious of Suzaku's incredible physicality and strength, the polite but fleeting attempts Lelouch would make to keep Suzaku's cousin, Kaguya, away from him so he could read a book; Lelouch, sitting against a log, staring at the purpling mountains in the distance, saying to himself: "How beautiful it is here."

 _Was._

Lelouch frowned and stepped into a bathroom, finding an open stall and sitting down, unzipping his handbag and pulling out a single note sheet. It read:

" _Geass, What I've Learned:_

 _Only works with direct eye contact and voice commands. Consider shortening commands._

 _I can use as far as under 1/5 of a mile._

 _Many commands can be given if I phrase it correctly._

 _Subjects don't seem to have memory of events before, during, or after Geass. Still consider using it for memory altercation anyway._

 _Cannot inherently control the body; only the mind._

 _Eyeglasses aren't a problem; visors and sunglasses are. It only earned me a strange look._

 _Orders can be as detailed as possible._

 _Can only be used once!_

Lelouch rubbed his finger on his chin, studied the list over and over, thought of anything else he could add.

 _There's no such thing as being too careful. I've learned a lot about Geass in these last few days… but not enough. I need more._

Lelouch stepped out and walked toward the East Building, and found his usual subject, a certain Sebastian Cross. He was holding a guitar in his lap and playing, like always; he'd become known as "the guy with the guitar" around school. He was idly plucking notes, his face drawn in concentration and passion. He looked up and gave a smile. "Yo, Lelouch! How are you, dude?"

"Reasonable. Your playing's getting better, Sebastian."

He plucked a few more notes and chords, which had a pop-rock melody about it. "Always room for improvement, dude."

"I agree. You should play some more of those funny, made-up songs you come up with all the time. Milly's gonna be organizing a bunch of events in the coming months, and you could be, eh, musical entertainment."

He gave a thumbs up. "Now that sounds rad."

Lelouch activated his Geass. "If you don't mind, I want you to follow three orders. Can you do that?"

Sebastian fixed his eyes on Lelouch, which sagged beneath the weight of the Geass power. "Of course. What do you wish?"

 _I will never get used to that._ "I want you to play Revolution Sun Saints."

A pause, with an odd stare at Lelouch. "I apologize, I do not know that."

"That's fine. For my second order, I want you to recite the entirety of the periodic table in Spanish, until I tell you to stop."

Without missing a beat, Sebastian began after a few seconds. "Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro, Carbono, Nitrogeno, Oxígeno…"

"That's enough. And for my final order… go buy me a soda." Lelouch handed Sebastian a dollar. "That'll be all." Sebastian nodded, took the dollar, and walked off to go and find the nearest soda machine.

Lelouch quickly began adding more notes. _They can't do anything that's an impossibility. Revolution Sun Saints isn't a real song, just something I made up, therefore it can't be played. Foreign languages and recitation don't seem to be a problem, so long as it already exists._

Lelouch's cellphone vibrated, and he fumbled with it for a moment, pulling it out. His eyes widened; it was a message from an unknown number, one that Lelouch had been waiting for the entire day. Nervously, he sat down and examined the contents of the message.

It read: "We have retrieved it. Absolute secrecy, under-radar travels. No casualties. Is hidden."

Enthralled, Lelouch texted back: "Well done. Your service is complete," before sliding the phone back into his pocket and leaning against the wall in triumph.

 _So they retrieved the toxic gas from Shinjuku in perfect secrecy. I can use the canister for something... it also might contain some clues about Geass, or about that girl, C.C…._

He'd used his Geass to organize the theft of the Britannian-made "poison gas" canister left behind in Shinjuku, using his Geass to secure random foot troops, reconnaissance, vehicles, and decoys, giving them very detailed orders. As Lelouch had anticipated, the local Area 11 military police were staying away from Shinjuku Ghetto for the time being, consolidating their forces. He also suspected Clovis wouldn't dare make a move for the container just yet, fearing the possibility of soldiers discovering C.C. and learning there was no poison gas to begin with, that it was all one enormous conspiracy. It was the riskiest venture Lelouch had made so far with his Geass, and to see it all pay off pleased him to no end, because it had been wracking his nerves the whole day.

 _And even if that operation had failed, and the people I organized were captured, there's no way they can trace it back to me, thanks to the specifics of the order I gave them._

Sebastian came back with the soda, and Lelouch drank. It was the sweetest drink he'd had in a long while.

[*****]

BRITANNIAN CONTAINMENT CENTER

AREA 11

Today was shaping up to be one of the longest and most puzzling days of Lord Jeremiah Gottwald's life.

Jeremiah was one of the only Purist Faction soldiers unable to partake in the events that transpired on the Shinjuku Ghetto; he had to stand in and organize some matters with the Toyko Settlement military police and municipal government, which left his sub-commander Villetta Nu in charge. When he'd gotten the report back from Lord Kewell, who had tried to gather as many of the puzzling and shocking details together as possible, Jeremiah was stunned speechless.

The operation to retrieve the poison gas should have been a win-win battle from the start. Not only would it keep the resistance from having an edge, but it would have allowed the military to corner the rebel Elevens inside Shinjuku and finish them off for good, along with any vital data they might have had on them. But, all of a sudden, the Elevens had gained the upper hand and were squarely defeating the trained, armed, and prepared soldiers. However, those weren't the strangest details, not by a long shot. A few shock troops had reported the supply train of Knightmares being intercepted and stolen by the rebels by some chance, which had led them to suspect a traitor in their midst; this was further solidified by the incredibly strange way the rebels seemed to know exactly where the Britannian Sutherlands and soldiers were placed. The strangest thing was, bar none, the attempt on Villetta Nu's life by a certain Corporal Marcus Jaxon, who'd left Prince Clovis alone in his convoy.

They'd had Jaxon detained, jailed, and interrogated, threatened to execute him for daring to harm a Purist, but not only did he claim to know nothing, but almost the entirety of his comrades did as well. Almost every soldier nearby or close to Clovis' transport vehicles all squirmed and bluffed, denying any involvement or knowledge of the events that transpired. Not only did they all have the same testimony, they also claimed to have brief loss of memory.

It was at that moment Jeremiah felt fear, and decided to get involved in the investigations as well. After learning the facts and studying the circumstances, he requested to speak to Private Suzaku Kururugi, who would have to be brought out from his medical cell.

He was alone in the interview room at the military-police station; he looked at a mirror to his left. Pristine, well-kept blue hair, powerful jaw, orange-like eyes, and the disposition of a man who was incredibly tired.

 _Anybody who thinks time stops at car dealerships or dentist offices have never been to a police station._

According to certain testimonies and radio chatter, Clovis' personal Royal Guard, along with a few volunteers, one of them being Private Suzaku Kururugi, chosen for his outstanding military service – and possibly as a meat shield – and loyal attitude, had located and were being sent to intercept the payload of toxic gas, which was situated in a warehouse. Commander Gillan was leading the squad of Royal Guards. Villetta Nu had not received a message from Gillan confirming the canister was safe and secure, and had rushed in to intercept, nobody was alive, save for one person: Suzaku Kururugi.

 _Let's see what he has to say._

The intercom at the left side of the room buzzed. "Lord Jeremiah, we have Kururugi outside."

"Good that. Bring him in."

The door opened, and a chained and shackled Suzaku Kururugi, curly hair and bright, sad green eyes, was brought before Jeremiah Gottwald. Jeremiah could make out the imprints of bandages on the outlines of Suzaku's prisoner slacks; he was walking hesitantly, with a wince.

 _There's many ways to look guilty, or condemned, or angry. He looks resigned. Like he knows he did something._

Jeremiah gestured at the shackles. "Take those off."

One of the guards hesitated. "Sorry, Lord Jeremiah, but it's standard."

Jeremiah just laughed, deeply and crisply. "Off. Now."

A moment passed as the two guards looked at each other. They eventually removed the shackles; Kururugi's eyes were focused on the ceiling the entire time.

"Is that all, sir?"

"That's all. I want to question him personally."

"Yes, my Lord!" They saluted, unevenly, and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Jeremiah positioned himself in front of Suzaku, and folded his arms on the table, examining Suzaku's eyes for a moment.

"Earth to Private Kururugi?"

[*****]

Suzaku refocused his eyes and looked up at the man before him. _Lord Jeremiah Gottwald…_

"Yes? Sir? I'm sorry, I—"

"How are your wounds, Private Kururugi?"

Suzaku looked at him quizzically, squared his shoulders. "No need to worry, sir. I'm in no pain." Truthfully, Suzaku hadn't looked at his wound or bandages for days, but he would always feel jabs of pain if he took a breath too quickly, or slept on his back for too long. Not that the prison beds were particularly comfortable or even safe.

"How did you get wounded? Was it from a terrorist?" Jeremiah asked, resorting to practical matters.

Suzaku stretched his fingers. "I… I was shot by Commander Gillan."

Jeremiah drummed his fingers on the table, raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

Suzaku had a knee-jerk impulse to lie about the circumstances, say it was friendly fire, an accident, but realized at the last second that he had done nothing wrong, not as far as he knew. _I have been explicitly ordered before to do some terrible things, for my superiors. I've probably been involved with the deaths of hundreds. But… Shinjuku was too much. With Lelouch, and the girl…_

 _The means are as important as the result._

"We discovered the poison gas, but it… wasn't poison gas. A civilian had gotten wrapped up in it, and Commander Gillan gave me orders to execute him. I refused… and I was shot. When I woke up again, I was in the care of the Medical and Special Corps."

Jeremiah was an imposing force. Suzaku could feel Jeremiah scrutinizing him, and every nerve in his body seemed to jump when he caught himself looking right at the man. It was just him and Jeremiah Gottwald, the clean-cut protector of the Britannian people, standing tall over the slumped, wounded Private with his head in the clouds. Elite versus dreg. Power versus the powerless.

"Well, it might please you to know that Commander Gillan and the rest of his company are dead."

Suzaku felt rattled. He wanted to lurch away, heart pounding in his chest. "E-excuse me? Sir?"

"It was Villetta Nu - the woman who wound up carrying you to safety - that came upon the scene. All the Royal Guard had been wiped out by what looked like self-afflicted bullet wounds. You, however, had no serious wound."

A strange, jittery energy rose up inside Suzaku. He didn't feel comfortable. Suzaku swallowed, trying to answer, with a look of confusion and upset on his face, his emotions swirling between different extremes.

"And around the time you were brought into the company of the Special Corps, something… occurred. A great deal… no, all, of the standing guards and soldiers reported memory loss. Up to about an hour or more of lost time."

Suzaku found his voice at last. "What?"

"We don't know. That's the problem."

Suzaku turned his eyes away, sweating heavily. _He thinks I had something to do with it. He thinks I'm a suspect…_

Jeremiah let the silence hang in the air like a blade, and broke the silence after a few terrifying instants. "Kururugi, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Suzaku, perplexed, stared at Jeremiah. "Sir…? I… I do, yes. I do. I've been raised to believe in folklore and magic, spirits. Kami is the term. That spiritual energy exists within everything. Why do you ask… sir?"

"I have the feeling, Private Kururugi, I'm facing the great unknown, and it's staring right back at me. Something beyond my realm. In the unimaginable."

Clarity lit up Suzaku's mind like a sunrise. Jeremiah Gottwald, imperious, peremptory, and as powerful as he appeared to be, was scared out of his mind. This was not another day at the office for him.

A silent moment passed, and Jeremiah called for the guards, the door into the cage opening once more. "Sir, I… I promise you, I had nothing to do with… whatever occurred."

"We won't know for certain until we have all the facts now, will we? Here's what's going to happen, Kururugi. You're going to be transferred into a smaller, municipal cell in the Tokyo Settlement, where you will await a court trial, along with other prime suspects." Jeremiah snapped his fingers. "Bring in the next five."

"Do you believe me?" Suzaku asked, eyes gazing at Jeremiah with an intense glow about them.

Jeremiah rose, casting an imperial gaze over Suzaku.

"If you're telling the plain, undiluted truth, Private Kururugi, then you have nothing to fear."

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

In the privacy of his room, Lelouch was sitting at his desk and drawing. At the moment, it was strange to be alone; Lelouch kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. He didn't want anyone to stumble in and see the paper. The basic sketch was a man with a form-fitting mauve suit and trousers with gold linings starting from the shoulders and moving down the torso and legs; accompanied with it would be a black cloak with red lining the inside and the ends of the cloak encircling the head. A mask had been drawn, as well; a spiky, five-edged plexiglass mask, ideally enhanced with technology. There were notes and side-drawings dotting the paper, all of it run together to make a fully-formed outfit.

 _Zero._

Lelouch grinned mysteriously. _The final designs are ready. Mr. Ishihara owes me a favor, anyway._

Lelouch opened a drawer in his desk, took out a pen, a piece of paper, a recording cassette, and a vocal modifier and synthesizer Lelouch had managed to procure. It was small, easily attached and removed, and based on the vocal tests Lelouch had done on it, the final result sounded convincing enough. Picking up the pen and paper, Lelouch scribbled down a note in a couple of quick strokes, and wrapped the paper around the pre-recorded tape. He lifted his eyes from the page and glanced at his watch.

 _Time to go._

"Sayoko, I'm off!"

A lucky stroke: approaching the Ashford Academy parking lot, Lelouch caught a single blue-haired boy tending to his motorbike, a wrench and toolkit hung loosely at his side. At the sound of his nearby footsteps, Rivalz glanced up, stood, and sat on his bike with his chin in his hands.

"Hey, Lelouch. How are you feeling?"

"The same," Lelouch admitted. "What are you doing?"

"Attending to some tune-ups is all, why?"

Lelouch pulled a single chess piece out of his pocket, and gestured to his backpack, which contained his silver briefcase. "Sir Roy wants a rematch. I don't think we should keep him waiting, no?"

He didn't need to say it twice.

[*****]

CASINO LABIOS – SHIBUYA DISTRICT

Kallen "Stadtfeld" hated the evening rush hour. The sun was going down earlier and earlier each day, and the night time was becoming more mellow and adventurous for potential fun seekers or venture capitalists looking to make money; unfortunately for her, the Casino Labios was an oasis for both. The "New City" was probably the richest, consumer-friendly area in Japan; the Tokyo Settlement had become a place where people saw cultural events like plays, symphonies, sports games. But for those who desired to relax and have a good time, the Shibuya District's night life was the place to be. Except for the employed citizenry.

There were times when it was okay. Sometimes she would receive a healthy tip; sometimes the gamblers or the nobles could be exceptionally nice to her; sometimes, something ridiculous would happen due to a drunk or someone trying to break into the vaults of the Casino. There were times when she could say she was enjoying herself. But all too often, the awkward, revealing outfit she had to wear, the male and female harassers she and her fellow waitresses had to put up with, the occasionally unforgiving hours, the Japanese racism that went on in whispered tones throughout the Casino, and the fact that Kallen had to force a smile on her face despite the aforementioned reasons was a little unbearable.

She'd gotten the job at the behest of Ohgi, and looking back on it, she could see his reasoning.

"Kallen, you should get a job. If your stepmother finds out about your secret life, she could disown you. You can use this job as a front or something."

 _And if I'm disowned by her, no house, no funds for the resistance (not that she knows anything about_ that _), and nowhere else to go. My actual mother won't have anybody else to look after her, since she's working as a maid for that bitch of a stepmother…_ Kallen was supposed to travel lightly, leave as little impact or impression on the world around her as possible. To that end, she devised a fake Britannian name and ID, Kallen Stadtfeld. She didn't work in the casino as often as the other employees, adopting the persona of an ill-stricken girl to avoid suspicion of her involvement with the movement.

 _But damn, once I'm able to freely afford gin and tonics instead of serve them, I'm going to be as nice to the waitresses as possible. And tip them._

A young lady walked up to the bar, sluggishly. She was holding what looked like a handbag.

"Hello there, welcome to Labios," Kallen chirped, quasi-cheerfully. "What can I get you to drink or eat? Would you like a men—"

She placed the handbag down on the counter with a thump; her eyes looked… weird. _What the hell?_

"Please read and listen to this at your own discretion." Then, with a whisper: "Zero awaits." She said all of this in a monotone.

Kallen's eyes widened and she felt star-struck. _Zero! So he's alive. We'd tried to contact him all throughout yesterday and the day before that, but no luck… how did he figure out I work here?!_ She swept and scanned the room briefly; when Kallen had begun work, the place was nearly empty, but more and more people had come in, and Kallen realized it was futile. _I barely remember what he sounds like. We never got a look at his face…_

Kallen turned to thank the agent, but the girl was already gone. Hastily, Kallen left her station and hurried down the hallway, passed security and into storage, placing that bag next to her locked-away possessions. She unzipped the bag briefly, checking to make sure nobody else was watching or noticing, and searched through the contacts of the bag. Contained inside was a single note. With trembling hands and racing heart, Kallen read the note.

" _Call the number below. If you cannot contact me at 7:00, then wait an hour and contact me at 8:00, and so on and so forth. I expect to hear from you, Q-1…"_

Kallen committed the number to memory, reciting it in her head over and over, and locked it up along with her other possessions. This would give her mind something to focus on for the entirety of the night.

[*****]

BRITANNIAN VICEROY ESTATE

Jeremiah Gottwald had been to Prince Clovis' fortress of a compound only once, the previous summer, to actually meet with the man and introduce himself, swear his loyalty. A pair of soldiers drove him in a van into the estate, stopped by police at the threshold of the enclosure so they could check their passports, military cards, check for any signs or coded plans of a terrorist attack; upon seeing Jeremiah Gottwald's blue-clad Purist jacket and uniform, however, they immediately let him pass, with mumbled apologies.

 _Thank you very much, Corporal Ass-Kisser._

He stepped from the van into the bright sunshine of an autumn afternoon, stretching and looking around. Seeing the guards lined up on the catwalks with Britannian rifles reminded him of the Aries Villa, and he smiled. The air felt thin and clean in his lungs, far different from the Shinjuku Ghetto or the tight, industrial setting of the prison compound.

He was met in the parking lot by a compact, portly man dressed in a General's uniform. This was Bartley.

"Lord Jeremiah," Bartley stated as they saluted to each other. "Was the ride satisfactory?"

"Good enough, I suppose. Your security is excellent here."

Bartley nodded. "You have agreed to meet Prince Clovis with humility, respect, and compliance?"

"Those are my key traits, after all," Jeremiah proclaimed, shaking Bartley's hand. "Take me to him."

Bartley escorted Jeremiah across the parking lot inside the estate, which had the richly, warm colors of an upper-class house; Jeremiah had the impression of walking into a movie set, for some reason. They stopped at the front desk, where Jeremiah was asked to turn over his weapons and identification. He was then led down a narrow hallway that opened to a flight of stairs; a tall, heavy, purple-clad metal door met Jeremiah's vision.

"This is Prince Clovis' office," Bartley put in.

 _What gave it away?_

"I'm to leave you alone from here on out. Thank you for being so compliant," Bartley said; with a bow, he left to attend to other business.

Clovis rose from behind his desk as Jeremiah entered. He looked exhausted and worried, but his office was neat as a pin and his outfit was as sharp as possible. Jeremiah kneeled and brought his arm forward onto his knee, in a silent gesture of respect and obedience.

"My Lord," Jeremiah began.

"Greetings, Commander Gottwald. Please take a seat," Clovis responded, turning to face the broad windows in his office, watching the falling sunset. By this point, Jeremiah knew the basics of what was happening, and he expected Clovis had soundproofed the room to ensure maximum efficiency and security.

"Firstly, what's the status on the poison gas? Has it been retrieved?"

Jeremiah's smile faltered. "No, sir."

Clovis' eyes widened in fear. "Excuse me?"

"We've combed the Ghetto for days, sticking only to the places we know the poison gas was before the Royal Guard committed mass suicide and areas outside of the terrorists' range. We came upon the warehouse Villetta Nu found Private Kururugi in; we found the husk of the truck you mentioned, but… no gas. Bodies, yes, but no gas, my Lord."

Clovis slumped into his chair, permitted himself a human-looking expression of worry and anxiety. "This is bad. The terrorists must have retrieved it while they distracted us with the Knightmare battle…"

"That's my estimate," Jeremiah said, folding his hands across his lap. _I left that place wondering if what I saw and heard was real or not._

"Shinjuku is a haunted place, Lord Gottwald. Do you remember the Villa?"

Jeremiah leaned back in his chair. "Of course – I was on the guardline. You were a younger boy back then."

"Very much so," Clovis said, nostalgically. "There was… a lot of mystery sounding Marianne's death, no?"

 _My greatest failure._ "Yes, sir… we… still, haven't found out the cause of it. The case was dropped years ago." Jeremiah adjusted his jacket, and he suddenly realized why Clovis had chosen him, specifically, for the job, given his profile. Clovis had chosen him because of Marianne.

Clovis' expression softened. "How did the prisoner examinations go?"

"…Poorly. A great deal of people reported… memory loss."

Clovis glanced quickly at Jeremiah, shocked. In that moment, Jeremiah felt that Clovis knew more than he was letting on.

"Memory loss," Clovis repeated, breathing. "…Any prime suspects?"

"A handful. The list of prime suspects are Corporal Marcus Jaxon, my… own Sub-Commander, Villetta Nu, Sergeant Vector Sykes, and Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi."

Clovis glared and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I thought it was suspicious when Kururugi was brought into medical care while the Royal Guard died…" He cut himself off, and his eyes widened almost comically. "Wait."

"My Lord?"

"What are you feelings about the Japanese, my Lord?"

Jeremiah didn't even need to think about his answer. "At best, noble savages; at worst, trash. I've seen them take the lives of some of my greatest friends and commanders. I refuse to rest until Britannia changes this misled country for the better."

Clovis, surprised by the soul and passion of Jeremiah's response, looked at him. "We can't let the public know about the poison gas yet. If the terrorists have gotten a hold of it, they'll use it soon. And due to the events on the Expressway yesterday, with all the helicopters and guns and Knightmares, the press is likely already looking into it."

"But the press ultimately answers to us."

Clovis smirked, and clarity hit Jeremiah.

"…What should we do, my Lord?"

Clovis thought about his answer for a moment. "…Reveal the details about the toxic gas, but make it seem like it was Japanese-produced. When the suspects are taken to their court trial, I want you to make it public and broadcasted on national television."

Sabotage and trickery. Not one of my favorites, but it'll do.

"I also want, in some fashion, Suzaku Kururugi to be made out as the lead suspect."

Jeremiah looked at Clovis, and laughed. "Of course not. There's no need to sully Britannia's reputation with having Britannian suspects."

"Spoken like a true military man," Clovis said, rising out of his seat. "Can you get into contact with that reporter fellow you know? Diet Hard or something?"

"Pronounced _Dee-tard_ , not _Diet Hard_ , my Lord," Jeremiah corrected respectfully. _Diethard Reid. Greatest reporter I've ever known._

Clovis waved his hand indifferently, and shook Jeremiah's hand. "You're on the side of the Angels, Lord Gottwald."

"I've known that since day one, my Lord."


	5. Divide By Zero

**Demons – Absolutely. It's a no-win situation for poor Suzaku; it's exactly like Julius Caesar in that regard, now that I think about it. Nice catch.**

 **HESpecOps – Glad you enjoy it. And trust me, I haven't forgotten about Miss Nu.**

 **MBlaster – Who knows?**

 **Findarato – I have plans for Euphemia that I'm leaving on the table for now.**

[*****]

SHIBUYA DISTRICT, TOKYO SETTLEMENT

Lelouch and Rivalz were walking down the intersection of Tokoi and Kodama, in search of a place to eat dinner. Lelouch had the good brunt of an hour before Kallen hopefully contacted him; he wouldn't hear anything until at least seven. It had been a remarkably successful day for Lelouch, and he figured he deserved to treat himself to something good. Rivalz ultimately chose a chain-based Britannian steak joint on a commercial strip mall. It was brightly-lit, comfortable, and full of people. Rivalz was cutting a path through a giant porterhouse, while Lelouch picked at a plate of ribs and mashed potatoes. It was good, but Lelouch would always prefer the taste of _Ankimo_. It was rare to find genuine _chinmi_ in Area 11.

 _You'd know that better than anyone, Suzaku… I wonder how he is._

"Man, we had Roy practically crying today," Rivalz exclaimed, counting through a roll of bills. "Never use a Desperado if you aren't prepared to have a backup."

"That's one of the basic tenets of chess," Lelouch mumbled, rattling the ice in his soda. "I wish we had more challenging opponents."

"Well, not everyone's as smart as you, dude."

Lelouch chuckled in agreement. There were two televisions above the bar; one was a basketball game, which Lelouch and Rivalz quickly lost interest in, and the other was NHK Newsline, and for a while, Lelouch and Rivalz watched it in silence. They passed the time by doing a game of people observation, one of Lelouch's personal favorites, where they would look at people in the bar or passing nearby and make up stories about them from a single glance. Rivalz would always come up material ranging from outlandish to lewd to outright impossible; Lelouch was more of a romanticist about the people he examined. He believed that everyone was the hero of their own story.

"…But it makes sense, I mean, look at her purse!"

"Rivalz, that doesn't explain her beard. Or how she got it in the first place," Lelouch turned back to the news. "How are things with Milly?" 

Rivalz groaned, and he became flustered, like he always did when he discussed his crush. "Honestly, if she keeps up what she's doing, you can have her. She never seems to want to do anything unless it relates to her interests." 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "But you like her." 

Rivalz swept a hand through his hair, and laughed vaguely. "Can't help myself, I guess. You know Shirley has the hots for you, right?" 

The newsline eventually turned to Diethard Reid. He was a tall, physically slight man, but the impression he gave was one of pure self-possession and confidence; clean-shaven, long blonde hair drawn into a ponytail with a long blonde curl running down his forehead, small white teeth and deep-set, crystal-clear eyes. He was a well-spoken man, always enunciated clearly. Tonight, in the art deco-styled newsroom, Diethard was reporting on Shinjuku.

 _Well now. This should be interesting._

"Good evening, world, this is Diethard Reid. This recent update on the Shinjuku Ghetto incident is truly harrowing. It is revealed that the events on the Metropolitan Expressway one week ago, starting at 2:00 PM and ending at 3:36 PM, were due to a skirmish between the Britannian Area 11 military police and Eleven terrorists, which stemmed from the latter's capture of a payload of toxic gas, which had been produced by Elevens and captured by the Britannian military for the safety of the Area 11 citizenry."

 _Great. Where does the truth begin and the lies end?_

"Crap! Lelouch, you didn't get involved in all that during that day, right? I kind of lost track of you when the truck sped away." Rivalz looked at Lelouch, worry painted on his face.

"No, no. It was unrelated. The trucks the soldiers were shooting at were way away from where I was. I was kidnapped by nobles, like I told you."

Rivalz sighed in relief. "Well, that's the best thing that could happen in a crappy scenario like that."

"…Viceroy Clovis was vowed tonight to take all necessary measures to contain the potential spread of the toxic gas and punish those responsible for its theft. No further updates have been issued on the whereabouts of the gas," Diethard continued on the screen.

Lelouch tried to hold back a gigantic smirk.

"A statement issued by the Britannian military has officially confirmed that the theft of the gas was due to sabotage, espionage, and deception amongst the Britannian forces, and the suspects, along with the prime suspect, have been have been officially announced."

 _What._

"As follows: Corporal Marcus Jaxon, Sergeant Vector Sykes are considered involved in the plot. However, the prime suspect is reportedly Private Suzaku Kururugi. All three will be taken to a court trial and be brought in front of a Justice and Jury, where the matter will be decided accordingly. Prince Clovis had this to say about the crisis…"

Lelouch felt the wind knocked out of him tenfold. Just like that, his good mood was gone, stung by the sudden news. At that moment, it was just Lelouch in the world, a little shell-shocked, subdued, wondering how this would turn out. He replayed Reid's words in his head over and over and his revolutionary spirit flared up. Suzaku Kururugi did not deserve this – he was innocent as possible. Hating the absurdity of the situation, Lelouch looked back to the television.

"…Kururugi and the other suspects will be transferred to a municipal cell in two nights' time. The transport vehicle shall be driven down Central Street, and during that timeframe…"

Lelouch rose from his chair.

"You leaving?" Rivalz piped up, who looked a little worn-out due to the news.

"Yeah. I'm gonna walk around, see if anything interesting's going on."

"I'm gonna head home. I got homework to do, and so do you," Rivalz said, nudging Lelouch's elbows.

"Eh, I have better things to do."

 _Like saving a good friend. Things are happening faster than I thought they would. It's time to take the initiative._

[*****]

NHK NEWSLINE BUILDING

Diethard Reid lived for a good adventure and a good story. He had been a correspondent in the Chinese Federation, countries throughout the European Union, and Homeland Britannia, for multiple agencies and news services, but there was no greater source of action and intrigue than Area 11. He could not have reached there without the company and support of his fellow employers and journalists, and yet he did not regret a moment of it. Being in harm's way was, to Diethard, what a journalist was born to be in, and Japan had made headlines as one of the most dangerous places to be in the world, at least for Britannians. Journalists, businessmen, soldiers, politicians, even doctors were at great risk when entering the republic. Just a handful of foreign journalists still visit – he was one of those, and was very proud of it.

Once the six o'clock broadcast was done, and Diethard met his coworkers, congratulating them and assigning tasks, he left to go into the archives room and dialed Jeremiah Gottwald's personal number, pouring himself a glass of wine he kept in a small refrigerator. They were good friends who kept in contact, who'd met after Diethard's correspondence with him during a conflict in the European Union. Jeremiah answered after the first ring.

"Hello, Reid."

"Hello, Margrave Gottwald. How are things?" 

"Pretty good, actually. You did very well – a little monotone for my tastes, but that's fine."

Diethard smiled and drank. "The masses love hard figures and cold facts. I didn't have much to go on, but I made do."

"And thanks for that. Does this give you any ideas to join us Purists?"

"Not a one," Diethard replied, grinning mysteriously. "A pure-race organization? Sounds fascist, Your Excellency."

"Fascism is such a strong word," Jeremiah joked, sighing into the phone. "But you do understand my views. Only Purebloods should be allowed to serve in the military – the whole Honorary Britannian system is a joke to begin with."

Diethard let the remark pass. He didn't care either way – he much preferred the civilian sector over the military. It was too rigid, too orthodox, by-the-book. Diethard simply wasn't like that, even if people like Jeremiah was.

"Oh, and thank you for not announcing Villetta Nu as one of the suspects," Jeremiah said, firmly, taking a deep breath. "It would have ruined her reputation, and by extension, mine."

Diethard leafed through a book of tasks for the coming night; what cameras should be set up and where, how they should align the shots, _et cetera_. "Why do you care about her anyway, Jeremiah?" 

"Hm?"

"The Purist Faction is full of Britannians who were all born into high-class nobility like yourself, right? Villetta Nu really isn't. You told me all she has is a knighthood, which isn't much in comparison. She's at the bottom of the food chain."

He heard Jeremiah sigh into the phone. "She's served me well. And we're friends, anyway."

"With benefits?"

Jeremiah paused. "Sure, whatever, Reid."

Diethard laughed. "About the plans we made for Kururugi's transfer?" 

"Yes. Are they decent enough?" 

"We should line the streets with patriotic Britannians."

"You catch on quickly," Jeremiah complimented. "Be sure the cameras can see his face clearly. I'll try and organize the police vehicle to do so."

"Just be careful. There might be some terrorist groups who would look to assassinate Prince Clovis, or maybe free Kururugi."

"I'll be providing security personally," Jeremiah boasted. "We've put too much time into this to be spoiled by some measly Elevens."

"Time will tell. Good night for now, Jeremiah. See you in two days' time."

"You as well."

[*****]

SHIBUYA

Lelouch, privately overlooking Tokyo from atop a parking garage, felt his phone vibrate. It was eight o' clock. Releasing a breath Lelouch hadn't realized he was holding in, he quickly attached his vocal distorter to his phone, making sure it was turned on, counted to three, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"…Zero? Is this you?"

 _Kallen._ "Yes, Q-1. It's Zero."

She gave a nervous laugh, took a moment to answer. "I… It's good to hear from you again. Your voice is… weird. Did you buy a synthesizer?" 

"Yes. There's no such thing as being too careful."

"I understand." The fact that she could speak so freely pleased Lelouch – it meant she was somewhere private. Lelouch's eyes swept the horizon line, overlooking the structures of the distant buildings and skyscrapers. "How… did you figure out where I worked?" 

"I have agents who keep tabs on areas around Japan for me," Lelouch smoothly replied. "But none of that matters. Are you available tomorrow?"

She was free, and they both knew it. "I can make time… why?"

"I figure it's time to show myself. This long-distance relationship isn't working out."

Kallen gave an exasperated laugh, and Lelouch heard her breathe. "How… how can we trust you?"

The question surprised Lelouch. "I saved your lives, no?"

"You did, but… I don't know anything about you. All I know is that you're a voice, talking to me from somewhere close, but not too close, who seems to know everything about what's going on, where, and why. I'm grateful, but I'm still suspicious."

 _Fair enough._ "Then I'll give you an ultimatum. I will be at the Ryuta Scrapyard at six in the morning. Get as many revolutionaries together as possible and find me. If you show up, I expect you to listen to what I have to say. If not, you may return to your normal life."

"…Alright, Zero. Six in the morning?"

"Six in the morning. Stay sharp, Q-1."

 _Click._

[*****]

BRITANNIAN LABORATORY

AREA 11

The roar of portable generators, the ringing metal of tools, and the bright hum of digital readouts and machines would be aggravating to any other person; to Cecile Croomy, it was all she had gotten used to. Lloyd always spent his time inside the illuminated engineering lab, tinkering away at whatever ridiculous design or Knightmare Frame was thrown at him. However, his days and nights had been occupied with the design of what Lloyd called The Lancelot, aided with a considerably large loan and funding from the military, grafted to the Special Corps. They had been working on nothing else, and after months of work, Lancelot was almost fully operational.

Cecile was adjusting the charge and ejection system of the cockpit, checking her notes and charts and making sure everything was in place.

Lloyd shimmied his way out from underneath the Knightmare and raised his arm outward. "Cecile, darling, I need a Landspinner Energy Hose. The SR-71 model, please?" 

Cecile widened her eyes and hurried to retrieve it from the nearby inventory space. "Why not the standard SR-39? This hasn't exactly been approved for combat."

"And that's the fun of it! Besides, SR-71 has been made to have better speed and mobility over rocky terrain. Lancelot deserves nothing less than the very best!"

With a grunt, Cecile carried the portable Energy Hose over and stood above Lloyd. He grabbed it eagerly and began implementing it into the Landspinner system.

"How much Sakuradite is Lancelot running on right now?" Cecile questioned, eyeing him anxiously.

"About twenty-two doses."

Cecile took a breath to calm himself. "Lloyd, we agreed on nineteen—"

"Lancelot deserves nothing less—"

"Than the very best," she cut in. "But it might prove to be volatile!" She shook her head in vague amusement and irritation; Lloyd could be like a child when around his creations.

"Oh, whatever," Lloyd drawled; Cecile could hear the whir of the Landspinner Generators spinning up. "Besides, it's not like Japan isn't already full of Sakuradite. We have so much easy access to it now! So we can afford to take risks."

"They call them risks instead of rewards for a reason, Lloyd," Cecile sighed. "We haven't even gotten a devicer yet, not since Suzaku got arrested."

That had been eating at Cecile. Her first impression of Suzaku was a good one – not only was his track record and maximum Knightmare efficiency – topping at 95% - superb, there was a look in his eyes that said, "You can trust me." They'd requested for Suzaku to be released into their custody, so that they could be held responsible for his actions rather than the police, but they'd basically told them to politely piss off and leave him to the mercy of the justice system.

 _Or lack thereof._

Lloyd sighed, setting his worried glance on the Lancelot. "He's an Honorary Britannian. The Purists have been in charge of the military lately, thanks to Clovis' decree, and you know their opinions on Elevens. What's the readout on the energy filler?"

"72 percent. I just wish we could Suzaku's readings and track record to his advantage."

"I doubt there's any way he'll be found innocent anyway. His fate's basically sealed," Lloyd sighed, unnaturally sad. "And here I thought it we had something going."

Cecile smiled sadly. "Don't make me laugh, Lloyd."

"But I digress! We have work to do, and we've filled our saccharine quota for the day," Lloyd said, wiping his forehead with a rag. "The positron rifle will need more energy cells…"

[*****]

BRITANNIAN CONTAINMENT CENTER

Villetta Nu sighed with exasperation and slouched back onto the concrete bench, tipping her head back, and closing her eyes. A day or so had passed since her apprehension; she had been given a "special cell" due to her involvement and association with the Purist faction, but it didn't make being imprisoned any more comforting or any less claustrophobic. She'd hoped this cell, the first she'd ever been in, would not be the first of many to come in her life.

She had been questioned, extensively, by a pair of political investigators, who grilled her about the circumstances surrounding Shinjuku, about the mystery surrounding the Royal Guards, about the rebels, about all sorts of things that nearly made her head spin. Villetta had, realistically, given what amounted to an "I don't know and you better accept it" and the investigators, more than likely pissed over the failure of the Shinjuku operation, just took her to a cell where she could be alone with her thoughts.

"Why did you rescue Private Kururugi so recklessly?" they'd asked, using the "recklessly" as emphasis so they didn't offend her.

 _It's simple. I need to ensure Kururugi lives. It's my purpose._

But there were some thoughts, just white noise in the back of her head, like passing dreams, that wondered exactly why she needed to protect Kururugi all of a sudden, why this suddenly mattered to her now, of all times, and that maybe it was just a little odd that a member of the Purist Faction is suddenly attending to and caring for the needs and life of an Eleven – a private in the military, as point of fact, who were usually treated as little more than meat shields. But she suppressed these treacherous, somewhat familiar thoughts, with repeating to herself: _I need to ensure Kururugi lives._

A familiar figure and sight for sore eyes: Jeremiah stepped up to the cell, holding the key. "Hello, Villetta."

"Jeremiah," Villetta breathed, relieved. "I hope you're planning on freeing me."

Jeremiah chuckled and unlocked the cell, stepping inside and closing the caged door behind him. "That's treason, Villetta." He sat down across from her, somewhat awkwardly due to his long legs, and folded his hands in his lap.

"You don't… honestly believe I had anything to do with what happened in the ghetto, do you, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah rocked on his heels, body rigid. "No. Not for a moment. But… there is evidence suggesting the contrary, and I'm afraid I can't overlook that."

 _I didn't do anything wrong._ "Those Royal Guards… they were dead the moment I got there. I'm not a part of that."

"Yes, that's something everyone agreed upon," Jeremiah admitted. "You were dispatched to take care of snipers before checking in on Commander Gillan. But you're sure there was nobody in the warehouse alive other than Kururugi?" 

Villetta wracked her mind and tried to think. All that came by were vague, distorted images, mute incomprehension that didn't mean much to Villetta. She thought she saw the shape of someone, someone vaguely familiar, but not familiar enough that her mind could recall it. With some effort, Villetta shook her head and put her hands on her chin.

"Why did you risk your life to save Kururugi? He's an Eleven. An Honorary Britannian, sure, but an Eleven nonetheless. He didn't earn it."

"It was my duty. I had to ensure his safety," Villetta said, her eyes lighting up and then quickly resuming their usual steely gaze.

Jeremiah looked stunned. "What on Earth? Villetta, your duty was to ensure the mission went off without a hitch."

"… Given how suddenly the rebels got the upper hand, would it have mattered?" Villetta said, assuming her original countenance almost as quickly as she had abandoned it. Jeremiah looked puzzled.

"You have a point. But it's out of character for you, Villetta. I can't comprehend why you'd risk your life for a lowly Eleven."

"I had to ensure his safety." _Why can't he understand?_

 _Damn it, I need to come to my senses—no, Kururugi's safety must be ensured._

"Glad to see we're on the same page here," Jeremiah drawled, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm looking too deep into this. But, regardless, it was suspicious, and suspicion regarding the Shinjuku events is bad." 

Villetta's eyes widened. "Am I going to be genuinely imprisoned?"

"You're going to be taken to a court trial. We're going to have you in a secondary vehicle, taken down a private route."

Villetta exhaled, feeling very tired. Up until that point, despite all of the evidence, Villetta never realized just how much trouble she was really in. "Why am I in a secondary vehicle?" 

"The one Kururugi is going to be transported in will be filmed live. I figure you don't want your face shown on TV as a suspect."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jeremiah… I still don't quite understand what I did wrong."

Jeremiah gave her a final, bewildered look, before rising from his seat. "What's changed in you since Shinjuku?"

This time, Villetta had no answer. Jeremiah bid her goodbye and exited the cell, placing the key back in the compartment of his belt, telling her not to worry and that the court likely wouldn't imprison her because of her status and knighthood. But Jeremiah left the cell with worry stirring in his bones, and a general feeling that the great unknown was closing in him on him faster than he would have anticipated.

[*****]

RYUTA SCRAPYARD

Kallen felt it the moment she approached the threshold of the scrapyard: whatever was going to occur had already been decided. Her being there, whatever she had to say, whatever she thought, would make minimal difference. After Zero's phenomenal success in the ghetto, and the apparent network of agents, spies, and couriers he had under his belt, she was wondering why he'd even bothered seeking out the assistance of the resistance cell to begin with.

But luckily, she wasn't alone. When she'd called Ohgi the previous night and informed him of the details, Ohgi almost immediately agreed; he'd been wanting to meet Zero anyway, at least to thank him. He told her he'd go contact the others, see who was interested and available that morning, reminded her to stay safe, as if she wasn't already leading a dangerous life. But whatever was going to happen would happen to them all, or at least to her and Ohgi.

Kallen rubbed her eyes and waited outside, nervously checking around her to see if anybody was watching her. The scrapyard was out-of-the-way and unimportant enough that nobody would suspect a resistance member being there, but Kallen had no desire to chance it. It was early, and she was tired, but she was rational enough to know that even the smallest mistake can ruin everything.

She heard footsteps and swiveled around to see the familiar faces of Ohgi and Tamaki, walking towards her, the former in a hurried stride, the latter with an uncaring swagger. Kallen relaxed and felt a little less alone when they approached her.

"Hey, Kallen," Ohgi said, yawning. He looked utterly nervous. "What's the status?" 

"Zero hasn't contacted me yet. Is it… just us three?" Kallen felt unexpectedly disappointed, but at the same time, she saw it coming.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Ohgi said, exchanging a quick glance at Tamaki. "Everyone else was too busy or weren't trusting enough."

"I just wanna see what he looks like," Tamaki said, trying to seem uncaring and suave. "Am I crazy for being curious?"

"Well—"

"Don't psychoanalyze me, Kallen," Tamaki quickly responded, stretching.

"I'll commit that to memory," Kallen said, all the stiffness had gone out of her.

Kallen's cellphone began chirping, and there was a blaze of excitement in her eyes. She fished through her jacket and pulled it out; the tension was palpable when she answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Head toward the front. Near the big pile of rubble that cuts the sky."

Zero's distorted vocals were unforgettable. Kallen hung up the phone and motioned for the others to follow her. There was nothing more to say; there was only action. Kallen walked through, trying her best to maneuver over the rubble and trash, the vast debris of crushed cars, scrap electronics, coils of wire, all kinds of pure junk.

They continued looking around, not daring to call out Zero's name. After traversing through a choked galley of debris and wreckage, almost impassably thick, Kallen was beginning to wonder if this was really worth it, if pressing on would yield a good result, or the vague feeling that Zero had led them into a trap—

Kallen almost whipped around to yell at Ohgi, before Tamaki proclaimed:

"Holy shit!"

Kallen pivoted on her heel to face Tamaki, and found what he was staring at.

 _Zero!_

Standing atop a crushed car was a solitary masked figure, dressed what looked like a complex, purple-clad custome with an enormous cape that encircled the head; the head in question was encased in a mask that seemed to protrude with spikes and edges. Kallen had to force herself not to look away; this was undoubtedly, unquestionably Zero, and he looked like a force to be reckoned with. Kallen had no idea what to anticipate, but she assuredly hadn't anticipated this.

"So you came," Zero exclaimed, folding his arms. "I'm pleased. It's a pleasure to meet you all again, this time in person."

"…"

"…"

"You're very quiet people," Zero continued, his off-putting vocal distorter not helping.

"…I-It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Zero," Ohgi said for the group. His voice was calm, but Kallen could detect the underlying notes of awe and grandeur, and possibly fear. "Before we begin… I want to thank you for saving our lives. We honestly didn't think we'd get out of there in one piece."

Zero listlessly waved his hand. "Oh, please. It was nothing. Prince Clovis is many things; among them, he is easy to predict, easy to play."

 _He talks about it so easily…_

"Yeah, about that… how did you do that?" 

" _When we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near_ ," Zero quoted, taking a seat and placing his hands on his knees. "That's The Art of War. Deception is a powerful tool; never underestimate it. There was a lot available to me in Shinjuku. Terrain, enemy mobility, things like that. All I needed to do was utilize them."

"Yes, but… how? How did you hack into our communications? How did you always know where the Sutherlands would show up? Or the other infantry? Or just…"

Zero faced Ohgi. "I have my ways."

 _Cryptic._ "Zero?" Kallen addressed, which caused him to look over at her. "If… if you have your ways, like you said… why do you need us?"

Zero emerged, his helmet moving; he was examining each of them. "Britannia won't fall to terrorism."

 _Didn't exactly answer my question._ Kallen felt her pride flare up, her revolutionary fervor coming into play. "Terrorism?"

"Dude, we're not terrorists!" Tamaki spoke up, clenching his fists. "That's just a word that the media likes to throw away to scare people!"

"We're freedom fighters," Kallen added.

"You need to know your enemy, and your place," Zero responded, shutting them both down. "It isn't the Britannian people or civilians. It's the corrupt system itself!" He looked at the sky. "The very system that's okay with stripping a country of its autonomy, culture, and rights."

Kallen pulled her gaze away from Zero, nodding. She knew he was right, and she felt very guilty about it.

 _He's right. Terrorism is just a nuisance. It won't change anything…_

"What you've been fighting isn't a war. It's more like a turf battle between gangs. You chase money, power, territory, and fight to stay alive. You need to take it to the next level and risk your life for what you actually believe in!"

Tamaki folding his arms, an insulted expression on his face. "So what? It's easy to just say whatever the hell you want. How about you take off your mask?"

Kallen glanced up at Zero. _Will he?_

"Please. Show us your mask," Ohgi said, as politely and sensitively as he could manage.

"…Very well. I'll show you."

Zero lifted his hand to his face, and Kallen steeled herself, fantasizing about what Zero could possibly look like under the mask. Based on the body posture, he was tall and thin. _Is he Japanese? He has to be. He couldn't possibly be from the Chinese Federation – they want to conquer Japan too. Is he from the EU? An independent country?_

After a tantalizing, sustained moment, Zero dropped his hand. "However, I won't show you my face. I will show you my power instead. I have shown you that the impossible is possible once before. If that isn't enough to prove that I don't have your best interests in mind, then I don't know what is."

Kallen was too exhausted and too amazed to object.

"Can we know something? Anything?" Ohgi spoke up, confounded.

Zero paused, and for a moment Kallen thought he would say nothing more.

"I'm Britannian."

Kallen took a deep breath and stared at Zero. A sudden coldness hit her core, and multiple question marks rose up inside her head. _He's Britannian?!_

"Are you for real?!" Tamaki said, breaking the stillness.

"Yes. I don't work for the Britannian military, however. I have never worked for them, and I never will."

"But if you're Britannian…" Ohgi began.

"That's presumptuous of you, to assume all Britannians are okay with their country's policies," Zero quipped, turning sharply to Ohgi.

"I'm sorry—" he responded, his face slightly red.

"I understand, however. The fog of war."

"Then why?" 

"I must make amends for my Homeland's crimes and wrongdoings. If Britannia keeps doing what they've been doing, it will ruin them, and the world as a result." He paused, letting it sink in. "You all have to understand. I'm willing to put my time, energy, resources, and life on the line. I have no idea how it's going to turn out in the end, but I hope I can at least atone for all the damage Britannia has done to the world at large."

"…And you believe dismantling the system will do it?" Kallen asked, carefully.

"I know it."

The moment of decision was upon them. Kallen turned to the face the group, which seemed even smaller than it did before.

"Before any of you say anything, I'd like to let you in on the details of what I wanted you for. It's about Kururugi."

"Kururugi?" Ohgi repeated. Zero nodded and Kallen realized Zero's ties to Japan were deeper than she originally anticipated, especially for a Britannian.

"He's going to be escorted to a court trial. A very, very public one; I have a feeling the military and media are working together on it. And because of the Purists' influence over the military, Suzaku is all but guaranteed to be executed for it."

Kallen rubbed her arms. "It's a pity he's getting arrested for the gas instead of us. They've probably already retrieved it by now."

"No. I have it in my possession."

Ohgi's eyes snapped up to Zero in mute shock, and Tamaki stammered to say something but came up with nothing.

 _He's just full of surprises. Unbelievable!_

"And it's going to be the key to our success. All I ask is for your assistance. The three of you will do just fine."

"What?! Do you know how many we'll be facing?" Kallen asked. "Not to sound alarmist or anything, Zero, but that's way too risky!"

"You defeated dozens of trained soldiers in Shinjuku. This is the same thing, just on a smaller scale." Before anybody could speak again, Zero reached into his cape and pulled out a single picture; Ohgi took it, and Kallen could see what looked like a decrepit convoy, probably once belonging to the military but left behind somewhere. She guessed that it was how Zero had managed to sneak in and out of Shinjuku with relative ease.

"The interior doesn't matter; it just needs to function, drive. And it should, unless something suddenly short-circuited. The exterior is what matters. I need the Japanese symbol painted on it."

Kallen could feel the edge of a knowing, appreciative smile playing at her lips. Ohgi was about to respond, but Tamaki burst into laughter, his cheeks reddening; he managed to look even younger than he was at that moment.

"Oh man, Zero! You've got some big kintamas, dude!" Tamaki proclaimed, turning toward him. "You know what! Screw it. I'm with you. I'm in!"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi called, raising his hand to interject.

"Dude, what other choice do we have?" Tamaki cut in, tipping his eyes toward Ohgi, shooting him a look of annoyance and a little desperation. "We're about ready to collapse! For the longest ass time, we've been fighting and fighting and fighting these pointless, small fry battles. What happened in Shinjuku was the biggest thing that's happened to us in a long damn time! And I think we've got nothing left to lose. I dunno about you, but I signed up willing to die, and shit, man, if I gotta die, I'm gonna die doing somethin' I think is right!"

A flicker of simultaneous worry and pride crossed Ohgi's face. Ohgi returned his gaze to Zero, who was now standing above him.

"…If I agree to this, do you agree to help us?"

"Second thoughts?" Zero piped up. Kallen thought his voice had softened, but it was hard to tell with the voice changer he had attached to his helmet.

"I'm kind of in your debt, anyway. You risked your life for us, and I figure you deserve the same from us," Ohgi confessed, taking a light bow. "Valor, wisdom, benevolence. We treasure those qualities here in Japan, and you've so far shown all three. I'm with you."

"Sweet," Tamaki said, sticking a thumbs up. "Didn't want to be lonely."

"It comes down to you, Miss Kozuki." Zero folded his arms behind his back, waiting for her answer.

Kallen nervously laughed, and gave an awkward shrug. It was clear that the rebellion was near collapse – everything Tamaki had said was right. They were unable to make much of an impact, let alone stay alive, and faced with the prospect of having to live a life of exile and secrecy if Britannia suppressed the riots and conquered the whole of Japan. The war was almost unwinnable; but only almost. Even in the worst and most trying of times, the idea of hope and victory hung around long enough to give Kallen the motivation to keep trying and pressing on. Zero was one of those bright spots, and the fact that he believed in their abilities enough to confide in them was enough to prove that there was hope for them yet.

 _A masked revolutionary, a redhead, a loudmouth, and a Jew walk into a bar…_

Kallen rose quickly from where she was seated, regarding Zero for a moment, before making her ultimate decision:

"Alright."

Zero's shoulders relaxed. "Good. Thank you. I need to have the vehicle made and ready by tomorrow. The outside of the car is all that matters – I just need it to run. If we put our all into this, we can assuredly save Suzaku Kururugi."

[*****]

DOWNTOWN DISTRICT, TOKYO SETTLEMENT

It was almost surreal, Lelouch thought to himself, standing atop a skyscraper overlooking Central Street some distance off. The rebels who had maintained a tenuous hold over Shinjuku, who had every reason to distrust and be paranoid of him, had believed in him and put their lives at risk for the sake of his mission.

 _Now I can save Suzaku._

Lelouch felt a tightening in his chest as he thought of Suzaku. He had to admit, he still had mixed feelings about Suzaku being a Britannian soldier. On one hand, Suzaku's motivation was clear and understandable to Lelouch, largely because they wanted the same long-term goal. But on the other hand, it was puzzling and upsetting to see how largely he'd changed in seven years, to morph from the outspoken, Britannia-hating kid that he was into a soft-spoken, awkwardly humble soldier who was willing to take a bullet for his friend.

 _Then again, seven years is a long time… and he did lose his father. Genbu Kururugi's suicide led to the impromptu surrender of Japan to Britannia, and it probably saved it from annihilation, but that probably haunted him all those years. At least I had the Ashfords to watch over me… he probably had no one._

"Zero," Ohgi spoke up, Lelouch's communicator buzzing to life. "The police transport is on the road and advancing towards the crowd and cameras. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Lelouch spoke, putting on his helmet before doing so. _This will take some getting used to, but at least it's a cold mask. Plus it has this slide system._ To test it out one last time, Lelouch pulled out the tiny slide activator – enough to fit in the palm of his hand – and pressed it, and heard a satisfying click as a singular square on the helmet, big enough to show his Geass eye and eyebrow; he closed it up again, going over the plans in his head over and over. Once everything was set and all evidence that he was atop the skyscraper vanished, he descended the stairs and made his way into the garage on the lower level, where Kallen was waiting.

 _No turning back now. Zero's grand debut can't be delayed any longer._

"Is everyone in position?" Lelouch asked.

"In position," Ohgi responded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ready whenever you are, man," Tamaki chirped back.

Kallen faced him, looking up at him. She was wearing a professional limo driver's outfit, a visor covering her eyes and hair.

"Anything else you need to take care of, Kallen?"

"…I'm ready," Kallen breathed. "Even if something happens… I'm ready."

"Glad to hear it. Let's go."

Deep in Britannian-held territory, Kallen keyed the ignition and pulled out of the garage. The transport's exterior had been completely redesigned from its neutral gray color; the sides of the truck now had a bright, bloody red standing out amongst a field of white, painted delicately and intricately enough to hide the fact that the interior was junk. The vehicle was able to function, but only just.

Kallen exhaled. "Just keep heading down here?" 

"That's all I need," Lelouch said, climbing to the top floor of the van, opening a hatch and standing on top. He struggled to keep his balance for a moment, but settled into a comfortable position, Kallen slowing to help him keep his balance.

"B-1, you're listening to the radio, right? Any updates?"

"They just entered into the threshold of the streets, where all the people are," Ohgi began. "There's a lot of people yelling at Kururugi, calling him a traitor and coward. There's some other voices who are pleading that he's innocent, but they're trying to be silenced by riot police. Also, Clovis is in the transport, too. I think the Sutherland leading the transport might be Jeremiah." 

_Of course. That would be bad for ratings._ "I see. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"If they're already there, we should pick up the pace!" Tamaki announced.

"Be patient, R-1. They're going as slow as we are."

Eventually, a handful of figures standing atop a mobile catwalk setup appeared before Lelouch. It was the defensive perimeter, standing guard to ensure safe passage for the police convoy and making sure nothing happened. Lelouch felt the vehicle slow.

"No, keep going."

"What? Zero, look!" Kallen moaned, terrified.

"Trust me. We can't afford delays."

With reluctance, Kallen kept going. Lelouch could hear her labored breathing over the radio. When they finally approached, the guards noticed and scrambled to their posts, raising their guns and ordering them to hold still and keep their hands in the air. Lelouch did just so, raising his hands into the air, his left hand holding the switch. Quickly, muttering a prayer, Lelouch pressed it and he felt his Geass compartment slide open. He didn't waste any time!

"All of you! You're to let us pass without any sort of trouble! At once!"

There was a moment of deadly quiet as Lelouch waited, tantalizingly, for the Geass to set in.

"…Yes. You may enter," the captain of the guards announced, lowering his guns along with everyone else.

"Oh my god! Zero, how did—"

"I have my ways," Lelouch repeated. He was beginning to like that phrase. "Now keep going."

After skirting the guns, Kallen pressed forward, more confidently this time, probably relieved to be alive. Lelouch thanked a deity for his Geass, once again, and waited impatiently as they set off into the city. The sun was falling, casting an orange-pink glow over the city; Lelouch could just make out the small imprint of the moon in the sky.

 _So we'll meet again, Clovis. And you too, Suzaku. I just wish I could talk to you both outside the arena._

With each meter of their progress, riding forward at an even pace, Lelouch's breath became more irregular; he was anxious, but tried his best to push it out of his system.

"Yo, Zero! The radio is reporting that the prison car stopped, the Knightmares too! They know we're here."

Lelouch, excited, his senses reviving and his awareness heightening. "Good. In that case, there's no time to waste."

"Zero…" Kallen began.

"We can and we will rescue Kururugi."

 _I owe that much to him, anyway._

Finally, they approached the primary center of the action. Lelouch could see the prison convoy, which was surrounded on three sides by Britannian Sutherlands; on top of the vehicle, Lelouch could just make out the figure of Suzaku, who was leashed to the top of the vehicle. Lelouch pulled up sharply and stood tall, prepared to make his move; he could feel the eyes of the crowd around him. A lot of voices, tiny voices, began popping up, and Lelouch could catch brief fragments of what they were saying; it all added up to vague, empty surprise. He didn't blame them.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder, to ensure that the cover was still on top of the transport. Sure of it, Lelouch turned back, facing the Sutherlands that stood in his way of saving Suzaku. Lelouch quietly ordered to Kallen to stop moving, which she did. Lelouch could hear the distant din of reporters and cameramen talking about the recent events, how sudden they were; they were too afraid to get close to him, too intimidated. A helicopter was overlooking the events on the street.

"Stop! That's far enough!" The front-most Sutherland's cockpit slid open. From the pilot seat emerged the tall, blue-haired man Lelouch had come to recognize as Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, but there was something vaguely familiar about him that caught Lelouch short.

 _Have I seen you before? Somewhere?_

"Who are you?" he asked, with his prevailing arrogant attitude.

"I am Zero!"

Jeremiah absorbed this news without expression. The crowds reacted differently; although they were mostly hushed and fervent, there were some cheers from people who saw the Japanese flag. Lelouch frowned pensively, trying to get a closer look at Suzaku; by the slumped and defeated pose Suzaku took on, it seemed like he was resigned to whatever cosmic fate had in store for him, no matter what.

 _Luck smiles upon you, Suzaku._

"Well, Zero, this is all very impressive, but I'm afraid your show has to end," Jeremiah boasted. The Knightmare Frames at the sides of the convoy moved forward and surrounded the vehicle at diagonal angles, angling their guns toward him. Kallen, wisely, didn't make any sudden moves, but Lelouch could almost feel her fear emanating from the car.

"You can start by removing your mask," Jeremiah commanded.

 _Whatever you wish, Gottwald._ Lelouch, grasping a small detonator in his right hand, raised it to take off his mask, but stopped and switched on the detonator. It gave a resounding, bright hum, and Lelouch could feel the edges of the cover in the transport's cargo bay shoot outward, exposing the contents of the truck to the sky.

Revealing the canister of poison gas.

Jeremiah was suitably shocked and alarmed, struggling to react and form coherent words. In that exact moment, the balance of power shifted over to Lelouch.

 _That's right, Jeremiah. You never saw inside this capsule; you still think this is toxic gas. A huge bluff. Anybody else who knows about this dead, ignorant, or arrested… save for dear Clovis. I wonder what he'll have to say about this._

Jeremiah, startled, raised his pistol. "I ought to kill you where you stand!"

"Hah! Shoot me? You know what'll happen if you do. You think this capsule isn't rigged to explode if my heart stops? Go ahead. Let the civilians find out what's inside!"

Jeremiah lowered his gun hesitantly, then raised it again. "Why don't I just capture you?!" 

Lelouch just laughed this time; the vocal synthesizer made it sound ominous and unsettling. _I have the upper hand, Gottwald! It's about time someone put you in your much-needed place._

"What are your demands?" Jeremiah said, looking behind him into the convoy. Lelouch could only presume he was looking at Clovis. _Of course Clovis would want to tag along. He wants his reputation to be spotless._

Lelouch gestured to Suzaku. "Let's trade. This for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Absurd!" Jeremiah said, not skipping a beat. "This boy is charged with high treason! I refuse to hand him over until justice is served."

"Justice?! What is justice, Jeremiah Gottwald, when you work for a military that manipulates the news for its own gain? What if the public knew this was a Britannian payload?!"

"What?!" The look on Jeremiah's face said it all. Jeremiah knew that Lelouch knew about the lies.

"Of course this isn't a Japanese capsule. They could have produced it for you, in an ideal world. You had the chance to use their skills before, but I suppose being brutal and imperialistic matters more to Britannia than anything else!"

Jeremiah's face screamed murder. "How dare you!"

"Why not spend a night in the graves of those you've killed?!" Lelouch shouted; by this point, he was speaking straight from the heart.

"They were collateral damage! Necessary sacrifices to pave the way for a greater world!"

"From someone who hides behind the funding and protection of Britannia, it must be incredibly easy to say that! You're either an idiot, profoundly cruel, or a criminal mixture of both!"

Taking so many lashes to his pride was too much for Jeremiah. "Enough, terrorist! I refuse to hand this treasonous Eleven over to you!" 

"For a single _Japanese_ , you'll save scores of innocent Britannian civilians. Not such a bad deal, I think."

"I don't think I'll lose any sleep taking out a scumbag of your kind!" Jeremiah said, raising his gun. Lelouch, before Jeremiah could even start, activated the slide system and was about to shout an order before—

"No! Wait!"

His finger hot on the trigger, Jeremiah hesitated. "Prince Clovis, my Lord?!"

Clovis began to climb out of the convoy and stood atop the platform where Suzaku was chained. Lelouch could just make out Suzaku staring up at Clovis in awe and surprise; Clovis was scared out of his mind.

His hand sweaty and nerves tightened, Lelouch released the switch for his helmet, placing his hand back at his side. _I knew he would. He wouldn't dare let alone find out what's inside._

"Jeremiah Gottwald, I command you to adhere to the demands of Zero!" Clovis shouted imperiously, sounding more insecure than imposing or commanding. The crowd was livid and tense by this point.

"My Lord! Forgive my disrespect, but we cannot adhere to the demands of a terrorist!"

"Why so terrified, Viceroy Clovis?" Lelouch taunted, folding his arms. "Are you afraid that it'll go public?"

Lelouch knew all about it, and the absolute, fear-stricken look on Clovis' face sealed the deal. With those words, Lelouch could feel that he'd begun to stir up suspicion and bad premonitions amongst the crowd, soldiers, and he could even read it on the mysterious glare on Jeremiah's face.

"Is there something you don't want others to know?"

Clovis faced Jeremiah, his body wracked with worry. "Jeremiah Gottwald! I order you to do it! If you disobey my orders, I will court-marshal you personally! Do as Zero says and make the exchange! Please!"

Jeremiah, deciding not to be humiliated further, turned back to Zero, leveled his gun at him. "…Do I have your word you will take Kururugi and leave?" 

Now. Lelouch opened up the Geass compartment and activated his Geass, feeling power surge through him. "Only if you and your men allow us safe passage."

He felt his Geass shoot forward, corrupting Jeremiah. In an instant, his demeanor changed, and he signaled for his soldiers to release Kururugi. They opted to do so after some hesitation. Lelouch hopped down from atop the truck and stood by the driver's window; he tapped it lightly and nodded to Kallen, who was as terrified and on-edge as Lelouch had expected her to be. The other Purists were arguing with Jeremiah, who kept rebutting them under the effects of the Geass; Lelouch tuned it all out as Suzaku was brought to him.

Suzaku was clad in a white Britannian prisoner outfit; it reminded Lelouch vaguely of the girl from Shinjuku. A look at his bruised face and Lelouch knew that he'd been pushed around in the cell. Suzaku looked shaken and surprised, but ultimately okay. Lelouch stepped up to him and shook hands with Suzaku, feeling relieved to see him in a much better situation than the one at the ghetto. A collar was wrapped around Suzaku's neck; when he tried to speak, it electrocuted him, causing him to wince.

"So they didn't allow you to speak. Figures. Come with me, Kururugi."

Suzaku, with an exhausted look on his face, nodded and walked up to the vehicle, trying to ignore the voices of the crowd. Lelouch exhaled shakily and listened for the sounds of pilots loading into their Knightmares. Sure enough, he could hear it happen.

"Zero," Kallen muttered, noticing something was up. Lelouch quickly got inside the transport, Suzaku in tow.

"Now, R-1," Lelouch muttered.

He could hear a Knightmare lunge for the vehicle. Too late. A massive impact shook the ground with a jolt; debris flew in every direction as a Slash Harken pierced through the group, managing to take out the Landspinners of a singular Sutherland. Before the other pilots could react, Tamaki's Knightmare raised its rifle and began firing shots in quick bursts, surprising all those present. The crowd began to scream at this moment and ran away from the action, a flailing mass of limbs.

"Go! Now! Get out of here!"

The vehicle turned around and tumbled away from the action, and Lelouch couldn't help but be reminded of Shinjuku. Suzaku held onto something as Lelouch clutched his seat; debris was strewn everywhere as Tamaki began popping more and more holes in the wall. Machine-gun bullets and rocket infantry slammed into the ground behind them and to the side, causing the armored truck to quake with some effort. Kallen floored it, traversing the route they took to get there and making their way to Ohgi. When Lelouch looked behind him, he saw Jeremiah's Knightmare doing some battle with the other Sutherlands, as per the Geass' demands.

Lelouch felt like laughing. _I have to get out of here first! Almost all the tasks have been taken care of!_

"Get out of sight, Q-1, if you can!" 

"Okay, got it!" It was no good stopping. Innocence would not save any of them.

Finally, they got to Ohgi's rendezvous point. Tamaki was shouting over the radio; apparently, he'd managed to get away by ejecting the cockpit, leaving the husk of a Knightmare behind loaded with explosives so it detonated upon hitting the ground.

"Stop! This is it!"

The three stopped the truck and spilled out, streaking towards an overpass; beneath that were train cars and Ohgi's Knightmare. The Knightmare immediately ejected out a thick canvas for the three of them to jump onto, providing safe cover. Lelouch pulled Suzaku upright; adrenaline was driving him.

"Ready, Q-1?!" Lelouch shouted as Suzaku tightened his grip on Lelouch's shoulders.

"Ready! Go!"

They tumbled over the overpass and hit the canvas; vertigo overcame Lelouch as he felt the weight of the canvas drop, and for a terrifying moment he believed they'd miss the train. But then something fell from under Lelouch, and that was that: the three of them were falling free, collapsing onto the cold floor of the train. They hit the floor in a confusion of arms and legs, scattering across the floor. Lelouch came to rest on his back and struggled to get up.

 _My God, we made it!_

Lelouch heard the tell-tale sounds of machine fire.

"B-1!" Lelouch shouted. _You aren't dying on me yet!_

"Get away from there!" Kallen announced to Ohgi.

"You guys get out of here! Just go! I'll—"

And just like that, the enemy Sutherland was stopped, hit by a rocket, a wick of smoke rising from the Sutherland as it collapsed to the ground below. Lelouch didn't have to look to know it was the corrupted Jeremiah. Lelouch went to where Suzaku was kneeling; he looked dazed, disoriented. Ohgi, wasting no time and not bothering to question why an enemy Sutherland was assisting them, pulled out of his disposable Knightmare Frame and took a jump into the train car, landing on his heels with a grunt, teeth clenched in pain.

"That's all." Lelouch pressed one last switch, the final key he needed to allow the train to exit into the dark tunnel, propelling them forward toward the harbor, where they would meet with the rest of the resistance cell to report about their success.

In the quiet, Lelouch took the chance to truly breathe.


	6. Divided Friends

**I apologize for the hiatus. Work has begun to consume me! Until I can get the rest of Chapter 6 written up, here's something to prove I'm still cracking at this story.**

 **Demons: Yes, it will have some repercussions, for sure.**

 **HESpecOps: Yeah, I found Shinjuku way easier to write because of the sense of scale and grandeur that came with fighting in a huge district. Something smaller than that was considerably harder, and I apologize for that.**

 **Blarg: Yes, she will. And Clovis isn't quite finished yet.**

Suzaku Kururugi was breathless. From the moment he'd left the compound to be chained atop the police transport, he was aware that whatever was going to happen to him had already been decided. His appearance and whatever he had to say in his own defense was irrelevant and would make no difference to the Britannian authorities. He would either be dead, exiled, or imprisoned for life, and there was a small part of him that knew he deserved it. He'd been aiding the Britannian status quo and showed no resistance to killing the unresisting, and no matter how hard he'd try to convince himself it'd all be okay and that it was for a good purpose, there was always that tiny part of his conscience that knew he'd receive penalty for his actions.

 _But this… Zero… rescued me._

"Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku snapped to attention, with the reflexes of a soldier, and turned in the voice's direction. It was a young woman, somewhat smaller than he, bedecked with red hair, a driver's uniform, and a submachine gun. She didn't look a day over sixteen. Suzaku wondered how many more like her would wind up joining the resistance.

"Uh, yes… ma'am?" Suzaku replied, wanting to fix his gaze on the wall above her head rather than meet her gaze.

"Zero wants to see you. In that building over there," she said, gesturing towards a beaten-down warehouse. The train Zero used as his escape vehicle wound up stopping a light distance away from a harbor, which was largely empty and quiet save for the motion and muted conversations between Zero's comrades and subordinates. For a time, Suzaku had just listened to the sound of the ocean, gazing at the stars, amazed he was still breathing.

Suzaku followed the young woman's lead, passing by groups of fighters who were resting, smoking, or laughing. Some were eating, some were cleaning weapons, some telling jokes in their natural, guttural language, of which Suzaku could pick up small traces. Although they were celebrating over their small victory, Suzaku knew nothing was over; the Britannian guns would be back, and they would be eager to compensate for their humiliation.

 _This is only the beginning. This is why change needs to come, as quickly as possible._

Suzaku reached the threshold of the warehouse; the young woman bowed slightly and left him to face Zero alone.

 _You're about to become one of the most wanted men in Japan,_ Suzaku thought as he found Zero, who was standing atop a metal catwalk. He had the attitude of the quintessential celebrity terrorist – flippant, self-righteous, full of panache, spouting profound political statements one minute and boasts of war the next, willing to stand up to people like Jeremiah Gottwald and even Viceroy Clovis himself. In spite of that, he could feel his bravado cool down as Zero stood up and brought himself down to Suzaku's level, taking careful steps off the catwalk.

"It looks like they treated you roughly, Kururugi," Zero said, his distorted vocals more off-putting than affable. "One of their own soldiers. And all because you're Japanese. The wool's been pulled over your eyes at last, hm? Britannia is rotten to the core."

 _The curse of history._

"You aren't going to go anywhere if you continue serving Britannia. Come join me."

Suzaku frowned. "Why me?"

"I've read your military records," Zero proclaimed, and before Suzaku could ask how he got access to those, Zero held out his hand. "In addition, I know your heart of gold. I can see it in your eyes; you want what's best for Japan."

"That's right, I do," Suzaku began. "But joining you isn't going to help anybody."

Zero sighed with unconcealed impatience. "Britannia is cruel. They have taken the lives of innocent Japanese."

"The only reason there's so much death is because you and your compatriots are just making things worse."

Suzaku couldn't read Zero's face, but he was rigid, shoulders squared. Suzaku could feel the air around the room tighten.

"Are you saying that we should just accept our fates?" 

"No. A victory won through dishonest means is no victory at all. The ends are just as worthless if the means to them are wrong."

"So you're okay with turning a blind eye to all the injustices Elevens have to suffer through? This is war, Kururugi! You have to be willing to get rid of your ethical side if you want to do anything!"

A knot tightened in Suzaku's stomach. "I can't accept that. And I refuse to accept that."

 _It's because of me Japan ended up as Area 11, anyway… all because I kill—_

"Britannia cannot be changed."

"Britannia can be changed from within… I'm certain of it," Suzaku reinstated.

Zero took a moment to compose himself; he looked furious.

"And you're being a hypocrite. That poison gas you used back there more than likely killed hundreds," Suzaku said, a blaze of anger in his eyes.

"It was a bluff. Colored smoke," Zero claimed, practically bragging about it. "Unlike Britannia, _I_ don't willingly kill civilians."

"…Even if you're telling the truth, it's not enough, Zero… I thank you for trying to save my life, but I have to return. My court-martial begins in an hour."

Zero backed away. "Are you an idiot?! The only reason they're putting you on trial is to find you guilty! That's the reason I rescued you in the first place!"

"That wasn't your choice to make," Suzaku spat. He glanced up at the moon and the stars. "And besides, what do you think will happen if I don't go back? They'll use that as an excuse to begin targeting Japanese and Honorary Britannians, even kill them in riots."

His words seemed to hit Zero like an arrow, catching him short. Suzaku relaxed, exhaling in relief. _Finally, he understands._

"…You'll die. You're guaranteed to die."

"What's done is done," Suzaku said, a far-off look in his eyes. "Thank you again for saving me, but I have to go."

Zero didn't respond. Suzaku left the warehouse and began retracing his steps towards the Tokyo Settlement. Nobody seemed to interfere or try to stop them; possibly, Zero ordered them to let him go. Suzaku felt discouraged, yet oddly empowered. He was going to die, or potentially imprisoned, but it would be in the service of the people.

 _If I'm going to die, I want it to be a meaningful death._

Motivated, Suzaku started running for the capital.


	7. Black Magic Woman

**To all my latest reviewers: One, thank you for your praise and your undivided time and attention. It's truly humbling and gratifying. Two: I've been seeing a lot of Suzaku talk, and I'd like to throw in my opinion on the matter, just to even the arena of action.**

 **I believe Suzaku is one of the most tragic characters on the show, if not the most. Yes, he is impulsive, hypocritical, and more than willing to stab others in the back in order to get what he wants. However, I'd like to point out that Code Geass takes pains to show that he and Lelouch suffer from the same ailment. When it comes down to it: how much of Code Geass is really just two grieving boys trying to undo all the tragedies that have taken place in their lives?**

 **To me, Suzaku is a kind-hearted, polite, well-meaning young man, but due to his traumatic memories (and deep-seated suicidal desires) that essentially robbed him of his family and childhood, he simply doesn't have the (semi) healthy state of mind Lelouch has. Lelouch was given funding, support, and friendship by the Ashfords, given time to dwell over everything and formulate a plan. Sure, Lelouch was still heavily traumatized, and he never did let go of his hatred, but at least he was given some breathing space. Suzaku had no-one to rely on and nowhere to go to. He had to join a military full of commanders who hated his guts; he had to watch his home country become a cesspool of racism and violence hidden beneath a façade of technogaianism and wealth.**

 **And he has to live with the terrifying fact that it's all his fault.**

 **He was left absolutely alone, without the support of his best friend, the love of his cousin Kaguya, or the attention of the Kyoto House, who basically disappeared to attend to their own plans. That kind of guilt would break anybody, and I'm honestly amazed Suzaku handles it as well as he does. He certainly handles himself better than I would have in his shoes.**

 **Thank you all so much again, and enjoy.**

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lelouch slammed his fist atop the alarm clock, making no further motion behind that, instead reveling in the feeling of being ensconced in his warm, safe comforter in his paid-for room and board, complete with security in the form of a martial artist maid. After finally producing a modicum of consciousness, Lelouch tried to snap out of dreamland and rose from his bed, stumbling over to his closet to get dressed; after splashing some water on his face and combing his hair, he could feel his brain slowly start to work.

 _Last night sucked._

Lelouch's rescue plan was, objectively, a success. The plan had gone off without a hitch; it was a perfect display of sabotage and deception used in a calm, methodical manner, and it came with the added benefit of Clovis screwing himself over on broadcasted television. It also gave the Japanese rebels an added boost of confidence and faith in Lelouch, which would be key to gaining their support and time. However, personally, it was a failure. Lelouch had been satisfied to have a moment alone with Suzaku, without any time or circumstantial restraints. No poison gas, no Royal Guards, no anything. And yet Suzaku had still seen fit to turn his back on him.

 _He can't even see the errors of his ways._ Lelouch was primarily angry because he couldn't fault Suzaku's reasoning for turning his back on him, but it was also a matter of pride and friendship. He had no desire to fight his best friend on the battlefield. Lelouch groaned, gathered a shirt and pair of pants together, and went to the bathroom. He stripped naked, silently remarked how thin he'd gotten over the last year or so, and took a hot, quick shower. That done, he put on his clothes and a pair of slippers, and went into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.

 _Sayoko already does enough, and I'm pretty good at cooking anyway… wait._

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and went back out into the living room. He felt his breath stop when he realized he wasn't alone.

He laid his eyes open the figure sleeping on his couch. Even in the cool dawn light, there was no mistaking her bright green hair, or her Britannian prisoner uniform, almost identical to the one Suzaku wore last night. Although she was turned to her side, presumably asleep, Lelouch could tell she was young, slender, and short; above all, incredibly familiar.

 _That girl!_

Memories of Shinjuku immediately flooded back into his mind's eye, and Lelouch slid against the wall, dazzled and out of breath.

 _How the hell is she alive?!_

"So you're awake?"

Stunned into momentary silence, he let his eyes fall back upon the mysterious girl. She was now sitting up, and Lelouch could make out her golden eyes. He'd forgotten what the color of her eyes were, but he hadn't forgotten her smoldering soprano voice, the voice that gave him his Geass so many weeks ago.

 _Impossible! I saw her die! She got shot in the head! I may not be a doctor, but I'm fairly certain people die from that!_

"Am I so beautiful you've found yourself speechless?"

"…"

She abruptly rose and began walking down the hallway and turned, oddly, into Lelouch's room. Lelouch's lips curled into a tired frown and he turned to walk back to his room, careful not to wake up Sayoko.

 _She doesn't seem dangerous…_ When Lelouch re-entered his room, she was climbing into his bed.

"…How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard," the girl responded, cryptically, pulling the covers over her.

"Why are you…?" Lelouch began, then paused. "No, a better question is, how are you still alive?" 

"Maybe I'm a ghost. OoooOoooOOooo…" she muttered, even waving her arms around.

 _Awfully childish for a Geass contractor._ "Very funny. Now answer me. How are you alive?" 

"I have the curse of bad luck. How is your Geass working out?"

Lelouch felt taken aback by her directness. Shaking his head, he lifted his hand to his left eye. "Very well. I'm thankful. You saved my life, and this has been… useful. For the most part. It's gotten me out of a few tight scrapes."

"Are you usually this nice or are you just tired?" 

Lelouch sighed impatiently. "Do you have a… Geass?" 

"Not really. I just give them out. I'm like a distributor of Geass powers."

"…Oh. Right," Lelouch said, groaning and collapsing into a chair. "We made a contract. You're probably here to make sure I own up to my end."

"Yes," she said, searching his face.

"What do you want? If it's money, I can see what I can do. If it's slavery, I may have a few choice words about that."

"You'll know soon enough. Since you were on your way to go make some breakfast, could you do that? Some toast would be nice. If not toast, then pancakes. Or better yet, both."

 _I'm in her debt. Great._ "…Fine. But this doesn't mean you can just barge into my house uninvited and stay here."

"Actually, I can. The military's likely looking for me."

Lelouch smacked his forehead. "That's even worse!"

"Because you're Zero?"

Dread engulfed Lelouch and for a moment, his words froze in his throat.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I don't intend to turn you into the military or anything – I'm as fond of them as you are," she continued, fluffing up some of Lelouch's pillows. "Could you please get me some breakfast? I haven't eaten in two nights."

"…Whatever," Lelouch mumbled, leaving the room and going into the kitchen. _If time could slow down for a little, that would be excellent…_

As Lelouch prepared breakfast, thoughts flew through his head at a rapid pace. _Who is she, where is from, and how does she know the things she know? Clearly she's immortal, or heals quickly, or has some kind of superhuman endurance, but she was shot in the head, point black! And clearly she knows things, like where I live or that I'm Zero! And if she knows I'm Zero, has she told anybody?! Have other people put two and two together besides her?_

Suddenly, facing the day ahead seemed like a very dreadful experience.

Lelouch brought some buttered toast, strawberries, and a glass of milk back to his newly-occupied room and placed it on the nightstand. The girl eyed it for a moment.

"No pancakes. Well, that's alright…" she muttered, sitting up and taking the plate.

Nervous adrenaline was still roaring through Lelouch. "How did you know I'm Zero?" he asked, trying to be as quiet as possible about it.

"I have a connection to you, the connection of contractor to contractee."

"Like telepathy? Like what you did in the Shinjuku Ghetto?"

" _Yes."_ Her voice rang clear in Lelouch's head, and dizziness engulfed him.

 _You will live unlike any other person…_ "Don't do that again," Lelouch muttered, pained.

"I can't read your thoughts, however, unless you directly transmit them to me via telepathy," she continued, taking a bite of the strawberries. "Not half-bad."

"…I don't know how to do that," Lelouch confessed. "Do I have to use my Geass on you to… telepathically communicate with you, or whatever?"

She grinned mysteriously. "No. I'll show you in good time."

"Is there anybody else who has this power? Were you hired by somebody to give this Geass to me? What the hell is my end of the contract?"

"You ask too many questions too early in the morning."

"You broke into my house," Lelouch went on, glaring at her. "How do you expect me to act? Casual?"

"A good host would be more polite about it."

"I could always kick you out."

She gave an almost childish pout. "You're no fun. But don't worry, I'm here to help you."

"Help? How?"

"If you die, you can't fulfill your contract."

Lelouch blinked, and any response he had planned died before he could say anything. _What a cryptic response._

"Shouldn't you get ready for school?" she asked, taking a gulp of milk.

"For someone who hasn't eaten in two days, you sure do take your time eating," Lelouch grumbled, before standing up. "Listen to me very closely. I am grateful for what you did. I really am. And I have no reason to kick you out, either. You can stay here, but under a few caveats. One: don't go onto campus grounds. It would raise too many eyebrows. Two: Sayoko will inevitably run into you, so make up an excuse for your being here."

C.C. put her index finger on her chin. "…Sure. I'll tell her I'm an exiled girl from the E.U. you're having an affair with."

Lelouch sighed with exasperation. "Three: if you absolutely need something from the outside world, contact me first. Here's my cellphone number." He grabbed a scrap of paper and hastily scribbled down his digits and handed it to her with more force than necessary. "Any questions?"

"…Can I order some pizza?"

Lelouch stared at her for a moment, then fished out twenty dollars from his vest pocket. "Anything else?" he said, squaring his shoulders.

She shrugged. "Do you have anything you want to know?" 

"Plenty of questions."

"I'll only answer one."

"Do you have a name?"

"C.C.," she said, her hands pressed together. Everything about the way she held herself made her appear even smaller than she actually was.

" _See-Two_? Not _See-See_ , but pronounced _See-Two_? What a strange name," Lelouch muttered. "I would tell you to not try anything, but it's a moot point; Sayoko would stop you before you even thought about it. But keep my requests in mind. You got it?" 

"Of course. Lelouch." Without any further acknowledgment of his presence, she fell back into his bed and closed her eyes. "Now let me sleep. Don't be late for class."

[*****]

OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO SETTLEMENT MUNICIPAL COURT

Suzaku Kururugi sat on the staircase leading up to the courthouse, a dazed look on his face. His arms hung loosely at his side, and he felt exhausted, having not slept in over twenty-four hours, but relieved.

Innocent. When Suzaku had turned himself into the authorities at a military police outpost in Shibuya, putting up no resistance, he was completely prepared to be found guilty and suffer whatever repercussions would come from being guilty. Last-minute reprieves were not unheard of, but they were particularly rare for Honorary Britannians, especially Honorary Britannians accused of political crimes or treachery. When he'd walked into the courtroom, feeling the eyes of the jury, the justice, and the audience, he'd tried his best to keep his shoulders straight and accept whatever punishment came his way with dignity, but he hadn't expected there to be no punishment whatsoever. There was no vengeance; only reconciliation and forgiveness.

" _In light of Suzaku Kururugi's thus-far astounding military service, and the lack of concrete evidence surrounding the events of August 28_ _th_ _, wherein a canister of toxic gas was stolen under mysterious and undefined circumstances, the jury has declared that Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi is no longer a key suspect, and is hereby set free to be placed under the watch and responsibility of the Britannian Area 11 Special Corps; namely, the watch and responsibility of Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy..."_

 _Lloyd and Cecile. I remember them. They visited me in the hospital. I wasn't aware they gave testimonies in my favor, or that they were dismissed. That was very kind of them._

Suzaku inhaled shakily and absorbed the light breeze of the morning air. He could smell the sweetness of wet, recently-mowed grass, the tart aroma of herbs and plants that were so carefully tended to filling his senses. For a moment, he felt at peace, like the air had changed and a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could continue down the path towards his endgame goal at last, find a way to make a difference and change Britannia from within, even if it killed him.

With the appearance of Zero, though, that path might be a little rockier. Suzaku still wasn't sure what to make of the masked revolutionary. He was wise enough to know that their paths would cross again, at some point – Zero certainly had the arrogance and showmanship to back that up. But something about the radical nationalist's words hit Suzaku. He knew, deep down, that Zero was right, that Britannia was rotten to the core, and that nobody in the military gave a damn about Private Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian and son of the former Japanese Prime Minister.

 _But his methods are wrong, even if his reasons are just. Zero spoke about all the people Britannia had killed, yet he didn't realize that all the deaths in Japan occurred due to the revolutionaries' actions. If they don't rebel, then we wouldn't have to fight them, and if we don't have to fight them, then nobody will have to die._

 _Still, I thank you, Zero. If you hadn't tried to save me, I would have been guaranteed to die… but I have to stop you, even if I'm in your debt. It's my job, and my duty… as a soldier._

He heard the revolving doors to the courthouse swing open; he fixed his gaze on Jeremiah Gottwald, who looked incredibly strange in a suit instead of in his usual Purist uniform, followed by his sub-commander, Villetta Nu. She had also been convicted as a suspect in the case, but Suzaku wasn't surprised when she was declared innocent of all charges. She had not only a knighthood to her name, but she was a member of an elite force of pureblood soldiers, doctors, and technicians; in addition, she had the combined testimonies of fellow Purist members Jeremiah Gottwald and Kewell Soresi.

Suzaku took a moment to salute them as they descended the steps. He wasn't a fan of the Purists by any means, but they were his superiors, and they demanded his utmost respect.

Jeremiah glanced over; he looked exhausted and angry. "Hmph. At ease, Eleven."

Suzaku nodded, his eyes betraying nothing, and let his arm drop back to his side. Jeremiah continued walking, but Villetta Nu stared at Suzaku for a moment.

"…You saved me back in Shinjuku," Suzaku said, his tone soft and sensitive. "I'm grateful. You went out of your way to… Thank you. Thank you very much."

Villetta tightly nodded. "I had to ensure your safety," she recited. "It was of the utmost importance."

"…But I'm just an Eleven."

"Villetta, let's go," Jeremiah announced, angrily, as a car pulled up to escort the two of them away. Villetta hesitated for a moment and then nodded at Kururugi, taking her leave and resuming her usual imperialistic, uptight walk. Jeremiah and Villetta loaded into the car and rolled up the windows as it unceremoniously drove off.

 _A Purist, of all people, risked her life to save an Eleven. Maybe Britannia can be changed for the better._

The doors opened once again, and Suzaku saw a young, blonde woman in a blue police uniform march down the steps and turn to look down at him, her rifle hanging loosely at her hip.

"Private Kururugi, I'm here to escort you to Lloyd Asplund's laboratory."

Suzaku nodded and rose to his feet.

"Thank you. I'm ready to meet him… for good, this time."

[*****]

SHIBUYA DISTRICT

In the backseat of a "Britannian" Mitsubishi, one of the mass-production models new to Area 11, Jeremiah sorted through a mass of paper resting in his lap, feeling incredibly exhausted, too exhausted to accurately gauge the mystery and tragedy of what was going on. The day was a cloudy one, and Jeremiah could almost picture the coming rain. Villetta was drinking from a bottle of water, looking very uncomfortable and very ashamed.

"Is the world about to end, Villetta?" Jeremiah muttered, sorting through a handful of files, most of which consisted of the military records of the soldiers stationed at Shinjuku.

"…There are times when it seems like it, Lord Jeremiah," Villetta responded. "Especially with something as strange as Shinjuku."

"Mm. You sure seem awfully protective of Private Kururugi."

Villetta frowned. "I… I have to—"

"Ensure his safety, yes, I've heard. But you still haven't answered why…" Jeremiah slammed his fist on the stack of papers and set it aside. "…I think we've both come under the same condition. I did something strange last night."

"What happened there? I mean, could you explain it?" Villetta said, turning her head toward Jeremiah.

"A… a feeling came over me, a desire to make sure Zero didn't press the switch for that poison gas, to make sure he and Kururugi got away safely… and I don't know why I allowed them to escape, even aided them in escaping, but I just did! Kewell's suspicious now… I think Zero had something to do with it," Jeremiah added in, crazily.

"What do you mean?" 

"It was only when facing him that I felt the urge to…" Jeremiah abruptly whipped around to face Villetta, which surprised her. "Villetta. Remind me once again. Were you alone in the Shinjuku warehouse?"

Villetta shook her head, toying with her earring nervously. "I already told you, Jeremiah… I can't remember anything. The more I think about what happened that day, the less I recall. All I can remember was saving Kururugi."

"Of course," Jeremiah muttered. "But what if you happened to run into Zero in the Ghetto?"

Villetta's eyes widened. "You think…" A red light seem to dance before her eyes.

"I'm almost certain of it. Please, Villetta, I need you to think about that warehouse, and if you saw anybody before, during, or after it."

 _She never gave a damn about the Elevens until she stumbled upon the Royal Guard in the warehouse. She had to have met Zero there, and Zero used some kind of spell or… something!_

"I… I can't, Jeremiah. I'm sorry. I remember next to nothing," Villetta confessed, looking haggard.

Jeremiah's shoulders slumped, and he resumed leafing through his files.

"What are you looking for?" Villetta asked, turning her gaze to the windows.

"Anything that might help me figure something, anything, out about Zero."

Jeremiah finishing searching and came upon the file of Suzaku Kururugi. _Private Suzaku Kururugi. Age 17, Blood Type: O Negative. Born July 10, 2000; Hirosaki, Japan. Son of Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. Involved in Japanese resistance until the suicide of his cowardly father. Vague connections to the Japanese Liberation Force and Kyoto House. Implied to have escaped to the Chinese Federation when Area 11 was established, but returning years later to apply for Honorary Britannian status. After training in Niigata, sent to Tokyo Settlement to serve beneath Sergeant Kyle Skye. Good ratings all around, physical prowess, loyal attitude; handpicked to join the Royal Guard's excursion in Shinjuku under the pretense of "recovering Britannia's property", i.e. serve as their meat shield. Recovered by Villetta Nu, promptly imprisoned under Clovis' order… and the rest is history._

Jeremiah shook his head dismissively. _Nothing adds up. This is very strange._

"Jeremiah?"

"Yeah?" he said, all without looking up from his papers.

"Have you considered the possibility that Prince Clovis is insane?"

That got his attention. Jeremiah put the papers aside, folded his hands on his lap, and looked up at her. "Villetta. What in the world are you talking about? And consider your next words very carefully."

"I heard about what happened last night. How Clovis seemed terrified when Zero brought up the poison gas. How quickly Clovis spirited it away to god-knows-where, when Zero left it behind. How unwilling he was to answer anybody's questions, especially the media's."

"Villetta—"

"I think he may be harboring secrets, or trying to do something against the military's best interests," Villetta summed up, her fists clenched.

Jeremiah hesitated. _I have never heard her speak like this. She's never accused royalty of anything._

"And don't you think it's a _little_ strange that Prince Clovis arranged interviews with Shinjuku prisoners and soldiers to ask questions specifically about the poison gas and events related to it? Not 'how did the rebels tap into her communications', not 'do we possibly have a spy in our midst', but 'what happened to poison gas'?"

"Villetta-?"

"And don't you think it's a little strange that there was no poison gas at all? Just colored smoke?"

At that moment, Jeremiah felt incredibly claustrophobic. He tipped his head forward slightly, and he stretched the muscles in his fingers. It was true that Jeremiah found the lack of genuine poison gas unnerving, to say the least, but he figured there were ways to justify it.

"…What if Zero had already opened the capsule, released the gas, and then filled it full of colored smoke?" Jeremiah offered, playing devil's advocate.

"We would have heard about it," Villetta countered. "And what reason would he have had to do that? He's a _terrorist_. An Eleven terrorist, most likely. They've used civilians as _human shields_."

"So Suzaku Kururugi is more than just an Eleven?"

"Yes. And don't change the topic," Villetta said. "You know I'm right."

Jeremiah gave a nervous, stagy shrug. "It was… unnerving, to say the least. Seeing Prince Clovis in such a state. He looked… ghostly. Like he'd seen the devil Himself."

"I think he's harboring secrets," Villetta muttered. "Why else would make finding that poison gas so secretive and such a priority?"

Jeremiah turned sharply to face her. "And what if he was?"

"Then he isn't fit to be a leader," Villetta responded quietly.

A long silence on Jeremiah's part. _Treacherous words… but… there's truth in them…_

"He is Area 11's Viceroy and the Chief of Staff in our military… in addition, he's a member of the Royal Family. Do you think his father, the Emperor, would have let someone untrustworthy be in such a sensitive position?"

Villetta said nothing and turned her eyes back to the windows. Her expression said everything and nothing at the same time. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes and rubbed his damp face.

 _So much mystery, uncertainty, raised eyebrows… too familiar. Too much like what happened to you, Lady Marianne._

As he recalled the Aries Villa, an idea struck Jeremiah.

[*****]

AREA 11 BRITTANIAN LABORATORY

Eleven A.M. The day was moving at a crawl, and it stressed Cecile Croomy out.

Everything seemed to be coming apart. The Britannian military in Area 11 was near-meltdown; Clovis had disappeared all of a sudden, leaving General Bartley in temporary charge of the military and police. And while it meant that the Honorary Britannians – namely, Suzaku Kururugi – were safe from the extremist policies of the Purists (though Cecile was technically eligible to be one, she despised the ideology), General Bartley was ill-equipped for the sudden onslaught of angry and confused Britannian soldiers, the media's dramatically-shifting opinions of the military, or the sudden rise of terrorist cells, empowered by the success of the mysterious Zero.

Cecile Croomy went to bed last night terrified of the world the next generation would inhabit. And although she'd had more than enough time to get over her fear, and Lloyd had tried to cheer her up in his own odd way, she still couldn't shake the feeling that things were happening too fast for their own good.

Cecile leaned against a railing and let her eyes roam over Lancelot, their newest Knightmare Frame. Even in its production modeling stage, it looked immeasurably superior to all other Knightmares, largely thanks to its intricate, white-gold design and imposing bulk and weaponry.

 _The first-ever Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame. And it's still not operational yet._

"I think we should use the VARIS Rifle instead of the usual Positron," Lloyd announced beside her. He was holding a cup of coffee, filled to the brim with an ungodly amount of sugar and milk.

"The experimental, potentially dangerous railgun?" Cecile drawled, rubbing her eyes and glancing at a digital readout. "The one that nearly caused a terrible accident back at the Homeland?"

"The very one." Lloyd sipped his tea.

"Lloyd, isn't the safe, tested Positron good enough?"

"Good enough is never good enough. The uncertainty of the _unknown_ will always butt heads with the limits of the _known_ , but without people like us, to test those limits, we could never know what the unknown might yield."

 _He can be profound sometimes._ "And venturing into the unknown equals progress?"

"Eh, most of the time," Lloyd said, adjusting his spectacles. "Lancelot is operating at a level of ambition most Knightmare Frames can't even dream of. And even if there are some stumbles along the way, or… safety hazards, it's better to reach the stars and fail than waddle in mediocrity. Like making more Sutherlands."

"Mm, I suppose," Cecile managed. "And even if Lancelot fails—"

"Which it won't."

" _If_ it fails, maybe all of our research and time could inspire future developers to improve upon."

"Victim of its own success," Lloyd asserted. "But I refuse to stop working on Lancelot until it's perfect! Which is basically almost is. It could be improved in some ways… like having a VARIS."

"Be wary of the budget, Lloyd," Cecile sagely advised. "Prince Schneizel may be generous now, but a couple millions later, and he might think twice about funding us."

"Oh, please, Schnitzel loves me."

"He's not a food, Lloyd—"

"Um, hello?"

 _Wait. I know that voice._

Cecile grew silent; her eyes wandered to the source of the voice down below. For a moment, she couldn't believe she was staring at Suzaku Kururugi, but there was no mistaking him for another person, even from that distance. The huge brown curls, the rigid body language, the commanding yet silent presence; it all equaled up to one whole Suzaku Kururugi.

No way!

"Suzaku?" Cecile tentatively asked; it was the only one she could think of.

"Yes, ma'am?" He glanced upward, never losing that military-bred sharpness.

Cecile whipped around to look at Lloyd. "I thought our testimonies were dismissed!" 

"All but one," Lloyd said, with a cat-like grin on his face. "Didn't want to ruin the surprise." Then, raising his voice: "Once again, you missed your chance to go to Heaven, Private Kururugi! How does it feel to be out of prison, eh?"

"Good, sir!" Suzaku said back. "Um, I'm to be of service to you, right?"

"You see that Knightmare Frame?" Lloyd said, wildly gesturing to Lancelot. "We need a devicer! And since you owe us one, you get to be the lucky one to do it!"

"Th-Thank you, sir! Um, should I… come up there?" Suzaku volunteered.

"Don't bother, we'll come down to you," Lloyd shouted back, and he chuckled at Cecile. "He's like a little kid."

Cecile gave a shocked laugh. "How did you…?" 

"Who cares? We have a devicer now." And with that, Lloyd began walking toward the elevator. Cecile tightly followed suit, her smile growing even wider, feeling content and a little less on edge. After all, it pleased her to see justice have its day, especially on someone as unfortunate and put-upon as Suzaku Kururugi.

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

" _After the events of last night, numerous questions have been raised about the whereabouts, identity, and lifestyle of Zero, the mysterious masked terrorist who appeared in the Toyko Settlement and captured Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi, using a payload of toxic gas as leverage against Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and Viceroy Clovis la Britannia. Numerous sources have hypothesized that Zero is an agent of the Japanese Liberation Force; others claim he is a foreign contractor sent by the Chinese Federation…"_

" _Captured" is a strong word._ Lelouch, leaning against a withering cherry blossom in the Ashford Gardens, took a bite of watermelon and swallowed the black seeds. It had been at least four days since Zero's grand debut, and already he'd spread like wildfire. Lelouch was reading Area 11 Enthusiast, a trashy tabloid written by a circle of pop culture journalists without any genuine education or experience in professional journalism or writing in general, whose articles had recently been occupying – dominating, even – the newspaper vending boxes and kiosks in the Shibuya District. Lelouch had laughed at the large, gaudy headline _Who is Zero?!_ , splashed across the cover like a messy paint job, and had laughed even harder at the absolutely insane articles contained within.

 _Still… I can't just disappear off the scene now. I'm too far into this to turn away._ Lelouch, in the last couple of days, had begun to appreciate the soothing, unobtrusive rhythms of school life at Ashford, because he was fully aware that, when the time came, he'd have to cut his ties with everyone and everything at the liberal school, which had affectionately welcomed him like a dear friend for so many years. He'd have to return to the madness of war and dedicate himself fully to the Japanese cause if he'd wanted to make any sort of progress, and the weight of this task was considerably daunting. War was more than just an anarchist fantasy, something Lelouch had realized all too late – it was a way of life, something you'd have to put your all into lest it swallow you up.

 _Hopefully I'll have the strength to rise above my fears by that point._

Lelouch flipped through the pages of the magazine and came upon an article involving Clovis.

 _So you've disappeared and left one of your peons in charge. Trying to find C.C., hm?_

"Do you always sit alone?"

Lelouch shot straight up and whipped around, fast as a bullet, and was surprised to find C.C. standing next to the cherry blossom. She'd pulled her Rapunzel-length hair back and tied it into two lengthy ponytails, and was dressed in what Lelouch recognized as the female Ashford Academy uniform, a yellow coat atop a white collar shirt and tight black skirt.

 _Speak of the devil…_ "What the hell, C.C.?! I gave you express orders to not go out unless it was an emergency!" Lelouch spat, startled to his core. He withdrew his paper into his vest pocket and folded his arms.

"I got bored. That's an emergency," C.C. said, sitting down on the grass in front of him and trying her best to look innocent.

Not fooling me, woman. Lelouch sighed irritably. "How on Earth did you get ahold of an Ashford uniform?"

"That's classified information."

"C.C.! This is serious. One would think you'd be more cautious about showing yourself in public, considering Clovis is trying to track you down," Lelouch asserted, thankful that they were somewhere private.

"This is a well-hidden school."

"You found me pretty damn easily," Lelouch grumbled. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"You wanted answers about Geass, and I was bored. So, I came to give you some answers. Also, your maid. Have you used Geass on her?"

Lelouch glanced up at the sky. "Yeah." He'd felt guilty about that, but to him, it was imperative if he'd wanted to keep his identity to secret.

" _Sayoko, follow my directions carefully: you won't realize that I am Zero, or that Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge, until I say these words: I need you."_

C.C. climbed to her feet and handed Lelouch a notebook, which he instantly recognized as his "Geass Notebook". He cautiously took it, too weary and irritated to ask her how she managed to find it.

"I read through this. It seems like you've learned a lot about your Geass in the relatively short time you've had it," C.C. said, toying with her hair.

He slid the notebook back into his vest. "I'm going to be fighting against an empire with a vast amount of resources and control. Innocence won't save me – experience and knowledge will."

"As much as I appreciate your caution, wouldn't it be much easier to simply use your Geass and take control? You're making it awfully hard for yourself."

Lelouch clenched his fists. "No."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Don't you think that's a little evil? Taking free will away?" 

"But that's exactly what your Geass has your capacity to do."

"So what?" 

"Geass responds to the receiver's deepest wish."

A heavy silenced filled the air.

"…Come again, C.C.?"

"Your Geass' specifics manifest themselves based on what your innermost desires are," C.C. continued, without missing a beat. "Even though you say you put stock by free will, your Geass power gives you the ability to override free will. Interesting."

Lelouch grimaced and leaned wearily against the tree, suddenly out of breath. "You're lying to me."

"I have no reason to lie to you. I can withhold information from you, yes, but lying to you serves no purpose."

"I didn't want control! I wanted power!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Lelouch stared at the sky and watched the clouds move, the shock on his face evident. He seemed to have lost all interest in talking. _She's mistaken. She has to be. I was cornered, and powerless, and I wanted to have power! I want to stop Britannia, not further its agenda!_

"It must be difficult," C.C. muttered. "To decide whose will to break."

"Shut up." There was no feeling Lelouch hated as much as speechlessness in the face of someone else, especially someone as obtrusive and unwelcome as C.C., the seemingly immortal witch.

"Did the same thoughts pass through your head when you used your Geass on your brother?"

 _Go away go away go away!_ "Why are you asking me these questions?!"

"Or maybe you're just trying to justify unjustifiable actions." 

"Enough!" Lelouch shouted, breaking out into a cold sweat.

Several silent seconds passed. C.C. finally walked off and made her way down the hill, her expression indecipherable; however, she turned back toward him at the last second.

"Know who you are," C.C. advised. "Otherwise, you'll crumble beneath the weight of your own lies."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Lelouch alone with his thoughts.

[*****]

In a moment of requested privacy, Jeremiah Gottwald sat back and fished out his cellphone. He let his eyes wander over his office, which had become like a home away from home in the last few days; he'd begun pouring his days and nights into figuring out the truth, whatever _that_ was. But after being spurred by the words of Villetta, stunned by the actions of Viceroy Clovis, and angered by the secrecy of the bumbling General Bartley – who gave the vaguest possible answers to his questions – he was motivated to work all hours into figuring out what was happening, and to regain his pride.

Jeremiah glanced up at a television set in the corner; some news anchor was, once again, spouting off nonsense about Zero. Jeremiah scowled.

 _Can't wait to execute him myself._

After a while of staring at the screen, not paying much attention to the goings-on, Jeremiah decided to finally act on his ever-growing misgivings and dialed a vaguely unfamiliar number. He took a deep breath as the phone rang once, twice. A man's voice answered.

"This is Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford. Who—"

"Guilford. It's Gottwald."

For a moment Guilford didn't say anything. "Margrave Jeremiah…? It's… been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Necessity call," Jeremiah said, sighing. "We'll catch up another time."

"I'm surprised you still remember my contact information."

"I need to speak to Princess Cornelia. Please. It's a matter regarding her brother."

"…Let me pass this on. Please wait a moment."

A long moment passed, and Jeremiah briefly wondered if Guilford had hung up for him, but then he heard his voice again. "Yes. You may speak to her, but please keep it brief and show her the utmost respect."

"She's earned it. Thank you."

"Jeremiah Gottwald?" Jeremiah was taken aback for a moment. Cornelia li Britannia's voice had changed considerably since he'd last seen her – it was deeper, harsher than he remembered. Cornelia li Britannia, the Soldier, sounded wholly different from Cornelia li Britannia, the head of security at the Aries Villa.

"Your Excellency," Jeremiah breathed. "Thank you for allowing yourself to speak with me on such short notice."

"I hadn't expected this," Cornelia replied. "Is this a courtesy call? If you're worried about how things are over here at the E.U., there's no need to be."

"So I've heard, Your Highness. Are you making good progress, if you'll pardon my asking?"

"Decent progress. We're at the threshold of Euro-Norway right now, and the European guns are trying to hold us at bay by the seaside. That infuriating woman, Viola Mancini or some such, is tenacious. But I don't get the feeling you called my Knight to see how I'm doing."

"I have some unfortunate news, Your Excellency."

"Time is of the essence, in that case."

"With all due respect, and with careful consideration, I have reason to believe that your brother, Prince Clovis la Britannia, is a traitor to the Britannian Empire."

He heard her breathe. "What?"

"All evidence at hand points to it, Your Highness."

"Can you back your statements?"

"It's a long, convoluted tale to tell, Your Highness. I don't want to consume too much of your time."

"I'll make up for lost time later. Tell me everything you know."

And with that, Jeremiah gave her an as-detailed-as-possible recitation and summary of the events that occurred in Area 11 involving Clovis, beginning on the battle in Shinjuku; throughout Jeremiah's summarization, Cornelia was silent as possible. When Jeremiah had told her everything he knew, her voice was quiet.

"This is… a lot to take in, Jeremiah. I… Clovis hasn't been in contact with me in a long, long while. He certainly never mentioned any gas or terrorists… is he in danger?" 

"I believe so, and that's why I believe something needs to be done about this, Your Excellency. If I may ask: has Prince Clovis ever showcased any signs of insanity and dishonesty?" 

"Nothing… evident," Cornelia muttered over the line. "And you said Clovis has suddenly disappeared?"

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Cornelia was silent for a good length of time.

"I'm telling you all of this in the best interests of the Prince, Your Excellency," Jeremiah said, praying he didn't come off as dishonest or treacherous. "Up until now, Your Highness, his behavior has never been so erratic, so paranoid. He's watched over Area 11 with a firm eye, and his leadership abilities were second-to-none. But after the Shinjuku incident, something… changed, Your Highness. The events that occurred during and after the confrontation with Zero in the Tokyo Settlement exemplify this thoroughly. My aide has hypothesized that Prince Clovis is hiding something, something the Prince desperately doesn't want the public to know."

"…The general policy, in this context, is to arrange for a replacement," Cornelia whispered. "I will try my best to inform His Majesty of all that you have told me. I want you to keep an eye on my brother and anyone within in his circle, and if he acts suspicious, contact Guilford as promptly as possible. Even if he does not answer immediately, leave a message explaining what you found. These are my orders. I expect you to follow them."

He knew she was thinking of Marianne. She hadn't made a sound to tell him so, but he just knew. She was there that day, too. She'd carried that burden as deeply as he had. But Jeremiah knew better than to press the issue.

"Yes, Your Excellency," Jeremiah breathed. "I am grateful for your time and your attention, and I will follow your orders to the letter. I wish you the best of luck in your campaign against the European Union."

"Let's not ask for miracles here. Good night, Jeremiah Gottwald."

When she hung up the phone, Jeremiah faced the windows and gazed at the stars.

 _Is this a dream?_

A knock on his door. "Yes, come in."

Jeremiah rose from behind his desk when fellow Purist, Kewell Soresi, entered the room. He was a lean, sharply-dressed man; though he was a physically slight man, the impression he gave was one of confidence and self-possession. There had been some tension between the two lately, but something inside Jeremiah told him that Kewell wasn't here to lecture him.

"Hey, Kewell," Jeremiah muttered. "I was just in con—"

"Villetta wants to see everyone," Kewell put in, casting a gaze over the neat office and looking at Jeremiah apologetically. "She says it's an important issue."

Jeremiah didn't reply. What was there to say?

"She said it involves Prince Clovis," Kewell added, and the inflection in his voice sealed it: his arrival in Jeremiah's room at precisely that moment was no coincidence. He'd heard Jeremiah's conversation with Cornelia.

"Kewell…"

"You aren't alone," Kewell offered. "The Prince has been… odds and ends lately. And I think we have a right, as purebred Britannians, to do something about it."

 _There is no greater pressure than obligation._

"…Alright. Let's hear what she has to say."


	8. Leap Of Faith

**Darth – Huh? Cornelia's in the thick of war against the European Union right now. Even if she wanted to take over as Viceroy of Area 11, she simply couldn't; her hands are much too full at this point, and abandoning her allies and regiments in the thick of war is going AWOL. She's not going anywhere for the time being, which is why she's using Jeremiah as reconnaissance. As for Euphemia, she'll show up later. I can understand where you're coming from, but I hadn't implied at all that Cornelia would come to Japan.**

 **Blarg – Yeah, Kewell's more than just a throwaway racist. He's got a few aces up his sleeve; at least, that's what I got from the show. I've got something for Mao I've been dwelling over lately.**

 **Thanks for all your feedback.**

[*****]

TOKYO SETTLEMENT – OUTSKIRTS

Kallen Kozuki laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling fan as if it contained all the answers to her problems.

She had, as of late, become very fond of her room. Her room meant privacy and safety, a guaranteed amount of time of unobserved freedom and relaxation, one of the only times of day that solely belonged to her. Kallen was motivated to work all other available hours for the opposition's cause, and there were times when she felt truly at home with Ohgi and the other rebels – better them than her weak mother and arrogant stepmother – but simply lying on her mattress and letting her thoughts roam, sometimes all the way back to the undiluted streams and mountains of Japan, not the artificial pleasures of Area 11, was all that she needed.

Kallen took a glance at the lone window to her left side. She caught sight of rain slowly fanning into the leaves and grass, condensation growing on the window like an exhaled breath. It had been raining quite a bit lately, which only served to emphasize how cold and harsh the Japanese winters could be.

Her eyes fell upon a picture of Naota Kozuki. She frowned and switched on the portable radio on her nightstand, flipping back and forth through channels until she found a smooth jazz station she'd always liked. She sat back and just listened to the lounge-like piano, the low hum of the bass, the pleasing, wave-like sound of the keyboards, and for a few moments she almost forgot where she was.

Yet there were still matters to be settled. Kallen figured it would be that way until the day she died.

 _Do we need Zero more than he needs us? Or is it the other way around?_ After a long string of failures, he was the man that had stepped into the void. Unlike Naota and Ohgi, who were at least well-known or recognized throughout the terrorist cell network, Zero was virtually unknown. The mask didn't help matters. And yet it seemed like Zero had already laid the groundwork for a lengthy battle against Britannia. In addition to his implications that he already had an intricate network of spies, envoys, and conscripts at his beck and call, it left Kallen wondering: why was Zero relying on them so much?

 _Maybe it's because we know this country by heart. Maybe we're more useful to him than others. I don't know what he wants, and not knowing is really starting to bug me. What if he turns on us? Hell, what if he leaves? He can take on the world on his own… it might even be better this way. Zero may lead us to our death._

Kallen would never, ever forget that sinking feeling in her chest; that attendant, urgent fear that had possessed her that night in the Tokyo Settlement, when they'd rescued Suzaku Kururugi. Even after that night, she was bathed in an earthly calm, the kind of calm that only staring death in the face and blinking could produce. She was amazed they'd pulled it off to begin with; she was doubly amazed that they'd done so without a single casualty.

 _On live television,_ she thought with a smirk.

She heard a crash outside, and shot straight up, bolting for the door and grabbing her pocketknife. When she stepped out into the hallway, her eyes fell upon her mother, who was kneeling in front of a broken vase.

 _Holy shit._ Kallen ran a hand through her hair, feeling hot and flustered all of a sudden. _That felt… real. Too real. Too jumpy._

Kallen's mother turned around and smiled at her, though there was something effortful about it. "Oh, Kallen—Young Mistress, I mean. I… apologize. I hadn't meant to disturb you. Just a little accident, that's all."

Kallen narrowed her eyes, hoping her silence would bring an end to this conversation. _You've been… off lately, Mom. Something's strange about you._

"Are you okay, Young Mistress?" she continued, trying to sweep the pieces of the vase into a dustbin. "It seems like you've been working all hours lately."

 _Once again, she can read right through me._ Kallen shook her head. "None of your concern. Don't worry about it – everything's fine. There's hope."

"Oh?"

"…We have a new… manager," Kallen managed. "He's different. Preposterous, sort of nuts, but he gets the job done. A lot more customers and business thanks to him, which means greater wages, y'know."

Her mother smiled lightly and wrung her hands on her apron. "That's great, Kallen."

Kallen affixed her eyes on the apron, wanting her mother to stop wringing it for a moment. She glanced up and down the hallways, to see if her stepmother was around. "…I'm worried this new manager might do something that puts Labios out of business. He can be confrontational with… the gamblers. Stuff like that. Got any advice?"

"Do whatever feels right in your heart, dear," she replied, still wringing her hands. " _Privilege your own character above all else._ "

 _Let go of that apron._ Kallen gripped the sides of her shirt. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, harsher than she had intended.

"I'm a little sleepy, sweethe—my lady. You've been attending work a lot lately. Have you made any friends?"

 _That APRON!_ "I'm going out," Kallen announced, fed up. "Will you take care of things here?"

"Yes, of course. Will you be long?"

Kallen had already walked back into her room, slamming the door behind her. She took a look at her hair, muttering "Screw It" and hastily throwing on a jacket, stockings, and shoes, stuffing a knife and multi-use tool inside her jacket, along with her cellphone; as an afterthought, she grabbed her Diamond Dust necklace and threw it on.

" _Privilege your own character above all else, Kallen. Like Mom always says."_

The room suddenly felt empty to Kallen.

She stormed back out into the hallway and marched towards the stairs. Kallen tried her best to not look at her mother, who'd moved on from the broken vase and was now tending to sweeping beneath the rugs. At the threshold of the stairs, Kallen stopped and glanced back over her shoulder.

"I'll be back before sundown."

"Stay safe, Young Mistress, and have a good time."

"…I love you, Mom. See you later."

[*****]

MISSION STREET HOTEL AND CASINO

SHIBUYA DISTRICT

"Checkmate."

The nobleman sitting across from Lelouch shook his head slowly, and Lelouch almost laughed at the comically wild look in his eyes. From the moment he'd met Sir Roy, Lelouch had thought of him as a cheap vaudeville hero, with his huge, exaggerated gestures and broad movements. He was easy to like, which was more than Lelouch could say for most of his opponents; but he was also easy to predict and easy to play, which meant easy earning money.

 _Like Clovis._

"Impossible! How in Hell's Bells did you manage to do that?!" Roy proclaimed. He didn't sound angry – just a man accustomed to having his way.

"I had a pawn nearby your King. And since you had already used your Rooks and your remaining pawns were too far out to do anything, I seized the opportunity."

"Plus, you used a Castle back there," Rivalz said, referring to the tactical move. "You moved your King toward your Rook, and vice versa."

"Well, yes, but Rooks can move diagonally, right?" Sir Roy asked timidly.

 _Easy money._

"Actually, that's a Bishop."

"Oh. Well, good fun then," Roy managed. He reached into the pot, totaled the money, and handed the thick wad of Britannian Notes over to Lelouch, trying to appear as dignified as possible. It wasn't as satisfying as it used to be, but a change in lifestyle would do that to you.

Lelouch and Rivalz left, with Rivalz going on about some rematches and students and homework. It went in one of Lelouch's ears and out the other.

 _What should an army force have? If I'm going to progress any further as Zero, then I need to make a plan for what the assembly. Let's see… obviously we need a commander and sub-commander, with foot soldiers and shock troops. I'll probably need intelligence chiefs of some sorts, doctors, technicians, engineers, chefs… no, definitely engineers and scientists. We need Knightmare Frames badly. Maybe I could arrange the theft of some Frames from a supply depot over in the Toyko Settlement. There's something I'm missing. Media? Some kind of interior minister? I may need to hire a professional military trainer and use my Geass – those rebels learn fast, but I need them to be expert shots as fast as possible. I already have that network of people under my Geass' call…_

"…it, Lelouch?"

"Huh?" Lelouch snapped out of it as they turned into a parking lot.

"Refrain, man. What do you think about it?" Rivalz asked, forking out some money to pay his parking ticket.

Lelouch didn't need to be asked twice. "Horrendous. It turns your brain into virtual mush, dulls you into bliss. I despise it. Why do you ask?"

"There's talk that some dudes on campus are getting addicted to it. Don't want to name names, but…"

 _When I get together a sizable force, the first thing I'm going to do is remove any and all traces of Refrain from this island. If the police aren't going to do a damn thing, then I will._ "I'm not surprised. Seems like it's everywhere now. If dealers aren't selling it, then people are finding ways to produce their own batches."

"Is it true that your head lights on fire if you take too many doses?"

"How should I know? Anyway, you can take your bike home. I'm gonna grab a subway ticket."

"What? Why? Isn't that just a lot more work?"

"There's something I have to pick up, Rivalz. I'll see you back at class."

[*****]

JAPANESE WASTELANDS – BRITANNIAN-CLAIMED TERRITORY

"Lloyd, Miss Cecile? Are you behind the blast shield?"

"Indeed, Kururugi. We're watching the monitors as we speak! Fire at will!"

Suzaku, sitting in the cockpit of the world's first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame, Lancelot – currently running on twenty-two doses of Sakuradite extract, SR-71 Landspinners, six-lensed KnightScopes, and an ungodly amount of filtered ammunition and explosives – picked up the experimental VARIS Rifle and held it in his – Lancelot's – hands. A long-bore energy rifle, shockingly light in his hands, and freshly exported from the Homeland.

"It's already loaded with the necessary batteries and cells, right, Sir?" Suzaku asked, eyes flying back and forth between the various screens in the cockpit's dashboard.

"Yes, Kururugi! Just fire! Do something awesome!" Lloyd announced.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I apologize… I'm still getting used to this Knightmare."

 _It's a lot different than what the flight simulators led me to believe._

"Don't mind him. Just take it at your own pace," Cecile crooned.

Suzaku raised it, aiming it at a preset series of targets, adjusting the gain and properties. He plugged the rifle's data chord into Lancelot's forearm; Suzaku watched in amazement as a viewfinder appeared on the window in front of him. At the bottom of the screen he saw a readout: 314 Meters. Suzaku swept the rifle upwards. 728. Downward. 140.

 _Absolutely incredible. This is the future. I can feel it._

Taking a breath, Suzaku fired the VARIS Rifle and gasped as recoil struck Lancelot, nearly causing him to lose his balance. The sky shook as Suzaku regained his balance. As the VARIS' shot hit the metal targets, it split into smaller salvos that streamed over and under the targets, which then burst into tiny yellow flashes. When the light show was over, the metal crate had turned into a pile of rubble. Whereas the standard Positron Rifle was enough to make a dent or a hole in a metal crate, the VARIS Rifle made mincemeat out of said crates. There wasn't enough scrap metal left to make a blender.

 _Oh my god._ "Lloyd, Cecile, what are the readouts?"

"Well above my expectations!" Lloyd mused, ebulliently. "Can you imagine what this monster would be able to do against a Sutherland? Or a Vincent?" 

"How does it feel, Suzaku?" Cecile questioned, curious.

"I can feel that rifle's power, ma'am. My hands are still shaking," Suzaku confessed, laughing in exasperation.

"No, as in, how does it feel to be inside Lancelot?"

 _Like I can change the world._ "It feels… different, ma'am. Like nothing I've ever seen or been in before."

"It better be. That's the whole point," Lloyd drawled. "Come on out and read the results for yourself."

Suzaku pulled out the ignition key and opened the cockpit panel. He stepped outside and stretched; while the cockpits were designed to be comfortable for the pilot, due to all the movement involved, they were still cramped and awkward. Not a breath of wind was blowing across the dusty, abandoned open country. He swept his eyes back and forth, getting an eyeful of all the carnage that the VARIS Rifle's shots caused.

 _And maneuvering around in Lancelot earlier, during general training felt… natural._

Suzaku glanced up at Lancelot, the silent, imposing White Knight, and for a moment indulged in a fantastical daydream: soaring the open skies, engulfed in an ocean of blue and white, Lancelot sweeping the horizon line and silently watching over the world like a guardian angel.

 _Maybe… Maybe I can change the world with this…_

"Yoo-hoo!"

Suzaku blinked and faced Lloyd, who was now relaxing in a fold-up chair. In Suzaku's peripheral vision, he saw a couple of Britannian soldiers – escorts and guards, mostly – running up to the VARIS Rifle and checking its vital signs and data, ensuring it was still operational.

"Sorry, Sir…" Suzaku said.

"There'll be plenty of time to dream later," Lloyd announced, stirring a cup of pudding. "Come see the fruits of your labor first."

Suzaku stepped up to the digital readout; it took him a moment to decipher what all the symbols and graphs meant, but with Cecile's help, Suzaku quickly realized that Lancelot and the VARIS had experienced a 67% boost in general efficiency since the last testing.

"Sixty-seven percent…" Suzaku whispered. "That's—"

"Incredible," Cecile finished for him, watching him appraisingly. "We haven't such good results in a long time. This means we're at least doing something right."

"Told you so," Lloyd said in a vague sing-song voice. "And it was absolutely worth the cost, too."

"Several thousands of dollars and fifty pages of paperwork later…" Cecile exclaimed, with a tired sigh.

"Mm. If it weren't for CASTER, then it wouldn't have cost so much."

"CASTER?" Suzaku ventured, curious.

"Yes," Lloyd replied, with a mouthful of pudding. "One of Britannian Energy's many 'secret weapon' projects. Some corporate espionage happened, and then _presto chango_ , the European Union got ahold of the schematics and turned it into the Estrella. Next thing you know, exports can cost up to millions of of dollars thanks to some shabby international law."

"Britannian Energy? I thought the Engineering Corps were the only Knightmare producers in Britannia."

Lloyd smirked. "Thanks to CASTER, we are." He stood up, running his hands through his mauve hair and placing them on his hips. "Now, I want to test out the Landspinners. I need a flamethrower, if you don't mind."

[*****]

A HALF-HOUR FROM THE VICEROY PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

AREA 11

Deep in Britannian-held territory, Kewell Soresi was driving a police jeep, complete with blue-and-white lights on the roof, and the initials of the Area 11 Military Police – A11MP – in big letters on the hood of the car. He was driving south from the Tokyo Settlement down unguarded roads beneath a milky-white moon; the transport's headlights were turned off.

 _There you are._

Catching a glimpse of someone on foot, Kewell pulled into a small parking lot; the rendezvous point. After a minute of waiting, Villetta Nu tapped on the passenger window. Kewell obliged her silent requests and unlocked the doors; she pulled into the seat, decked in her usual pink-black Purist uniform, toting a purple duffel bag over her right shoulder.

Kewell lit a cigarette, gazing at the tiny flame. "Status?"

"They're in position. We've made a virtual half-circle around the place, and all that's left is our part of the plan."

"We should arrive there shortly, then." Kewell started the engine and pulled out, making his way toward the Viceroy's Palace.

For a long, quiet moment, he let his eyes roam the sky and the road ahead, running over the plans and necessary steps in his head over and over. He was a military man, and a talented captain, but he'd never actively participated in something like this before. He glanced over at Villetta Nu, comrade, coworker, confidant. Part visionary, part out of touch, but never wrong.

 _Almost._

"Are you sure about this, Villetta?"

Villetta opened the glove compartment and pulled out a Britannian pistol, fully-loaded. "Have I ever not been sure about something?"

"If you want to turn back, now's the time. Any objections, whatever."

"When an opportunity presents itself, strike," Villetta proclaimed, rummaging through her duffel bag and pulling out some rifles. "I've tried to account for everything. But we can't let things go on the way they are right now. General Bartley is inoffensive at best as a stand-in Viceroy for Clovis; and the Purists can trace their lineage to the founding of Britannia. We deserve this more than anybody else."

 _Technically, you weren't born into a Noble family, but far be it from me to argue with a woman holding a loaded gun._

Villetta watched the road. "It's our rightful destiny. And I know you agree with me."

"Yes—"

"So why are you questioning my actions?"

 _Because for a supposed Purist, you've sure been showing an incredible amount of attention toward Suzaku Kururugi._ "Just trying to make conversation, I guess."

Villetta let the remark pass. That wasn't what he meant and they both knew it.

"Still, you're right. The moment is… ripe. We can begin instilling our own policies and do what's right for this backwards island."

Villetta nodded. "Maybe so."

Finally, Kewell brought the vehicle to a halt as they approached the threshold of their destination, stopping a predetermined perimeter. It was almost oppressively dark and cold. Kewell let his eyes focus on the rearview mirror, watching for Caitlyn's mark and acknowledgement. He picked up the communicator from the floor and waited calmly, goosebumps popping up on his forearms.

 _Flash. There it is._ A crackle of static, and then Jeremiah's voice came through. "In position."

"Taran?" Kewell spoke into the communicator.

"In position, and ready to fight clever. Tell me when," Taran responded.

Kewell took the hastily-drawn grid map from the dashboard to examine it. "And you're certain this is the safest possible route?" 

"Sure of it. I've been here enough times to know," Villetta said, taking a drink from her canteen.

Back to the radio. "Sato?" 

"Ready. There was an unexpected delay, but it's been taken care of."

"Valerio?"

"Ready."

"Palmer?"

"In position. Visibility good."

A flash in the rearview mirror. _Mark._

"I'm going in," Kewell radioed. They continued on and found the Presidential Palace. In spite of its sophisticated name, the building was not much to look it; it had the bland, neutral qualities of a modern-day office building. Surrounding the area was a tall, chain-link fence bulked up with platforms and walkways for guards to take watch and patrol. Military vehicles, smaller jeeps, and a handful of civilian cars dotted the building's exterior; on the staircase leading up to the entrance, there were a pair of guards in the standard Military Police get-up.

Kewell's fists clutched the wheel. "Last chance."

Villetta nodded.

 _Well then._

Kewell and Villetta stepped from the van and obligingly put their hands up as they were met and accosted by the standing guards. Kewell pulled out his credentials and gestured to the Purist logo emblazoned on his collar, which the taller of the two guards eyed with some interest. The second guard was eyeing Villetta's duffel bag suspiciously.

"You must be Purists. Is Margrave Jeremiah not with you?"

"Not currently – he's out on some business," Kewell lied, tipping his head towards the Palace. "We've come here to see General Bartley. He requested our presence. You can go in and check with the front desk to verify."

They both unslung their weapons, and the taller one nodded after considering Kewell's words for a moment. "Follow us, we'll get you checked out. It's not that we don't believe you, but it's standard policy."

"Take all the time in the world," Kewell muttered.

After ascending the staircase, the electronic doors sliding open to greet them into the lobby, Kewell heard the sound of Villetta pulling a pin off a grenade. There were three guards and two lobby receptionists. All standing in one place.

 _Caref—_

"Catch," Villetta taunted.

She threw the unpinned grenade inside and pushed Kewell onto the staircase outside. Before anyone indoors had a chance to react, an explosion shook the building inside, bathing the horizon in a furious, orange light. Villetta, wasting no time, hopped to her feet and ripped through her duffel bag, fumbled with a rifle and handed Kewell one as well. Kewell grasped it to his chest and hurried into the lobby and past the flame-soaked, debris-ridden receptionist desk.

Kewell strafed around the ground floor, his back to Villetta, eyes scanning the second and third floors.

"Bartley's office is in the thick of the third floor!" Villetta shouted. There was a distinct sound of conflict and chaos going on outside; all of a sudden, a Sutherland burst through the building, blowing a hole through the wall facing the entrance. Kewell whipped around and recognized Taran's Knightmare; standing by the Landspinners were Sato and Caitlyn, fully armed.

"Jeremiah and the others are providing suppressive fire outside!" Taran explained. He raised his Positron Rifle and began firing at the second and third floors; the world was a wash of light and loud, concussive sound.

"Move forward! Up the stairs!" Kewell said. There was no time for hesitation – only action. "Taran, cover us!"

They hit the stairs, taking out several surprised guards along the way. Kewell slid to cover at the top of the staircase, vaguely aware of several bullets hissing over and beside him. In his peripheral vision, Kewell saw the Sutherlands hit the windows at once, a hellish mixture of breaking glass and splintering wood. Bracing the wall with his shoulder, Kewell sprinted forward and shot a surprised guard in the head, point blank. He could hear Sato and Caitlyn shooting from behind him.

"Jeremiah! Status?" Kewell yelled, ducking down behind a counter. He dropped his empty clip and slammed a new magazine into place.

"They've broken their positions! Palmer's running decoy. We managed to track down the depot of Knightmares and we've got Valerio ready to blow them sky high. Once we're done there, I'll join you inside!"

We may already be done by then. These guards are sloppy. Kewell hopped out from behind his cover, spun around, and fired at two guards running at him from the adjacent hallway. They slumped to the floor after three shots. In the distance, he saw a heavy metal door and a circuit board.

"Elevator! That way!" Kewell announced. Quickly, Villetta and the others gathered around him and made a mad dash for the elevator, Sato providing cover fire. Villetta reached the elevator and quickly keyed in the floor as the others fired in all directions. His ears becoming numb to all the shooting, Kewell began to pick up different, discrete details: the sound of discarded bullets ricocheting across the floor, the static of radio chatter, the bright ding of the elevator.

 _Right. Elevator._

Kewell sprinted inside the elevator, feeling a bullet whiz past his shoulder. They were soon joined by Sato, Valerio, and Caitlyn, the latter of which tossed a grenade over her shoulder and into the room behind them. They heard the dull throb of the grenade exploding once the doors closed.

In the moment of precious privacy, the Purists took the time to reload.

"Anyone injured?" Villetta asked, drawing a shotgun from her waistband.

"I think they got my leg, but it's fine," Valerio said, wincing.

"Nothing too serious," Kewell muttered. His shoulder burnt slightly.

"Once we reach the floor, split up," Villetta quickly ordered. "Kewell and I will search the westernmost hallways; Sato, Valerio, easternmost. Caitlyn, guard the elevator."

"Yes," they said in relative unison.

The door slid open and the Purists spilled out. Wasting no time, Kewell turned left and saw five rooms on each side.

"Take the right doors, I'll take the left ones," Villetta said.

Kewell began methodically barging through each door, not willing to take longer than five seconds to search each room. Upon reaching the fifth door, he found an expansive bedroom, presumably for ambassadors who came to visit. He swept the room, strafing left and right, and once he looked out the window the earth and sky shook. The sudden quake caused Kewell to lurch forward; when he regained his balance, he saw. A terrible explosion had ruptured a wide outbuilding, taking a few dozen cars and Knightmares along with it.

"I'm gonna presume that was the Knightmare Depot?" Kewell muttered sardonically.

"I'm heading up!" Jeremiah shouted over the radio. "Notify me once you're close!"

Once Kewell exited back out into the hallway, he saw Villetta reloading. Before they had a chance to act, or even breathe, Caitlyn was running towards them.

"I told you to stay by the—" Villetta began.

"Sato found the General! This way!"

Kewell, ecstatic, sprinted forward, Villetta close on his heels. After turning left down a hallway and past a lounge, they were met by a steel door.

"There's probably people waiting behind that door," Kewell muttered, prepping his rifle.

"Blow the door," Villetta ordered to Caitlyn.

She nodded and quickly plastered a detonator-activated explosive on the door, which hummed with a low, resounding beat. Kewell took cover behind a desk, Villetta and Caitlyn braced their backs against the wall adjacent to the steel door.

"Detonating!" Caitlyn yelled.

An earsplitting boom, bright lightning engulfing the room, hearts racing. Villetta, Caitlyn, and Kewell began rapidly firing, sweeping the room with automatic fire in a hail of bullets and smoke. When the dust finally cleared, Kewell noticed the corpses of two guards and a very terrified General Bartley cowering beneath his desk, with a couple nicks on his arm. His normally-pristine General's uniform was an absolute mess; his back was against a broad, surprisingly intact window, which was like a panorama to all the violence and action going on below.

"Unbelievable!" Bartley began, furious but scared of his wits. "And you call yourselves loyalists!"

In Kewell's peripheral vision, he saw two figures step up beside him, guns raised: Sato and Valerio, with the latter leaning against the wall and trying to keep the bleeding on his leg from becoming serious.

Villetta had drawn a revolver from her belt and was pointing it at Bartley. "Caitlyn, Kewell. Guard the door."

"I will have you all personally executed," Bartley snarled. "Once the Prince hears about this—"

"The Prince isn't an issue anymore," ventured a crisp, baritonal voice. Kewell recognized it immediately as that of Jeremiah Gottwald, who stepped into the room carrying a pistol at his side. "He isn't in a condition to be the Viceroy, let alone make decisions regarding Area 11."

"He's currently doing some important business!" Bartley weakly managed. "If you'd only been patient, he would have returned in a clear state of mind!" 

"I'm afraid that's simply not enough, Bartley," Jeremiah said. "It's a pity. You were a loyal man. Too loyal. Blind. Villetta, knock him out."

"You won't-! HCK!"

Bartley's passionate speech was interrupted when Villetta struck a pressure point on Bartley's neck with her index and middle fingers. The General gasped for breath for a few measly seconds before finally passing out; Kewell checked his pulse just to be certain. It was faint, but his vital signs were definitely stable.

Kewell wiped the sweat off his brow. "What now?"

"Have Palmer take care of any stragglers," Jeremiah commanded, placing his communicator on the Viceroy's desk. He looked exhausted and furious, but there was a deep-seated form of content and pleasure lurking behind his eyes. "Take Bartley in for questioning; anybody else that's alive, you can kill. I want to have this place completely cleared out by at least midnight. Let nobody in or out of this Palace. It's time Area 11 changed for the better."

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

" _We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash! We've received an emergency broadcast, and the source is implied to be directly from the Presidential Palace. Could it be Prince Clovis has returned? Or perhaps General Bartley Aspirus has news regarding that! Let's see what's contained within… it's Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald!"  
_

" _Attention, citizenry of Area 11. This is Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purist Faction, an elite gathering of soldiers, technicians, and politicians. Many of you know us as the organization that has rightfully served by Prince Clovis' side ever since his inauguration as Viceroy of Area 11. However, we have grim and unexpected news on that front: Prince Clovis remains vanished, and his whereabouts remain a mystery. We have listened thoroughly to the claims of the media, the suspicions of the people, and the theories of the Area 11 political minds, and we have regretfully decided to renounce Prince Clovis' title as Viceroy of Area 11, as per Article 74, Paragraph 58 of the Provisionary Britannian Constitution._

 _Without any immediate successors chosen by His Majesty, Our Emperor, to succeed Clovis as Viceroy of Area 11, given Prince Schneizel el Britannia and Cornelia la Britannia's involvement with the European Union, it falls upon us, the trusted advisors of Clovis la Britannia, to decide the rightful successor of Clovis la Britannia. I hereby declare the entirety of the Purist Faction as the rightful successor of Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, effective starting now! We will continue and honor the Prince's legacy, furthering his policies and instilling our own, in the best interests of the Area 11 people! Rest assured, this is not a Coup d'état, nor a revolution against the Holy Britannian doctrine or its beliefs and cultures, but merely an extended continuation of Our Empire's overall goal: To unite the world!"_

Lelouch glanced at the helmet of Zero.

[*****]

BRITANNIAN SCIENCE BUNKER

The sound of Clovis la Britannia's angry footsteps slamming against the cool, metal floor echoed across the halls.

The now-outcast Prince was beyond furious; he was absolutely murderous, his eyes floating with incomprehension and disgust. He'd departed for a week or so, not even that, in a desperate attempt to find C.C. without arousing the suspicion of the public. Relying on the police would have been far too risky. To that end, he'd quietly retreated to the Sapporo Chemistry and Development Laboratory, which was generously (and secretly) funded by Britannian Energy (under duress and blackmail by Clovis), who had allowed him to perform the immortality experiments on that woman, C.C., in the first place. Before she got captured by the terrorists, that is.

 _And right when I thought my team had tracked her down, right when we were READY, that treacherous Gottwald dares to take_ my _position, dares to threaten_ my _pride?! I refuse to wait!_

"Prince Clovis, Your Excellency, please wait!" A scientist whose name Clovis didn't care to remember came running down the white, Spartan hallways, followed by a team of interior guards. "Don't act hastily! All we need is a little time to make the final preparations. We think we've managed to track Lady C.C. down in the Narita Mountains. If you go back into the Settlement now, you'll-"

"This is a matter of reputation!" Clovis yelled. He was acutely aware of the group of scientists and soldiers at his heel, but none of that slowed his stride. "I'll be struck by lightning twice before I let an upstart like him take what's rightfully mine! I will not be forgotten like this! C.C. isn't going anywhere, so it can wait!"

"Your Excellency, please, you're not in your right mind now-!"

"Open your mouth to me again and I'll have you executed!"

Wisely, the faceless scientist shut up. They walk through a complex channel of doors and labs before Clovis finally found the one he wanted; he took out his credentials, sliding them through a reader, and opened the door, revealing an entrance area, complete with a massive lift. Standing near the lift controls was a singular soldier, looking nervous.

"I need a transport to Area 11, towards the Viceroy Palace. Don't waste any time! Make haste immediately!" Clovis barked.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but they came in so quickly…"

 _What?!_ Clovis stopped dead in his tracks.

"It was like time itself stopped," the soldier continued mumbling.

"What are you talking about? Who? Are you daft?! We're fifty feet belowground! Nobody could find us here!" Clovis spat, the last of his patience and reasoning draining out.

"Unless they knew where they were going."

Clovis turned to see a man he hadn't noticed before… no, not a man, a young boy. He was quite young, with rose-pink eyes, curly brown hair, and a slim runner's build; Clovis suspected he was no more than a welterweight, although the body armor he had on bulked him up. This boy was quickly joined by about a dozen or so armed shock troops, all of them wearing blue jumpsuits with strange, yellow, bird-like sigils sewn at their chests.

Clovis shuddered. "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You're to come with me," he said, with an off-kilter, eerie calm about his voice. Like he was detached from reality itself.

"Do you have any idea you're speaking to?"

The boy paused and glared at him. "My name is Rolo Haliburton," he explained, slowly, drawing those first five words out. "And any work you've been doing here in Area 11? Invalid, as of tonight. You'll be transported on a plane headed for the Chinese Federation by dawn, so I suggest packing your things in advance."

 _NO! He can't be-!_

"And in case you still aren't convinced," Rolo continued, pulling a seal out of his vest. "This should be enough proof."

Clovis took the symbol with trembling hands and nearly fainted on the spot.

 _The seal of the Emperor… It's official, I'd recognize it anywhere…_

A tense, weighty silence filled the room.

"How did you—"

"Anything down here will be systematically and carefully destroyed the moment you leave this facility," Rolo continued, as if he was reading from a script. "No trace of its existence will be left. It will be as if it never even existed. You will be given shelter and new objectives in the Chinese Federation. Is that understood?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. But just to be sure… Okay. Now look around you."

Tiredly, Clovis looked around…

…And was surprised to find almost everyone in the room dead, save for Rolo and his subordinates.

 _WHAT?!_

Clovis screamed and flailed against the wall, his heart pounding against his chest, fingers digging into the wall until his knuckles were white, legs quivering and eyes twitching.

"Heh. Weren't expecting that, huh?" Rolo taunted, almost bragging about it, indifferent to the naked shock and fear on Clovis' face. "I think that's sufficient leverage, yes?"

Clovis sucked in several harsh breaths. "You killed them! They're all dead! How?! I saw you! You never even moved!"

"I didn't have to. Now come with me. Unless you want to suffer the repercussions of the Emperor himself."


	9. Chosen One (Part 1)

**Blarg – I always found the Purists to be fascinating as all hell, and I was kind of disappointed when they unceremoniously disbanded in the show after Jeremiah's supposed "death". They not only fit the show's themes about racism and power fantasies, but they were threatening! And that was really cool.**

 **Demons – Should be interesting, no?**

 **Guest – Glad to hear that you're liking it thus far.**

 **Thank you all for your feedback!**

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

"Lelouch, could you please read from the selection on Page 32, on the second paragraph?"

Lelouch stood up and ran a hand through his immaculately-combed, long, luscious black hair, pushing a few of the well-trimmed bangs away from his gorgeously deep, sad violet eyes that highlighted his strong, pearly white teeth. As he stood up from his desk and placed his well-manicured hands on the textbook, his Ashford Academy uniform suddenly ripped, revealing his six-pack abs. Cautiously, Lelouch began to read.

"The aristocracy was highly educated; with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler. And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks," he read, emphasizing each word crystal clearly with his deep, crisp, velvety baritone voice. "How was that, Miss Ixa'taka?"

The entire class had blood pouring out of their nose. "That was amazing, Lelouch," Miss Ixa'taka proclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. "Please have my children. Are you available this evening? I'm feeling frisky…"

"I apologize profusely, Miss Ixa'taka, but I'm afraid I'm all booked up with my one hundred and seven other girlfriends. But don't worry." Lelouch made a finger gun and pointed it at her. "Soon, you'll be lucky number One Hundred and Eight."

She proceeded to faint, and the whole class was drooling.

"That was amazing, Lelouch," Milly Ashford swooned, slowly taking off all of her clothes. "These clothes are just so hot, I need to cool down."

"So are mine," Shirley Fenette moaned.

"Mine too—" Nina began, but she was quickly bitch slapped by Milly.

"Shut the hell up, Nina, nobody cares about your A-cup ass."

Nina cried hard and everyone got naked. Except Nina, because she sucks.

Lelouch left the classroom. Everyone bowed to him. Soon, he was met by Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Hey, Lelouch, guess what?"

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy plot twist, Rivalz! Are you sure?"

"Positive! In fact, I think our cover's been blown!"

"No! And to think we could have gotten away back in Monaco."

Suddenly THE WINDOWS EXPLODED, causing broken glass to go everywhere! It was about to stab everyone in the eye [A/N: that hurts] but Lelouch quickly deflected all the glass and allowed it to stab him instead! Everyone gathered around him, worried.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?! You look hurt! Let me kiss you to help heal your wounds."

"It's a tough job being me," Lelouch said, lighting a cigarette.

Then SUZAKU KURURUGI THE LANCELOT PILOTING GUY came storming through the broken windows. He was really pissed and he was armed with a pistol.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch said, swiveling to his feet.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku said. He started firing bullets at Lelouch, about 250 of them, but Lelouch evaded each and every one with his super awesome ninja powers he got as a result of being Zero.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch made a flying leap and landed on top of the Ashford Academy roof.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku quickly ran up the walls sideways and skidded onto the roof, where he threw away his pistol and pulled up his fists, ready to fight Lelouch one-on-one the traditional way.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch roared quietly. He proceeded to engage in fisticuffs with Suzaku and HOLY SHIT IT WAS SO COOL! They were flying all around and then Suzaku punched Lelouch but then Lelouch did a roundhouse kick back and then this cool thing happened and then THIS COOL THING HAPPENED, and then Lelouch kicked Suzaku off the roof where he left a meteor-sized crater (they're really big, I've seen them before) in the ground as he fell on his butt. Suzaku got up and did that awesome flying spin kick thingy he always does but Lelouch was one step ahead as he did the LULUCOPTER where he started spinning and flying through the air like he was a helicopter. The sheer awesomeness of the Lulucopter tossed Suzaku into the air, where he managed to crash into an actual flying helicopter.

"Ey, what gives?! I still have to pay the rent on this," the pilot went.

"I AM THE RENT!" Suzaku bellowed. He jumped off the helicopter which caused the controls to get set on fire and his fist collided with Lelouch's fist, which caused a cool beam of energy.

"HRRRRNNGHHHHHH!" went Lelouch, epically.

"RRRARRRGGHHHH!" said Suzaku, epically.

"You're the one who betrayed Griffin back in Monaco, huh?!" Lelouch said, tears in his eyes. "HE WAS A GOOD MAN!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Suddenly the helicopter began tumbling towards the school roof. Lelouch and Suzaku both jumped off exactly as the explosion happened, because cool guys don't look at explosions. They were both wearing sunglasses. Lelouch also managed to save an entire litter of kittens, puppies, and newborn orphan babies in that timeframe.

"You saved those babies and puppies and kittens!" Suzaku said with big wide eyes before getting on one knee. "I was wrong about u! Let me join you and become your knight."

"Yes, Suzaku, be my Knight, and together we shall conquer the world. No homo."

"No homo."

At that moment **LELOUCH'S KNIGHTMARE FRAME, THE SHINKIRO** came to him.

"I'm here to protect you, Lelouch," Shinkiro said.

"Oh my mashed potatoes! You talk?" Lelouch said, putting his hands to his cheeks caused he was shocked.

"Of course I talk, silly! I believe in you!"

"And I believe in myself too! Now let's go FIGHT SCHNITZEL!"

PRINCE SCHNITZEL BRITANNIA CAME FLYING INTO ASHFORD ACADEMY WITH HIS MASSIVE FLEET OF LIKE ONE BILLION SOLDIERS AND PLANES AND KNIGHTMARE FRAMES.

"Bring it on!" Lelouch taunted. "Suzaku and I will beat all of you with our bare hands! With the power of friendship!"

"That's right! THEME SONG!"

Lelouch and Suzaku grasped each other's hands (no homo).

"I wanna be the very best," Lelouch began.

"Like no-one ever was," Suzaku said.

A beam of light shot up from the two of them as the SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS started swirling in a circle around Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Stop them before they can finish!" Schnitzel said, flailing his limbs around and laughing evilly. A bunch of bombs and artillery starting hitting Lelouch and Suzaku but there was a huge energy shield that blocked them.

"To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!"

Suzaku's hair started turning GOLDEN. WHOA HOLY SHIT!

"I travel across the land, searching far and wide," Suzaku proclaimed, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn him into SUPER HYPER ULTRA ULTIMATE SUZAKU!

"Each Pokemon to understand!" Lelouch continued, and soon his hair was golden too and he was SUPER HYPER ULTRA MEGA ULTIMATE LELOUCH (he has one more than Suzaku because he's the main character and powerful and shit).

"I believe in you, Lelouch!" Kallen cried, her boobs pressing against her shirt.

"THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!" Lelouch and Suzaku chanted in unison. They suddenly SHOT UP INTO THE SKYLINE AND BEGAN DESTROYING SCHNITZEL'S KNIGHTMARE FRAMES ONE BY ONE, WITH A LOT OF SNAPS AND CRACKLES AND POPS! They only used their bare hands and they were able to shrug off anybody of the wounds and boo-boos they received with the healing power of FRIENDSHIP, TEAMWORK, AND DETERMINATION.

"How can they be so powerful?!" Schnitzel proclaimed, speaking to no one in particular.

"POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" Suzaku said, firing a huge energy beam that wiped out, like, a million of the Knightmare Frames. They were like burning stars in the sky!

"IT'S YOU AND ME!" Lelouch proclaimed, doing a cool spin kick ultra lightning bolt fire acid move that destroyed a bunch of ROBOTS. "I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY!"

"OOH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND (no homo), IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!" Suzaku said. He and Lelouch joined hands again (no homo) and began charging up their ULTIMATE ATTACK.

"NO! NOT THE ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Schnitzel said aboard the Avalon.

"POKEMON! A HEART SO TRUE!" The beam SHOT THROUGH THE AVALON CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE.

" **I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!** " Schnitzel bellowed.

"Our courage WILL PULL US THROUGH!" Lelouch screamed quietly, punching Schnitzel eight hundred million times until he pounded him into dust.

"YOU TEACH ME!" Suzaku said, holding out his hand.

"AND I'LL TEACH YOU!" Lelouch said. He fistbumped Suzaku.

"POKEMON!" They chanted together.

"Gotta catch 'em all," Nina said timidly.

"Shut up, Nina, nobody cares," Lelouch said.

Suddenly A HUGE DOME CAME UP OVER THE HORIZON.

"Attention entire world! Hear my proclamation!"

"Oh no," Lelouch furiously whispered. "That voice… it can't be!"

"I am Nunnally vi Britannia! Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler!"

Lelouch screamed to the heavens. "NUNNALLAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"How dare you speak about Nunnally," Suzaku said, suddenly pissed off. "EUPHIE WAS MY ONLY LOVE!"

Lelouch and Suzaku were having an EMO SHOWDOWN!

"I turned to drugs because I missed the love of my sister," Lelouch boasted. The score was 1-1.

"I lost my sanity because of a girl I never even kissed," Suzaku shot back. 1-2.

"Ooooohhhh," went the audience.

"I was willing to burn the entire world because nobody understood me!" Lelouch fired.

"I lost my childhood because of the world burning!"

"I listen to Linkin Park!"

"I listen to Shinedown, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, AND CREED!"

"I have severe PTSD, diabetes, benign tumors, and a lack of PARENTAL AFFECTION!"

"My parents are dead!"

"I killed my own parents without even THINKING TWICE ABOUT IT!" Lelouch roared.

"I did the same thing you did! And I WAS TEN YEARS OLD WHEN I DID IT!"

"THE ANGUISH I EXPERIENCE ON A DAILY BASIS EXCEEDS THE SUM OF ALL MANKIND'S SUFFERING!"

"CRAP-SPEWING, ARROGANT COCKTARD!" Suzaku proclaimed, intelligently.

"HOLLOW-HEADED, CASTRATED GAY BOTTOM SLUT!"

"PENIS-INGESTING TURDMONKEY!"

"FUCK-FACED INBRED **DOUBLE SWISS ARMY KNIFE!** "

"HOW **DARE** YOU CALL ME A DOUBLE—"

Suddenly Nunnally blew them up.

The world mourned the loss of Lelouch vi Britannia and that other Japanese guy.

[*****]

WHITE SPACE

Lelouch awoke to nothingness.

He looked around, and all he saw was an endless valley of white.

" _Where the hell am I?_ "


	10. Chosen One (Part 2)

**Thank you for all your feedback!**

 _[*****]_

 _What is this feeling…?_

Lelouch laid back against the all-white floor – no, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't a floor because there was no floor, no ceiling, and no walls of any kind. The only reason Lelouch thought it was the floor is because he wanted it to be the floor, wanted it to be solid ground; thus, it became solid, like ground. He thought, therefore it became.

 _My mind is the only thing certified to exist. I've proven I exist. I think, therefore I am. I have proven that I exist. But I can't prove that everything else around me exists. The human body's eyes, nerves, and senses are prone to error all the time, and they can fail us completely. Sure, my surroundings_ look _like white nothingness, and I can say to myself "It looks like white nothingness, and it feels like absolute nothingness, therefore it is" but I can't prove that the color white actually exists, or that I am where I say I am. What I'm seeing isn't necessarily what's actually there. Sure, the color white may actually exist, but I can't prove it. Nobody can prove it. Not me, not Rivalz, not Kallen. Hell, how can I prove that Rivalz and Kallen exist? They could simply be a figment of my imagination; because the mind is the only thing that exists, and the mind is prone to imagination and having dreams, then they could very well be figures produced from my imagination, hallucinations, or dreams. Who's to say we all aren't dreaming right now? Who's to say we aren't all just sleeping the days and nights away right now? Who's to say day and night actually exist? Who's to say TIME exists? Our – or rather, my – concept of time could very well be off the mark. Time may very well not be an endless straight line. What if it's a circle? A triangle? A rectangle? What if there IS no shape, rhyme, or reason to time? What if time is just a human fallacy? What if time is merely an illusion? After all, science can't prove everything, not every little thing. There's so much it hasn't proven yet – are we (or am I) alone in the universe? Does the universe actually exist? What's at the bottom of a black hole? Why can't we (or I) time travel? After all, if time isn't a straight line, then time travel should be easy-peasy._

 _Shit, SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Jerking himself back to relative consciousness and clarity of mind, Lelouch got his bearings and realized he was still in the same blank, endless space.

 _Is this another dimension?_ Lelouch looked down at his clothes; much to his surprise, he was still wearing his familiar, regal Ashford Academy uniform, save for his shoes. He still had socks, but no shoes. Lelouch was too puzzled to question such a comparatively trivial concept like "no shoes" and decided to stand. He found that he could move in any direction he wanted, limitlessly. It was like walking through the sky.

 _Except the sky has no ground. If the sky had a ground, it wouldn't be the sky, it would be the ground. But with this… it doesn't matter if I jump or try to stand on the ceiling here, because there is no ceiling. It would just look like the floor, because everything here is white!_

"What is this place?" Lelouch shouted. His voice echoed, interestingly.

 _An echo! I must be somewhere indoors… no, that can't be it! There is no indoor facility on Earth as enormous and all-encompassing as this!_

"Can anybody hear me?!" Lelouch tried again, his voice coarser than before. "At least give me a sign you're listening!"

Lelouch paused.

"…Am I dead?" Lelouch asked, his jaw quivering.

 _I can't die yet! No! I haven't done what I need to yet! I have to go back!_

"AM I DEAD?" Lelouch yelled, turning his terrified voice up a notch. "Just give me a sign! Anything! Don't tell me this is it for me!"

Nothing. Not a word in reply.

Lelouch's insides dropped. _I'm dead. And this is the afterlife. In the end, this is it. Just… light. Endless light. And silence._ He felt like crying.

"I don't want to die," Lelouch muttered pathetically.

"Then it's a good thing you're not dead."

A voice. Young and female, with an angelic, musical quality to it.

"Who said that?" Lelouch started, shooting straight up. "Are you an angel? God? The Devil?!"

"Who's to say I'm not all of those people? Or that they exist?"

 _God doesn't exist?!_ "Are you saying there is no God?!"

"I never claimed that. I also never claimed he existed, either. I am neutral."

"Where am I?!"

"You are within the Realm of Possibility."

"The Realm of Possibility?"

"Yes. Unrestricted freedom."

"But it's all nothingness!"

"Unless you make it not so!"

Lelouch felt completely lost. "How can I do that?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Lelouch growled. "So I can just be in space?!"

Almost immediately after Lelouch said that, a portal began opening underneath Lelouch. Before he even had time to scream, the portal filled the entire room and suddenly he was surrounded by stars. Billions and billions of stars; this time, Lelouch was floating. There was no floor, no gravity; only billions of miles of endless, constantly-expanding space.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Suddenly, someone appeared beside Lelouch. He glanced to his side and was shocked to find a regular-looking girl. She was small, barely five feet, with raven-black hair, big green eyes, and the disposition of someone otherworldly, like a spirit, or maybe a ghost. She seemed to be the master of the material and immaterial, and looked like she was unaffected by being in the vacuum of space.

 _Wait…_

Lelouch grasped his throat. "If we're in space, how can I breathe?!"

"You desire to breathe, yes? If you want to be able to breathe in space, then—"

"I'M NOT JOKING AROUND!"

She paused. "I have a forcefield around you. I wouldn't let you die, of course. It'll protect you from the lack of oxygen. And the cold."

"Who are you?! Why am I here?"

"My name is Princess Kaguya."

"Who?"

"I have a kingdom on the Moon."

"Ayo, nigga, ain't that some shit."

Kaguya looked off at the distance. "Look at Earth."

"Why, are you-?"

Lelouch's breath caught in his throat. He was transfixed. In what Lelouch could only presume what sped-up time, he saw an enormous wave of fire consume the Earth one by one. No, fire wasn't correct term – a wave of red and black. A pure storm of destructive color swallowing the Earth, covering it like a gigantic, fiery blanket.

He laughed. Wildly. He laughed hard, until he felt he couldn't laugh anymore. And that was when he remembered _everything_.

 _I am Zero!_

 _Kallen! Foige ihnen! Mach weiter so!_

 _I feel like I am disappearing._

 _Don't stop time! Keep it progressing! Can you hear me, God?!_

 _I will destroy the world and rebuild it anew!_

 _Are you from a noble family?_

 _A torn sail!_

 _It's just a matter of time before, before, and though I hate to rewind-_

 _Stop Odysseus' air fleet before it gets here!_

 _Milly Ashford, will you marry me?_

 _Dude, what if time is like a circle?_

 _I've been ruling over this world for sixty years, don't nag me, woman!_

 _Submit to me, world!_

 _Let me feel you again._

 _Nah, dude, try another position._

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound!_

 _Rivalz, stop drinking._

 _My name is Lelouch vi Britannia!_

Lelouch blinked.

 _That's right._

"I AM LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

Kaguya chuckled to herself. "So I can finally meet you face-to-face. Lelouch vi Britannia. Emperor. Revolutionary. Politician. Chef. Musician. Scientist. Doctor. Business magnate. Artist. Technician. Adventurer. Killer of Gods. You've done quite a lot over the course of these timelines."

"Why yes, it is I. Do you like what you see? How does it feel to be in the presence of a true being? A man of epic proportions?"

"Do you?" Kaguya countered.

Emperor-Revolutionary-Politician-Chef-Musician-Scientist-Doctor-Businessman-Aritst-Technician-Adventure-GodKiller Lelouch, the Immortal, simply laughed. "Of course I do, you insignificant loli! I am all that matters in this godforsaken universe. My mind can crush a man's resolve with a single thought, and bring one to tears with a single glance!" he thundered.

"You've certainly seen and experienced a lot during your lifetime(s)," Kaguya confessed, turning her attention to Earth in its final moments. "That was your handiwork."

"Yes, yes, I'm well-aware. The World of C, The Sword of Akasha, Ragnarok, my retarded parents, _et cetera et al, ad nauseum_."

"Are you content with this? You once strived to make the world a better place."

"I had no intention of bringing peace to this sewer! Maybe, just maybe, in my first life, I had a vague modicum of sympathy, idealism, and altruism, a desire to change the world for the better and free people from the cold, iron grip of Britannia, but that was in the past! Peace is an illusion and the Earth is a cesspool! I had to make it a sphere of dust floating in the convoluted mist that is the universe. I do not pity these worthless buffoons! Not now, and certainly not beforehand."

"But what is the past, present, or future now? Due to your actions, time will officially cease to have any meaning - seconds, minutes, days, even hours? All of those are empty, meaningless terms, effective immediately. Humans valued time due to how little of it they had - you did too... once, Lelouch. How does it feel to look down from up high, from astronomical heights? Does it make you feel like a God? How does it feel to be the only man alive? The only shred of evidence the human race ever existed to begin with?"

Lelouch roared a mighty laugh. "Oh, Kaguya, the rush is something indescribable! Knowing that billions are dead upon your hands gives me a level of satisfaction lesser men can only dream of obtaining!"

"And yet, nobody will be around to appreciate you, to marvel at you, to loathe you, to envy you. Absolutely nobody will thank you for your deed - not I, not the Gods, not the cosmic powers of the Universe. You will be truly alone… no, you are, already. You will spend the rest of your natural life utterly alone, left to drift amongst the Universe."

"Don't you see?!" Lelouch said, gesturing wildly. " _Nothing_ I create is to please anyone but _myself_. The World of C was all I needed to corrupt these filthy, disillusioned beings and bring them their knees! Mere child's play!"

"Did you desire the world's destruction because it was corrupt, or because it hurt _you_?"

"I did what was right. You all experienced what devastation that wretched place can produce, so why try to save it?!"

Five people suddenly appeared behind Kaguya, forming an ominous-looking circle atop Kaguya. Lelouch scoffed.

"Oh right. The Swiss Roll Brigade!"

"You did what was right?" Sonic the Hedgehog spat, looking repulsed. "Right for who? All of humankind? Or for your own fragile ego?"

"You could not possibly have known what was best for humanity, the difference between right and wrong, the duality between good and evil. You never understood anything," Bill Gates stated, folding his arms atop his floating chair.

"You failed in your original goal, and lashed out at the world because of it," Jack Black hoarsely whispered.

"You dare call this failing?! I am starting everything anew! Nothing but myself remains of what belittled, destroyed, hated, and eradicated all that had meaning in one's own petty life. I know more than you will ever even conceive. I. Am. God."

"You cannot create something from nothing," Waka Flocka Flame said. "You had opportunity. Potential. Hope. A promising future. And you threw it all away for your own selfish desires. Your manipulative, evil tendencies and desires did not help fix the world's belittling, destructive, hateful, eradicative problems; you enhanced them. Augmented them. Like a fool. Like a child."

"Can none of you see that this was my _only option_?! Giving and giving to these ingrates until I was blue in the face, and what do they do? They whine, they cry, they moan about all that isn't _satisfactory_. I cannot please these beings, do you hear me? This world doesn't have the capacity to grasp or understand the power of a mind like mine, so I had to destroy it!"

Triangle-shaped monoliths appeared behind Lelouch. He recognized them as the Illuminati.

"Perhaps, in time, the world would have come to embrace a mind like yours," Illuminati 01 said, his voice distorted by a synthesizer.

"Now we will never know, because that world is in the process of ceasing to be," Illuminati 04 summed up, his voice altered in much the same way.

"And as for your "giving", you never freely gave to others. You used your God-given gifts to pursue your own devilish agenda," Illuminati 03 said.

"Always scheming, always manipulating others behind the shadows, letting others do the dirty work for you while you assume the façade of a benevolent hero of the masses. That's the real you, the one you don't show to others."

"Yeah, well, you're gay," Lelouch responded, fairly.

Having let them speak their peace, Kaguya faced Lelouch. "Do you know how many 'Earths' exist in the multiverse, both observable and unobservable?"

"62,284,523,196,522,717, 995,422,922,727,752,433,961,225,994,352,284,523,196,571,657,791,521,592, 192,954,221,592,175,243,396,122,599,435,291,541,293,739,852,734,657,229," Lelouch said, simply. "Of course I know. Why do you ask?"

"On every single one of those planets, there is a Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Of course," Lelouch said, groaning. "I can grasp all intricacies of the world I used to know. Not to mention, I'm a master of time and space. One of the added bonuses of Geass'ing God."

"In each and every one of these worlds, Lelouch vi Britannia brings them to ruin. It's your destiny. All of your actions were set into motion the moment the Big Bang happened a shit-ton of years ago."

Lelouch pulled out a gun.

"No! You can't—" Kaguya began. She was silenced by a bullet.

"This bullet was enhanced with Refrain, which has been known to kill even angels like yourself," Lelouch said. Sonic, Bill Gates, Waka Flocka Flame, Jack Black, and the Illuminati members all stared at Kaguya's corpse. Lelouch then proceeded to fire a bullet (in outer space) and gestured the gun towards all of them, waving it listlessly in his hand.

"I am GOD now! I demand nudity!"

"Do you want me to turn on the Jupiter Looper?" Jack Black asked, bowing on one knee.

"Shut your ass and turn on the TV. I need to see Sesame Street."

Jack Black did as Lelouch ordered.

"Hahaha," Lelouch laughed. "It's funny because he's subservient."

"You can't just order us around!" Bill Gates proclaimed, before Waka Flocka Flame pointed a steel-satin pistol at him.

"Shut your pie-hole before I fill it full of stuffing," Waka Flocka Flame threatened, smirking.

"Ryan, no! He didn't know any better," Sonic argued, using his spin dash on Waka Flocka's gun.

"I don't give a damn, Andrew!" Waka Flocka Flame (Ryan) spat, putting up his jewelry-bedecked fists. "He fucking ratted us out back in Monaco!"

"So that was you," Lelouch snarled. "And I bet you didn't even rig the Formula One runways with shaving cream like I specifically asked you to. Am I right?"

"Look, wait, I have all of Suzaku's conversations on recordings," Bill Gates muttered nervously, adjusting his ties. "All I need to do is send it back to the lab and filter it through the computer!"

"Yeah, and while you do that, Suzaku's already halfway to the Chinese Federation. You couldn't even gat him in the confines of your own house, when you invited him over for dinner!"

"I CAN SHOW YOU MY MACARONI AND CHEESE SUPREME RECIPE! THE ONE FROM THAT DANISH MAGAZINE!" Bill Gates pleaded.

Lelouch glared at him. "I wrote that article."

Fear and shock crossed over Bill; Sonic killed him, much to his regret.

"He was a good man," Sonic (Andrew) proclaimed.

"He never went to college," Lelouch muttered. "Now, send me back to Earth! The world must be prepared for Zero's return."

"On it, boss," Ryan said. "WAKA FLOCKA BEAM!"

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY – PRESENT TIME

"THURSDAY!"

Lelouch suddenly sat up and tossed his chair to the side, sweat forming in a film around his neck. He realized he wasn't alone in the room.

 _Where am I?_

He looked around. _Oh. Classroom. Right. It's time for Zero's return._

Lelouch laughed maniacally, humping his desk.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, please stop laughing maniacally. Everyone, turn to Page 32 in your first aid manuals."

"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"


	11. Blue Monday

Lelouch stirred and found himself lying on the floor.

 _What the hell?_

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around, and found that he was still in the Ashford dorm. The bedsheets were all over the floor, but that didn't seem to effect C.C. in the slightest. She was laying in the bed, knees curled up to her stomach, looking down at Lelouch with a look that could only be described as utter apathy.

"Bad dream?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch gave an intelligent-sounding "rrghargha" and laid there on the floor for several seconds before peeling his eyes back open and rising to a standing position. His back ached, and when he stretched his neck, he heard it pop multiple times.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," she continued. "I could hear things like _nudity, Monaco_ , something about your courage pulling you through… something, and _Swiss army knives_. Are you sure Sayoko didn't slip something in your food last night?"

Lelouch managed to knock over every item on his nightstand before finding his cellphone. "One, why are you in my room when I have a perfectly nice couch set up for you, and Two, why did you sleep in my bed?"

"The couch was uncomfortable; your bed is."

Lelouch spared a glance at his alarm clock. _Quarter after 6 AM. It's been less than twenty-four hours since the Purists enlisted themselves as the governors of Area 11._

Abruptly, he turned towards his closet, sliding it open with unnecessary force.

"Awake?" C.C. drawled.

"If the Purists remain in power, then they'll put anti-Japanese policies into motion," Lelouch rasped, sorting through various suitcases and storage boxes. "They'll remove them from the military, and then the racism that infests this godforsaken place will increase! Elitists like those are little more than puppets for the Emperor."

Finding the sizable case he wanted, Lelouch practically tore it open, checking to make sure Zero's custome and helmet were inside, Lelouch slung it over his shoulder and turned his hips to the door. "The people who live here don't deserve to be victims of their narrow-minded idiocy. And they're going to get everything that's coming to them—"

"Lelouch vi Britannia."

That stopped Lelouch. _What the hell._

"I never told you that I was a Prince," Lelouch whispered, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

"I didn't have to ask," C.C. responded. "You need to calm down."

"I need to act quickly. The Purists aren't going to wait around!"

"I agree," C.C. emphasized, folding her arms. "But acting quickly and being impulsive are two entirely different things. Never let your anger cloud your judgment. Ever. You need to think before rushing into a battle like _this_."

"Bystander," Lelouch spat. "It must be so easy for you to just sit on the sidelines and judge others while you don't do any work of your—" Lelouch paused, took a deep breath. "…I know. I know you're right. But if I don't do _something_ now, then everything I don't want to see happen is going to happen!"

"I agree," C.C. said. "But this Jeremiah guy isn't going to be able to do _anything_ , at least not right now. Think about it. If he just walked into a military base and began condemning every single Eleven now, there'd be riots, increased revolution, more attention to the Opposition's cause. He'd be indirectly aiding his own enemy."

Lelouch frowned. "You have a point."

"And laws aren't passed in a few hours," C.C. said. "At least not in Britannia."

Surprised, Lelouch lowered his arms. "You've been to the Homeland?"

"A long time ago."

"Homeland-born or foreigner?"

C.C. chuckled, with a far-off look in her eyes. "It's been so long I really can't remember where I was born. Doesn't really matter, anyway." She faced Lelouch. "Think through your implications and goals before acting upon them. You have more time than you think. I just know it."

And with that, she left the room. "I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Outside?"

"Yes," C.C. stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're hiding from the military. Don't you care?"

"You think I don't have disguises?"

"Wait, is that why you took so long to find me?" Lelouch questioned, curious.

"Yes. Goodbye for now."

Alone in the room, Lelouch looked down at his Zero outfit, and slowly began to do what he did best: plan.

[*****]

PARIS, FRANCE

Even in the still of the night, Paris emanated a certain energy and atmosphere no other place in the world possessed. The sense of scale and grandeur, of physicality, was all around, even if it wasn't readily apparent at first, given Paris' narrow, windy roads and packed-together buildings. A traveler or tourist would have their breath taken away; even for someone like Lady Viola Mancini, who had lived in the metropolis virtually all her life, Paris was always full of pleasant surprises, no matter where you went.

Under the spell of the city, it was almost easy to forget all the violence. Almost.

Viola Mancini rose from her desk and glanced at herself in the mirror. Thirty-one years old, tall and thin though she did not think of herself as tall or particularly thin, with a narrow chin, bright maroon eyes, and pale skin, what many called the "Parisian Tan". She had thick, straight, mid-length blonde hair that touched her shoulder blades; she'd inherited the texture and color from her maman. The eyes were her father's.

Even with her being the de facto leader of the European Union, hunted by the Britannian army and airforce, almost constantly on the move and directing her revolution with her similarly mad companions and confidants, Viola Mancini still managed to look professional, happy, and dapper. She even made a point to do so – though many would call it vanity, Viola thought of it more as keeping up appearances. With her neatly groomed, sharp hair, double-breasted red coat atop her pressed European Union uniform, and the general disposition of someone who was comfortable with their own identity and confident in their abilities, her appearance seemed to represent the incredibly durability of the European Union. Underground newspapers had begun to call her ever-present smile the "Mancini Grin". Like anyone widely considered to be a hero, or at the very least an exceptional person, Viola had the aura of invincibility.

And yet, we're losing. European journalists, politicians, and analysts had reasonably asked why the European Union and its multitude of nations had not managed to overpower Britannia, given that the E.U.'s territory was almost twice the size of the Britannian Homeland, Area 11 included. After all, European engineers were manufacturing Knightmares at almost the same pace as Britannian developers did, thanks to the CASTER fiasco, and the size of their combined military strength was assuredly bigger than Britannia's, although there were no official figures on that yet.

The question of "Why?" had stymied Viola Mancini. The reports she'd received from the field of action and seen with her own eyes varied widely. Sometimes Britannia had the strategical upper hand, and sometimes they had the technical upper hand, in numbers and in tools. Sometimes they exploited holes in the EU's defense. Britannian field commanders seemed to have an unusually clear idea of what the E.U. field commanders were planning, which – naturally – led to some conspiracy theories that hadn't entirely faded away.

Viola adjusted her scarf, reminding herself once again that she looked ready to take on the world. She had to be brave, for the sake of her compatriots.

There was a series of knocks on her office door.

"Entrez," Viola permitted. Stepping through the door was her war secretary, Nicolas Claude. The simple black costume, inexpensive but practical chaussure élégante, red tie; he looked absolutely normal, perfect for blending into the background. Nobody would ever get the impression that he was a trained military man or high-ranking politician; the only thing most people remembered about him was the coarse, dark beard.

"Fin pret? The ambassadors are chomping at the bit waiting for you," Nicolas said, drawing an envelope from his pocket.

"Enthousiaste et opérationnelle," Viola confirmed, picking up a folder, fat with files and paperwork, and she exited her office into the perilously austere hallways of the Parisian Embassy. "En bas, Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"We have about sixteen delegates. We're trying to decide on the issue of Norway," Nicolas said, glancing at his handheld and reading through the list of objectives; without looking up, he stopped at an elevator and keyed in the floor number. "The Britannians have currently passed through the seaside defensive perimeter, according to General Einar's report, and they're making headway towards Oslo at great speed."

"Ahhh, that must be Cornelia," Viola mused with a smile, stepping inside the cool elevator. "Ever the master of confrontation, non? She has taken on the Middle East, and now she believes she can take on doomsday! Pride is like a blindfold, non?"

Nicolas sighed and opened the contents of the envelope as the elevator made its descent. "She is proud and scornful. Like most Britannians."

"Je connais la musique," Viola boasted. "She'll make some headway into Norway, I'd wager, but eventually she will pull out, when she realizes she bit off more than she could chew!"

"Just because that's what happened in the Emirates doesn't mean it'll happen again!"

"Quand meme. Britannians are cowardly. And it's strange – I thought cowardice was a native problem."

"It just feels like we're fighting an uphill battle," Nicolas sighed as the elevator opened.

"We are," Viola admitted. They were met by two guards, who saluted and gestured down a hallway lined with sleek metal. " _Merci_. Britannia is not the Britannia of propaganda – they are a legitimate, organized force fighting for control. But we can use that to our advantage. This deep crisis can be a defining display of power yet!"

"And there you go with your boundless optimism," Nicolas muttered. It was hard to tell, but Viola thought he was grinning behind the beard.

An electronic door slid open to reveal the E.U. Planning Zone, a wide, dome-like room filled to the brim with larger-than-life screens, lights, and digital readouts of all sorts, the stuff of science fiction lore. There were multiple ambassadors all gathered around a metallic table that served as a casing of sorts for a huge, interactive digital map and information system; all one had to do was reach over the table slightly and they could call up entire archives of information and videos at the touch of a hand.

Viola counted at least eleven ambassadors (twenty-two if she included their accompanying secretaries) all with name tags indicating their name and country.

"Ah! Good night, Lady Viola. It's a pleasure you could make it here," Italy said, holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"A pleasure to be present, Sir Alecio. Has the wine come out already?" Viola Mancini took a seat and watched as Nicolas sat beside her. "Let's not get drunk too quickly, _amico mio_."

"Or perhaps we ought to drink," Poland claimed, spinning a blade around her index finger for show. "I have excellent news on the Warsaw front! We have bested Lord Rai and his regiments, and they surrendered almost precisely twenty-four hours ago."

There was a round of clapping and cheering, and Viola's heart swelled with pride. "I enjoy this good news! We can discuss what to do with the repairs and negotiations afterwards. Perhaps we could keep up the good news in Norway…?"

Spain sighed. "Good news is in short supply over there _. Lo siento para ser un portador de malas noticias._ "

"Then by all means, get to the figurative point."

Spain's secretary reached over and called up a page of information on the blue screen; he directed their attention to recorded footage of seaside warfare in Arendal. The footage was striking in its broadest strokes – based on what Viola could piece out, the Britannians were the ones defending their territory, not the other way around like it usually was.

"Explain," Viola said, eyeing the screen in fascination.

"The Britannian submarines and naval fleet came in on the coast here," the secretary said, with a couple of quick strokes on the map. "Based on our eyewitness' claims, the Norwegian Infantry was holding them back from ever getting past the coastline, but they were suddenly attacked from behind. Based on what we can piece together… some Britannian troops got through a security perimeter and began setting up hiding places in the city, making a dash for the beach when their cue was given."

 _Getting clever, ah?_ "Who is leading them?"

"Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia," Spain's secretary explained. Viola could hear the Arabian Ambassador groan in agony, and she almost laughed.

"Wonder if she's compensating for something," Switzerland muttered.

"What are the numbers on this data?" Nicolas spoke up, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. Viola poured herself a glass of wine at Italy's behest.

Spain and his secretary looked at each other, back at Nicolas. "About eight hundred Knightmares. A little over half of those are Sutherlands; the rest are Vincents, Glasgows, and Regalias. Two thousand or so foot troops."

Viola nearly choked on her white wine. "Eight hundred… two thousand? That's… an awfully large amount! The figures haven't ever been that high, unless anybody else has different data…"

"No," Portugal confessed, playing with her tie. "Nowhere near… this."

"There were, at best, two hundred Knightmares in Athens," Greece proclaimed, scratching his beard. "And less than half of 2,000 in foot soldiers. Maybe they're getting smarter."

Viola Mancini didn't even have to think twice about this. "Let's pool all of our available resources together. I'll need about five hundred Estrellas, six, seven thousand or so rifles, and some of your best available soldiers and planes. If we export the Estrella and use the supply route that links Denmark to Sweden, then we can probably get the Knightmares to Oslo in no time, assuming there are minimal hiccups along the way. We should also consider delivering a month's supply of medicine and rations."

"But we're behind on production," Italy announced. "We don't have anywhere the number of Estrellas necessary for that. And the development model hasn't been confirmed for battle yet."

"Consider the budget," Portgual stressed. "The costs of the repairs from the engagement in Russia and Finland, both mechanical and human, are extraordinary on their own. And although we have the Estrella mass-production model, it'll become inferior quickly, especially considering Britannia is in an arms race right now. They'll create something that will turn our models to mincemeat."

"I'm aware of the budgetary and legal problems, but I've taken all that into consideration. We can't afford to be behind schedule at this moment. The Parisian pre-set budget for Knightmare production, right now, is… oh, I'd say roughly 6.7%. I can gradually raise and augment it to about 8% before it becomes illegal, based on the Provisionary Constitution. We'll also devise a secondary amendment to give the Norwegian and Swedish soldiers more arms. Norway needs us, after all, and if Cornelia li Britannia conquers Norway by the end of her campaign, then she has direct access to Denmark or New Wales, which – given the proper channels – will invariably link to our capital here in Paris."

"Systematic destruction," Arabia muttered.

 _Too right._

"That is not what will happen," Viola proclaimed. "Pride is a blindfold. Britannia may be experts, but they do not know our countries and our tenacity like we do. If we begin saying words like 'impossible' or 'hopeless' now, then our situations assuredly will be. All in to pass on the decision of Knightmare construction and exportation?"

Seeing no foreseeably better options, after some counter-arguments and devil's advocate-esque statements, the members slowly but surely all agreed, with a resounding: "All In."

"It'd be much easier if we could just kidnap a Britannian engineer or scientist," Spain said, almost dangerously. "We could force them to show us their schematics and upcoming projects. It'd be like candy to the science buffs."

"Easy there, Ambassador Sir Garcia. Now, nothing is presently set in stone – I want you to report the details of this meeting back to your Prime Ministers, get them to talk with their Engineering and Mechanical Ministers and their Economic Advisers, as quickly as possible. I know I say this often, but remember to have hope, everyone – it's a sign that we still have all of our cards ready to play. The charms of the European Union will take over, like they always do. Now, to move on… Lady Faun of Monaco. Your issue?"

"Oh, right. In the past five weeks…"

[*****]

OUTSKIRTS OF AREA 11

"A mobile base?!"

 _Took the words right out of my mouth, Tamaki._ The mobile base in question was like a massive Caravan, its black and red exterior contrasting sharply with the bland, gray overtones of the Area 11 Industrial Complex. It was expansive enough to fit several people inside, yet small and unassuming enough that it wouldn't have warranted suspicion. Stylish, yet practical. Kallen turned to her comrades; alongside Ohgi and Tamaki, Minami, Naomi, and Sugiyama had come along, having been convinced to follow Zero after the combined displays of power in Shinjuku and the Tokyo Settlement. It was comforting to have more people along for the journey – it would make the battles to come easier.

"And you're positive these are the coordinates Zero sent you?" Naomi asked, toying with some loose strands of her blue hair.

"As if the friggin' mobile base wasn't enough evidence?!" Tamaki gushed, in comical shock and awe.

"Yeah, they match up exactly… you guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose," Sugiyama said, thoughtfully.

"I mean it, guys. We walk in there, and we've basically signed ourselves over to Zero and whatever he wants. Are you ready for that?"

"He seems to know what he's doing," Minami mused, adjusting his bandana. "And I think the fact that he's relying on us proves that we're at least somewhat important to him."

"Especially considering all the supposed connections he has," Naomi muttered. "A little connection can go a long way, and I think we'll need all the support we can get."

Ohgi nodded.

 _Ohgi probably won't be leading us anymore_ , Kallen realized with some vague surprise. Ohgi had always been calm, methodical, and wise, but he'd never been much of a tactical genius. But he knew how to approach a situation carefully. Ohgi stepped up to the prime door of the mobile base and slid it open with an electronic hum. Kallen stepped up to get a closer look; much to her surprise, the interior looked cozy, warm, and elegant, with sophisticated purple metal lining the walls. The whole thing seemed to have a unique air of cleanliness and secrecy.

"What's wrong? Come inside. Don't want to arouse suspicion, do you?"

There was that distorted, inhuman voice Kallen had come to know and love. Deciding it wasn't wise to keep Zero waiting any longer, Kallen stepped inside and got an eyeful of the full, complete interior. It looked like a place where a small army could both relax and plan ahead for future endeavors; Kallen could see a counter, cabinets, and a refrigerator leading into the living room, which had a half-circle couch surrounding a trestle table. There was a widescreen television in the corner. Kallen spotted a ladder leading up to the second floor, where she presumed the dorms and bathrooms were placed. It had places to eat, sleep, hide, and relax. Back out in the Shinjuku Ghetto or the eastern plains, there was none of that.

"Shit, this is fancy," Naomi said, summing Kallen's thoughts up perfectly.

"Yeah…" Kallen muttered. Her eyes fell open Zero; with his pressed, purple uniform and imposing mask, he had the tenor of immortality at that very moment. He was sitting in what looked like a planning room, with maps, small laptops, and numerous files and folders surrounding the room. He rose from where he was seated and walked out into the living room, causing silence all around Kallen.

"As of now, this will be our hideout," Zero proclaimed. "I figured the Ghetto wouldn't be a very comfortable, safe place to plan your operations. It's not much, but I figured it would make do."

"No, we appreciate it very much, Zero," Kallen stammered, bowing her head in appreciation.

"How the hell'd you do it?" Tamaki scratched his head and slumped onto the couch, already making himself at home.

"I have connections, particularly to venal nobleman. I promised him a position of power, he gave me this for free. Simple as that."

"And no strings attached? Nobody can trace it back to you?" Ohgi said, hesitantly, not wanting to disrespect Zero.

Zero chuckled. "Not a soul."

Kallen didn't want to think about the implications behind that statement. "And besides, I've already bested the Britannian military twice. Getting something like this was nowhere near as involving or difficult."

"You're a cocky bastard. I like that," Tamaki spouted.

"Can we take a seat?" Ohgi asked politely, gesturing to the couch.

"You may," Zero said.

Kallen took a seat on the floor, folding her feet underneath her thighs. Everyone followed suit, either placing themselves on the floor or sitting on the couch. Zero took a chair and sat in front of everyone, his back turned to the television.

"I won't insult your intelligence. You all know why we're here."

Kallen clenched her fists.

"The Purists have left the shadows and taken center stage. They finally cut ties with Prince Clovis, who is still nowhere to be seen, and decided to seize upon the opportunity to oust General Bartley. This cannot be allowed to continue. If they remain in power for any length of time, they'll begin targeting Honorary Britannians and Japanese. Japan will become a secondary Homeland by that point. It's too early to gauge how serious they are, or how far they'll go, but after seeing their actions involving Suzaku Kururugi, I doubt they're going to be considerate or subtle about it."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Ohgi said. "We're willing to defer to your judgment… right?" He said, looking around at everyone for confirmation. There were a round of nods.

"Destroy them," Zero said simply. Kallen expected no less, but it was still a surprise when he said it.

"Destroy…?" Ohgi questioned, looking shocked. "Zero, I'm sorry, I don't doubt your abilities, but it's too soon to do something—"

"No. On the contrary, we need to act as quickly as possible," Zero rebuffed. "Their sudden and hasty ousting of Prince Clovis has left behind a vacuum of power that people are going to try and fill. You don't just dissolve a government system like that and expect that things are going to go smoothly. The Purists' spheres of influence are limited. They are rich, they are entitled, and they are powerful, but there are more than a few Britannians in Area 11 who enjoyed the cushy lifestyle under Clovis. He had supporters, people who were unaware of what he really did to others. There are going to be riots. In fact, there already have been."

"I'm not surprised," Naomi said, leaning into the couch. "I heard a lot of shouting and the sound of gunfire while I was trying to go to sleep last night. It was kind of distant, but you don't ever mistake the sound of gunfire. Ever."

 _Is this for the best? Even if Clovis is gone – or maybe even dead – the Purists aren't much better. Maybe they won't outright massacre us, but they'll try to whip us into obedience. Not much better at all…_

"In addition, due to this sudden power vacuum, if we battle the Purists and defeat them, then it would be a direct line to the Presidential Palace. We could very well take control."

Kallen glanced at Zero, excited, wringing his hands.

"Are you serious?!" Tamaki said, slapping his hand on the side of his head.

"Area 11 is in a state of political unrest now. One morning, Clovis is in charge; the next, Bartley. The next? Gottwald and his Purist comrades. It's like a never ending game of bait-and-switch. The media is suspecting foul play." To demonstrate, Zero picked up a remote and turned on what looked like a DVD player. "I recorded this last morning." 

Kallen lifted her eyes to the television; she vaguely recognized Diethard Reid, sitting in front of a projected display.

" _After Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald's address to the nation last night, announcing the Purists' impromptu takeover, Area 11 is in a state of political unrest. Conspiracy theories have begun unearthing themselves. One tabloid speculates the murder of Prince Clovis; another tabloid suspects sabotage and deception on the part of General Bartley. There are some political analysts who believe that there is a Chinese spanner in the ranks of the Britannian military; however, none of these theories have any sufficient proof yet. Jeremiah Gottwald has announced his new position as the stand-in Viceroy; other Purists rose to obtain the positions of Barons and Baronesses. In furt—"_

 _Click._ Zero set the remote down on the table.

Kallen rubbed her eyes, nervous. "Zero, this… is a lot to take in."

"Understandably," Zero sympathized. "I'm not saying we need to go now. It'd be suicide to go now – they currently have the physical advantage. But… acting quickly and being impulsive are two entirely different things. That's why I called you all here today. We need to work out a strategy to deal with the Purists as quickly and effectively as possible."

"Um… when do we start?" Ohgi said, taking a deep breath.

"I have your full support?" Zero questioned. "Don't join me if you aren't fully prepared to take orders from me. I will listen to your ideas and thoughts, but ultimately you'll answer to me. If there are any objections, speak up."

A few, tense, silent seconds passed.

Zero nodded, visibly relaxing. "I see. In that case… here." Zero pulled out a supply container and opened it, passing it over to Minami. "This are your new uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Minami asked, reaching into the supply container. He began distributing the outfits one by one.

"Yes," Zero said.

"That's why you called me to ask about my measurements, right?" Kallen asked, facing Zero.

"Yeah, I got that same call," Sugiyama said, unfolding his clothes.

"Correct." Kallen unfolded her uniform and looked over it. A black-and-grey jacket bedecked with pockets, a gold zipper dividing it right down the middle; thin, shrapnel-and-bullet proof tactical vests that allowed for easy mobility; a pair of form-fitting black shorts that ran down the thigh and stopped near the kneecap. Much like the mobile base, they were stylish yet practical.

"The vests aren't standard ballistic vests or riot armor; they're solely for protection only when you need it," Zero said, locking the supply kit back up. "As it is, we'll be doing most of our fighting from our Knightmares."

"These are cool," Sugiyama said. "Wait, Knightmares? Have you managed to get any?" 

"They'll be delivered shortly. It's partially why I want to wait before acting."

 _Unbelievable!_ "Did you get the Knightmares for free, too?" Minami asked, bedazzled.

"Close enough."

"I like these," Ohgi said. "These make us look like a… organization. Like a legitimate fighting force."

"That's the point," Zero said, nodding appraisingly. "We are no longer the Japanese Opposition. We're—"

"Do you work for the JLF?" Ohgi said, then blushing when he realized he'd interrupted Zero. "Oh! My ba—"

Zero shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I don't know where their location is. They're the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan, and yet they're perfectly hidden. Go figure. Do any of you have connections to the JLF?"

"Our… former leader did," Ohgi said, glancing at Kallen, whose eyes were focused on the tactical vests. "Naota Kozuki. But they cut off communication with him some time before his death."

"Any reason why?"

"Probably didn't want to involve themselves with street terrorists," Naomi bitterly muttered.

"Even though we're the only ones who get up off our asses and do something," Tamaki spat. "They act all high and mighty even though they don't do a damn thing."

Zero faced Kallen. "I recognize the name Kozuki. Who was he to you?"

"Brother," Kallen said, straight-faced.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Kallen shrugged. "It was a long time ago." _Two months. I don't know if Mom has gotten over it yet, either._

Ohgi looked like he was about to say something, but Zero cut in. "Regardless, let's not focus on what we've lost. Let's focus on what we can obtain."

"I like that. Can I go change into this outfit?" Sugiyama said, standing up and stretching his thin arms. "I really want to see what they look like."

"Yes," Zero said, gesturing to the ceiling. "There are dorms upstairs. You can decide who goes where. Once you're done, come back downstairs so we can begin planning."

"Yes, sir," Kallen said automatically.

[*****]

Alone in the living room, Lelouch sank back into the couch, allowing himself a moment of laziness and human vulnerability.

 _This mask and uniform will take some getting used to. But it gets the job done…_

Lelouch turned on the DVD player, rewound the tape back to Diethard's news report.

"After Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald's address to the nation last night, announcing the Purists' impromptu takeover, Area 11 is in a state of political unrest. Conspiracy theories have begun unearthing themselves. One tabloid speculates the murder of Prince Clovis; another tabloid suspects sabotage and deception on the part of General Bartley. There are some political analysts…"

Lelouch clenched his fists. _I refuse to let you get away with this, Jeremiah. That spat we had in the Tokyo Settlement was a game, a pissing contest. This? This is personal._

Lelouch had plans for Clovis, ones that could have potentially gotten him closer to the Homeland, closer to the truth behind C.C. and her experimentation. Clovis was the link to Geass, to the Britannia family, to the Area 11 military, and then a blue-haired, hardline nationalist upstart came and ruined any of Lelouch's opportunities for Clovis.

 _But it's fine. You rushed, and now… I have an opening. If all goes according to my ideal plan, then I can oust you and find some way to put the Japanese resistance and myself into power. From thence, I should make a treaty with the European Union. The Chinese Federation wants Japan for their own gain, so they likely wouldn't be willing to play game, but the E.U. might be a little warmer than that. They have every reason to hate Britannia, and they could use the Sakuradite resources here to power their Knightmares._ That _would be sufficient collateral._

Lelouch raised his hand and pressed a button on the side of his helmet; the helmet slid off, freeing Lelouch's head and hair. He gazed into the mask's opaque exterior.

 _And maybe I can get one step closer to the Homeland this way. One step closer to finding out the truth about Mother… one step closer to destroying that man…_

Lelouch heard the sound of descending footsteps. Resigning himself, he put his mask back on, ready for anything.

[*****]

THE SWORD OF AKASHA

Two brothers standing in the shadow of a hulking sky temple, overlooking an expansive, sunset-laden sky, heavy with clouds. These two brothers were a fascinating study in contrasts. The older brother was not much taller than four foot two, wearing a regal white-and-purple suit, with enormous blonde curls cascading to the floor. He had the body language of a wizened old man, but the countenance of a child. The younger brother, on the other hand, was a six foot eight monster, a bear-like man with swooping gray hair tightly combed and intricately curled into looking shorter than it actually was.

The eldest brother glanced up at his younger brother. "I thought you might like to know. Clovis has been taken to the Directorate – I'll return there later tonight to interrogate him."

The youngest brother nodded. "Your resilience is as impressive as it is frustrating, V.V. You've proven yourself once again."

V.V. nodded, looking around. "It's only a matter of time before we find C.C. as it is. Having Gottwald in charge will speed up the pace. He's a talented general, but he's also obsessive. Once he tracks down Zero, he'll inevitably track down C.C."

"Clovis was incompetent," the youngest brother said, his voice impassive and dark. "He desired a chance to prove himself and his prodigal, reckless tendencies ruined him. And to think he came close to being useful."

V.V. chuckled coarsely. "You know, he still thinks that you don't know about C.C.'s existence, or the fact that he found her?"

"Hmph. He's a fool of a child. I predicted his punishment years before it even happened. The weak will always be conquered by the strong. This world has no place for weakness – I have done too much good for it to be tampered by the weak."

V.V. checked his handheld, then let it rest back in his pocket, rising. "My chief enforcer just reported back in. Clovis is starting to wake up. I'm going to head through one of the Akasha Portals and distract him long enough so our plans can continue. Maybe I'll get him to be a janitor or something."

"Do so, brother. The project has to continue – we don't have any more time to waste."

V.V. smiled. "As you wish, Emperor Charles zi Britannia."


	12. Chosen One (Ultima)

**Demons – Damn straight!**

 **Rudds – Or was it a dream?**

 **A Friend – Maybe this chapter will answer your question.**

[*****]

TOKYO SETTLEMENT HARBORS

 _The Black Knights,_ Kallen thought as she and her comrades made their way through the darkness. _We're The Black Knights. The newly-christened soldiers of Zero. At least we have a name, I suppose._

During the day, the harbor was full of activity; the Toyko Settlement was an excellent source of trade and exchange between seagoers and sailors. But it was eerily quiet by night; there was not one soul out. The only crowds Kallen found were some guards standing by a storage area. Ironically, getting past the guards was the easy part; they seemed to be strangely, unshakably out of it, like they were in another world. That didn't ease Kallen's stress – it only added to the creepiness factor surrounding the harbors. She was very thankful she wasn't doing this mission alone.

Naomi caught wind of Ohgi, who was flashing a laser pointer along a stone wall. Once Kallen's group met with Ohgi's team, they met at the predetermined rendezvous point: a large hangar area that served as a loading ground, leading into some kind of warehouse. To the left was an old police station, long since closed; Kallen could still make out the name of the place, "Tokyo-Wangan Police Station", in a ghost-like formation of missing letters over the door. Much to Kallen's interest, there were two helicopters atop a wide landing pad, rigged for full night reconnaissance. The harbors were supposed to be completely cleared by this hour.

"Who do you think it could be?" Ohgi asked, watching as Minami, Yoshida, and Sugiyama searched the exterior and interior of the helicopters, looking for anything suspicious.

"Haven't a clue," Kallen muttered. "Zero sent us here for a reason, though. I'm suspecting Britannian soldiers, maybe rogue Chinese Federation agents."

"And this is what he calls a training exercise?" Naomi asked. She took her revolver out of the leather sheath strapped to her leg, opening the cylinder. Zero had really wanted to whip the Black Knights into shape for on-ground fighting as much as Knightmare combat, but she certainly hadn't expected him to send them on a mission so early.

"We found a notebook of sorts," Yoshida called out, shifting through the contents. "The rest of the stuff in here is junk, save for a few pistols."

"Pistols? Clearly whomever came here was ready to kill," Kallen said. Minami passed the notebook to Kallen, and she read.

 _For Your Eyes Only We have only recently gotten rights to sell in this area. On behalf of the Saturn Corp, thank you for accepting this contract. Take the cargo to the southwestern hangars, near the broken-down police station. Absolute discretion – TUR. Once finished, go back to secondary meeting spot. You'll receive half of your payment inside the warehouse – the other half will be given once you report back to the secondary meeting spot. - Strn_

"TUR," Ohgi muttered. "Travel under radar."

"Saturn Corp? Aren't they come kind of store in the Settlement?" Tamaki asked, trying to keep his normally loud-and-proud voice as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, I think so," Sugiyama said. "These buildings are empty. I don't see a soul. Why would there be helicopters?"

"Wrong," came Zero's voice from the communicator, which spooked the hell out of everyone. "You see the warehouse across from you? They specifically cut the power in order to make their transactions appear like they weren't happening at all. Soundproofed the doors as well."

"How many tricks do you have up your sleeve, dude?" Tamaki whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"I want you all to get into positions," Zero said. "The warehouse is about three stories; there are access doors dotting the eastern and western fronts of the building on the second and third floors; you can climb the boxes in order to get onto the railways. For the first floor, however, the only way in or out is through the main door in front of you. R-1, I want you to take the third floor with B-2. You're going to lay down suppressing fire to aid Q-1, K-1, and K-2, who are going to enter through the front. B-1, P-3, take the second floor. Don't engage with the enemy unless you absolutely have to or if your comrades are in danger – focus your fire on destroying the cargo. I want it taken off the face of the Earth. Get into positions and wait for my ready call."

Kallen hurried towards the front of the door, keeping her footsteps light. The door was unlocked; there had once been a heavy padlock there, but Kallen could see it was shot down, the chains spread across the floor haphazardly. Minami and Naomi joined her quickly.

"I'll get on the left side. You guys right," Kallen said, putting the small of her back against the stone wall.

"Wait, I think I can hear something," Minami whispered; he got into position and inched slightly towards the door, putting his ear against it. Kallen did the same.

"…funds will be transferred to your offshore account. Be sure to distribute it amongst the mercenary pilots, too…"

"…tanian-produced goods…"

Kallen and Minami looked at each-other, weary. _This is a noted weapons bed. They could very well be smuggling weapons through the harbor…_

Zero. "Q-1. Are you, K-1, and K-2 in position? Tell K-1 to give the signal if so."

Kallen nodded to Naomi, who flashed her handheld.

"Good. All teams check?"

"Check," Kallen whispered.

"Check," she heard Yoshida say, along with Ohgi.

"Check." Sugiyama.

"Q-1. On your cue," Zero muttered.

Kallen took a deep breath, clutching the butt of her weapon. She nodded to Naomi and Minami; they proceeded to force open the doors, quickly sweeping around them. Wasting no time in identifying their most immediate targets, Kallen and her team began to fire, the cascading bullets echoing throughout the building. Six bodies dropped; more figures began to emerge from the shadows, alarmed. Everyone began to reach for a weapon.

"R-1! B-2! Now!"

The panels and windows on the second floor flew open, a hail of concentrated gunfire following it. Kallen sprang to cover, knocking down a table full of money and gasping as bullets smacked the base of the metal table. She busied herself with a grenade and chucked it over the table, in what she hoped was a smooth arc. Naomi and Minami began moving quickly from cover position to cover position, laying down blinding fire as they went. Kallen sprang and made a mad dash for a supply box towards her right, taking out two armed suits before hitting her shoulder against a file cabinet.

Kallen ejected her magazine quickly as Zero continued barking orders. "B-1, P-3, change of plans! Take care of the guys in the southeastern position! Keep moving forward – don't let anyone leave by jumping out the windows!"

"I'll take the left column!" Kallen yelled, slamming another mag into her gun. Most of the guys weren't even actively engaging them – they were trying to run away with either the cargo or wads of money, half-heartedly firing back at Kallen whenever she got too close. Steadying her aim and taking cover behind a forklift, she strafed and struck two mercs who were trying to ascend the catwalk – one of them fell with a yell and landed on his back.

"Kallen!" Minami pushed her out of the way; when Kallen regained her balance, she saw that he'd dropped a rifleman, the barrel of his weapons slapping the ground.

"Thanks! Where're the others?" Kallen began circling around the immediate area, holding her gun out.

"They aren't lacking for security. I think they disappeared into the back!"

The "back" in question was a maze of metal containers, stacked high. Catching sight of some stairs that led onto a catwalk, Kallen sprinted towards them, skidding the last couple meters to avoid getting hit. The ground suddenly shook and an ear-splitting boom rattled the warehouse; Kallen nearly tripped and swiveled around the see a stack of metal containers fall onto four unsuspecting mercs, who screamed as they were crushed.

"A trap?!" Kallen moaned in shock.

"Any stragglers left?" Ohgi asked, his voice harried.

"Lookin' around!" Naomi replied.

"Doesn't look like!" Yoshida.

"Regroup in the center," Zero said, with his ever-present calm. Kallen wiped some of the sweat off her face and stuffed her pistol back in its sheath and ran to the center of the warehouse, her body flush with the thrill of the chase. Yoshida was grasping his side vaguely, Naomi her arm.

"Crap, are you hurt?" Kallen asked, fearful. "Minami! First aid!"

"On it!"

"Nah, it just nicked me," Yoshida said, looking at Naomi, who nodded in agreement.

"Any nick can become an infection," Ohgi said, sagely. "Don't be afraid to admit pain."

When everyone regrouped, Zero appeared, walking through the main door, with his usual powerful elegance and mysterious confidence.

"Were those exploding containers your work?" Kallen asked immediately.

Zero nodded. "The wood upon which the containers were placed was fragile; it was easy to figure out where and how to set the explosives."

"God-damn," Minami breathed, laughing and stretching his burly arms. He got out a bottle of antiseptic and set to cleaning the wounds on Naomi and Yoshida.

"What was… their cargo, exactly, Zero?" Ohgi asked. "Are there any boxes that aren't destroyed?"

After a quick look around the immediate area, Sugiyama found a singular container. It was labeled "Dangerous Material – Handle w/ Care." Taking a crowbar off a corpse, he pried the lid off and discarded it to the side. When he sorted through the wrapping, he had a dispirited, unhappy look on his face.

"What is it, Sugi?" Kallen asked, approaching the crate.

"The devil's brew," Sugiyama muttered.

One look at the pink-coated syringe was all Kallen needed.

"Refrain?!" Tamaki roared in disgust.

"They went through all of this trouble just to get some drugs?" Naomi asked, her nose scrunched up in disgust, as if the drug exuded an odor.

"There have been some recent anti-smuggling laws enacted in Area 11," Zero said, folding his arms. "As a result, dealers have been forced to get creative with how they handle Refrain."

"You think that was the Purists' doing?" Kallen asked, looking at Zero.

"Maybe," Zero pondered. "Perhaps Gottwald doesn't like drugs. But who enacted them and why is beyond the issue. I want to make these raids a common occurrence. You all did splendidly for the short amount of time and arms you were given. Are your wounds serious?"

"Not really. Stings like hell, though," Naomi muttered, wincing at the antiseptic.

"In that case, I declare we continue doing these. Next time, we ought to use Knightmares."

Kallen looked up, excited. "You mean your delivery came?"

"Yes. I have new Knightmares for most of you, and some new adjustments and gear for Kallen's Glasgow and Ohgi's Sutherland."

"You're either really rich, really lucky, really persuasive, or all three," Ohgi muttered. "What kind of new gear?"

"I'll have my lead engineer explain," Zero said, casually. "Once you're done with the first aid, I want you to destroy any and all remnants of Refrain left here. If the police aren't going to handle this problem, then we will – I want this godforsaken drug wiped off the face of the planet." He swiveled around and began to walk outside. "That will be all. Meet me outside at the hangar area once you're finished."

Kallen quickly followed Zero, stopping at the threshold of the door. "Um, Zero? Sir?"

"Yes, Q-1?" He responded, turning his shoulders slightly.

"Thanks," Kallen breathed. She hesitated, appearing surprised. "Most people don't really know about the Refrain problem, let alone try to do something about it. I mean, we've tried to do something about for… years, I think. A long time."

Zero scoffed. "Ironic, don't you think? A drug marketed towards the Japanese, and the majority of Japanese hate it."

"I mean, it's more than just a way to get high. I've heard a lot of Britannian enforcers use it as a truth serum."

Zero appeared perplexed. "I wasn't aware of this. This gives us all the more reason to remove it."

"Yeah… but, thank you. Sir. I really appreciate it."

"Mm. Get to work, Kozuki. Justice will have its day one way or another."

Zero walked out and Kallen set to doing her work. She didn't seem to notice the night-vision camera he was holding as he left.

[*****]

WHITE SPACE

Emperor-Revolutionary-Politician-Chef-Musician-Scientist-Doctor-Businessman-Aritst-Technician-Adventure-GodKiller Lelouch, the Immortal (or, Time Baron, as he'd taken to calling himself) looked at the screen in boredom and some disgust. He was on the Moon Kingdom, and Kaguya had been helpfully showing him footage from different timelines. It was interesting material. There was one Lelouch who'd started a mafia in the Chinese Federation; another Lelouch had joined Charles zi Britannia; one timeline even featured a Lelouch who decided to live a normal life and become the CEO of a large medical cybernetics business. One of Time Baron's personal favorites was the Lelouch who became a rock star, the frontman and keyboardist of "Eight Inches of Love".

Unfortunately for Time Baron, the current timeline movie he was watching was quite uninteresting.

"This is me?" Time Baron asked, drawling out his words to signify his boredom. "God, what a goody-two-shoes."

"Yes," Princess Kaguya said. She still seemed peeved over getting shot, but this was a moot point; they both knew she was as immortal as he was. "This particular Lelouch kept Prince Clovis alive, which happened to change _quite a bit_. Out of all the timelines, this one is closest to how yours – the Prime Timeline – went."

"But he hasn't met Kururugi in school yet?"

"No, nor Kallen Kozuki. Why would they all go to the same school? There's dozens in Japan."

"I wonder if he's going to become Emperor and die."

"Dunno."

"Why are you showing me footage of this particular timeline? This one is boring as all hell."

Kaguya hesitated and played with her pink skirt, rubbing it between her fingertips. "How would you change this to make it more exciting?"

"My recommendation – more explosions. More God-killing. _That_ was indescribably awesome the first time I did, and it didn't get old after the twentieth. Don't evade my question."

Dejectedly, Kaguya sighed and squared her shoulders, as if lifting an enormous weight off of them. "Something happens in this timeline that winds up affecting all the others."

That got Time Baron's attention. He'd observed and even participated in many of the events of the alternative "Timelines" – which were really just alternative universes, different takes on a tale told far too often – but most of them were full of inoffensive, harmless changes, like Lelouch forming a rock band with Shirley Fenette, or immigrating over to the European Union. A great deal of the alternate timelines played out key events in almost the same way – Marianne dies, Prince Lelouch is exiled, becomes Zero, Zero liberates Japan, deals with Charles and V.V. in some fashion and form, _et cetera ad nauseum_. _That_ story was one Time Baron had come to know well. It was easy to just watch from the sidelines, because the White Space was like a blank zone; a place where reality and the definitions of action and consequence were blurred. Time Baron could watch all the other timelines' events play out in front of him like a scene from an over-the-top play.

But _this_ was new. Something that would have drastic consequences and repercussions was new.

"Could you be more specific?"

"I don't know what the technical term for it is, but that particular Lelouch fucks something up," Kaguya explained, her eyes distant and dreamy. "It may have to do with the World of C, or the Geass Directorate, or Kamine Island, I'm not sure."

"Then I'll go kick his ass and intervene," Time Baron boasted, taking his pristine, white cape and swooshing it around.

"I assure you, you look extremely manly, but don't you have a plan?"

"Kaguya, you know, I think I've seen everything I need to see at this point. There's very little that can surprise me. But what you've just said? That surprised me. So, naturally, I have to check out what's going on."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, with a girlish innocence inflected in her tone.

"Of course, I have no reason not to bring you," Time Baron proclaimed. "After all, you're always rescuing me."

"That's because I always need you to intervene in case one of the Lelouches dies before he should."

"Yeah, sure, that's why. We should bring along some backup."

"How about Waka Flocka? Or Sonic?" Kaguya posed, turning to see Sonic running in place in a crater and Waka Flocka beatboxing.

"How? Waka Flocka's never actively helped me out."

"Just hire him. He'll do anything for money."

Time Baron looked at her, disapprovingly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hey, Waka Flocka! If you come to Dimension X with us, I'll give you thirty bucks if you sprain Kururugi's ankle."

"Yo, you're speakin' my language," Waka Flocka said, all of his attention focused on Kaguya and Time Baron.

"And, sure, I can come along for reconnaissance. I'm the fastest thing alive, after all," Sonic boasted, hopping onto his oversized feet.

Time Baron sighed. "Alright, Kaguya, let's go on a field trip. Open up one of the portals, please."

Kaguya obliged and quickly a blue portal, full of light matter, appeared before Time Baron's eyes. "You'll be sent to the Matter of Time Lobby for now. I have to go and inform the Moon Kingdom people about where I'm going and why."

"K."

Time Baron stepped through, prepared to change his destiny.


	13. City of Devils

**Demons – Trust me, it isn't an omake. And I've read some of your material – good stuff, man. You have talent.**

[*****]

GEASS DIRECTORATE, CHINESE FEDERATION

Rolo Haliburton had been to New City many times before. The Geass Directorate's underground city was a place he knew well, and over the last decade he'd observed how New City grew from a few measly buildings into a genuine metropolis, complete with streetlights, avenues, institutional buildings, major thoroughfares, a fully-fledged sewer system and train system. People could walk on the desert ground above and never once know they were walking above a man-made miracle of science and architecture.

Prince Clovis, however, seemed terrified and hopelessly confused. Rolo rarely had feelings on any of his clientele or targets; to him, there were either people who either needed his services or got in the way of completing his services. Yet, there was something about the soft-spoken, timid Prince that royally pissed Rolo off. Perhaps it was his noted history of inhuman experimentation, or the fact that it was his fault Lady C.C. was gone, but everything about the prince – from his surly attitude to the way he sat – rubbed Rolo the wrong way. He'd wanted to kill Clovis the moment he saw him, but V.V. wanted him alive and well.

 _And if that's what he wants, then it's what he'll receive._

The light rail system came to a halt, pulling into the familiar Central City station. Rolo rose from his seat and walked over to Clovis, who'd requested to be alone for a little while. Probably still scared out of his wits.

"We're here," Rolo said as the doors slid open. "Let's go."

"Um…" Clovis started.

Pl _aying the mercy card? Playing weak? Not going to work on me._ Rolo stared at him in silence for a few moments before Clovis rose, walking out of the light rail and into the station. Rolo walked out after him, followed by two shock troops, who had slung their rifles onto their backs. The Prince's attitude swiftly changed to curiosity as he noted the tall rocks that surrounded the place, the lack of a sky or horizon.

"Where are we? Where is… the _sky_?" Clovis asked.

"This is your new place of residence. Artificial lighting has been placed here to compensate for the lack of natural light."

"We're underground?"

"You catch on quick. Now, go. Just follow my lead, and don't make any sudden moves, or else you will have to deal with them." Rolo gestured vaguely to the troops behind him. Clovis nodded.

 _Like he has a choice._ Rolo began walking down a staircase and made a right, a left, another left, and a series of rights, following a path he'd had years to memorize. The tall, all-encompassing rocks and layers of concealed dirt became a distant memory as they entered into New City's central district. Whereas the rail station was quiet, dark, and dangerous, New City was far more inviting in comparison. There were some people milling about; perfectly normal people, some accompanied by children. So normal-looking and bland that nobody would have expected them to all be part of a conspiracy.

"Are there… cars, here? Some kind of…?" Clovis attempted, looking around at everything, looking more curious and startled than angry or fearful.

"Apart from the light rail, no. Everyone here walks. It was requested by Master V.V. that it should be that way."

"V.V.?" Clovis repeated, as if the words were alien.

"Yes, V.V," Rolo said, hoping that would bring an end to this conversation.

"It's like a dream here…"

 _Why does he talk so much? Is he trying to establish some kind of relationship? Keep me distracted? I'm not fooled._

Eventually Rolo and Clovis came upon The Ministry, an exotic, ornate building that had the appearance of being fantastically tall, taller than it actually was. They walked up onto a portico, wreathed in skeletal vines, and on the right side of the wall was a Geass sigil. Rolo was unfazed, but Clovis started and stared at it in silence, as if realizing just how much trouble he was actually in. Wisely, he didn't say a word.

Rolo opened a tall revolving door that led into a wide open space, like a vast lobby. The impression the room gave was a sterile one; everything was clean and pristine, almost perilously so. There were a few stained glass windows; had there been any natural sunlight shining through, said windows have looked almost inviting. Instead, they appeared dark and foreboding. Rolo had never been a fan of anything artistic, but he'd heard a passing comment about their appearance that stuck with him.

" _They look like the end of the world."_

"Are we in a church of some kind?" Clovis asked tentatively.

Rolo didn't answer. There was nothing to say. He approached an elevator and waited as it opened. Rolo dismissed the shock troops, who promptly left the Ministry. Rolo and Clovis boarded into the elevator and Rolo pulled his gaze toward the control panel as the elevator ascended to the topmost floor.

"How did you kill all those men? Are you going to kill me?" Clovis continued, shaking.

"I have a power that allows me to do incredible things."

"A power…?"

 _The ability to stop time._ "Yes."

"…B-but are you going to kill me?"

"That depends on your actions."

Clovis didn't say a word for the rest of the ride up. Eventually, the elevator stopped and Rolo entered an enormous yet narrow room; the Headquarters of the Geass Ministry. In contrast to the bland, industrial name, the almost-subterranean topmost floor had the appearance of being a palace room, with elegant floors, staircases, and walls. There was a television and a few monitors near a computer bank toward the right. At the front of the room stood V.V., sitting atop his throne.

"…"

"Hello, Master V.V." Rolo announced, walking up the small staircase and bowing in front of V.V.'s small form. "I've brought in our client like you asked. He didn't protest. Very much."

"That's good, Rolo," V.V. praised, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "You've proven yourself once again."

 _It is my duty as a child of Geass, after all._ Rolo watched as Clovis' expression turned from confusion and shock to fury.

"What the hell?!" Clovis spat, turning towards Rolo. "Is this some kind of prank?! I'm not laughing! Come on, you could have at least tried a little harder than that! He's a kid, a little brat!"

"If you treasure your health, I'd advise you watch your mouth around me," V.V. said, falling back against his throne and looking at Clovis with apathy. He quickly donned a smile, however. "What do you think of the New City, eh?"

"Lovely, just lovely. Who are you? And how dare you talk down to me?"

"Didn't you see the Emperor's seal?" Rolo asked, glaring at him.

"Of course I did! But this isn't our Emperor! You forged that seal, I'm sure of it!"

"Right you are, about that one part," V.V. said, chuckling. "I'm his older brother."

The look on Clovis' face was that of a defeated man.

"…Older?!" Clovis managed to spit out impatiently.

"We know about your experiments on C.C.," V.V. continued, not wanting to haste his time.

A mixture of fear, hate, and mistrust came over Clovis' face.

"How did you know…?"

V.V. laughed. "Britannian Energy."

Clovis had murder written on his face. "W-what?! How?! I specifically ordered them to not spill anything!"

"We know. I own Britannian Energy."

"You. Own it?" Clovis said, emphasizing his words as if they would help V.V. realize the clarity of the situation.

"I have connections across the entire world, funded an entire city – as you saw – and I have a fully-armed military force. You're wondering how I was able to buy one measly company? Strange."

"They said they had no connection whatsoever to the Homeland!"

"Exactly," V.V. stressed, groaning. "You think they'd admit they had connections to us?"

Clovis grew quiet. Rolo leaned his back against a pillar.

"You're doing that _thing_ where you ask too many questions," V.V. stressed. "Don't. I can assure you all of the answers we have to your questions are far beyond your comprehension. If you're done, I'd like to—"

"If you're going to kill me, h-have the guts to get right to it! Don't be a coward!"

V.V. paused, looked at Rolo.

 _Idiot._

Without speaking, Rolo produced a knife. Clovis' body had gone rigid, having realized his mistake. Before Clovis had a chance to run, Rolo activated his Geass. And just like that, time stopped. That wasn't an illusion – no time was actually passing, or if it was, it was moving incredibly slowly. But Rolo had free roam of the place. He stepped up to Clovis and got to work, pulling out a thick string from his pockets and tying Clovis' hands, then pressing the knife near his throat. Just as Rolo felt his heart start to falter, he deactivated his Geass.

As time resumed and Clovis realized what had happened, his eyes went wide. "H-how did you-?!"

Clovis swallowed hard as Rolo inched the knife nearer.

 _I ought to do it. He's nothing to me._

"There's a certain philosophy my brother and I adopted some years ago," V.V. said quietly. "That the weak will always be devoured by the strong. Look at you, Clovis. Brought down to your knees by a mere boy. You wear the clothes of a prince, but you're a peasant at heart. A peasant in velvet is a peasant no less."

Clovis was breathing hard now. "Please, I…"

"And don't you think it's a tad ironic for _you_ to call me a coward?"

"I'll do as you please, I—"

"Now, don't say that just because you want to live. I want to hear the words come from your mouth."

Clovis' hands were trembling in a mixture of mute fury and embarrassment. Rolo pressed the knife closer.

"If you don't give any indication of being willing to compromise, then I will cut you," Rolo warned, gripping the knife hard, his knuckles slowly turning white.

"I am a Prince of Britannia!" 

"Down here, you are nothing."

A lengthy pause.

"…I swear, I promise my services to you," Clovis muttered. "Upon my honor as a Prince of Britannia."

"Louder," V.V. spoke up, turning his voice up a notch. "People speak aloud to me."

"I swear, I promise my services to you! Upon my honor as a Britannian Prince!" Clovis said, half-shouting.

"Much better. Release him, Rolo."

Rolo took the would-be murder weapon and cut Clovis' bonds. The Prince stood back up, wobbling back to his feet.

"I imagine you've had a long day, so you go on now. Rolo will take you to your quarters. You can rest up and have some privacy there, then I'll brief you on the details of your objective. Your research regarding Lady C.C. and Geass hasn't gone unnoticed, and it can be of great use to both of us. Understand?"

Clovis stiffly rubbed his face, blinking and looking around. "Yes…" he muttered.

"Excellent. Rolo, you have your orders."

Rolo exited the Ministry, Clovis following him along the way. Rolo hadn't hand to keep the restraints on him after all, seeing how cooperative he was being. After some distance, Rolo presented to Clovis a high-ceilinged room with a couple of desks, shortwave radios and phones, a couple of short windows, and dim, warm lighting.

"These are my quarters…?" Clovis whispered.

"Yes. That phone will allow you to call Services, who can help you with basically anything, and the radio will give you a direct hotline to V.V. or his closest officers."

Clovis nodded wearily and silently took a seat on his new bed, staring without moving. Deciding enough was enough, Rolo walked out of the room and descended the staircase, which brought him almost directly into the heart of New City. A couple meters away, a group of children starting approaching Rolo excitedly, and Rolo's demeanor swiftly changed, adopting a warm smile and easygoing body stance.

"Hey, Rolo!" 

"Who was that blonde guy?" 

"You've been really busy, Rolo!"

"Rolo, hey! Check out my new Geass!" 

"I got a haircut, see? Looks cool, right?"

"Hey, kiddos," Rolo said, kneeling down and looking at them. "Yeah, Suzy, I do like your new haircut. Did Kirk cut it for you?" 

"Mm-hm," she said, tussling Rolo's hair. "Where've you been lately?"

"You know, the Master's been sending me out a lot lately, so I haven't really had much time to spend around with you guys. How have the exper—exercises been going?"

"Great," one boy said, rubbing his arm. "Doctor Price gave me some kind of pink thing and she told me it would sting for a minute, and it kinda did, but I feel really good now! Like, I wanna stay up all night."

"Is your heart okay, Rolo?"

 _I feel it stop every time I use my Geass._ "Yeah, don't worry! They're making a pacemaker for me." _Not._

"Pacemaker? What's that?" one girl asked, looking at him.

"It's like a toy that helps my heart. Helps it beat," Rolo explained, tapping his fist against his chest. "I've gotta go report back to V.V., but stay safe and don't get into trouble!" 

"Can't promise anything," one boy giggled.

"See ya, Rolo!" 

"Drop by sometime!" 

Rolo gave a little nod and left the group, immediately resuming his stoic attitude. By the time he'd returned to the Ministry, all of the looseness and ease in his body language had drained; there were only tight shoulders and stiff movements, that of a trained assassin and soldier.

"The Prince has been taken to his quarters, V.V.," Rolo said, closing the door behind him as he entered Headquarters. "He didn't put up a fight."

"I didn't think he would. Too shocked right now," V.V. hypothesized, playing with his blonde curls. "Anyway, Rolo, I have a prime mission for you. Possibly your biggest one yet."

Rolo looked over V.V. "Yes, sir?" _The last time he said he had a "prime mission" for me, he sent me all the way over to the European Union. I wonder if this will be the same._ "Do you want me to take care of a certain someone?"

V.V. tipped his head back, closing his eyes. "Have you been watching the news recently?"

"Don't really have a lot of time for that, sir," Rolo responded.

"There's been a lot of activity going around in Japan, as you're well aware. Do you know about Zero?" 

"Somewhat. He humiliated the Prince on live television, right?" 

V.V. shook his head and pulled out a tablet, handing it to Rolo. "This will interest you, trust me."

[*****]

BRITANNIAN PRISONER'S COMPOUND

It had been nearly one and a half weeks after the storming of the Viceroy Palace, and General Bartley Aspirus was shocked to find this information out. Time stopped when one was inside of a prison cell, especially one as pathetic as his, which was little more than a big, steel box. He had a bed, with some mediocre excuses for bedsheets and pillows, and a table to eat and read, but little else. He'd barely touched any of the books he was allowed to pick. His only visitors were the pink-collar men and women who brought him his meals. For a while, he'd tried to interact with them, even just to ask their names were or how the weather was outside. But rarely did they offer a word in response, as if they were afraid to speak to him.

 _I am a General of the Britannian Military. I graduated from Pendragon, the finest military academy in the world. I served next to Prince Clovis. And I get this in return. Wonderful._

He wondered where Clovis was, what was happening to him. Bartley had hoped that Clovis would come back and claim his rightful position as the Viceroy of Area 11, but Bartley hadn't heard anything about the Prince. Not a damn thing. He wondered if he'd ever step foot out of his jail cell.

 _God, I wish I'd never gotten involved with all this supernatural voodoo…_

The opening of the jail door broke Bartley's thoughts. For a moment, he thought it was another faceless, come-and-go meal bringer, but this visitor was different: it was Kewell Soresi. He looked exactly like the man Bartley had met a year ago: polished, finely-tuned, professional looking. Interestingly, however, his eyes looked bloodshot and the neutral, thin line he always wore on his face looked strained, as if he was trying to force himself to stay awake. Kewell sat at the dining table and folded his hands.

"Aspirus," Kewell began.

"Soresi. What brings _you_ here? Are you here to execute me? Perhaps torture me for information?"

"So negative," Kewell muttered, rubbing his deep-set eyes and smirking lightly. "If we'd wanted to torture or kill you, we'd have already done it."

"But you're keeping me here for a reason."

"Of course. You know too much. And it would be nice to get some information. But, honestly, you ought to eat. Here."

Kewell pulled open a box and pulled out a salad, setting a fork and butter knife by the side of the plate.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite," Bartley shot back.

Kewell raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Just trying to be helpful. You need to eat, Bartley, keep your strength up." Kewell pulled out a cigarette. "Anything you might want? Books?"

"Yes, I've a request."

"Then?" 

"Don't smoke."

Kewell stared at Bartley, an invisible power struggle raging between them. Eventually, Kewell stuffed the cigarette away in its case, a look of reluctance crossing over his face.

"When can I be released?" Bartley insisted.

"I'm sorry, we can't release you quite yet. But, if it helps, we haven't told your wife or the rest of your family about the details. For all she knows, you're still working alongside us in Area 11."

 _Bastard. Two can play at this game._ "How's your sister, Kewell?"

A frown skittered across Kewell's face, but he put it away. "Not sure. Haven't had communication with Mari in a while."

"She's serving under Princess Cornelia, I hear. In the E.U.?"

"Yes."

"She seems to respect you a lot, and you her. I remember her from Pendragon. I wonder what she'd think of you, knowing you're a cowardly traitor."

Kewell cleared his throat. "Bartley—"

"Don't try to sweet-talk me, you _garbage_. That's the oldest interrogation trick in the book! Say what you came here to say, and don't beat around the bush."

Kewell's eyes were floating with disdain. He was furious, but exhausted. He tightened his hands. "We've been trying to search all of the sites Prince Clovis has been involved with. We managed to find a science bunker in the Hirosaka Forests."

 _No. Way._

Bartley, to his credit, didn't break, but his eyes said everything. Kewell nodded and continued. "So you know."

"We didn't—"

"Everything was destroyed."

 _What._ This surprised Bartley, his eyes floating in confusion. "Excuse me, Soresi?"

"When we actually found the place, we managed to hack the controls and go down the enormous elevator. Once we touched down there, though, everything was sacked. It didn't even look all that abandoned – it looked like it was razed to the _ground._ We didn't find any bodies, but debris aplenty. No sign of the Prince or his security anywhere."

 _What. The Hell._

"What on Earth?!"

"Did you contact them during our assault? Tell them to destroy the data?"

" _What?!_ No, damn it! And besides, if I had a direct line to them, wouldn't you have found it by now?!" 

_I do, but they don't have to know that._

"That's true, but there are other ways to contact others," Kewell admitted. "But I believe you, anyway. If all of the material had been moved or relocated? Then, yes, I would have every reason to suspect you. But destroyed? That doesn't add up."

 _Oh no._ "Are you saying it was the work of terrorists?" Bartley said, glancing dangerously at Kewell.

"I think it's a definite possibility."

Bartley found that he was panicking. "If the terrorists found that, they have leverage against Britannia. They could use that as reason to-!"

"However," Kewell cut in. "I don't think it was the work of Zero."

"What? Why?! He's cunning enough!"

"Well, Zero made another appearance on television last week. A few days after Viceroy Jeremiah replaced Prince Clovis."

Bartley groaned. "What did he brag about this time?"

"Well…"

[*****]

A late-night broadcast, via NHK Newsline. A familiar mask and outfit: Zero.

" _Good evening, Area 11. This is Zero. Tonight, I will be providing news nobody else dares to discuss, even if it must be talked about. The footage you're about to view are piled-together clips of my organization, The Black Knights, justfully taking down a series of Refrain dealers. Refrain is a Britannian-made drug that dulls people into bliss, as an underhanded method of keeping the general populace of Area 11 under Britannia's iron grip. Refrain is being sold right under the Area 11 Military Police's noses. Curious, no? Perhaps Refrain dealers are too subtle, too artful for the A11MP. Or maybe they simply don't care. After all, they have shown no interest in protecting or serving the Japanese, especially Japanese in the Ghettos, where the police have been allowed to loot, rape, and murder as they please, almost certain of escaping punishment!_

 _If the police refuse to do any kind of work, then the Black Knights will. The Black Knights have pledged to serve and protect everyone within Japan, be they Japanese or Britannian! The foolish Prince Clovis la Britannia was punished for his unforgivable actions; I have brought the same swift justice down upon the cowardly Refrain dealers helping to aid the brutal Britannian status quo! The only ones who should fire and those prepared to be fired upon!_

 _And furthermore, I have a message for the Purists… or rather, to be specific, Viceroy Gottwald, the Britannian puppet on a string. Tread carefully. If you think you can escape punishment for your actions, then you are blind. I know that you and your peons will try to oust Honorary Britannians from the military, even remove the Honorary Britannian application system as a whole. I know that you will use them as an excuse to target innocent Japanese! The Japanese deserve guarantees of survival! They deserve basic human rights! They deserve to be treated with respect!_

 _But so be it. You sealed your fate! The Black Knights will be the ones delivering justice in this scenario. We are not terrorists. We refuse to fight Britannians for the sake of it! We have long ago stopped believing in the Britannian-soaked mythology of Might Equals Right. Our only goal is to liberate Japan! So consider this a warning. We shall appear again! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you who are powerless, join us! We are the Black Knights, and we will protect the innocent from the clutches of the guilty!"_

[*****]

MATTER OF TIME LOBBY

In the sterile, pristine Matter of Time Lobby, Time Baron stared at the screen, whistling. "Now that was a good speech. Couldn't have done it better myself. Or wait, yeah, I am that guy."

Kaguya blinked. Her expression indicated she knew something Time Baron didn't. "See? This timeline is different, and I just… know that _something_ will happen in this timeline that will have considerable consequences against the other worlds. It'll be like a shockwave."

"His cravat looks off," Time Baron said, squinting his eyes and forming a camera photo frame with his fingers. "As far as my recollection of cravats go – and my recollection of how to tie cravats is _fucking flawless_ – it looks too loose for his neck."

 _A glimpse into the mind of Lelouch vi Britannia._ "I swear, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"I consider myself to be more of a brickhouse, honestly. When does that portal open up?"

Kaguya groaned, leaning against a pink grand piano. "I don't know. The other Time Investors are being incredibly slow. If we're lucky, we can make it to that universe's equivalent of the Battle of Narita with _minutes_ to spare."

"Do you really think there's gonna be a Narita? I mean, after all, my uptight sister is in the European Union in this timeframe."

"I don't know. It's like I told you already – I can't predict time, I just make sure it all runs smoothly. Princess Kaguya, administrator of Timeline Efficiency. Something goes wrong? I take care of it."

"By using me," Time Baron yawned.

"Yes, Lelouch," she stated, sighing.

"My name is Time Baron, Ruler of Time and Space."

"I knew I should have been an actress. We may not even be able to fix this problem."

"You're being awfully vague about what that problem is."

"Because I don't know what it is! All I know is that something happens here! Do you even have a plan for how to deal with this?"

"Yes! Something completely unexpected. The masses of the world will never see it coming."

 _If your strategy is unexpected because it is profoundly stupid, that probably indicates that it's not a good strategy._ "If you say so. Where did Sonic and Waka Flocka go?"

[*****]

GEASS DIRECTORATE – PRESENT TIME

"That's Zero," V.V. said, taking the tablet back.

"I see," Rolo said.

"I want you to join the ranks of the so-called Black Knights."

 _What?_ Rolo stared at him. "How, sir? I don't think he has a public recruiting station. He's a terrorist."

"Yes, but there's an entire network of terrorist cells in Japan who are either considering joining Zero or already have. Find them, and you can track down Zero."

"I accept, but I have to ask: why?"

V.V. paused. "I have reason to believe Zero has a Geass power."

"Geass...?"

 _Is he a former member of ours? Has he defected? In that case, he's probably trying to help the Chinese Federation take over Japan. I'll have to kill him._

"Why else would none of the soldiers in Shinjuku remember anything? Why else would Jeremiah Gottwald let Zero go so easily, so quickly? How else could he have gotten so many supplies so quickly?"

Rolo's eyes searched out V.V.'s face, taking a moment to answer. "So if he has a Geass—"

"Then he's definitely in league with C.C." V.V. leaned forward in his throne. "And in case Zero does manage to defeat Jeremiah like he says he will, then I want you as a backup."

"So is my mission to find C.C. or find out if Zero has Geass?" 

"Both. Also, if Zero does anything that will impede with the Directorate's plans, or if he does anything against Charles, then take care of him."

"I see. When do I depart?"

"As soon as you think you're ready," V.V. said, handing Rolo a manilla folder. "We've created a new identity for you; our agents in Russia will make sure you get to Japan safely. Remember, when you get there, learn as much as you can and devise a plan from there. If the Black Knights' ranks are rising, then there must be a way in. That's the only logical solution."

"I understand."

"Enjoy the Japanese scenery, then, Rolo Haliburton. Dismissed."

 _Why should I? I go where I'm told and kill who I'm told to kill. I don't have time for art, or nature._

Rolo took his leave, opening up his folder and reading over his brand-new, fabricated identity.


	14. Night Star

**Kishins – I thought I made it pretty obvious Time Baron is a part of the story.**

 **Number – Keep in mind, this is an alternative universe. Things and ideas and key events are bound to be different. In this scenario, the Lancelot is nearing completion, but it isn't quite ready yet, whereas in the series, it was combat-ready from the get-go. As for the Vincent, I just made it so that it was an independent mass-production model.**

[*****]

"…And you're positive nobody can track it back to you or me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have put it on the air otherwise."

"How did you get in contact with me to begin with?" 

"I had an interested colleague seek out one of your cells, and the rest was history."

"I'll keep that in mind. Still. Britannia has a lot of influence and knowledge about the media and its inner workings, so your excuse to have simply _'found'_ the video tape might not be sufficient enough."

"I have evidence to back it up. Plus, I took the liberty of keeping these calls secret."

"I see. I look forward to our next transaction, Mr. Reid." 

"You as well, Zero. Thank you for your time."

[*****]

EUROPEAN UNION – PRESENT TIME

Time Baron collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. There were very few things in life that Time Baron actively, wholeheartedly hated, but the process of time-travelling was certainly one of them. The process of having your entire whole – not just your body, the individual molecules, but your mind, heart, and soul – dissolved and transported then reconstructed was harrowing. It left Time Baron breathless, lightheaded, exhausted, and quite pissed. Sure, it got the job done, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy that vaporizing feeling.

He pounded his fist on the ground over and over to absolutely no effect, but it did help him feel a little better. Endorphins and what not. He glanced to his side and saw Kaguya, who didn't look much better, with that ashen look upon her face. Time Baron shakily got up and took in his surroundings. The sky was claustrophobically gray, with small patches of blue dotting the skyline here and there; the grass was wet. The southern mountains were brilliantly white, and Lelouch could smell how fresh and clean the air was, a welcome relief from the vacuum-like nature of the White Space—

 _Wait a minute. That doesn't look like Fuji. Or Kita. Or any mountains in Japan. It looks kind of like… the Caucasus._

"Oh, fuck me. Kaguya, this isn't Japan!" 

"No. This is… Turkey. Southern Caucasus."

"Turkey? God damn, now I'm hungry. How long until Istanbul?" 

Kaguya pulled out a slick-looking, portable device and began fiddling with it. She'd called it the Interval Radar, though Time Baron had taken to calling it the Game Gear, because it looked almost identical to the SEGA Game Gear, which made Time Baron wonder if the engineers and time scientists in the White Space were closet game enthusiasts. The Interval Radar shot out a translucent beam of red light, and then just as quickly dissolved it.

"There's a city nearby. Artvin, Turkey."

"I had a Turkish penpal once. Crazy woman. Kept calling me _Le-le-Lelouch_."

"This is a city known for bull wrestling."

" _Wonderful_. Perhaps in Artvin we can find a map, or a bus that leads us to Istanbul. Or a horse. We've got a country to liberate, after all."

"Er, technically, you're going alone." Kaguya put the radar aside.

"What? Kaguya, come on. We're partners-in-crime. We've been doing for, basically, forever."

"I already explained the plan to you."

"You thought I was listening? _Ha!_ Cute. You're adorable, Kaguya." He ruffled her hair.

Kaguya pushed his hand away with a bemused smile. "I need to fuse with the Kaguya from this time period. That way, I can begin instilling my own policies that will wind up benefitting the Lelouch from this period."

"How's about we just call them X-Lelouch and X-Kaguya?" 

"Sure. I need to fuse with X-Kaguya."

"But I'm not fusing with X-Lelouch?" Time Baron folded his arms, trying to read Kaguya's expression.

"No! Given the path that X-Lelouch is currently taking, and given your… volatile personality, fusing together with him could be potentially disastrous! I need you to stay here in the European Union and help Viola Mancini and the other E.U. countries rise to victory."

"Psh. Easy as rocket science – I'll be done by tonight."

Kaguya shook her head, laughing. "I'd expect nothing less. But don't worry about me – just take this." She handed him a slip of paper with numbers on it. "This will help you keep in contact with me." 

"Oh, what kind of weird technomagic gadget is this? A Crystal Time Communicator? Phase Radio? Interval Radar Mark 2? Chapter Broadcaster? Some other fifth thing?!" 

"No, it's just my cellphone number."

"Oh."

"Contact me at the end of every day, informing me about your progress. No business calls or sales pitches. Or nudes."

"Can't promise anything. I suppose this is so long for now?"

Kaguya shifted her gaze towards his violet eyes. "We'll meet again soon enough. Just be patient and wait."

"K. Later."

Kaguya waved goodbye, and just like that, she vanished. Time Baron found himself missing her company, but he shook off his torpor when he heard Sonic and Waka Flocka appear out of thin air, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, join the club, boys. I used to have the power to end the world at my fingertips."

"Where the hell are we?" Sonic asked as he wobbled to his feet. "This doesn't look like Japan at all."

"Turkey."

"Turkey sucks," Waka Flocka proclaimed.

"Yeah, I hate this place, too," Time Baron said, looking towards the northeast. "Artvin is this way. Let's go there and grab some lunch, and then we'll liberate Turkey or something."

"Shouldn't we go to Norway first?" Sonic asked, stretching his legs. "I mean, after all, that's where most of the fighting is. Cornelia cut through Russia, then Finland, et cetera."

"Hmm… true. Let's find a way to contact Viola Mancini in some way. But first, a more pressing matter – lunch."

[*****]

KYOTO HOUSE

"…the Burais out to be sent to—"

 _Whoa._ Kaguya immediately shot up out of her chair, clutching an object to her chest she thought was the Interval Radar, but she quickly got her bearings. The Command Room of the Kyoto House; subterranean, cool, metallic, a small office with a metal table and computer terminal. She'd forgotten how dark and moody the place was. To her right was a map showcasing the circuit-like design of the place: the personnel quarters, shooting range, armory, medical and engineering bays, the Archives. In front of her, the five Kyoto industrialists. Kirihara, seated at the center of the table; on either side of him, Hidenobu, Osakabe, Yoshino, and Tousai, whose beard was as majestic as she'd remembered.

"Are you alright, Kaguya?" Kirihara asked, tentatively.

Kaguya checked her cellphone, scanning the screen. _5:02 PM. So it's been about two hours since Le—Time Baron and I split up. It took two hours to fuse me with X-Kaguya? Sloppy._ She returned her cellphone to her skirt pocket and slumped into her chair.

"Yes, perfectly fine," Kaguya proclaimed. "Just tired. What were we discussing?"

"You ought to get more sleep," Tousai advised, folding his hands under his chin. "We were talking about the Japanese Liberation Force's request for more Burai models."

 _Perfect! At least that hasn't changed._ "Why? The JLF has remained in hiding. Shouldn't we distribute the Burais to some of the more active revolutionary cells?" 

"Exactly what I said," Osakabe grumbled, drumming his fingers on the chair's armrest.

"The so-called resistance cells in Japan are little more than gangs," Kirihara spat, meeting Kaguya's eye. "I'd even go so far as to call them terrorists. Tohdoh and Katase's men are remnants of the Japanese military. They have served us well."

"There is one more group."

Kirihara raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"The Black Knights. Surely you've heard the news?"

Kirihara nodded warily. "Yes." 

"They have been successful," Yoshino said. "Cleaning up crime in Area 11 under the Britannians' noses."

"You already know my thoughts on them," Tousai said, positively.

"And they're the same group that Naota Kozuki led before he died," Kaguya pointed out. "We can trust them, right?"

"We can trust Ohgi Kaname, and the Kozuki girl," Kirihara said, glancing at the others. "As for Zero? No. Not yet."

"Zero has achieved results," Kaguya countered.

"He's done police work. So what? That's paltry."

"Or maybe he's consolidating his forces, working on gaining an edge over the Area 11 Britannians."

The old man paused, heaving a weary sigh. "Thoughts?"

"I think we ought to consider them," Hidenobu said, the stiffness gone out of him. "They've recently been taking smaller resistance cells and pooling their resources and members together. And as much as I respect Katase and his men, they haven't done much for the revolutionary cause."

"They sit around and hide in a mountain bunker," Kaguya stressed. "The Black Knights are obtaining results. Results are what we need."

"We will consider this in the next meeting," Kirihara said, resolved. His words were final. "Until then, let's keep as we are. Keep the Liberation Force's request in limbo – as it is, they've been draining us of our supplies, and we will need time to produce more Burais without the Britannian authorities noticing. Keep me notified about Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald's actions; if he makes any sudden moves in regards to Kyoto, let me know _immediately_. Dismissed for now, my friends."

[*****]

NORWAY – A WEEK LATER

Viola Mancini, in a brilliant pink coat, was overlooking a wide, circular screen. Oslo's city streets were displayed below on the readout. In front of her was the Norwegian Minister, Einar Landro, surrounded by maps, ammunition boxes, stacks of field reports, passports. About a dozen or so people were milling about the room, exchanging information or discussing the situation; they were the Norwegian field commanders and intelligence chiefs. Viola's policy was that including them in the decision-making was vital; they were the ones doing a majority of the fighting and day-to-day decision making.

"Cornelia li Britannia is approaching from the North," Einar began, drawing his fingers across the display. "We have lesser warlords with correspondingly smaller units holding them back along the Vollanvegen and the surrounding Mosjoen area, but we've received intelligence that they've requested reinforcements from the thick of Sweden."

Viola Mancini laughed, a crisp-sounding chuckle. "They have no policy. They're rushing their soldiers from one fight to the other in a bid to take control of Scandinavia as quickly as possible. Have you considered cutting off their supply routes and distribution centers in the Britannia-occupied of centers in Sweden?"

"Tried and burned in the process," Einar groaned, presenting a strip of information to her. "They have it well-maintained."

" _Ces idiots_. So they're coordinated when they want to be, and chaotic when they need it the least. It's a vacuum of policy. So why are they making such progress into Norway?"

"They used the Barents and Norwegian seas."

"Shrewd," Viola said, whistling, twisting the readout's parameters this way and that. "How do you have your soldiers positioned in Oslo, the northern defensive lines?"

"Like a half-circle," Einar said, examining the map. "Grieg's units are in Eggedal, Fla, and his Knightmare units are along the westernmost Vollanvegen. Harket is in Trondheim, his tank crews are in Spongdal, Kattem. Lie is in Lillehammer, her units divided amongst the sectors of Hamar and Gjovik. In Dombas and Bjorli, we have Henriksen and Mikael pooling their resources together. On the eastern front, we have about a dozen more – about four of those are refugee commanders from Sweden. If Britannia progresses any further, they'll be surrounded on opposing sides. And even if they try to go for the Western seaboard, they'd have to deal with the units stationed there."

"What are the total numbers? From last you checked, anyway."

"Four thousand Knightmares, a little under twenty thousand troops."

 _The numbers are not in our favor._ Viola Mancini simply gave a confident smile."How do you have your forces lined up along the Vollanvegen?"

"Relatively bunched up, almost straight."

"Spread out your forces," Mancini said, scanning the readout. "I understand your logic, but it would line you up perfectly for an artillery strike. Your field commanders can decide how to order the individual soldiers and ground vehicles, but we cannot afford to readily lose our Estrellas. But heaven is on your side, Einar."

He looked hopeful, almost childishly so. "My request was accepted?" 

"Indeed! Italy and Denmark are working on constructing more Knightmares for you. In addition, we're currently combining our resources and soldiers together. It's hasty, but it should suffice, even if Cornelia manages to storm Oslo. Which she won't!"

"This is very happy news, Lady Viola," Einar said, taking a drink of water from a canteen.

"Viola!" Her secretary, Nicolas, came into the room, saluting to the commanders in the room. He was carrying a tablet, and his face read _shock and awe_. "I have a message for you. It's urgent!"

 _Who could it be? The Swedish ministers or commanders? Maybe Denmark has an update on the events._ "Is it so important, Nicolas? There are pressing matters—"

"You really aren't going to believe this. I'm talking with a young man right now, and he wants to speak with both you and Sir Einar."

"Then by all means, let me see!"

Nicolas hooked the tablet up to an open terminal, and Viola's eyes fell upon a young man – very young. He couldn't have been much older than eighteen, but he had the eyes of someone incredibly experienced and worldly. His thick, wild hair fell open his head, tracing the lines of his cheeks, and he had the vaguely infuriating disposition of someone who knew more than anyone else in the room.

"Do you know who I am? Or, for the record, who any of us are?" Viola began, uneasily.

"Duh. The Mancini smile. And, of course, the respectable Mr. Landro and his peons."

"Peons?!" One of the commanders began.

"This is a military, tactical, and political matter. It's… a little important. Shouldn't you be in school, young man? Unless you happen to be part of the E.U. resistance."

"Nope. Consider me a supporter."

"How did you contact us?"

"I'm in Turkey right now."

Viola blinked. _The Turkish ministers haven't been in contact with me for months. They've been plain busy with their counter-attacks against the invading Britannian forces from Russia. A new breakthrough?_ "Do you work for Prime Minister Azel?"

"Eh, more like she works for me."

"You're being very cryptic," Einar spat.

"He could be a spy," one of the intelligence chiefs pointed out. "Are you from Istanbul?"

"Do I _look_ like a native?" the young man on screen responded.

"Very few people talk to me with such a lack of formality," Viola said, impressed, folding her hands on her chin. "What's your name, and what do you have to say for yourself? There's little time to waste, and if you've come to just chat, please save it for later, in a more reserved setting."

"Heh. You can call me Time Baron. And to still a line from my twin, I've come to change _everything_!"

[*****]

AREA 11 BRITANNIAN LABORATORY

"It's combat-ready?"

"All but," Lloyd proclaimed, with a content smile on his face. He was pouring an ungodly amount of milk and sugar into his coffee. "We've buffed out the bugs of the VARIS and the SR-71 Landspinners are working perfectly. Our helpful devicer's readings are gradually increasing day by day. When we sent the test results to Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald, his science board gave it an 89.7% approval rating. Lancelot will brave the daylight soon enough. Coffee?"

Cecile took the cup and drank, proceeding to wince and nearly spit it out. "More sweetener. What about Suzaku? All he's done is flight simulation and training ground practices."

Lloyd poured some sweetener and milk into the coffee, with a few lumps of sugar. _God, he's coating it._

"Something tells me that boy won't go down very easily," Lloyd said. "Drink up."

Cecile lowered her voice. "We're lucky that the Purists haven't taken him into custody by now. Or killed him. Considering their track records."

"Cecile Croomy, that sounds dangerously like treason," Lloyd said, rising to his feet with a catlike smile on his face.

"Lloyd! I know you agree with me."

"You like sweet stuff, don't you?" Lloyd pushed the coffee cup closer to her.

"There have already been riots. You've seen how brutal some of the Purist enforcers can be!" 

"They won't be able to touch Suzaku, because he's bound to us by law," Lloyd countered, adjusting his spectacles and gazing at a data monitor. "What are they supposed to do to an official court document? _Burn it_? Not without violating at least half a dozen laws."

 _They got rid of Clovis. Who can tell what they'll do next?_

"And besides, I doubt Suzaku's going to go without a fight," Lloyd said, sitting in his swivel chair and spinning it in a circle. "He has a reason for staying."

"Lancelot?"

Lloyd's eyes roamed upward, stopping his spinning so he wouldn't get dizzy. "I managed to get the Shinjuku morgue records (lot of red tape and bureaucracy later). He'd been asking me for days about some fellow called Lelouch, wondering if he was alive or dead. The name sound familiar to you?"

"Not a clue. Is he a fellow soldier, like Suzaku?"

"Ha! Suzaku, an Eleven? A friend in the military? No, this Lelouch fellow is a civilian. And he's very much alive, as it turns out. That seemed to put a hop in Kururugi's step." Lloyd resumed his careless spinning. "Drink up."

Cecile had no real desire to drink or eat, but decided to take a sip. "Not bad. You went overboard on the sugar again."

"Black coffee is for the soulless."

"Lloyd, do you wonder if the world is falling apart?" 

"It's always been falling apart," he proclaimed ebulliently. "It's just more apparent nowadays than it used to be."

"Do you think a perfect world is possible?"

Lloyd broke into a spasm of laughing. "Hahaha! No. There's a _pretty good_ world hidden away, just barely out of our sight. I can make out what the _shape_ of it is, but not the finer details. But _perfect_? No, no. Some of our greatest wishes don't turn out as we would hope them to."

"I suppose…"

"But waxing philosophic and trying to make a better world are two different things," Lloyd said, directing his attention towards the data monitor again. "So long as we have our child, Lancelot, then everything will be okay in the end! We aren't just building a robot, Miss Cecile – we're building the future."

Cecile smiled lightly. "No arguments from me… Oh! Did you hear?"

"Yes, yes," Lloyd said, as if he was a psychic. "Prince Schneizel wants to visit this Friday, do a checkup on the Lancelot, to see if his money has been used properly. Which it has!"

"He said he was bringing someone along with him, one of his sisters," Cecile said, calling up some screens from her terminal. _A Royal Prince and Princess in the same room with me. I'm going to be a nervous wreck in three days' time._

"Good! He can have another witness to Lancelot's awesome power."

"Do you think Prince Schneizel going to be in any danger traveling here? With the Opposition and recent terrorist activity?"

"Who, Zero? He who fights Britannian monsters? Schnitzel's got _nothing_ to worry about."

[*****]

VIOLA MANCINI'S JET

Lady Viola had to give this Time Baron _type_ some credit; his sheer audacity was inspiring, if completely ridiculous.

"…That's quite a story, _monsieur_."

"True, right? Nobody ever seems to believe me."

From her seat, Viola had a good view of the open night sky. There were hundreds of stars surrounding a cloud-covered sky; the moon was brilliantly white. A few hours riding the nightline and Viola would always feel like herself again. Something about the skies soothed her – reminded her of the world's natural beauty. Even if she was breathing in the bottled air of a transporter jet, rigged for night reconnaissance, talking with a man via webcam.

"An outcast prince of Britannia. No wonder you don't want to reveal your name to me."

"Hey, that's the beauty of secrets. Everyone has some. Some are just more important than others."

"So you came to the European Union. Excellent choice! It is a beautiful place, or collection of places, rather. But I have to ask, ex-Prince Time Baron. Why did you come to me? What do you want? Security? Money? Guarantees of survival and support?"

"I have a hedgehog and a rapper as part of my entourage."

Viola opted not to question that. "You should join the circus, in that case."

"Are you kidding? The pay is horrendous."

"I can imagine! But you are evading my question."

"Simple. I want to work for you so I can help out my penpal."

Viola Mancini leaned back upon her chair, took a drink of wine. "You want to work for me? In what capacity? What's your skill level? What are you going to bring to the table that my circuited network of over three hundred correspondents and field commanders can't bring me?" 

"Results. I know the Britannians better than anyone else. I am one, after all."

"What exactly are you asking for?"

"Not much. Command of a couple hundred thousand of E.U. soldiers and Knightmares would be _ideal_ , though."

" _Pour l'amour de Dieu_. Is that all?" Viola drawled.

"Mmhm. And, of course, I'd like to be a part of the European Chamber."

"Such outrageous requests, and you ask them so easily! There's some method, and mercy, in what you're asking enough, but I'm afraid I simply cannot trust you, monsieur."

"Why? The Turkish Prime Minister guy trusts me. Ask him yourself!"

"Who is this _penpal_?"

Time Baron gave a mighty laugh. "Oh, man, you haven't heard about what's going on in Japan, have you?"

"Japan doesn't really pertain to our interests, _non_."

And then Time Baron told her everything, about Zero, the Purists, the revolution taking place in Japan. Viola's expressions varied throughout the exposition, from pure puzzlement to surprise to amusement. By the end, she was laughing, and laughing hard.

" _Mon dieu_! The Japanese are all crazy!"

"Oh, man, you have no idea. And you know, Zero reminds me a lot of you, in some ways."

Viola raised an eyebrow, adjusted her hair. "Oh? How so?"

"He's a poser."

The good and powerful Viola Mancini was caught short. "Excuse me?"

"Look at you! You're the complete package. Formal uniform, confident poise, perfectly-groomed hair and well-used makeup. Unshakable optimism and hope. But I can tell it's all an act. You're an act. You're damn good at it, but it doesn't change facts. I can see how exhausted you are – it's in your eyes."

"Of course I am exhausted. I am fighting a war."

"You're a politician fighting a soldier's war. But still, who are you trying to convince? Yourself? Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

Viola shakily folded her hands together. "Where did you hear that?"

"An old friend. It's only a matter of time until confrontation day against Britannia. One day, they're going to make their way through Paris, and you _know_ it. You're dreading it. And you're crumbling under the weight of your own fabricated lie, aren't you?"

"…How does this relate to this Zero fellow?"

"Because he's the greatest liar of all time. He can't even be honest to himself."

Viola leaned back in her chair, and only then did she realize how exhausted she was, physically and emotionally. Months and months of strategies, counter-strategies, plans, decisions, negotiations, traveling to and fro without sufficient sleeping, eating, or drinking, had been gradually tugging at the inner strings of her soul. She was the center of a personality cult, at least amongst the Parisian populace and the European Chamber, but that came with an incredible amount of pressure and added expectations. If she failed, the world would never forget it.

So yes, she was tired. But Viola Mancini wasn't one to show it. "On second thought, Time Baron, maybe you can be of use to me."

"Yuh-huh. I already knew that, but go on anyway."

"If what you say is true, and that you're secretly helping this Zero _type_ , then I can indirectly deal with the Britannian front in Area 11. That's a very important, strategical avenue for Britannia. It would be terrible if something were to happen to them there."

"Precisely! You catch on quickly."

"Very well! I'll help you."

"Great!"

"But I'm not giving you control of the E.U. region armies."

Time Baron pouted. "But why? I'm really, really good at this!"

"I can't just _give away_ military support."

"I ruled the world once!"

Confused, Viola shook her head and stretched her fingers. "Actually, here's what I think you should do."

As Viola explained her plan, the grin on Time Baron's face grew wider and wider.

"God _damn_. That's good. Like, _really_ good. Even I couldn't have dreamt that up, and that's saying something."

"It's risky. Potentially dangerous, mostly for you. And you're okay with that?"

"Hell yeah. Bring it on."

 _So reckless. But he's motivated, at least._ "In that case, I'll live up to my end of the deal, and I'll consider having one of my Knightmare producers head over to Area 11. See if she can tilt the scales a little bit."

"Cool. I'll keep in contact or whatever. See you, Lady Viola."

"You as well, Time Baron."

The call disconnected and Viola took the opportunity to rub her eyes.

[*****]

AREA 11

"Hello?"

"Q-1."

"Zero? I… may I ask why you're calling so early, sir?"

"Go to HQ _immediately_. Get ready for combat."


	15. Time Won't Wait

**Guest – Yes, they represent something, but what fun would it be if I told you? Kudos for the feedback, though – glad to see you're enjoying it, or at least appear to be.**

 **Demons – Glad to see you enjoy Time Baron. He's shockingly easier to write than everyone else. Maybe because of how detached he is.**

 **Jetzer - Taking a divergent path. Trust me, I double-triple-quadruple check these details before posting (although sometimes I forget to include spellchecks, whoops).**

 **Suzululu4me - Glad to see you're enjoying it.**

 **HalfDragon - I'll have to read that at some point.**

 **Esoulix - Shinjuku is like my favorite battle in the entire series, so I wanted to play with it quite a bit. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the differences. The Lancelot will be coming up soon...**

 **Sorry about the temporary hiatus, everyone. Not only have I been cast in a play and tentatively starting a rock band, but there's work, too. So here's something of a prologue to the next chapter.**

[*****]

AREA 11

Kallen Kozuki left her house a little after seven, as the November sun was just beginning to rise. Normally, she would have been a groggy, bleary-eyed, dreamy mess at seven in the morning, but Zero's abrupt call last night left her shaken and curious as all hell. It sounded urgent – imperative, even.

 _He sounded alarmed, honestly. All the more reason to get going…_

She adjusted her scarf and double-checked to make sure she had her mini-purse/weapon hybrid in her pocket, and set off into the heart of the Tokyo Settlement. Her eyes wandered across the tightly-packed city, the passing storefronts and neon signs that were the bulk of Tokyo's inner city designs. The streets were largely car-deserted, but plenty of people were milling about, be it early-morning joggers or men and women off to work. A considerable amount of police officers about, which made Kallen pick up the pace a little more.

Kallen stopped at a vendor to buy some breakfast. All of a sudden, she noticed a singular Japanese man running towards a group of police officers stationed near some newspaper kiosk. Before Kallen even had a chance to breathe, the Japanese man pulled out a crudely-made Molotov cocktail, and chucked it at the officers. The man had flubbed his throw, however; the Molotov exploded on the sidewalk, leaving behind a small bed of fire. The police officers stumbled back in shock and begin shouting at the man. In response, he pulled out a pistol and started firing.

 _Good. They're getting what they deserve._

Those who were observing this were screaming or running away by now, but Kallen was transfixed. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sudden, impulsive onslaught of violence. It was like a dream. She barely even noticed how the man's weapon was abruptly shot out of his hand; the police promptly surrounded the arsonist and tackled him to the floor, proceeding to give him the beat-down of a lifetime.

"Filthy, ungrateful Eleven!" one of the officers spat, delivering a blow to his jaw.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Teach you some fucking matters, Eleven!" A powerful kick.

 _That does it._ Kallen squared her shoulders and started walking up to the officers, murder written on her face. She would have gone through with it, too, had a hand not grabbed her forearm. She turned to see who her would-be guardian was, and was fairly surprised at what she saw. A woman, wearing a short brown leather jacket atop a velvet shirt and black leggings. She wore a white cap perched atop her head that largely concealed her face, save for her bright gold eyes and mouth. Two long strands of green hair shot out on both sides of her face. In spite of all of the obscuring clothing, Kallen could tell how thin this mysterious lady was.

"Don't bother," she said, with a finality in her voice.

"They're going to kill him," Kallen whispered back, harshly.

"He made a choice, and he has to suffer the consequences for said choice. Even if you get involved, you're only prolonging the inevitable."

 _Just couldn't mind your own business, could you?_ Kallen clenched her fists. "What are you saying? I just let it happen?"

"That's the wisest decision for now. Now, let's go. The Black Knights are waiting."

 _What?!_ Kallen shifted to face the cryptic woman, but she was already leaving. Kallen raced to catch up to her, surprised and a little unnerved.

"Um, run that by me again?" Kallen whispered, frantically looking around to ensure nobody was listening.

"You work for the Black Knights. Therefore, you must go to work, correct?"

"Are you one of our contacts? Spies? Informants?"

 _Or a Britannian spy?_

"It's kind of romanticist, don't you think? The _Black Knights_? The protectors and enforcers of justice?"

Kallen was scared beyond all belief. Her hand slowly slid towards her pocket, felt to ensure her pouch was still there. She quickly scanned the immediate arena of action, wondered how she could get away with murder quickly and efficiently in a compact place like the Tokyo Settlement. After a moment of thought, she grabbed it—

"You'll go blind if you stare at me like that," she continued. "You don't need to worry. You could say I'm one of your trusted associates."

Kallen returned her weapon to her pocket. "I just had to ask because… I've never seen you at any of the Black Knights structural meetings. Ever. Do you… have a codename?"

"C.C.," she explained, with a dispirited, listless wave of her hand.

"C-2? Um, nice to meet you," Kallen said, trying to walk proudly and confidently in order to mask her fear and embarrassment. "What do you… do?"

"Espionage. Data collecting. A little this, a little that. Mostly mentoring."

"I see…"

"Do you think of yourself as a racist?"

Kallen coughed, shocked. _Very direct, this woman._ "No. I don't discriminate."

"But you hate Britannians."

"I… yes. Of course. But they're the racist ones! Their crimes against the Japanese are unforgivable."

"All Britannians?"

"Well… no."

"So you hate most Britannians."

"Why are you asking this?" Kallen cut in, frustrated, lowering her voice. "I don't even know you."

"Do you even know yourself?"

"It's too early in the morning for this crap…"

"You don't have to answer any of my questions. You could ask me some as well. I'm an open book when I want to be."

She kept saying all of that in an aloof, uncaring tone of voice that irritated Kallen to no end, but she figured punching a supposed Black Knight in the face would look bad for publicity. "Fine. Where did you come from? Where do you live? Are you new to our cause or have you been in another cell? If so, which one? Why are you serving with us?"

"I've come from a far-away place. I live here, in the Tokyo Settlement. I suppose I'm new – I'm not as _seasoned_ as you, or your compatriots, but I've had my share of battles and missions. And I'm serving with you because there's something I want I'm not going to be able to find anywhere else."

 _Interesting. Unless she's playing tricks with me._ "Something?"

"Yes."

"Mind expounding on what that something is?"

"Trade secrets."

"…I'm good."

"I thought so," C.C. continued. "Do you miss Japan?"

A familiar melancholy washed over Kallen, and she found herself pouring her heart out. "Yeah. It used to be an amazing place. Diverse place. I always associate Japan with nature, and… paradise, really. Just paradise. But Area 11… Area 11 is all about war. Wars from the past and present, wars that still need to be fought, wars that have already been fought but will need to be fought again. We're _chasing_ paradise now."

"Area 11 is much more affluent than Japan," C.C. pointed out. "Technology. Construction. New cityscapes."

"But it cost us our freedom," Kallen said, bitterly.

"Do you hope?"

"I have to. Without hope to cling to, what else do we have? Maybe there's a chance to see Japan again. I hope the chance comes soon."

"There's a lesson to be learned. Here in Area 11."

Kallen glanced at her.

"Good intentions only go so far," C.C. explained.

[*****]


	16. Virtual Insanity

**Guest – Even geniuses have lapses of human stupidity. We're all the same, ay?**

 **Mar – You'll be missing out!**

 **Suzululu4me – Enough pizza to feed a third-world country. Also, technically, Kaguya is the first canon character to meet Time Baron, but we'll get to that later. Also, Waka Flocka Flame's a rapper.**

 **Chimera – Well…**

 **Karyuu – It'll all come together. Don't worry.**

 **Findarto – Things may change. Destiny is dynamic.**

 **ChaosRune – That's very… presumptuous of you, to assume you know the direction my story's going to go. Buuuut that's fine – like with Mar, you'll be missing out! Fun times up ahead.**

 **Thanks for being patient, everyone that's still following this story. Music, work, and theater have been consuming my time, but I should have some writing space coming up soon.**

[*****]

Lelouch, standing atop a catwalk, arms folded over his chest, directed his gaze over the Black Knights Weapons Depot, an ominously-lit enclosure the size of an airplane hangar. Weapons, armor plates, supplies, and Knightmares were all stored in this place; it was one of the spoils of war, a former Refrain-storing warehouse that was just hidden away enough to act as a secondary base for the Black Knights. The ground floor was populated with Black Knights milling around and hurrying to their stations, bustling around like a tightly-packed bazaar, their movements and actions as noisy as a factory.

"Ohgi, make sure you all have your vests prepared," Lelouch said, regurgitating orders into a communicator. "Make sure Cells A, B, C, and E all have their own backup supplies ready in case. Did you receive the gridline I sent you?"

"Yeah..." Ohgi said, over the line. "How exactly are we going to set this up? Do you want me to take supporting point?"

"Yes. You're a gifted leader. My orders will be given out once we near the arena of action. I've already shown the focal strategic points to Naomi, Kallen, and Yoshida – they can show you."

"I… no, Tama—ugh, fine… I'll be back in a minute, Zero. I have to check on Tamaki's Burai."

"Alright. Be sure to thank Kyoto for those units, because they're willing to talk to you and not me." _Which is a problem I'm going to have to remedy. If they want Japan to be free, truly free, they're going to have to be willing to play ball with me rather than beat around the bush._

"What do you think?"

C.C.: Lelouch had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the woman approach. She stood beside Lelouch, looking over the rail with a look of pure, well-seasoned apathy. Below them, a handful of newbie units were doing some last-minute target practice using blanks, some misfiring, some deadly accurate.

"About what?"

"You've come far in the last couple of months. Look at all of this. You've even managed to make friends with some of the terrorist groups in Japan. You're prepared for the worst."

"What else is there to be prepared for?" Lelouch adjusted his cravat and grazed his hands over his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed.

"The best?"

Lelouch didn't reply. He heard the hum of a Burai Knightmare turning on.

"I have to thank Kyoto for giving us these supplies instead of the JLF," Lelouch said. "I wish they'd found a way to speak to me instead of Ohgi, but I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"No matter how many friends you make, you will always have enemies, rivals."

"Mm. You're going to return to Ashford, yes?"

"I'd rather not. I want to take part in the mission."

Lelouch clenched his fist. "Any reason why? You've never come to any of the training sessions, never participated in any of the meetings, or any of the drug busts, for that matter. Have you even done anything?"

"I came to that one meeting with Kallen," C.C. bartered.

"You haven't done anything, and you have no experience."

"I can pilot a Knightmare."

"You should have said that when we went on a supply run. So, it's too late for that." _Plus, I don't need you being caught by the military. That's bad news._

"I'm coming with you. I have to make sure you live. Otherwise, you can't fulfill your end of the contract."

Lelouch groaned. "Yeah, well, if you'd let me know what that end of the contract is, then maybe I could help you out on that end."

C.C. grew silent for a moment. "I'll tell you when the moment's ready."

"Well, if I'm going to 'die', then you might as well tell me now so I can help."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Lelouch reached up to smack his forehead, before realizing he still had his helmet on.

"Do you want to die?" C.C. continued.

Lelouch shivered. "No."

"Sometimes it seems like it, when you put yourself in such dangerous situations."

"This is my job, C.C. Of course, it's dangerous."

"You don't have to throw yourself into battle like you do."

 _It's a matter of pride._ "If a leader doesn't lead, then how can he expect his people to follow him?"

"It gives you a hard-on, doesn't it?"

"I'm not answering that. C.C., there's a difference between being prepared to die and wanting to die."

C.C. turned to face him, drawing Lelouch's attention away from the depot.

"I knew from the moment I started this whole revolution that it'd be dangerous. Of course it's dangerous. It's war! And I had to accept the possibility that someday, sometime, I might die in battle. I've accepted it, C.C. And I'm ready for the worst… but I'm still afraid of death. I don't want to die, not yet, not while I can still do something for this world."

"You aren't a soldier, Lelouch."

"No. I'm a revolutionary. A soldier defends – a revolutionary attacks."

"Mm. Same difference." C.C. began to walk off.

"Any words of wisdom?"

"Yeah. Don't die."

[*****]

THE SWORD OF AKASHA

The interior of the Sword of Akasha had undergone a complete makeover, at least in V.V.'s eyes. Massive slabs of stone were propped up against each other, encircling the exterior of the temple, which now looked more like a regal courthouse than a religious sanctuary. It reminded V.V. of ruins for some reason; whether that was a good thing or not was up to the whims of the future.

V.V. glanced at Charles. "Clovis reacted about how I expected he would, but he's complying. For now, anyway. The research he discovered about C.C. will help us. Plus, he looks like he'd be a good janitor."

Charles nodded and said nothing, staring at the endless expanses of sky that stood before him, as if they contained the secrets to life itself.

"You really ought to return to… being Emperor," V.V. advised. "You haven't made a public appearance for a long, long time."

Everyone in the Homeland had a theory – usually the most audacious possible – on why Emperor Charles wasn't fulfilling his duties as Emperor, why he was leaving said duties to his children, why he didn't take the wars going on around the world seriously (despite the fact that he personally ordered an enormous amount of troops to fight the E.U. in the first place), and none of those theories could be conclusively proven. V.V. had taken care to burn or remove any documents or physical evidence that might give away the secrets of the Geass Directorate, of Geass itself, so the web would probably never be unwound. Still, one could never be too careful.

"People have started talking," V.V. continued.

"That's all people seem to do," Charles muttered.

"You ought to return back to the Homeland, make a speech or something. Comment on the activity in Japan, the E.U. Ease people's suspicions."

"That would only arouse more suspicion in itself. The Ragnarok Connection and Jupiter Project are too important. If the maggots of this world want an answer so badly, they ought to find it themselves."

 _Oh, right._ A lightbulb went up in V.V.'s head, and he took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs."That reminds me. I received some intel from some of the Directorate's missionaries. They've found more sites."

"Where?"

"Off the top of my head? Iceland. Africa. Central America. They have Geass marks, and they seem to have some sort of connection to Akasha."

Charles gave a rare smile. "It's about time. The last two sites in Asia yielded nothing."

"Agreed. I'll have to readjust the Prime Akasha Portal's parameters, set some of them closer to Iceland, _et al_. There's enough Akasha portals around the world – one of them should work."

"The promised time is close, brother. I know it."

V.V. smirked. "The world will never see it coming."

"The world is blind."

[*****]

VICEROY PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

It was just past 10 A.M. Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and Baron Kewell Soresi were playing cards in Jeremiah's office. Kewell said it was to pass the time, but both of them knew that was a lie. Between hands of blackjack, Jeremiah kept glancing at his handheld, waiting for a signal from Villetta. He'd gotten about two hours of sleep and it hurt his eyes to even look at the cards. They were betting using cigarettes – although Jeremiah didn't smoke, he knew that Kewell smoked like a fiend, and it was pointless to wager money. Jeremiah was winning.

Kewell looked at his hand quickly, scowling. "Why'd you give me such crap?" He put his cards on the table: 2 of Diamonds, 3 of Clubs. "Hit me."

"Luck of the draw, Soresi," Jeremiah muttered, pulling an Ace of Hearts.

"Seems like all we've been running on lately is luck. Hit me."

Jack of Clubs. Kewell sighed and slid two cigarettes Jeremiah's way. "Well, you remember what Colonel Gale used to say about luck, right?"

Kewell tried, badly, to hold back a laugh. " _If you ain't got hope, and you ain't got shit, then luck will save your shit_. What did he specialize in again?"

"Heavy Weapons, I think."

Kewell dealed out Jeremiah's cards from the dwindling deck. "That explains his porn stache."

Jeremiah laughed and looked at his cards. King of Diamonds, 8 of Spades. _King…_ "Where do you think His Majesty has gone?" Jeremiah asked, careful to phrase his words.

"Not sure. Have you heard from Cornelia? She's the one that asked you do something in the first place."

"Not a single word. Not from Guilford, either. Makes you wonder what the hell they're doing in the E.U. at all. Stand."

Kewell nodded and looked at his own cards – 8 of Clubs, 3 of Diamonds. "Why exactly are we playing Blackjack without an actual dealer?"

"I hate poker," Jeremiah said, checking his handheld once again. "The only message I've really received is from Prince Schneizel. His Excellency said I made the right decision."

"He's busy doing his own thing as it is."

"Russia, right?"

"Yeah. You think we're in over our heads? Hit me."

Jeremiah slid a 2 of Hearts Kewell's way. "We've been in over our heads since day one. But we're doing what's right."

"Not sure if the Board will feel the same way, Jeremiah. Hit me."

6 of Diamonds. "All I have to do is mention Zero," Jeremiah said, his fingers clenching instinctively. "They'll endorse me then."

 _And once I find him, his execution's going to be legendary._

"And just like that, the whole world is looking for a pompous terrorist. Stand. I think I win."

"Yes, you got one more than me." Jeremiah slid more cigarettes Kewell's way. Jeremiah's handheld buzzed, and he felt his stomach clench in anticipation. Kewell, knowing what this meant, starting stacking the cards and shuffling his cigarettes back into their pack, save for one, which he lit. After reading over Villetta's text at least four times, Jeremiah stuffed his handheld back inside his chest pocket, ensuring his office was as neat as possible, ditto for his outfit. He glanced at himself in the mirror – he was wearing the same old Purist jacket and uniform he'd grown accustomed to, along with the typical, purple-gold Viceroy sash and pin. It almost reminded Jeremiah of the Aries Villa, when Lady Cornelia had promoted him to Enforcer of Security.

 _Today's just the beginning. We'll make this backwards island great, Lady Marianne. Just watch. Every grand design starts with a dream._

Jeremiah turned to Kewell. "Neat as a pin, Soresi. Let's go."

"Are you positive they're going to endorse our proposal?" Kewell asked, stepping outside the office into a pristine lounge, a lounge that had been riddled with bullets and fire a little under three months ago.

"If they know what's best for the world, they will." The two of them were quickly joined by Baroness Caitlyn and Baron Valerio, shadowed by a security detail of six or seven, all of them armed with rifles. "Hey. What's the status?"

"Sir. The Governor of Sendai just checked in and he's inside the Embassy Hall right now," Caitlyn said, adjusting her earpiece and gun. "That's about everyone, save for the Governess of Kurume. Internal troubles."

"So it's going to be a sausagefest, then," Jeremiah snarked. "How's it look outside?"

"We've got Teams A, B, and E on the Eastern wing, N, Z, and F on the North and South," Valerio asserted, as they loaded into the spacious elevator. "Sato's teams are taking care of the rest."

"Make sure _nobody_ save for the Kurume woman enters into the room after Jeremiah, Villetta, and I do," Kewell ordered, stressing the importance of his command. "This is state business."

"You got it, Kewell," Caitlyn chirped. "Should we use Counterattack 1 or 2, should terrorists decide to cause trouble?"

"Depends on the situation. If terrorists intervene, I'll take care of it myself," Jeremiah boasted. The elevator touched down on the 4th Floor. He and Kewell walked out, turning to face the security detail. "You have your orders. History's going to be made today."

"Yes, my Lord," they all said in general unison. The elevator door closed. Villetta soon joined them – she looked harried, but professional and ready for anything.

"This is it, Jeremiah," Villetta muttered. "We're going to have to wow them."

"Expect nothing less. Let's go."

Jeremiah entered inside the Embassy Room. He had only really been inside this room twice – once to meet with the Head of Presidential Security, the other time to meet with the Chief Enforcer of the Area 11 Military Police. He'd rather enjoyed those meetings because they'd followed his orders and expectations with flying colors. This time, Jeremiah was completely prone to whatever the Board of Governors had to say. There was no certainty of victory.

 _Democracy is a joke._ Since the Governess of Kurume had excused herself from the proceedings, there were only eight members in the attendance: the Governors of Sapporo, Hiroshima, the Fukuoka Settlement, Niigata, Sendai, Osaka, the Nagoya Settlement, and Nagasaki. They were a diverse mix of skin and hair colors, ages, body types, and demeanors, but they all shared one common trait – they were pure Britannians.

 _Hopefully that helps._

[*****]

Area 11 Airlines was a murderously crowded place – it was so different from the relatively low-key, unpopulated New City. The moment his plane touched down, Rolo was practically rushing to get out from the bottled-in air of the Russian Airliner that transported him here, making his way down to the end of the A11 Airline concourse like a man on the run. He took the time to open his wallet and examine his fabricated ID.

 _Rolo Ohtani. Age 18. Born in Nagoya to a Japanese mother and Chinese father, June 5_ _th_ _._ Even if Rolo had lived in virtual secrecy his entire life – he had practically no records to speak of thanks to V.V. – his superiors had deemed it necessary for him to discard the role of Rolo Haliburton and become Rolo Ohtani instead. By the end of tonight, Rolo Haliburton would have been nothing more than a rumor; even his Homeland ID number was purged, replaced with a Britannian-issued Area 11 code instead. None of this particularly bothered Rolo - he went where he was told to go, did what he was told to do.

 _Although I did prefer my last name._

With a sacred moment of privacy, Rolo fished out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number, checking the little bar at the top of the screen to see if he'd gotten any new orders. None so far, but he decided to report to V.V. anyway.

Two rings, and V.V. was on the other line. "Hello, Ohtani. How's Area 11?"

"I've arrived safely," Rolo continued, lowering his voice to a whisper – it came out hoarser than he'd expected; he hadn't opened his mouth in hours. "Do you want me to take a shuttle to the Tokyo Settlement?"

"Yes, of course. Sending some of our agents to pick you up would have been too suspicious as it is."

 _You may be overestimating the degree to which people care._ "Understood. I will report in once I'm within the Tokyo Settlement and I find a place of residence."

"Do so."

[*****]

EMBASSY ROOM, VICEROY PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

Kewell really wanted a smoke. It was against policy to smoke whenever guests came over to the palace, and Kewell opted to abide by that rule, begrudgingly so. He still wanted a fucking smoke, and it befuddled Kewell why the Governors of Osaka and Fukuoka were allowed to freely smoke but he wasn't. Still, Jeremiah had insisted.

"Gottwald, can you try to explain your proposal a little more succinctly?" the Governor of Sendai – _whatever his name is_ – asked, steepling his hands.

"Of course," Jeremiah managed. "I propose that we dispose of the Honorary Britannian system, removing any Elevens and Honorary Britannians from the military. Ever since the system was implemented, Elevens have been taking advantage of all of its benefits, even if they haven't earned the right to those benefits."

"Why do you want to have it removed, Gottwald?" Sapporo put in, fussing with his glasses.

"Because the system itself, with all due respect, is broken. Heavily broken. The Elevens that have applied for the system aren't using it to achieve any good – they're using it to further themselves, using it to siphon money away from the Britannians that rightfully work for and earn that money."

"And what if we didn't have this system? The Elevens would potentially riot," Sapporo countered.

Jeremiah waved that away. "They'd riot if we removed the system, they'd riot if we kept it. Those people are never pleased."

"The Honorary Britannian system benefits Area 11's economy to some extent," Nagasaki threw in, smacking his colorless lips. "They're willing to work for low pay. Do you know how many Honorary Britannians wind up working in construction? Factory production?"

"There are ordinary Elevens that apply for those jobs as well. Or we could conscript them, force them to work."

"The public wouldn't react very positively to that, Gottwald," Sapporo put in.

"The Honorary Britannian system has more uses than just recruiting Eleven labor," Hiroshima mentioned. "It helps appease the general Eleven public."

 _God damn cowards. This is going to take all day._ Clovis, being a Prince, could have made any decisions he damn well pleased – the Council's purpose was to advise him and meet with him about plans they had for their individual districts. Jeremiah wasn't a Prince, however, and any major, city-altering decisions he made had to be approved by the Council, which annoyed the both of them to no end.

 _I want a smoke._

"Are you sure that… given the recent terrorist activity, it would be wise to remove this system, Jeremiah?" Osaka spoke up, after having stayed quiet.

" _Jeremiah", huh?_

At this, Jeremiah brightened. A chance to present his main argument. "Yes, I have considered that, Governor Whitley. And I have it planned out. I met with my Chief Enforcer – my _legitimate_ one, you understand – some weeks ago, to discuss how Kewell, Villetta, and I wanted to handle the distribution and handling of our Military Police forces. We unanimously decided to focus our efforts more on hunting down the terrorist cells spread throughout Japan instead of day-to-day, petty crime."

"Terrorists can become involved in day-to-day, petty crime," Nagoya mentioned.

"If you destroy the core, the system fails," Villetta said, her eyes pointed to the ceiling.

"Precisely," Jeremiah mentioned. "Ever since the introduction of Zero, the general Eleven populace – not just the terrorists – have been getting cockier, feeling like they can stand up to us, rebel against us. Disrespect is intolerable – they need to be taught discipline."

"Zero is… a problem, admittedly," Fukuoka muttered. "And terrorism has increased by… nineteen percent, given recent events."

"And it's all because of his involvement. A masked bastard has the guts to stand up to one of Britannia's own Princes—"

 _Former Prince._

"—and the people that support him think they can suddenly walk on water, like the world belongs in their hands. They need to remember who's in power here. You're all Governors, respectable gentlemen in positions of high power. You have earned the right to lead your cities and districts. You can't honestly tell me that the words of a dancer in a mask is enough to shake you, can you?"

Shaken by Jeremiah's words, Osaka seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can't fault your logic, Jeremiah," Niigata muttered. "But I have to question the legitimacy of this decision."

"Actually, I can see where he's going, somewhat," Hiroshima popped up, flipping through a notebook. "If Zero and his 'Black Knights' become stronger by the day, then more Elevens might start using the Honorary system to _aid_ him."

"Yes," Jeremiah proclaimed, his eyes lit with potential victory. "He obviously has illicit sources and sympathetic elements helping him out. Whom else would have the access to the supplies he's able to get than Honorary Britannians? After all, Honorary Britannians are given the same basic citizenship as ordinary, pure Britannians."

At that moment, the power shifted to Jeremiah. He'd found the magic word, the Open Sesame. A feeling of excitement rose up in Kewell's stomach.

"Come to think of it—"

Kewell tuned out the words of whomever was speaking, because he felt his communicator buzz. Villetta glanced sidelong at Kewell, and silence filled the room.

"Give me a moment," Kewell muttered, making his way out. "Keep talking."

In the hallway outside, Kewell brought the radio to the side of his face. "Report."

A crackle of static, and then Caitlyn's voice came through. "Kewell, we—" More static.

 _What the hell._ "Caitlyn, repeat that. I can't understand you."

"—Easternmost and the—the 4th units aren't—wait for-!" Each pause was accentuated by a burst of static, and then eventually Kewell couldn't hear a damn thing.

 _What._

Shaken, he tried to radio Caitlyn again. No answer. Kewell rushed back inside the room, signaling to Villetta. She got up, tried to seem as unassuming and unalarmed as possible.

"Kewell, is something wrong?" She whispered, seriously.

"I got word from Caitlyn," he whispered back. "Her radio died."

"What? The batteries in those things should be fresh."

"They are. I have a feeling something went wrong with our communication lines."

"Then Sato and Caitlyn should have already sent somebody in to—oh no, are you-?"

"Yeah," Kewell choked out.

"Is something the matter?" Fukuoka spoke up, sucking on that damn cigarette.

"Potentially," Kewell muttered.

Jeremiah immediately rose from his seat. "Kewell, what-?"

"Something's wrong, Jeremiah. Get them into the saferoom."

Jeremiah turned to the seated governors. "Gentlemen, Baron Soresi has advised that we relocate to another position for the time being."

"What happened?" Hiroshima responded, looking white as ash.

"We don't know. But until we do, please—"

 _CRA-KOW!_

An enormous screen of light filled the room, and an earsplitting punch of noise filled the entire room. Kewell was lifted off his feet, and his mind went blank when he felt the hollow of his back hit the floor. Someone fell on his legs, awkwardly so, and the ringing in his ears was all-consuming. The only thing he heard and felt was the rapid beating of his heart. He heard a loud shout, something that sounded like his name, and slowly he regained his vision.

Wicks of smoke were everywhere, giving the room a distinctly charred smell. The room was a confusion of bodies and tables and chairs; Kewell damn near tripped on a foot, a head. His teeth clenched with pain, Kewell did a quick once-over of the room. He found that a few of the Governors were trying to get back onto their feet; Villetta was pulling Jeremiah upright, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. There was an enormous hole in the wall.

 _God damn._

"Is everyone alright?!" Kewell roared, barely able to hear his own voice.

"Come on!" Villetta shouted back.

"We have to get out of here!" Jeremiah replied; he seemed dazed, disordered, hobbling towards the door. "Help the Governors if you can!"

 _SHIT!_

"No, wait! Everybody find some cover!" Kewell replied; he saw the very distinct shape of a Knightmare fill the hole in the wall. A storm of bullets began strafing the walls of the room, the sheer weight of the Knightmare ammunition causing Kewell to tumble forward. He managed to crawl out of the room with Jeremiah's assistance.

The Governors were either dead or passed out. There was no time. Only action.

Wasting no time, Kewell hobbled to his feet and sprinted for the nearest staircase, heading towards the first floor, Jeremiah and Villetta hot on his heels. The sound of war was everywhere; even if most of it was outside, Kewell could just _feel_ it.

Villetta fished out her own radio. "If anybody can hear me, this is Baroness Nu! We don't know the current status of the Governors, but they appear to have been wiped out! We are headed towards the weapons bed, to find the backup Knightmares!"

Adrenaline and survivalistic fear propelling them forward, Kewell barely remembered the trip to the weapons bed; he was actually shocked that he'd gotten there so fast, or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. It didn't matter – towards the back were a series of Sutherlands. He saw Jeremiah and Villetta up ahead racing towards the Sutherlands.

"Is this Zero?!" Kewell gasped, hastily trying to climb inside one of the Knightmares.

"Undoubtedly!" Jeremiah spat, already starting his own Frame up. "How the hell did he manage to make it past our defensive perimeter?!"

Kewell quickly keyed in his password and inserted his Drive key. The hum the Knightmare made once it booted up was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. He saw a hundred tiny lights brighten the control panel of the Sutherland. Two digital screens appeared at Kewell's sides; he saw the harried faces of Villetta and Jeremiah on the displays.

"We're closest to Valerio's units!" Jeremiah barked, surging forward. "Regroup with them!"

Kewell grasped the joysticks and joined Jeremiah; the moment they entered outside, Kewell wished he'd stayed indoors. It was a hive of activity, confusion, and chaos. A huge mass of soldiers were scaling the length of the catwalks that adorned the defense towers, trying to shoot back at the invaders. The invaders in question had breached the defensive perimeter – the invader models were unmistakably Burais.

 _So they've stepped up their game._

"Jeremiah," Kewell muttered.

"No doubt," Jeremiah responded, turning on his transmitter. "Zero!"

A synthesized voice soon responded.

"None other, Gottwald! This is the end of you!"


	17. Remotely

The moment she turned the news on, Kaguya dropped the remote in her hand, fingers shaking and eyes wide.

 _What the hell._


	18. Chaos: A Color Worn Well

**Scarese – Oh, Jeremy.**

 **Demons – I always loved that saying.**

 **Loki – Rolo will be fun to write.**

 **Suzu – Pink.**

 **BK42 – I love it when people don't get the point. Makes my job fun!**

 **Leo – Right? Just sheer poetry.**

 **Titanfire – It will.**

 **Glad to see you guys are enjoying / confused by my story. Kudos for making it this far.**

[*****]

 _So here we are._ This was the first _legitimate_ Knightmare battle Lelouch had ever participated in. This time there were no tricks, no poison gas bribing, no going behind enemy lines, no stowed-away warehouses; it was the Black Knights versus the Britannians – _Purists_ – in their own element. Although it helped that Lelouch had the upper hand from the get-go; his Geass had allowed him to sneak a few Britannian guards inside the control system and cut the communication lines, meaning there was no easy way to call for reinforcements. The line of explosives he'd had planted along the catwalks and weapon beds had helped as well.

 _Jeremiah has a strong card, though. The Viceroy Palace is nearby the Tokyo Settlement, so if he decides to use an escape route, he can go there. And from what I heard, there's a Britannian mass-production lab in the Settlement. Guess I'll just have to stop him before that happens… hopefully,_ he added. His Zero suit felt awfully hot.

 _Alright, let's see._ Lelouch turned his attention to the screen in front of him, trying his best to multitask between giving orders and helping his comrades shoot. Immediately, dozens of strategies and counter-strategies began to fly through his head at a lightning-fast rate. There was no coordinated strategy for the battle beyond "cut the lines and blow them all to hell", and Lelouch's Geass wasn't going to work from the confines of his Knightmare. _There's truly no way out._

Lelouch switched on his private communicator, taking cover near a smoking pile of debris that used to be an observation tower. "Listen up! We have the advantage of surprise but not much else. The Purists are in chaos right now, but it's only a matter of time before they get organized. We need to strike and do so _fast_."

"What do you want us to do?" Kallen responded, sounding harried. At the same time, an array of bullets began to strike the exterior of Lelouch's cover.

 _Shit!_ Lelouch fired a flurry of bursts back, managing to strike down the Sutherland's leg by luck. He wasted no time in trying to evade the unit. "Ohgi, can you hear me?"

Ohgi: "Zero, are you sure we should be using our names?!"

"There's no way they could hack into our private feed even if they wanted to! Now listen." Lelouch paused to take a breath, collecting his thoughts. "Ohgi, I want your units, Naomi's, and Yoshida's to form a half-circle around the southeast walls – that's where their other beds are, and we can't allow them to access or take control of that area no matter what! Minami, your unit is the largest – divide it into three units and have them blitzkrieg the outbuildings in the center! Sugiyama, half of your unit is going to backup Minami; the other half is going to provide reconnaissance to the north. Kallen, Tamaki – help Minami's recon unit. You cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ allow Jeremiah or any of them to escape towards the North!"

Lelouch heard a flurry of _right_ s and _okay_ s and _yessir_ 's, then he turned his attention to the terrorist cells. Another one of the spoils of war – or rather, one of the spoils of being part of the Black Knights – was the public appeal. A total of four terrorist cells had ceased being independent and decided to join forces with Zero in order to get a taste of that same sweet success. To Lelouch, they currently weren't worthy of much, but they had their various uses.

"Akia – you're going to lay down suppressing fire for Ohgi's units along the southwest. Destroy any of the remaining walkways or towers in your way!"

"Wouldn't it be wiser to do the west?" Akia shot back, apparently not used to following orders.

"You signed up to follow me, now do it," Lelouch responded, trying his best at concealing his impatience. "Segata, Kato, Koichi, your units are going to be foot soldiers."

"What?" Koichi responded, half-disbelieving, half out-of-it.

"We could just fire until the walls cave in!" Segata pointed out, the Knightmare arm gesturing to the somewhat-wrecked buildings. "There's no need to do something unnecessarily reckless."

"They could have Britannians underground or in bunkers of some sort! I understand it's dangerous, but you're going to have to trust me! I am Zero for a reason-!"

"Out of the way!" Koichi spat, knocking Lelouch's Burai down to the side with such force it made Lelouch jolt upwards in his seat in shock. Bullets and explosives flew above Lelouch as Kato and Koichi responded with suppressing fire.

 _Holy hell._ The Sutherland that took a shot at Lelouch exploded; out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cockpit flying away. His heart racing, Lelouch had the stupid impulse to check his phone. Before realizing how idiotic an idea that was, he realized he had a _lot_ of missed calls. A _lot_ , a majority of them from Rivalz and Shirley.

 _What- Stupid! Don't lose focus!_ Lelouch practically threw the phone down on the Knightmare dashboard and managed to pick the Knightmare back up, twisting his torso around until he was sweating all over.

"Gotta be a little quicker than that, Zero," Akia snarked.

"Duly noted! Get to your positions!" Lelouch shot back.

 _Being a bastard is more of a bonus than a liability._ "Minami, did you get that?!" Lelouch asked, grasped his communicator.

"Yessir. I'll be sure not to blow up too many of our teammates on foot."

There was a lot of distorted chatter over the communicator, lots of yelling and phonemes like _argh_ and _damn_ and a few _take that_ 's.

Glancing at the map, Lelouch surged forward. "I'm joining Sugiyama's unit! Be on the lookout!"

"Zero! Jeremiah just came out of one of the beds, but the rest of his men are defending it! What should we do?" Ohgi came in, crystal clear.

Lelouch snaked along a row of houses and buildings in the center, quickly joining Sugiyama, taking care to avoid any unnecessary spats with stray Sutherlands. Seeing an opportunity, his eyes lit up. "Try and line up your remote-controlled explosives along the entrance of the bed! You can trap them inside!"

"We'll try our best!" Naomi responded quickly.

"Zero, watch out! Get behind me!" one of Sugiyama's troops roared, positioning himself in front of Zero. Lelouch adjusted his scope and saw the action – Knightmares were coming in two at a time, diving out of the bright sun. They were quickly followed up by sharp, yellow flashes of gunfire, some of which struck Lelouch's own unit.

 _Damn!_ "Where the hell do they keep these?" Sugiyama spat as they all began to return fire.

 _Remember, Lelouch. Aim, but don't take too long, fire—_

 _Shit! That one's fast!_

 _Why the hell do I have so many missed calls?_

 _The Black Knights seem to be in place._

 _C.C. better not be here!_

As Lelouch's thoughts were flying through his head at breakneck pace, he heard various chatter across the radio.

"Die, Britannian!"

"Reinforce the line!"

"This is Tamaki reporting in! Who the hell stole my Knightmare?!"

"Look out!"

"Behind that tower!"

"There's an entire other depot they could have gotten to," someone responded to Sugiyama's query, Lelouch not particularly caring who it was. There was one Sutherland that was moving way too fast for its own good, trying to cut a path through Sugiyama and Minami's units in the center.

Lelouch quickly checked the map. _Good, good, good, good, good…_ Then, out of the blue, an artillery shell came flying towards Lelouch and an enormous amount of dust and dirt began to cake the exterior of his Burai. The aftershock was violent enough to make Lelouch's teeth rumble.

 _God damn it! Was that the same uni-?!_

Lelouch barely had time to use the clearing system before he was knocked off his feet by a force that had to be a Slash Harken. He saw stars as his unit smacked the ground; the clearing system wiped away the dirt, but all Lelouch saw was a very angry-looking Sutherland standing over him with a light rifle. Fearing for his life and trusting his survivalist instincts, Lelouch threw a wild punch that managed to connect onto the soft palette of the Sutherland's "neck"; soon, Minami counterattacked with a Slash Harken of his own, knocking the Sutherland into a singular building with a tremendous _boom_. Lelouch, by this point, was sweating almost all over.

"You're a real pain in the ass, Zero!" the pilot of that unit childishly shot back. "Good thing I was just the decoy."

Before Lelouch even had time to tell him to fuck off and die, yet another Slash Harken slammed into the side of his Burai.

 _No!_

He lost his breath and felt a series of little aches shoot across his body once the hit landed. His arms screaming in exhaustion, Lelouch pathetically raised his wrist-mounted Protectors to try and shield his unit from another onslaught, but was surprised to find there was no follow-up. He twisted his scope and managed to deduce which Sutherland attacked him.

"How many times am I going to have to deal with you, Zero?!" The Sutherland in question was holding a jousting lance, pointing it at Zero menacingly.

 _Let me fucking guess._

"Could ask you the same thing, Gottwald," Lelouch heaved. "I know what you were trying to do, and I'm not letting it happen! Sugiyama, Minami! Cut him and his goons to pieces!"

"Kewell! On Zero, now! This ends here!"

The "decoy" from before had managed to rise from the debris Minami had unceremoniously knocked it into and was shooting directly towards Zero, whipping out a Chaos Mine from its metal pouch at the hip. This time, Lelouch was prepared for Kewell's onslaught.

Lelouch raised his rifle and shot at the Chaos Mine.

[*****]

AREA 11 BRITANNIAN LABORATORY

Of all the things Suzaku was prepared for, seeing a tired-looking General Bartley was not one of them. Even more surprising was Bartley's outfit, a form-fitting prisoner's uniform, the kind with all the leather buckles and straps.

 _I know how uncomfortable those are, sir._ The moment Bartley showed up, wounded and exhausted, the lab's security team had him gently escorted inside, placing him in the observation room where he had a nice panoramic view of the recently-finished Lancelot. He was given something to eat and drink, and was given from fresh antiseptic and gauze for his wounds, ointment for his light burns. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone until Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy came into the room; Suzaku had been awkwardly leaning against the wall the whole time, unsure of what to say.

"Bartley Asprius! Long time no see," Lloyd cooed, ebullient as ever. "It looks like you've been through hell's bells and back."

"Could have been worse, I suppose," Bartley muttered, his voice hoarse and breathy.

"So, my precocious General, tell me all about it. What happened?"

"…Do you want to know the circumstances regarding my arrest or how I got hurt?"

"Ideally, both," Lloyd said, pulling up a swivel chair and sitting across from Bartley. Cecile gave a shy, worried smile to both him and Suzaku.

"Whatever makes you feel most comfortable, General," Cecile said, in a motherly fashion.

"…It's Zero."

Suzaku's face was now etched into a dark frown.

"He's currently attacking Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and his Purists…" Bartley continued, staring into his hands. "No, that wouldn't be right. It's a no-holds-barred slaughter. All I saw were fire and guns and yelling. There was… a missile that impacted a few of the stone walls in the prison, blew holes right through 'em. The foundation was just crumbling…"

"How did you escape?" Cecile continued.

Bartley chuckled. "Stole an enemy Knightmare. The man who was piloting it was an idiot."

"Sounds dangerous. You could have died," Cecile said, frowning.

"I would have died had I stayed there."

"How do you feel about Jeremiah Gottwald getting curbstomped?" Lloyd asked, bluntly, readjusting his spectacles.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lloyd shrugged. "You were a follower of Prince Clovis… wherever he is now. Jeremiah took over. Surely you're not harboring any… begrudging feelings, are you?"

Suzaku could hear the danger in Lloyd's voice. Bartley looked away, and in that instant Suzaku knew everything.

"Do you want me to go in the Lancelot?" Suzaku spoke up, without a second thought.

All eyes were upon him.

"I… I mean it, sir," Suzaku continued. "We have a commander and a comrade in danger! The Lancelot has more than enough power to help out, and it's been basically finished… so, why not? Sir."

Cecile glanced sidelong at Lloyd. "Well?"

"Should be a good test run," Lloyd said, not bothering to hide his excitement. "At long last, we can unveil Lancelot to the world!" He stood up and slithered towards the door. "Come, Suzaku. Let's get you outfitted for combat!"

Suzaku was quick to follow. Lightning-quick.

"Ugh, men," Cecile grumbled. "Stay here for a few minutes more, General Bartley."

Suzaku turned the corner, heading towards the soldier barracks to grab his flightsuit, but Cecile was closely following him. "Suzaku, what are you doing? The Lancelot hasn't been in any combat scenarios yet!"

"With all due respect, you've seen how powerful it is, ma'am!" Suzaku countered. "Power like that could be more than enough to stop a few MP models."

"We don't know how consistent the power will be – those were just tests. In addition, we don't know how long the batteries will last without a cable, how secure the interior is, how well the cockpit system works…"

 _None of that matters. This is what I have to do._ Suzaku opened the door to the men's barracks, turning to face Cecile. "You don't have to worry, ma'am. I can do it. It's my duty as a Britannian soldier."

"There's a fine line between doing what's right and doing what's wise, Suzaku…"

Suzaku nodded. Cecile sighed and turned away, presumably heading back towards the lab. Suzaku wasn't pleased about having to fight on Jeremiah Gottwald's side – as it was, Jeremiah was the one trying to dismantle the Honorary Britannian system and remove all Elevens from the military. But this was a wise thing to do – if Suzaku sprang to Jeremiah's aide, maybe the man would consider thinking twice about his crusade against the Elevens.

 _Someone has to be a hero. If not me, then who else?_ Suzaku thought, a light smile appearing on his face as he stripped and put on his flightsuit. For a moment, he stared at the man in the mirror. Soft, sad green eyes; in need of a haircut; ready for war. 

_This is the first step. Helping Jeremiah is the first step to helping the Japanese… I hope. Even if I die today, I'll set an example… heh, that sounds arrogant. Sounds like something Lelouch would say… yeah. Lelouch. I hope I get to see him sometime soon. I've been meaning to ask Lloyd but I can never get the courage to do so…_

Of course, the only way to see Lelouch was to stay alive. Suzaku walked out of the room, turning down a number of nondescript yet familiar corridors before finally making to the lab. There were scientists, technicians, and engineers milling all over the place, checking the stats of the Lancelot..

"LP System has been charged up. Vitality ratings are at 85%."

"Blaze Luminous is a-go. The signs check out."

"Batteries added. Slash Harkens being implemented as we speak!"

"VARIS Rifle energy cells are cooling down. Loading them into rifle as we speak. Ready the crane."

Cecile spotted Suzaku amidst all the excitement and walked over to him, handing him the flash drive key. Suzaku took it, gazing at it for a moment.

"After some consideration, maybe this is a good idea," Cecile said, smiling sadly. "I can see why you're doing it. I just… don't want you to die."

"…I promise, I won't."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Private Kururugi. But I know you'll be okay. You have a habit of doing that."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Did you hear about the news with your friend?" Cecile abruptly asked.

Suzaku blinked. "Friend…?"

"Kururugi!" Lloyd called, hopping down from the Lancelot cockpit. "Come on over! The first seventh-generation Knightmare is ready for combat!"

"Argh, I should have remembered," Cecile muttered, smacking her forehead. "I'll tell you later, Suzaku. But you won't believe it."

 _Hopefully it's nothing bad._ Although Suzaku was curious, he could wait. Suzaku squared his shoulders, approaching the Lancelot.

 _Don't fail me, Lancelot. I feel like I can change the world with you… so don't let me down._

[*****]

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

"Die!"

Kallen swung at Jeremiah's Sutherland, driven by nothing but pure rage. The battle had descended into virtual chaos, and although Zero was trying to keep things in order as best he could, it was obvious that nobody had control of the situation any longer. "Battle is unpredictable", Naoto had always said. How absolutely right he was; how the Black Knights had managed to hold out for this long was a miracle. The battle was collapsing in every direction.

"Kallen, keep Jeremiah occupied! I'm going to regroup with Ohgi's unit!" Zero ordered, his Burai reversing and speeding off towards the right.

"Yes sir!"

"Not a chance, Zero!" Jeremiah raised his Slash Harkens. Kallen, thanking kami for her quick reflexes, used her oft-forgotten stun gun to falter the Slash Harken's projectory; it collided with the Sutherland's hand, causing the Harken to unceremoniously fall to the ground. Jeremiah rounded back on her with a few short bursts of machine gun fire, enough to make Kallen's unit recoil in surprise. Her hands flying about the controls, Kallen responded with a Slash Harken of her own, knocking Jeremiah back.

"You son of a bitch! I'll teach you not to play games with my people!" Kallen roared, launching a shell right at Jeremiah.

[*****]

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to your Knightmare, Tamaki?" Lelouch roared, angry.

"It got stolen, dude—sir! I think somebody's using it to get some help!"

Lelouch punched the armrest of his chair. _This is bad. Even if we have the upper hand it doesn't matter if they have reinforcements! And this battle is becoming chaos – I can't control anybody from here because they're all scattered about!_ This angered Lelouch to no end. Shinjuku was flawless; rescuing Suzaku was child's play; the drug busts were a cinch. This was chaos, unadulterated chaos.

 _Calm down, Lelouch! You still have a backup plan._ And after a lot of consideration, Lelouch decided to go with it.

"All units! We're heading northbound!"

"What?!" Ohgi said. "Are we retreating?"

"No, we're baiting them!"

"But that's going towards the Tokyo Settlement!" Naomi protested.

"Precisely! We can't do anything here – in a tighter space, we may have the advantage!"

"What about the civilians?" Ohgi said back.

 _Civilians? You fought in Shinjuku for months!_

"And what about the military police they have there?!" Yoshida popped up.

Something inside of Lelouch exploded. "Don't _ever_ question the legitimacy of my orders! _Ever_! Do as I say! We're heading into the Toyko Settlement, and anybody who disagrees can stay here and die!"

"…Everyone! Follow Zero!" Ohgi called into his communicator.

Lelouch realized he was clutching his controls. Tightly. He let go, felt the blood return to his hands. He turned to the unit that was closest to him; Naomi. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir!" Naomi responded, following Lelouch's lead.

[*****]

ASHFORD ACADEMY

Milly: "…Rivalz, did you call Lelouch?"

"I've tried! About a bajillion times! He's not picking up! What the hell?"

"So have I," Shirley muttered. "I don't understand. How could he be…?"

"I didn't think he'd…" Milly trailed off, running a hand through her blonde curls.

Nina could only stare at the screen mutely, as shocked as the others.

[*****]

OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO SETTLEMENT

Shinjuku was a place where an army could fight. It had cellars, walls, escape routes, places to sleep, eat, stock up on supplies, strategic avenues, places to attack, places to counterattack, places to defend. It was a place where the Black Knights could hold up against the might of the Britannian army. But out in the northern plains, there was none of that. They were flat and treeless, and even though one could see the Tokyo Settlement in the distance, it wasn't close by any means whatsoever.

"They're trying to push us towards the mountains!" Kallen spoke up, interrupting Lelouch's thoughts.

"Keep pressing forward! Don't let them gain the advantage – they outnumber us! Yoshida, Ohgi, if need be, set down some explosives! All of the Burais have personal explosives embedded into them that can be launched at a moment's notice, or set on a timer to detonate!"

"They're closing in from the west!"

"Fire!" Kallen shouted, apparently not needing Zero's cue for that one. The sky shook and leapt as everyone resumed firing. Rockets streamed forth in salvos into the Britannian lines, one after the other. Then came the reply, a spectacular barrage of machine gun fire and Slash Harkens flying everywhere like crazed grappling hooks.

"Don't stop!" Lelouch roared, not wanting to get stuck in a hopeless confrontation. "They'd encircle us in minutes on plains like these! Just keep going! The Tokyo Settlement isn't far from here!"

A singular unit opened fire on Lelouch and he barely had time to reply with a Slash Harken.

 _Christ! They aren't stopping!_

"I'll cover you, Zero!" Kallen said, strafing in all directions. "Ohgi, Segata, Naomi, help me out!"

"Zero!" Tamaki shouted. "There's a single Knightmare heading toward us from the north!"

"…Just one?" Lelouch responded as his team finally reached an area decked with trees. "Units! Knock down these trees with your Tonfas and Slash Harkens! Use them as barricades to halt their momentum!"

"I like this plan!" Yoshida announced as they all got to work chopping down trees.

"Tamaki, run that by me again?!" Lelouch breathed, eyes darting every which way.

"One u—SHIT! I'M OUT!"

"Tamaki?!"

"Be careful, everyone! This thing's powerful!" one of Tamaki's comrades announced before suddenly disconnecting.

 _What. The. Hell. I don't think I'm fighting Clovis anymore…_

"We're holding them back, Zero!" Kallen said.

Lelouch felt himself shivering.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ "Ohgi, Naomi, Minami, Yoshida! Your units are going to follow me! The rest of you stay behind for exactly one minute holding off Jeremiah and his peons and then race after us!"

"What about that unit, Zero?" Ohgi asked, sounding just as worried as Lelouch.

"With enough numbers, we can take it d—"

And then Lelouch saw it. A tall, sleek Knightmare, decked in white and gold, heading towards Lelouch's units. Even from that distance, Lelouch could just feel how much weight and power that unit held. Half of its weight had to be in ammunition _alone_.

This is new… "Is that it?" Naomi whispered.

"I'm not giving us time to find that out. Form a suppression line and fire!"

 _Feels like all I've been doing is shooting today._ Hastily, all of the Black Knights with Lelouch made a horizontal line, raised their guns and began to open fire on the unit, catching it by surprise. Bullets hit the god-unit like little balls of fire—

-and then it jumped up in the air, using a Slash Harken as propulsion.

 _Holy hell!_ As soon as the White Knightmare began its descent from the air, it opened fire, spraying bullets everywhere… except they weren't quite bullets. They were like energy bullets. Dust and smoke and screaming engulfed Lelouch and he felt incredibly disoriented for a moment.

 _What the fuck?! I've never seen a unit like that! What kind of bullets are those?! WHAT?!_

The White Knightmare pulled back for a moment, and in Lelouch's peripheral vision, he saw a number of downed units. Somehow, in such a short amount of time, that White Knightmare had managed to take a little more than half of his defensive line.

 _Oh my god._

"Zero, I know you're there somewhere," the White pilot announced.

And then Lelouch felt his insides drop.

"I'm giving you one warning, and one warning only."

 _It's him._

"Turn away at once."

 _Suzaku._

"This is a seventh-generation Knightmare Frame. It's capable of wiping out all of your so-called soldiers."

 _I could never mistake that voice. Not since Shinjuku._

"This was just a display of Lancelot's power," Suzaku went on.

 _He's still helping them. He's still with the Britannians._

"Stay away from the Viceroy. Stay away from Japan."

 _Even after they shot him. Even after they betrayed him. Even after they left him to die! Even after they tried to kill me! Even after they conquered his own country, he's still there! COWARD! I OFFERED YOU FREEDOM!_

" _Fire_!" Lelouch screamed, anger surging inside of him. "Put him out of commission! And once he's done, refocus your fire on Jeremiah's units behind us!"

Right after he said that, he noticed Kallen's unit shoot forward in front of Lelouch, with lightning speed.

"Help out Kallen!" Ohgi suddenly spoke up. "Encircle that Lancelot thing!"

"Do as he says!" Lelouch spoke up. "Don't let up on that monster! We're on the outskirts of the Toyko Settlement! Don't let up!"

The strategy had a ruthless logic, and quickly the Lancelot was overpowered.

[*****]

Suzaku was panicking. He rarely felt all-consuming fear quite like this.

The mission was simple: stop Zero. But it was difficult to figure out which of the Burais Zero was piloting. And it seemed like for every unit the Lancelot destroyed, there were five more ready to pounce on Suzaku. There weren't that many units, but it felt like there were a hundred, and based on the digital charts, the Lancelot was almost done for.

 _This was an awful decision._

"Suzaku?!" Cecile's voice came through, terrified. "What's wrong?!"

 _I'm going to die here if I don't do something._

"Your battery levels are almost zero! The Lancelot is malfunctioning!"

 _I have to try something._

"Private Kururugi! Get out of there!"

"I have to stop him," Suzaku muttered once again.

"You're going to die!"

"I have no choice, Miss Cecile!" 

"You have an order!" Lloyd's voice suddenly came through, authoritative and unnaturally serious. "Retreat! Retreat immediately!"

"Lloyd—"

"You said so yourself, Kururugi! You're a soldier and you follow orders! You're not dying, and the Lancelot isn't dying today! Join up with Gottwald's forces! _Now_!"

Shaken by Cecile's concern, worn down by the efficiency of the Black Knights, and stirred by the orders of Lloyd, Suzaku turned tail and retreated, heading for the forested folds where his Britannian "comrades" were presumably awaiting him.

 _I'm sorry, dad._

[*****]

"Zero, should I go after it?! We can finish it off!" Kallen questioned.

"No," Lelouch whispered. "That's enough."

"So much power, yet not enough endurance," Ohgi muttered.

"Yeah, fuck off!" Tamaki roared, raising his Tonfa in what Lelouch assumed was a middle-finger gesture, Knightmare style.

 _Suzaku… even after everything, I still can't get through to you. Will I ever?_

The time for moping would come later. Now was action. "Let's go. We've managed to cut them down but they'll get organized soon. _Go_!"

The cityscape of the Tokyo Settlement came into full view, and it was like an oasis. The tightly-packed, modern buildings, the industrial landscape, wide streets… they were like eye candy to Lelouch's strategic mind. They'd all entered into a fairly low-key part of the district, but there were still quite a number of people milling around the sidewalks and streets.

Lelouch placed a hand over his heart, and he wasn't surprised to find that it was beating _fast_.

"Someone get the civilians out of this vicinity."

Lelouch heard the sound of gunfire pointed at the air, and the sound of civilians screaming and running away. He focused his gaze on the digital map.

 _I can't believe it. Suzaku is still aiding the Britannians. Aiding the military of that_ man _. Doesn't he realize he's just helping his worst dreams come true?_

"Zero?"

Lelouch snapped out of his stupor. Almost all of the civilians that were there were now running away.

 _Amazing how mob mentality works._ "Set up a gridline. Be prepared to meet heavy resistance once Jeremiah and the other Purists come out of the woods. I want a few units to focus on any military police that come nearby – they can be dealt with easily, but they're still annoyances."

His orders given, everyone began getting into their respective places; Ohgi's unit approached Lelouch. "How are you holding up, Ohgi?"

"Why are you taking this into the Settlement, Zero? Do you want to cause civilian casualties?"

"Could ask you the same thing, Ohgi. The Tokyo Settlement was full of civilians." 

"I know, but we didn't mean for it-!"

"This is a Britannian-heavy sector of the Tokyo Settlement. I had a feeling it would be – after all, where else would the Viceroy's palace be built? Nearby an Eleven-heavy district? No."

"So what you're sayin' is that you think Jeremiah will retreat once he realizes Britannian civvies are involved?" Tamaki spoke up.

"Maybe. It's a risk."

"Zero. They're approaching," Segata said, his team of lookouts readying their guns.

"This is where it ends," Lelouch half-heartedly boasted, not sure he believed it himself. "If we defeat Jeremiah here, it'll send a message to Britannians and Japanese alike, that the Black Knights are more than just a tawdry rebellion. That they're a people's uprising. That they're legitimate."

 _Closer now._

"Here they come, Zero!" Kallen said, prepping her gun.

 _Closer._

"Aim." Lelouch muttered.

 _Close._

Jeremiah: "Zero!"

 _Closed._

"Fire."


	19. Prince

**Fin – I love how, out of all the things you had to say about this chapter, you talked about Euphemia, who isn't even in this story yet XD (but she will be). Who knows – it could happen, it could not happen. Don't get your hopes up, but don't get them down either. Patience benefits the wise.**

 **Demons – One blind little girl determined the fate of an entire world. It's what I like about Code Geass – the personal problems of two young men affected the world on a large scale.**

 **Been a while since we had a Lelouch-centric chapter, but here it is. Guy's got a long road ahead of him.**

[*****]

When Lelouch woke up, he saw snow. Snow was a fairly common sight in Japan, except he wasn't in Japan – he was in the Aries Villa, of all places. He recognized it immediately – the imperial, stately manors and outbuildings, the sagebrush, the flat, grassy hills, the huge but simple and elegant fountain in the center, which still had water flowing from its core in spite of the winter weather. Lelouch vaguely remembered tossing coins inside of it whenever he wanted to make a wish, remembered being surprised that Suzaku and his family didn't do that.

 _This place… I'm home? I'm actually home?_

He was in his Ashford Academy uniform, not the elegant, princely clothes he remembered wearing – and hating – as a child. Lelouch angled his face to the sky, watched in silence as snow began falling.

 _I don't ever remember it snowing at the Villa. It rained, and sometimes we had hail, but I never remember snow. Cold weather, sure, but not snow._

He reached out, let some snowflakes fall into the palm of his hand. To his surprise, the snow didn't feel cold. In fact, Lelouch didn't feel cold at all – he felt perfectly neutral.

 _It's snowing, and the sky is cloudy. I should feel cold._

Lelouch stuck his tongue out, tried to taste the snow.

 _I'm such an infant,_ he said, chuckling lightly when a few flakes hit his tongue. He couldn't taste them.

Lelouch began looking all around, walking for a spell, trying to find someone. Lelouch didn't particularly care who it was, he just wanted to talk to someone. Ideally, Euphy – she was always Lelouch's favorite. But he also liked Schneizel, and Odysseus, and Cornelia, and Clovis.

 _Well. I used to like Clovis. Before Father ruined everything._

Lelouch swallowed the urge to punch something and kept walking. Snow continued to pile on the ground, rising to the top of Lelouch's shoes; regardless, Lelouch kept walking without any difficulty or resistance. The more he walked, the more sights he recognized – the training facilities where Cornelia's guards practiced that always smelt like gunpowder, sweat, and burning steel; the Hall of Knowledge, which was really just a huge library that Schneizel loved to frequent;

"Euphy?" he called out, curious. "Schneizel? Anya? Carine?"

 _No wait, I hated Carine._

"Odysseus? Euphy?" Lelouch paused. "…Mother?"

Lelouch stopped at the July Gardens.

 _These were so beautiful…_ And even as the snow fell, the flowers and grass and trees remained as brilliant and colorful as ever.

 _Wait, if these are the Gardens…_

Lelouch glanced to the right and saw the Imperial Palace. He stared at it for a good few moments – a sight like that only brought back bad memories.

" _You are dead to me. You have always been dead to me. I gave you the clothes you wear, your home, your food. I gave you security and protection—"_

" _We aren't secure or protected, Father! Mother's dead and it's all your fault!"_

" _And even after giving you everything, you have the nerve to speak up against me. Your Father. Marianne must have raised you wrong."_

" _Why? Because you were never there?!"_

He remembered lunging for _that man_ , intent on beating him up in front of a court full of nobles, just to give him a taste of the humiliation and anger Lelouch had gone through, before being held back by a pair of guards who didn't even have the courage to look at their Emperor's eyes.

" _Lelouch vi Britannia, I am exiling you to Japan. You haven't proven yourself worthy of being my son. With any luck, that ruinous country will finish you off for me. Let this be a message to all of my offspring! Do not fail me in the same way this fool has, or else your punishment will be equally as severe."_

He remembered how the guards escorted him outside very gently, as if they were afraid of breaking him. He remembered crying. He remembered talking to Euphy before leaving.

" _B-but I can get Cornelia to talk to Father for you!"_

" _I'm not going back. Not this time. He treats his kids the same way he treats his wives. Like hell."_

" _Lelouch, please, I don't want you to leave… I'm going to miss you. Everyone's going to miss you."_

" _The feeling's mutual, Euphy… but I can't. It won't feel right."_

"… _Do you think Mari is watching over you?"_

"… _I hope so. I really hope Mom is."_

He remembered what Schneizel said: "Stay alive." It was simple but effective, and it stuck with Lelouch for a very long time.

Lelouch clenched his fists and turned away from the Imperial Palace. Suddenly, the clouds broke, and Lelouch saw the gray sky slowly turn blue. Before he could see the sun, however, he drifted back to sleep.

[*****]

"…Mother?"

A familiar chuckle. "Not quite."

Lelouch rose and immediately regretted it. His _everything_ ached, and he felt incredibly groggy. He knew that he was in some kind of bed, but he wasn't sure what room the bed was in. The air was cool and moist, almost subterranean.

 _Wait… I'm underneath Ashford Academy. This is the basement of the clubhouse… well, my house._

"Is this?"

"Yes." Seated next to Lelouch's cot was Sayoko, and Lelouch felt relief well up inside of him.

"Oh my god, Sayoko…"

She gently laid him back down, pulling a blanket over him. "How do you feel?"

"Horrendous… but mostly exhausted. And a little smoked…"

"You maintained quite a few wounds, Master Lelouch, mostly around your arms and legs."

 _Being tossed around in a Knightmare tends to do that. I hadn't expected it would be so painful._ "Yeah…"

"Why is that?"

Lelouch tore the blanket off of him – his arms immediately protested but he decided to ignore it. Upon realizing he was still in his Zero costume, fear hit him like a freight train.

 _Waitwaitwait… the Geass…_

Relaxing, Lelouch began to rub at his right arm, the one that hurt the most. "I, um, got caught up in the attack last night."

Sayoko frowned, pried Lelouch's hand away from his arm. "Try not to touch it too much. And I heard about that… it's terrible."

"I saved a recording of it."

 _Wait, C.C.?_

The familiar green-haired woman appeared out of nowhere and inserted a tape into the television in the corner. She was still wearing her prisoner's uniform, her body language as nonchalant and tone as emotionally callous as ever.

"C.C., were you in the battle?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes."

"I told you not to get involved," Lelouch scolded.

"That's one way to say thank you."

"…Oh. You got me out of there, huh? Sorry. Thanks."

C.C. shrugged, waving his Thank-You away. "Can't have you dying on me. Here."

Lelouch turned his attention to the screen. He wasn't surprised to find Diethard Reid – he was, however, surprised to read the headline.

" _Soldiers and Innocents Injured In Terrorist Confrontation"_

 _What._

"—At about 6:30 PM last night, a battle raged between the Purists, led by Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald, and the Black Knights, led by the renowned revolutionary Zero; a majority of the action was focused in the Britannian-founded Telmen District of the Tokyo Settlement. The Black Knights came in from the Verdilunar Plains – which is the forested area surrounding the Viceroy Palace – with the Purists hot on their trail. A brawl promptly commenced between the two powers, the Black Knights leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Numerous buildings, including hospitals, restaurants, and the historic Clovis Plaza, suffered damage."

Diethard read off a list of all the people that were killed or wounded in the accident, but Lelouch decided to tune out at that moment. He was lost in thought.

 _I don't remember a single thing. Is that really what happened…? I thought for certain Jeremiah would have held off once he realized where he was, but he didn't. He didn't stop for even a second._

"…The Black Knights managed to escape, using debris as barricades to make their escape. Numerous Britannian soldiers have been wounded in the skirmish, key among them Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and especially Baron Kewell Soresi."

 _I do remember that. Blowing up a Chaos Mine in his face._

"More details about the battle and the people involved will be posted after this break." Click.

Lelouch turned to face C.C., barely registering all that. "C.C., what time is it?"

"About 9 AM."

"When did the battle end last night?"

"A little after 8 PM."

"And I got wounded around that point?"

"Sort of. You had wounds the whole battle – they just all hit your system around that time."

"How many innocents were hurt?"

"…A fair number, Lelouch. Weren't you watching that?"

Lelouch gave a shaky breath and reached up to scratch his hair.

"I guess that's to be expected," Lelouch muttered. "This is war. People get hurt."

"Don't make excuses for your shortcomings, Lelouch."

Lelouch glared at her. "Piss off. Try being Zero for a day, see what that's like."

"Nobody said you had to get involved in this revolution of yours at all."

"That doesn't matter!" Lelouch spat, slamming his fist on the bed, pain springing into his wrist. "If things had gone according to plan, none of this would have happened."

"Sometimes things… don't go right."

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. "What else? Is there anything else?"

C.C. looked at Lelouch weirdly. "Well, if you insist."

At that exact moment, Sayoko looked back at C.C., the Geass presumably fading away for the time being. "This may be a little too much excitement for him right now."

 _What._

"He asked," C.C. protested.

"Show me," Lelouch demanded. "Show me."

C.C. and Sayoko shared one more look before C.C. loaded in another tape.

"You might want an inhaler," C.C. said.

And then Lelouch saw it. And he wanted to scream.

[*****]

" _My name is Lelouch vi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire! I am the 11_ _th_ _Prince of the Realm, and I've come back from the dead! You heard that right, world – the Ghost Prince is back in action. A majority of the people at Pendragon probably remember me as the little shit that stood up against none other than Emperor Charles zi Britannia, only to get exiled to the shithole called Japan! The Britannian army tried their best to kill me, but they forgot that Lelouch vi Britannia is invincible! That he cannot be killed, that he cannot stay down!_

 _And after years of planning, I've decided to return! I have to graciously thank Prince Schneizel – Russia is a beautiful country, by the way, if you ignore all the drunkards and poverty – for allowing me access back to Pendragon. In fact, I'm on a private jet as we speak. I can't wait to meet everyone again. For the most part, anyway. I won't be happy to see Carine again – fuck you, Carine, your hair is stupid and you look like jailbait! Guinevere, you look like a vampire! Castor… well, actually you're cool, but your hair is turquoise. Out of all the strange hair colors I've seen, yours is probably the strangest. And your twin is gay – you heard that right, Pollux. Gay. You're likely a homosexual._

 _But that's about all I have to say for now. I'll be back, everyone. I have a few scores to settle. Until next time! Sincerely yours, the Baron of Time."_

[*****]

Lelouch shot out of his bed and was roaring up the basement staircase, his eyes full of confusion and fear and humiliation.

Sayoko: "Master Lelouch, wait!"

 _WHO IS HE?!_

With speed he didn't know he possessed beforehand, Lelouch was in the living room, and then in seconds he was in his bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

 _WHO IS THIS IMPOSTOR?! HOW DOES HE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?_

Lelouch was tearing through his cabinets, looking for an Ashford uniform. Once he found one, Lelouch ripped off his Zero uniform, hating how intricate and complex the two-piece suit was. He was sweating.

 _After all this time and effort and pressure trying to keep this a secret, everyone knows. Everyone knows. I can't be seen around school or around the streets or anywhere because people will immediately know who I am! And I can't prance around the streets as Zero because people would recognize that too!_

There was knocking on his door but Lelouch ignored it as he put on his Ashford uniform, looking around for anything that could conceal his face.

 _I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm absolutely doomed._

"Master Lelouch, please open the door!"

He did so, with more force than necessary.

"Sayoko, where are my things?!" he shouted, frantically searching around for a suitcase, something.

"Le—"

"Where the hell is everything? Was my house raided?!"

"Mast—"

"I can't be seen here! Why am I at Ashford?! If I'm spotted—"

Sayoko put her hands on his shoulders, very gently, and it had some kind of ethereal, calming effect on Lelouch. Sayoko looked into Lelouch's eyes, and he looked back submissively.

"…Master Lelouch, everything is alright," she assured. "I saw the report last night around the time Miss C.C. brought you back here. We worked together on getting all of your materials in place – they're downstairs. We wanted you to double-check them yourself, make sure that you had everything you needed. We've prepared a car to get you out of here, and I had a chat with Ruben Ashford; he agreed to loan us use of his safehouse."

"…Mr. Ashford? What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was of vital importance that Sir Lelouch needed it." She smiled. "He likes you quite a bit."

"Yeah… tell him thanks for me…" Lelouch's shoulders tightened. "We still need to hurry, Sayoko."

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

 _Oh. Right…_

"…I do," Lelouch said, sitting down on his bed. "Call Milly for me. Tell her to come right away. I can't wait any longer, not around here…"

Sayoko gave a timid nod and got on the phone. Lelouch planted his face in his hands, scared.

 _Think, Lelouch, think. You're going to need to change your appearance. Get new contacts… or maybe just one, so I can use my Geass. A haircut, definitely, or a wig. Makeup. Lots of makeup. I'd have to put on some weight and some muscle… easier said than done. New identification, new name. Again. I'm tired of changing my name all the fucking time._

Before he even realized Sayoko was finished with the phone call, she was sitting next to him.

"You needn't worry, Master Lelouch. I'm as confused and worried as you are… but everything will be alright."

 _Hope is an anchor for the soul._ "Milly. Is she coming over?" 

"She's bringing the rest of the Student Council with her. Is that alright? I can tell her to make it private."

"…No. It's better that way. They deserve to know… Rivalz especially."

 _I've lied to them this whole time._

"Do you want a few moments alone, Master Lelouch?" Sayoko asked, standing up.

"I would like that very much, Sayoko… and if C.C. tries to come in, just beat her up or something."

A light smile crossed her face and she bowed as she exited the room.

 _How many masks am I going to put on?_ First there was Lelouch vi Britannia, a boy wearing the false title of a "Prince" – at the time, he hadn't cared too much about being a Prince. It was simply a bragging right, a way to get everything he wanted. Then there was Lelouch Lamperouge, an outcast prince adopting the persona of a "Civilian", someone who gambled his problems and anxieties away. Then there was Zero, a terrorist adopting the persona of a "Hero".

 _No. Stop. I'm not a terrorist. I don't kill civilians just for the hell of it. I'm not Britannia, even if I am a Britannian. I don't oppress people even if my Geass…_

Lelouch clutched his legs to his chest. _Even if it destroys someone's will…_

" _Geass responds to the receiver's deepest wish."_

 _I've just been lying. Lying lying lying lying lying._

" _Know who you are. Otherwise, you'll crumble beneath the weight of your own lies."_

 _I'm doing this for Japan._

" _That wasn't your choice to make."_

 _I have the power to change the world. Everything had been going so right. And then it crumbles._

" _Sometimes things… don't go right."_

Lelouch looked at his alarm clock.

" _You are dead to me."_

The alarm clock read 9:21 AM.

" _You haven't proven yourself worthy of being my son."_

Lelouch took the alarm clock and hurled it across the room, screaming as he did. It slammed against the wall above his desk with a satisfying _wham_. When that wasn't enough to satiate his fury, he took a pillow and tossed it across the room as well, then another, then another. He didn't even care – or noticed – that his arms were screaming with the effort.

That done, he fell back against the bed, his chest heaving up and down. He glanced over at his discarded alarm clock – it was perfectly okay, much to Lelouch's surprise.

 _What am I going to do now? I was prepared… but not for this._

He heard activity outside of his door, and immediately he felt sick with nervousness.

 _What am I going to tell them? I have to say something._

Sayoko knocked on his door lightly.

"Master Lelouch, they're here to see you in the living room. Are you… ready?"

"…Yes. I'm ready," Lelouch responded, rising up, trying to regain a look of nonchalance.

He let his eyes wander across his bedroom, that familiar haven he'd come to know and love over the years, and the realization that he may never sleep in it again hit him like a brick. Lelouch knew that he'd have to cut his ties with Ashford Academy at some point, but he didn't think his hand would be forced so soon, so quickly.

His heart heavy, Lelouch opened the door and walked into the living room, to see his friends for what could have been the last time.

[*****]

When Milly saw Lelouch, a simultaneous feeling of relief and shock washed over her. Relief that he was still okay in spite of the absolutely confusing news; shock at his appearance. He looked like he was bone-tired – she hadn't seen him look so defeated or stretched-out ever since Lelouch first came to Ashford, begging for security and protection from the invading Britannians.

 _My old friend, I'm so sorry._ Milly reached out to hug Lelouch; he accepted without comment, without feeling. His arms sort of dangled at his sides.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lelouch…" she whispered.

"So am I, Milly," he whispered back, his voice hiccupping a little.

She heard Rivalz gasp in exasperation behind her; Shirley and Nina were dead quiet, eyes locked on the two of them. Milly pulled away from Lelouch and sat down on a recliner.

"Lelouch, what's…?" Rivalz trailed off, not sure how to begin.

"Leave." Lelouch ordered.

Milly swore her heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm sorry?" Milly stammered.

"Leave, witch."

"I'm perfectly content where I am." It was only then that Milly realized that there was somebody else in the room. Somewhat petite, with long green hair, yellow eyes, and a look of utter apathy.

"I deserve a few moments alone with my friends," Lelouch ordered, his voice rising.

"He asked you to leave him alone," Shirley scolded. "Go."

"I have a contract with this young man," the girl insisted, standing her ground like a child.

 _Contract?_

Lelouch clenched his fists and turned around to face the green-haired girl, glaring at her – for an instant, Milly thought he was going to strike her. Silence and an uneasy tension filled the room as the two of them had an invisible showdown. Wordlessly, the girl turned away, strutting down the hallway with a pissed-off swagger about her.

"Who…?" Milly began.

"Long story. Without her, I wouldn't be alive," Lelouch confessed.

"You should sit, Lelouch," Shirley said.

"I'd rather stand…"

Milly cleared her throat. "Lelouch, I understand this is hard for you, but could you please tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah," Rivalz added in, uncannily quiet and somber. "Why there's one of you on television, and one of you… in this room."

The room was warm, still and silent. Lelouch looked away before looking directly – and a little compassionately, she thought – into Milly's eyes.

"My twin brother," he proclaimed.

 _This_ was news to Milly.

"…You have a twin?" Nina spoke up timidly.

"I do."

"Marianne never told my grandfather that," Milly muttered. "Honestly. I'm not even feigning ignorance."

Lelouch gave a little laugh. "He was exiled just like me. Just taken to another country. But… somehow he managed to return to Pendragon."

Milly had no idea what to say. Luckily, Rivalz did it for you.

"You're a prince. Lelouch Lamperouge, a Britannian prince?" Rivalz stood up, running both hands through his hair and then across his face. "Why… did you never tell us?"

"Didn't want anyone to figure out," Lelouch muttered. "And before you say it, yes, I trusted you… I trust _all_ of you with my life, which is why I had Sayoko call you all here. But… a secret like mine had to be kept. If word had gotten out… _they_ would have found me. And then I'd be forced to go back."

His voice wavered a little around that part. Milly remembered how long it'd taken to pry the truth out of Lelouch all those years ago – when he finally did tell her what happened at the Aries Villa, what happened when Marianne died, it was a one-time thing; he never mentioned it again after that.

 _Until now._

"This twin brother of yours…" Shirley began. "Is impersonation a crime? If he's not you, and he's acting like he's you…"

"…Well. That's the thing. I asked him to do this."

Once again, Milly was shocked. _After all this time keeping it a secret, he decides to just let it out like that?_

"I don't understand," Milly said.

"This is all part of my plan," Lelouch not-explained, holding his hands up consolingly.

"Plan?" Rivalz drawled. "Sounds kinda ominous."

"It is," Lelouch chuckled. "But it'll all work out."

"This is… a lot to take in, Lelouch," Milly said, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging her body tightly.

"Does this mean you'll have to leave?" Shirley asked.

"...Yeah," Lelouch confessed.

Milly was aching with sadness; judging by everyone's solemn expressions, they felt it too. Lelouch was an intelligent, relaxed person, an exemplary student (even if his grades said otherwise), and he'd been a good influence (sans the gambling) on everyone.

 _Will things ever be the same after this?_

"As in… for good?" Rivalz asked, tentatively, like a little kid.

"I don't know," Lelouch admitted. "But my… twin and I, we've been working things out. I promise you that."

"What's this plan about?" Milly asked, although she had a fair idea as to what it could be.

"I can't tell you that," Lelouch said, knowing that she knew more than she let on.

"Buddy, seriously, if this is the last time, then…" Rivalz said, his hands shaking. "I just… holy shit, dude, what do I say? What am I supposed to say? I just want to say _I'm sorry_ and _I'll miss you_ , but it doesn't feel like enough!"

Lelouch looked away, smiling lightly. "Honestly, Rivalz, it is."

"I-I mean," Rivalz continued soulfully, "Who am I going to go party with? Who am I gonna tell all my secrets to? Who am I gonna do all kinds of dumb shit with?"

"Rivalz—"

"I can't have any fun knowing my _best friend_ might be in danger! I mean, I thought being a Prince was awesome, the cream of the crop, but from what you've said, it sounds terrible!"

Lelouch was stunned into silence, ditto for Milly.

Rivalz groaned. "I'm sorry, I… I'm just so surprised, buddy. I'm going to miss you. A lot."

"As am I," Shirley said, playing with a strand of her auburn hair. "The Student Council room is going to feel a lot… emptier without you."

Nina nodded, shrinking into her seat. "Are you going to be alright?" she practically whispered.

"I can only hope," Lelouch said. "I… I need you to do me all a favor, okay?"

"Anything, buddy, anything," Rivalz said, reaching out to Lelouch.

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this. About my twin, about my being here. Not a word. In order for this plan to work, it has to be top-secret. I'm going to disappear for a while… I'm still going to stay in Japan, working and working to make sure my plan goes right. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, how long I'm going to stay there. I might be able to see you all at some point… but I cannot stress this enough. Everything that happened today has to be kept a complete secret. As far as you're all concerned, I'm in Pendragon, living a cushy life as a Britannian Prince. Please. Swear."

"I swear!" Rivalz said. "Not a word, dude! Not a single word!"

"Me too," Shirley followed, hands folded in her lap. "You've earned it."

Nina gave a little thumbs-up.

Lelouch looked at Milly. The urge to hug him and never let go consumed her once again, and she felt a few tears spring to her eyes.

"…I've known you for a long, long time, Lelouch," she said, laughing. "Very long. I've kept your secrets… well, _secret_. You're my best friend… no, you're _our_ best friend."

Everyone nodded affirmation. All Lelouch could do was smile.

"Your secret is safe with me," Milly warmly promised. "And if you ever need a home, a place to stay, _anything_ … Ashford Academy will always welcome you back."

Lelouch was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you all so much."

[*****]

HOURS LATER

Lelouch felt his cellphone ring. Although he really should have ignored it, he decided to fish it out anyway.

He did a once-over around the van. In the passenger compartment behind him, C.C. was lost in a deep sleep. Sayoko was driving, but the only way to speak to her was to knock on the sliding panel at the front of the compartment.

 _I have a moment of privacy. Why not._

Click. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey, me."

It was _him._ The impostor Lelouch.

Lelouch's stomach swirled with anger and fear. "You."

"Wouldn't the correct term be _myself_?" the faker taunted.

"How did you get this number?"

"Dude, I'm you. Why would I not know my own number?"

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing, am I?"

Lelouch clenched his teeth. "How's it feel to be a _Prince_ again? To be another Britannian slave?"

"Oh, I'm not in Pendragon yet. It's a long, long flight from Russia to the Homeland. But I will be, soon. And I plan on reaping the benefits."

"You have ruined my life. If you think you can escape punishment, think again. When I find you – and it's only a matter of time before I do – you're going to _suffer_. You have _no idea_ who you're messing with, and you're going to find out just how far out of your league you really are."

"Damn. I don't remember being this scary."

Lelouch's hands were shaking with quiet fury.

"But I'm not here to ruin you, Me," the faker continued. "I'm here to help you."

"You've _helped_ enough."

"I don't think I have. How's Ashford?"

"How. Do. You. Know?"

"I _am_ you, idiot! I'm you from another world!"

"Don't give me that shit." The urge to scream into the phone was all-consuming.

"Alright. Fine. I'm 17 years old. Black hair, purple eyes, A Negative. About 120 or so pounds, give or take. I have two little birthmarks on my back and upper thighs. I love seafood and Japanese cuisine, hate pork and steak – in fact, I hate most barbeque, but ribs are an exception. I love diet sodas. I'm a baritone. I was _supposed_ to have a sister but a miscarriage happened. I had a premature crush on Euphemia li Britannia, Milly Ashford, too. I have an IQ of about 162, considered a prodigy. I enjoyed gambling in my free time until I decided to take up—"

"Enough."

Lelouch's jaw was almost to the floor. _There's no doubt about it. He's me. He knows things about me nobody else would know except… me. Mother's miscarriage... my favorite foods… my crushes. My birthmarks._

"You've convinced me," Lelouch said, his hand gripping the armrest. "What do you want?"

"Since I'm you, I want the same thing you do. To defeat Britannia."

 _Thank God he's not saying that in Pendragon._ "How do you know nobody's listening in on your call right now?"

"You and I both know that Geass is persuasive."

 _That_ sealed it for Lelouch. "Well, sorry to say, "Me", but you've hurt more than helped. I can't show my face around Ashford Academy."

"For the record, call me Time Baron. And that's exactly the point. You don't have to show your face around that place ever again. You can devote yourself to being Zero 24/7, nothing holding you back."

"I enjoyed being at Ashford."

"I know. I did, too."

Shell-shocked, confused, and a little hurt, Lelouch found that he had nothing to say.

"I'm going to presume this awkward silence means you're done talking," Time Baron said. "I should go myself."

"Wait." Lelouch regained his composure, took a deep breath. "What are you going to be doing?"

"You know how Kururugi always talked about changing Britannia from within?"

"..."

"Well. Guess what. Boy's getting his wish."

"Keep in contact with me. I still don't trust you, but you could be of use to me."

"Good old me. Always scheming. But don't worry. This is for your… our best interests."

"Goodbye."

"Till next time, twin."

Lelouch was left without a clue as to how he really felt about the whole experience. Instead, he just decided to go to sleep. And slept he did.


	20. Afterglow

**Sith3p – Too right, mate. But he's not finished with X-Lelouch yet.**

 **Northern – "SOMEONES POISONED THE WATER HOLE!" was your only review on this story until now. Pardner. So I'm not sure you said anything Doctor-Who related, haha.**

 **Demons – A thing indeed.**

[*****]

OSLO

Viola Mancini – European Union hero, one of the most wanted women in Britannia – sat in front of Norwegian Minister Einar Landro, drinking some heavily-sweetened white tea. They were in a courtyard at the western outskirts of Oslo, far beyond the frontlines, with only the purpling Oslo cityscape, standing tall against the sunset, to remind them of the war.

Einar rubbed his dark eyes. "So we won."

" _Que la fête commence_ ," Viola replied, taking another sip of her tea, letting the cool evening air flow past her.

"We can have the reconstruction programs underway as soon as tonight."

"Then do so. Have the stowed-away _civils_ assist you. After all, we still have to free Sweden from Britannia's clutches, so have as many of your soldiers ready and able as possible."

Einar rolled his eyes, laughing. "Nothing stops you, can it?"

"War is very inconvenient, Mr. Landro. It doesn't really give you time to relax." She titled her head up to the sky and drank. "To Norway and its safety."

"To Norway and its safety," Einar echoed, taking a drink of his own tea. "We have more than a few Britannian prisoners."

"Same rules apply. See what kind of information you can get out of them."

"Do you think we can keep up the pace?" Einar asked, running his fingers through his thick, dark beard. 

" _Tout à fait._ "

"Such confidence!" he laughed. "This is the kind of optimism that moves mountains."

"And moves mountains we shall! The E.U. is more than just another number on Britannia's hit list. Pride is like—

"A blindfold?"

"I didn't know you were a psychic, Sir Landro."

A burst of action; someone came running towards Viola. She immediately recognized it as her trusty aide, Nicolas, chest heavy with grenades, ammo clips, and knives all attached to a bandolier. He was grasping a cellphone in his hand.

" _Le voilà. Bonsoir_ , Nicolas. _Comment ça va_?"

" _Ça va. Voici ta réponse_ ," he responded, handing the cellphone to her.

"…Oh! It must be him," Viola breathed, grabbing the cellphone and placing it next to her ear. Had it been anybody else, she would have asked to be left alone. "Is this the Baron?"

"One and only."

Viola's eyes drifted toward the sky once more. "Is it done?" 

"It is. You must not have gotten the news! Everyone's talking about the Ghost Prince, how he came back from the dead."

"Being stuck in a war takes you out of the loop a little bit. Still… it's good to hear that it worked." It felt like a weight had been lifted off her already-aching shoulders.

"Ain't it just?"

" _Tenez-moi informé, s'il vous plait_. Keep me informed on anything that goes on in the Britannian capital. If they mention anything about the European Union, let me know."

"I'll see what I can do. Try not to be a faker, Lady Viola."

"Don't stay a stranger, Baron. Goodnight."

"Later." Click.

 _Mon dieu._ A hush fell as soon as Viola got off the phone. She turned around to face Einar once more. "I'd like to oversee reconstruction of Oslo for a few moments. After that, take me straight to the combat center in Sandvika – I want to have a meeting with your intelligence chiefs and warlords."

"Of course!"

"Nicolas, would you mind fetching the car? Not that you're a dog, mind you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, staring at the ground. "Are you sure you aren't stretching yourself too thin?"

"I'm already thin."

"You know what I mean."

"When we win, we'll have time to relax," she responded, smiling.

 _And hopefully it all comes together soon. A miracle would be nice._

[*****]

AREA 11 BRITANNIAN LABORATORY

Suzaku just didn't understand. There were many things he didn't understand – his superiors in the military had made that abundantly clear – but he definitely didn't understand why Lelouch vi Britannia, his best friend, was suddenly a Prince all over again. He read the digital headline over and over again: "Long-Lost Prince Lelouch Found Alive", but it did little to lessen the shock.

 _He always talked about how he hated Britannia, how he hated them for what they did, how they took his mother away… I even remember what he told me before we got separated. "Suzaku, I'm going to destroy Britannia one day," or something like that. And even when I found him near the Ghetto, he was still angry, still angry at Britannia. But… here he is. What changed? Did he just become tired of living here?_

Suzaku's stomach swirled. _Am I never going to see him again?_

"How do you feel?" Cecile asked, sitting next to him with her legs crossed.

"Confused," Suzaku admitted.

"I wasn't aware princes could be so snarky," Lloyd mused, sitting in a swivel chair to Suzaku's left.

A smile tugged at Suzaku's lips. _He always had a sharp wit. Admittedly, never_ this _sharp… or vulgar. Still can't believe he called one of his brothers gay._

Cecile rubbed her fingers along the length of her chin. "How'd you know him?"

"He stayed with me after he got exiled," Suzaku reminisced, the pictures of a bygone past flying by right in front of his head. "We hadn't expected to see a _prince_ , of all things, to show up at our door and ask for shelter. I think he wanted to use my father's power for something."

"Like what?"

 _Like stopping the war._ "I don't know. It was hard to make friends with him at first."

"No, really?" Lloyd snarked.

"But, eventually, we realized we were in it together, and we became best friends after that. Then he disappeared, I didn't see him for a long time, and now… well. He's back. And I really, really don't know why."

Cecile chuckled; it was a little, wry laugh. "Giving you any ideas, Lloyd?"

"Hell no," he responded.

"Huh?" Suzaku butted in, intelligently. "Is there some kind of inside joke I don't know?"

"You don't know? Lloyd's a nobleman."

Suzaku looked surprised and impressed by this news. He whipped around to look at Lloyd; the resident pudding-lover mad scientist was groaning, rubbing his glasses.

"Lloyd, you're a Britannian nobleman?" Suzaku said, stressing each word.

"An earl, to be exact."

"You never told me!"

"You never asked."

Suzaku smacked his forehead. "I don't believe it."

"Yep. I was born into a very rich family, became an Earl, decided to become something worthwhile."

 _There's a lot you're not telling me._ "Wait, so you left?"

"Uh-huh!" 

"Uh… why?"

Lloyd glanced at the screen. "Probably for the same reasons this young man did."

 _Does that mean he got fed up with the Homeland or exiled?_ Before Suzaku could even ask, Lloyd sprang up out of his seat, turning on the television. "That's enough of that," he announced, strutting outside of the break room. "Television rots your brain! Shall we perform some tests, Kururugi?"

 _Oh right._ Seeing an opportunity to ask something that had been bugging him for a long time, Suzaku waltzed up to Lloyd and looked him in the eye. "Sir, why did the Lancelot fail the other day?"

Lloyd and Cecile shared a glance. "VARIS," Cecile explained.

 _That doesn't add up._ "Did it take up too much energy?"

"In a way," Lloyd admitted, seemingly embarrassed. "We couldn't find a battery source for the Lancelot in time and decided to hook it up to the core of the system… which turned out to be a very bad move on our part. We hadn't anticipated how much of an energy hog the VARIS was…"

"And it sucked all the power out," Suzaku finished, rubbing his arms.

"Right you are. Sorry about that, Kururugi."

 _Oh man. It makes sense, though. Up until now the VARIS had been powered by generators, but on its own I guess it wasn't enough._

"At least you're alive," Cecile mentioned, placing her hand on Suzaku's shoulder as she rose from her seat. "And you managed to demonstrate just how powerful the Lancelot could be."

"…Yeah, you're right," Suzaku breathed, impressed. "If I had even another minute of battery power, I could have taken out a good chunk of them with that monster."

"Hey now!" Lloyd said, looking genuinely offended. "Lancelot is an angel, no monster!"

"S-sorry, sir. I meant no offense."

"Hmmm, I'll let it slide. But don't worry, Kururugi – the beautiful part about machines is that any bugs can be fixed. Human beings aren't so easily solved. Now, let's go. I've been away from my beautiful child for too long. We have to make sure it looks good for Prince Schneizel."

"Oh, right!" _I completely forgot about that._

"I heard he's bringing one of his sisters, right?" Cecile popped up.

"Yes. Eulice or something. Estelle? Euphemism? Eh, something like that."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS WEAPONS DEPOT

Kallen was still in a daze. The first battle of the "Purist-Knight War" – as the media had taken to calling it – was something of a slow-motion disaster. The Opposition had begun plans to attack the Purists long before Jeremiah rose to power, but Zero was the one who'd resurrected and executed those deep-seated plans. Given his track record, everyone thought taking on the Purists would be easy, especially with the freshly-made Burais provided to them by Kyoto. They were going to restore order, come hell or high water.

But it wasn't easy – it was far from easy. Kallen and her comrades had not been tested since Shinjuku, and even if the Black Knights had the element of surprise from the get-go, the Purists had moved staggeringly fast from shock to acceptance. The art of attacking was new to the Black Knights – they were used to _defending_. Organizational problems undermined the entire battle, and then there was that thing, that white monster, appearing out of nowhere and skewering a good deal of their forces. "Lancelot", Zero had called it. It had only lasted for a minute, but it left a very serious imprint on Kallen's mind.

 _If that was just a prototype, imagine what the finished version might look like._ The reality of the situation was sinking in; in order to best Britannia, they had to be better.

 _Still can't believe what we did in the Telmen District… there were a lot of civilians there. Too many. I know that sometimes casualties happen, but to forcefully involve them like tha—_

"Kozuki."

Kallen snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Zero. She looked all around, and noticed that she wasn't alone. Joining her in the room was Ohgi, decked in a faded camouflage suit and sandals, looking exhausted; Naomi, Sugiyama, Minami, and Yoshida in their Black Knight uniforms, looking worried; Tamaki with his trademark bandana and civilian clothes, looking uninterested.

"Sorry, Zero—sir," Kallen stammered, running a hand through her hair. "I meant no disrespect."

"That's fine." A lengthy pause. "The battle… did not go as planned."

"Zero—" Ohgi began.

"I recognize the problem, however. We simply tried to bite off more than we can chew. If we want to defeat our enemy, we have to know them first. I hadn't anticipated how heavily guarded the Presidential Palace was going to be – it was a lucky stroke that we managed to use the Tokyo Settlement to our advantage."

"Yeah, but it fucked up our publicity," Tamaki said, folding his arms.

"Tamaki!" Kallen scolded.

"He's not wrong," Ohgi calmly followed. "I agree – we were more used to fighting in a city than in a place like the Palace. But, Zero… we caused a _lot_ of damage that day. A lot. I understand that, sometimes, that happens, but the fact of the matter is… it shouldn't have." Ohgi shakily inhaled, then exhaled. "There. I said my peace. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"You didn't," Zero said simply. "I agree with you. Which is why we need to become stronger. I've decided to take up Kallen's request."

Kallen looked up at Zero at that moment, her eyes bright. "You did?"

"Yes. I think you're right - until we manage to get a sizable force, we should consolidate our power, focus more on staying hidden and getting support rather than fighting."

Kallen chuckled, relieved and happy. "Good… good! An excellent choice, sir."

"Agreed," Naomi mused, scanning the Depot. "We probably need more 'Mares. Maybe better models."

"Especially if they make more things like that Lancelot," Ohgi continued.

"I know. If that was just the prototype, then who knows what else they have in store?" Kallen voiced her thoughts.

"Naomi made her request clear," Zero cut in, stepping closer to the group. "What other requests do you all have? Speak your minds."

"Karaoke system," Tamaki eagerly said. "And booze!"

"Tamaki, no. I think a chef would be excellent… more doctors, as well," Ohgi advised.

"Some armor would be good," Sugiyama said, toying with his blue hair. "It's really, really terrifying to be inside a Knightmare and not know if a bullet's gonna gut you or not."

"A better base," Yoshida pointed out.

"Yeah. So far we have a huge warehouse and an oversized van," Kallen said. "Not that we aren't grateful! It's just that—"

"It's time for a change," Zero admitted. "These are all very good requests. I'm going to take them into consideration. In the meantime, I have orders for all of you. One, stay hidden. If you're in public, don't stay out for much longer than you need to; if you're all holding jobs, find excuses."

 _Used too many of 'em._

"Two. Search through the underground network, see if you can find anything that can help the cause. I know Ohgi has a thorough list of contacts, and Kallen might."

 _Naoto did._

"But the rest of you, see what you can do."

"There's a weapons dealer in Kanto," Minami said. "He does regular weapons and Knightmare parts, too. From what I heard, he's sold to other cells out there."

"Kawasaki has a huge underground market," Kallen contributed. "There's bound to be a few dealers somewhere."

"Anything helps," Zero said. "Clothing, weapons, medicine, money, beds, recruits, food, drink. It doesn't matter; if it seems like it can benefit the Black Knights in any way, shape, or form, do so. As for the Knightmares, I'll see what I can do."

 _I'll see what I can do. Six of the scariest words I've ever heard._ Kallen inwardly chuckled.

"As you wish, Zero," Ohgi said, solemnly saluting.

"But that's not what I called you here for."

 _Huh?_ "Huh?"

"Well, spit it out! What's up?" Tamaki asked, folding his arms.

"You are all core members of the Black Knights," Zero stated, gesturing to everyone. "You have all been here since Shinjuku, and it seems like you've forged a bond of trust and friendship amongst each other."

"Eh, mostly," Ohgi said, smiling.

"I have come to trust all of you as well, even if you don't necessarily trust me."

 _Wait._

"Therefore, I think it's time you all knew the truth."

Everyone was stunned into silence.

 _Is he really going to-?_

Zero lifted a hand towards his helmet.

 _Oh my gosh. He's actually going to show us._

In an instant, the helmet was off. And suddenly everything got so much more complicated.

Standing in front of Kallen was Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Britannian Empire. When Zero said he was Britannian, Kallen didn't think he'd meant it so literally. There was a roar of commotion, everyone in the room tripping over themselves—

"No way!"

"Is this a prank?"

"You're a Prince?! No, wait! Seriously, you're on TV!"

"Am I dreaming?"

"What the hell, dude?!"

"Zero, what?!"

"But he was just on TV!"

Kallen didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she did was stare at Lelouch, who stared back at her with a very tired-looking expression on his face.

 _Only now, now that I can see him up close… yeah, there's no doubt. He gambled at the casino I worked at sometimes. Lelouch vi Britannia gambled at my casino. That explains how he managed to deliver that package to me._

In fact, it answered some of the questions that had been bugging her for a long time, like how Zero had so much damn money and influence, how he seemed to _know_ Clovis during Kururugi's rescue, how he seemed to know how the Britannians worked.

"One at a time, please," Lelouch said, pulling off his attachable mic. Suddenly, his voice wasn't synthesized anymore; Zero sounded human, for once.

"You're Lelouch vi Britannia!" Ohgi stressed.

"Yeah, I know," Lelouch snarked, folding his arms.

"I'm just a little bit confused," Yoshida mentioned, stepping up. "I mean, everyone's heard the news. You were on a plane headed for… wherever. And now you're here. How'd you manage?"

"Twin brother posing as me."

"Fuckin' what?!" Tamaki shouted, confused as everyone else.

Lelouch, bemused, could only shake his hand. Kallen, for the record, was confused for a completely different reason.

 _Britannian Royalty is corrupt. They all are… were. Were. I don't understand. How can he be a Prince and a Rebel at the same time? It doesn't add up. Why would he willingly fight against his own country?_

Kallen remembered that day in the Ryuta Scrapyard.

" _I must make amends for my Homeland's crimes and wrongdoings."_

 _He was exiled._

" _Why not spend a night in the graves of those you've killed?!"_

She was reminded of Naoto. All of a sudden, Kallen felt like an incredibly racist, presumptuous person.

Lelouch tossed his Zero helmet up and down in his hand. "Now you understand why I had to hide my identity from you all."

"Jeah," Sugiyama said, giving an exasperated-sounding laugh.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from us, Zero?" Kallen asked, the question coming out harsher than she'd intended.

"Nothing that immediately concerns you."

 _I know how exhausting it is, to keep hiding from others. Especially inside your own home._

"So, let me get this straight," Tamaki spouted, raising his hands. "You're a Prince who was supposed to be dead, but you _aren't_ , and now your twin is dicking around in the Homeland, being you, while you stay here."

"That's exactly it."

"That sounds fucking stupid! No offense meant, man, but it totally is!"

"Everything I do is for Japan," Lelouch said, shutting him down quick. "That's all you need to know."

The unblinking Black Knights stared at Zero in stoic silence. A full minute passed.

"Zero—Lelouch," Ohgi corrected, resting his face in his hands. "How am I supposed to take this news?"

"Or any of us," Minami pointed out.

"Simple. You accept it and move on," Lelouch responded. "My identity shouldn't mean a damn thing. What matters is results."

What happened next was unexpected. Lelouch pulled out a steel-satin pistol.

 _Don't!_

Kallen was about to lunge but Lelouch just threw it on the ground; it landed near Ohgi.

"Zero, what-?" Ohgi began.

"I have raised you up, turned you into an army. Into The Black Knights. But if none of you trust me, then shoot me."

Lelouch looked at all of them with nothing but indifference in his eyes. The silence was becoming heavy.

"Do it now in case you decide to betray me later. Spare me the humiliation."

Kallen clenched her fists.

 _If anyone comes near that gun, I'm swinging._

"If I pick up this gun, it means you have to face the facts," Lelouch continued. "That your leader is a Britannian Prince. That even he has secrets he has to keep. If I pick up this gun, I'm going to continue doing what I've been doing this entire time. Leading you all to victory."

Ohgi picked up the gun.

 _Ohgi, wait-!_

She was a millisecond away from snatching the pistol out of his hands, but she stopped when she saw Ohgi hand the gun back to Lelouch. The prince seemed just as surprised as Kallen.

"For the most part, you've done right by us, Zero… and for that, I can't thank you enough," Ohgi proclaimed, bowing and then getting up again. "And I have faith in your abilities. I'm a little upset that you hid the truth from us… but I can see where you're coming from as well. I may not be speaking for everyone here, but I'm still with you."

"…Me too," Naomi said, saluting. "Leaders come and go, but I have a feeling you're special."

"I'm in." Yoshida.

"Count me in as well," Sugiyama said. "The more I think about it, the more I realize I don't really care who you are."

"Yeah," Minami proclaimed. "You're still Zero, and I like the way you work. Most of the time. I'm still in."

"…Uh, yeah. Me too," Tamaki awkwardly muttered.

Lelouch turned to Kallen. "Kozuki?"

"…You know I'm half-Britannian, right, Zero?" Kallen asked, tentatively looking at Lelouch.

"I do."

"I understand that feeling. That feeling of guilt. Of feeling like you're part of all the disasters."

Lelouch only nodded.

"I trust you. I believe in you. I'm… well, obviously, I'm in."

Lelouch nodded and turned around. "You're all dismissed. The next time you see my face, it's going to look quite a bit different. Go back to your comrades, your homes. Rest up. We have a long road ahead of us."

 _Cryptic._

Kallen was the last to leave.

"Something on your mind, Kozuki?"

"…My brother was executed by Prince Clovis' firing squad."

Lelouch turned to face her, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"My stepmother is a horrific person, this abusive, unlikable _Britannian_."

Kallen barely realized her hands were shaking.

"My mother might be addicted to Refrain, Zero. Refrain is a Britannian drug."

Lelouch sighed. "So this is hard to accept."

"You admitted you were Britannian at the scrapyard. At the time, I didn't think much of it. But you're a Prince. I don't get it. I don't get it. The Imperial Family is the reason Japan is the way it is."

"I'm aware."

"They're evil. But you're different! Why? Why are you different? You're supposed to be different!"

Lelouch had opened his mouth to say something, but he just as quickly closed it, re-focusing his gaze on the helmet.

"Okay, fine, I didn't mean _supposed_ ," Kallen backtracked. "What I meant was… I just…" She stamped the ground. " _Ugh_!"

Kallen brought her hands together. "I feel like such a hypocrite. I hate racism. I hate it. I see it and it makes me just want to… _shoot_ something. But _here I am_ being racist."

Lelouch kept his silence.

"…How long have you been in hiding?"

"Seven years, give or take," Lelouch said.

"…How does it feel?"

"I couldn't tell you. I just got used to it. It feels… natural."

"I saw you at the Casino. It took me a while to put it together, but looking at you now… that was definitely you."

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Lelouch recited. "You took a Britannian name."

"Dad's name. I hated it. Felt like I was putting on a mask."

"We all wear masks, Kozuki."

"We shouldn't have to."

"Why are you still here, Kozuki?"

That stymied her a bit. "Huh? Do you want me to leave-?"

"I meant here, as in the war. In the Black Knights. What motivated you to stay with Ohgi and the others for all that time, even after countless failures?"

 _A stupid sense of honor. Hope. Revenge. Adrenaline. Pride. I wanted freedom – from my home, from Britannia. I wanted freedom. I want freedom. I want a lot of things._

"…I don't know," she said. "There's a lot of reasons. I can't pinpoint them all."

"Find that main thing," Lelouch advised, putting his helmet back on. "If you know what you're aiming for, then it's easier to catch it… that'll be all, Q-1. Go home. Get some rest."

Lelouch began to leave.

"Zero?"

He stopped, Kallen rose to her feet.

"I'll stay with you. I promise. Until… until the end."

 _Whenever that may be._

"…Pleased to hear it, Q-1. Dismissed."

And just like that, he left.

 _To whatever deity's listening to me… watch over us, please. Protect us. Defend our cause. Make sure we win, please… hopes and dreams can only go so far._

[*****]

NEW CITY

Clovis was ecstatic.

 _Lelouch is alive!_ He wanted to shout it to the rooftops, to the Gods above. His brother, his long-lost brother, was alive and well, after so many years. It was incredible. His sharp-eyed, sharp-witted half-brother, Lelouch, who'd been a bright spark in Clovis' younger years, who always made time to listen to whatever ditty Clovis had come up, always made time to look at whatever painting Clovis had conjured up, always made time to play a few games of chess with him (Clovis always lost, of course). He couldn't wait to see him again, to catch up on times gone by.

 _Unfortunately, I'm stuck here._

"I thought you'd like to hear the news," said V.V., with a completely superficial amount of sweetness and thoughtfulness projected into his voice. "It was a surprise to all of us."

"Yes, I could imagine. Might I actually get a chance to see him again? It's been many, many years, you know."

V.V. clicked his tongue and shook his index finger, as if talking to a dog. "Good try, but you aren't getting off the hook that easily."

 _Go ahead, talk down to me again. See what happens._

"I will be going to Iceland on business. I'm leaving my Enforcer in charge – he'll tell you what to do. Trust me, you'll be useful to us."

 _Finally, giving me something to do._ Clovis decided to hold off on choking the life out of that apparently-old little brat. "I see."

"Do you have any requests before I leave?"

"More books. The ones you gave me are boring."

"As you wish."

"…A guitar would be appreciated."

"I suppose I can see what I can do."

"An easel. Some paintbrushes. Watercolors."

"Anything else?"

"…No."

"I see. I'll be back soon."

He turned and exited out of Clovis' room.

 _The moment I get out of here, you're first on the executioner's block._


	21. Change And Stagnation

**Northernlion – Well, try not to miss out on this one! Special things are going down.**

 **Demons – Geass will gain prevalence soon, especially once a certain someone enters the arena.**

 **Tsun – And you felt the need to express this in review because…? Could have just kept this to yourself. But I understand – Time Baron simply isn't for everyone. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, but I assure you – you will be missing out!**

[*****]

The more Lelouch thought about it, the more Time Baron's ideas worked for him (from a brutally pragmatic perspective). Balancing his two lives as Zero and Lelouch Lamperouge was a constant source of stress, strain, and anxiety for the young man. He'd started losing sleep because of the long, long hours he'd clocked as Zero in the afternoons, because being Zero during the day was basically an impossibility unless it was _absolutely_ important. Even when he was at school, Lelouch would be constantly planning and scheming, making preparations, using his Geass to achieve something; gathering the materials and intel needed to rescue Suzaku was a nightmare, and figuring out where the Refrain dealers were stationed wasn't a walk in the park, either.

It became very hard to go to school, living in fear of persecution from the law.

 _So, on one hand, this takes a lot of pressure off of me._

But Lelouch was still heartbroken by the prospect of leaving Ashford Academy. He'd always been something of a loner, unable to get close to other people because of his natural instinct to keep secrets, his natural inability to trust others; it'd taken him _years_ to open up to Milly Ashford, the only girl at school who really knew all of his secrets (except his being Zero). But she'd been incredibly accepting of him, as had Rivalz, Shirley, Nina. Lelouch felt welcome around them.

Lonely and homesick as he was, Lelouch knew this was for the best.

 _Doesn't mean I have to like it._

Lelouch span in his chair, gazing into the mirror in front of him. _So this is the last time I'm going to have this head of hair, huh? Pity. I'm used to it._

He glanced at C.C., who was lounging around in the corner, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Something on your mind?" C.C. asked, with a tone that implied she didn't care that much.

"I like this haircut. It feels good. Sometimes it gets hot on my face, especially if I have Zero's helmet on, but that doesn't matter. Sweat keeps me from overheating."

"Mm."

"Did you always have green hair?"

"Born with it."

"You never thought of dying it?"

C.C. shrugged. "It reminds me of spring."

Lelouch wasn't sure what to take away from that. "You might want to consider it, with your being hunted down and all."

"Unless it's a necessity, I don't think I will."

"Stubborn."

"Aren't you?"

Lelouch smiled. "Can't argue with that. Is it possible to Geass myself?" 

"Considering the specifics of your Geass, I don't doubt it… but truth be told I've never seen it happen. That's probably because your Geass is unique."

"I thought you said everyone's was unique."

"Yours is particularly unique. You can turn it on and off, but it only works if you talk. Why are you asking?" 

"I don't want to Geass myself by accident."

C.C. huffed what sounded like a small, sardonic laugh. " _That_ would be entertaining."

"Mind telling me what our contract is yet?"

"No. Not yet."

 _This is going to take forever._ "If you insist. It makes no difference to me."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Curiosity. And don't you dare say anything about cats." Lelouch activated his Geass, examining it in the mirror. "I don't think I've used this enough."

"I thought you didn't want to abuse your power."

"I'm not."

"What about those guards you Geass'd at the Palace? They sabotaged their own commanders under your orders – probably getting court martialed as we speak. All because you asked them to do so."

"They're on the enemy's side."

"I thought you liked free will."

"I didn't take control of their _entire life_ , C.C. I asked them to do a simple task."

"One seemingly small action can change the course of someone's entire life."

Lelouch scowled. "Like you care about that. You're a distributor of Geass. That can corrupt someone."

"I gave you the choice of saying no."

Lelouch blinked. _She's got a point._

"Choice is tricky," Lelouch said, looking at his Zero helmet. "Sometimes we make choices because we feel like we need to…"

" _We can and will rescue Kururugi."_

"Sometimes we make choices… against our good will."

" _Everything that happened today has to be kept a secret."_

"Sometimes we make choices in the heat of the moment that we wind up regretting later."

" _Fire."_

" _Mother's dead and it's all your fault!"_

"Freedom is the opportunity to choose… but sometimes someone has to relinquish choice so that others – the majority – have options."

"That's a very fine line to walk on," C.C. drawled.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. "We already had this discussion. Please don't bring it up again."

C.C. shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"Whatever."

Finally, Sayoko returned, wearing a large apron – she wore a belt across her midsection, full of all kinds of makeup tools, cans, gels, sprays.

Lelouch took one last look at his rakish, neatly-fringed hair.

" _Simple. You accept it and move on."_

"Alright, Sayoko. Let's do this."

[*****]

SHIBUYA RED CROSS

Jeremiah hated hospitals. He hated lying on a bed, prone to the advice and decisions of a doctor. Jeremiah knew his own body better than anybody else; it was his, after all, it belonged to nobody else. He hated feeling submissive, having his needs constantly tended to by people who clearly pitied him more than anything else. Most of all, he hated waiting around and doing nothing; hospitals, frankly, were boring as all hell.

 _I suppose I'd rather be bored than dead… on some occasions, anyway._

When Jeremiah rose to power, he was prepared for the amount of work involved. He was able to push all of the political jargon and paperwork lobbying and maneuvering into the back of his head – with some effort – and just roll with it, use his God-given silver tongue and inherent stubbornness to get what he wanted. What he wasn't prepared for was the amount of increasingly outspoken criticism and backlash he received – the public simply wasn't ready for Jeremiah's stricter, military-minded philosophies, his emphasis on crime control, his desire to change, add to, or supplement the Provisional Constitution, Area 11's long-standing codex. Clovis was very by-the-book when he was in charge; Jeremiah was a tad different.

 _Of course, Clovis lost his mind. I don't think I have, at least not yet. Still, his purging was necessary._

Jeremiah refused to let a little criticism stop him. He'd weathered far worse.

The door to his right opened, and Jeremiah sat up, his gaze falling on a Britannian nurse – young, brunette, in her mid-to-late twenties.

"Um… hello, Viceroy Gottwald. How are you feeling?" she asked, as nervy and mousey as he'd expected.

"Sore, but fine. I'd like to be released as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry. Doctor Moriya's orders."

"I don't c—wait. Moriya?"

"Yes?"

"I'm confused. This isn't Doctor Lasky's office?"

"No, Your Excellency. This is Doctor Moriya's office. Lasky was simply checking on you while Moriya busied himself with Baron Soresi's injuries."

 _That's an Eleven name._ Jeremiah smacked his forehead, chastising himself for not asking earlier. He was brought into the hospital unconscious, and after waking up, he was greeted by Doctor Lasky, a sharp-looking, purebred Britannian. Naturally, Jeremiah assumed that the patient room he was in was Lasky's.

"Why the hell do I have two doctors periodically checking on me?"

"Doctor Moriya is an orthopedist. Both you and Baron Soresi had bone injuries, Your Excellency; Soresi's were far worse, however. Miss Moriya will be back to check on you, Your Excellency, I can assure you."

" _Bones_? A Chaos Mine caused this?"

"The blast waves of a Chaos Mine explosion could potentially break bones and amputate parts, Your Excellency."

 _You learn something new every day. So that's why I'm being kept in here even though I'm perfectly fine, joint pain notwithstanding – that damn Eleven Doctor wants me cooped up in here._

"Tell this Moriya woman to let me go. I don't appreciate the fact that her political opinions is influencing my stay here."

The nurse's eyes widened. "No, no, Your Excellency! No respect intended, but I can assure you that is not the case! We – everyone here – wants you to be as healthy as possible. We take in Britannians and Elevens equally."

Jeremiah slid back onto his bed, still peeved. "Alright, fine."

"Do you need anything at the moment, Your Excellency?" she said, her cheeks still flushed with the considerable passion of her argument.

"What is your name?"

"Nikki, sir."

"Nothing at the moment. I would like to be released, but since that's not happening any time in the future, I suppose I would just like something to eat."

"What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter. Surprise me."

"As you wish." Nikki turned to walk out, before stopping herself and whipping back around. "Oh! My apologies, Your Excellency, I forgot to say. You have a visitor."

That peaked Jeremiah's interest. "Whom?"

"A…" She looked through her clipboard. "Bartley Asprius. He's a General."

Jeremiah's face immediately fell even as his eyes widened in shock.

 _What. He's supposed to be in prison._

"Fine. Bring him in. Now," Jeremiah ordered, unable to process this.

She left for a moment, and soon Jeremiah was looking at Bartley Asprius himself. He'd gotten changed out of his prisoner uniform and was in his well-pressed General's uniform, with his golden epaulets, blue overcoat, the Homeland insignia stitched onto the chest pocket. The burly man's expression was indecipherable, although Jeremiah had the tiniest feeling that Bartley wasn't pleased to see him.

"Asprius."

"Gottwald," he responded, taking a seat at the foot of Jeremiah's bed.

And then it hit Jeremiah.

"You were the one that called in for reinforcements, weren't you?"

Bartley simply nodded.

Jeremiah felt an odd mixture of relief and confusion fill his mind.

"Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"Gottwald, I'm a soldier," Bartley said, gesturing to his coat. "If I let something petty like a grudge get in the way of serving my country, then what kind of soldier am I? I couldn't let you perish, not without a reason. Even if some of your actions have been… questionable, we've cooperated and worked together more often than not."

"…Thank you," Jeremiah said, with some difficulty. "How is Soresi?"

"Improving, but not terrific. He isn't near-death, but he's going to be out of commission for a while."

 _At least he's not dead._ "Thank you for letting me know."

"The more I think about it, the more I wish I hadn't gotten involved in Prince Clovis' shenanigans."

"Ah?"

"Look where it got me. Look where it got him. I'm not even sure _where_ he is anymore. Some say he's disappeared. Some say he's dead. That worries me – he was a fine Britannian, and a good leader… at least until he decided to wrap himself up in all that supernatural voodoo business."

"So you agree with my theory."

"The more I consider it, the more weight your theory has. His temperament got worse… he started getting more and more paranoid as the project continued on."

"I see."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that unnecessary takedown of the Palace," Bartley snapped, folding his hands. "You could have settled things politically. Violence only works when all else fails."

Jeremiah sighed. "I apologize for my rash actions, but it had to be done."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I'm in your debt, Asprius. Thank you. Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

Bartley shook his head. "Let me mull over it. As it is, I'll be preoccupied. Prince Schneizel is going to pay a visit to Area 11 along with Princess Euphemia li Britannia – I'll be accompanying him, making sure his security detail is in shape, ready to battle any terrorists at a moment's notice."

Jeremiah nodded, his tactical side kicking in. "We had a team of three soldiers cut our comm lines before the battle the other day. Villetta's having them interrogated as we speak, but… Bartley. If Zero managed to corrupt them, to influence them…" 

"Then he probably knows about Prince Schneizel and Lady Euphemia's coming," Bartley concluded.

"Precisely. I also want you to use this opportunity to find out about the Lancelot, about who pilots it, how it functions. That interested me." _And it gave us a moment to breathe._

Bartley stared at Jeremiah imperiously. "I'm not under your command, Gottwald. I don't necessarily need to do as your order."

"…You're ri—"

"But I can answer of those questions. The pilot is Suzaku Kururugi."

Jeremiah stared at Bartley, naked shock written on his face. "Kururugi. Lloyd allowed an Eleven to be the devicer of his secret project?"

"Aye."

"And he ordered this Eleven to save us?"

"From what I heard from Lloyd and Cecile, Kururugi came on his own accord."

That just didn't compute. Jeremiah angled his gaze at the ceiling. "He's an Eleven."

"And an Honorary Britannian." Bartley rose out of his seat, preparing to walk out. "If there's anything this experience has taught me, it's that some people aren't always what they appear to be at first glance."

"Bartley, hold on."

He did just so.

"Thank you for aiding us. Keep in contact with me, please."

"Don't forget your debt, Gottwald. And remember to know your enemy. Don't wind up like Clovis."

And with that, Bartley Asprius was gone.

[*****]

SETAGAYA DISTRICT

The hotel Setannia was the perfect strategic spot for Rolo; it was right in between Setagaya and Shinjuku. Sanctuary and hellhole, twenty minutes apart at most; one night, Rolo heard distant bursts of gunfire, and he just stayed up listening to the shots drone on for a while. It was like a lullaby.

 _I ought to contact V.V., tell him what's going on._

Rolo pulled out his well-used cellphone, dialing in the familiar number and gazing around his high-rise hotel room as his phone rang. Marble floors, hot showers, clean beds, television in the corner; it was 100% Britannian-manufactured, and it stuck out like a sore thumb amidst all the Japanese culture.

 _At least the Chinese Federation is more-or-less 100% China. This "Area 11" looks like… an incomplete painting._

" _It looks like the end of the world."_

Rolo still had no idea how to interpret that statement.

"Hello?" answered V.V. on the other line.

"I've located a terrorist group, sir."

"Impressive. That was fast. How much do you presently know?"

"I took a trip through Shinjuku, came across a battle of sorts. I used my Geass to place a tracking device on a terrorist's Knightmare Frame—"

 _Nearly died in the process, too. I could_ feel _my heart withering away._

"—And I'm going to track it down tonight."

"Good. Find a way to round them up, then go deliver them all to this Zero character."

"As you wish."

"Keep me updated. Goodbye."

V.V. disconnected and Rolo rose as he patted himself down, making sure he had all of his weapons on him. He would feel naked without a gun or a knife on him.

[*****]

PENDRAGON IMPERIAL PALACE

By the time Schneizel's jet touched down, Time Baron knew _exactly_ what he was going to say to everybody. He wanted to make the best possible impression; after all, this would be the first time that Lelouch vi Britannia would get to see everyone in over "seven years". Of course, Time Baron had dealt with basically all of his brothers and sisters multiple times over the course of the many, many timelines he'd experienced and participated in, but this time was a little bit different. For once, Time Baron wasn't going to be fighting anyone on the battlefield.

 _Well. Maybe._

Schneizel rose out of his seat, reaching into his pocket. He handed Time Baron a Britannian emblem.

"Wear this. It'll get you in their favor, trust me," Schneizel advised, a cool customer as always.

"Nah."

Schneizel chuckled. "Come now, Lelouch, you and I both know how convenient it is to have friends in high places."

Time Baron did a once-over of Schneizel. One thing that constantly amazed Time Baron was how similar everyone looked in each of the timelines, regardless of the environment and circumstances, and Schneizel looked exactly the same as he did in the Prime Timeline all those years ago. That well-groomed, thick mass of blonde hair, his elegant, blue-red Russian Prime Minister's outfit, that perpetual smirk Time Baron had come to know, love, and hate. He was exactly as charismatic and handsome as his Prime Timeline counterpart.

 _And probably just as cunning._

"I'd like to be high right now, honestly."

Schneizel gave a hearty, well-timed laugh. "Glad to see your sense of humor hasn't died. I'm afraid your flight has ended, though – I really ought to get back to Moscow. I'm going to be expecting Euphy after tonight, so sorry to say, she can't stay long."

Time Baron shrugged, started walking off. "So long as I get to see her, then I'll be good."

"Try not to break too many hearts, Lelouch."

Time Baron died a little inside; he had an _incredibly_ witty comment about the F.L.E.I.J.A. he wanted to sic on Schneizel, but it was a little premature, and it would only be funny to Time Baron (and Kaguya, if she was around). Plus, he didn't want to give Schneizel any ideas.

"Uh-huh. See you on the flip side."

 _Schneizel, you glorious, manipulative bastard._ Even after all this time, Time Baron had no idea whether to love or hate the man. What he did know, though, is that there was a special spot in hell reserved for the both of them. Time Baron came onto the landing pad, and immediately an entire detail of guards walked up, spouting some nonsense Time Baron had absolutely no interest in. Time Baron let his eyes drift across the landscape – it was exactly as beautiful as he remembered it. Some distance away was the Imperial Palace – it was exactly as dire-looking as he remembered.

 _Some things never change, I guess._

"Your Highness?"

Time Baron turned to a particular guard, and nearly burst out laughing in surprise.

 _MULLET MAN._

"…Do I know you from somewhere?" Time Baron challenged, even though he already knew he was talking to Gino Weinberg. He was a tall, well-built young man, with big, dumb, turquoise eyes, a grin permanently welded to his face, armed with a can-do attitude that Time Baron had come to simultaneously adore and despise.

 _He may look like a fool, and act like a fool, but don't let that fool you! He is a fool! FUCK, I wish Kaguya was here to laugh at my jokes._

"Afraid not, Your Highness. The name's Gino Weinberg, The Knight of Three. It's a pleasure to finally see you alive! The amount of uproar you caused is hellish," he said, smiling all the while. He bowed in front of Time Baron.

"I've ruled enough worlds that I've grown kinda numb to it."

"Huh?" he said, laughing.

"I'm used to being in the limelight. So, where are you taking me?"

"The Royal Court, Your Highness. Your Family's waiting."

"The Imperial Cucks? Oh, what a pleasure it'll be to see them again. Let's make haste!"

"At once, Your Highness." Gino turned around and began walking down the staircase, Time Baron in tow. They walked through a series of nondescript hallways and rooms that Time Baron vaguely recalled belonging to the Armed Guards.

"Tell me, Gino, anything interesting happening over here?"

"Where to start, Your Highness?" Gino said, never stopping his quick pace. "I'm sure you already know about Prince Schneizel and Prince Clovis, but there's a whole lot else going on. Princess Cornelia's in the European Union right now, but the E.U. is _way_ stronger than we thought they were at first. Prince Odysseus has been working together with Prince Schneizel on ways to deal with the Chinese Federation problem. Princess Marrybell joined the military last year, and from what I hear she's made some elite unit in the military called the Glinda Knights; I dunno what that's all about, but it sounds cool. Not as cool as the Knights of the Round, you understand, but still cool. Oh, and her sister, Euriya, joined her as part of that group."

During their conversation, they'd managed to go all the way into the Jupiter Gardens. Time Baron remembered many a happy day playing in these gardens with Euphy.

 _And Nunnally. Although she's dead to me._

Just entering the gardens made Time Baron step back in time. He didn't even care about the Imperial Palace, in all of its splendor and grandeur – drinking in the sights and smells of the playground of his childhood was enough. Time Baron stood in the basking glow of the setting sun for a moment, breathing in deep the early winter smells, letting the cool air run over him, meditating to the music of nature.

"This place is exactly as retarded as I remember," Time Baron killed the mood.

"Uh… good!" Gino said, giving a thumbs-up. "Shall we go inside the Court?"

"Sure, why not. I have nothing to lose, except maybe my balls."

Gino winked. "I'll be watching over you, Your Majesty, don't worry."

Time Baron shrugged. _Being an immortal kind of makes you indifferent towards death._

"Nervous?" Gino asked.

On the contrary. Time Baron was eager, and he couldn't wait to roast everyone.

The interior of the Royal Court was exactly how Time Baron remembered it. A spacious, handsome-looking room with a red rug running down the middle, stop at the threshold of the Emperor's throne. Time Baron couldn't help but note, with some amusement, that there was no Emperor in sight. There were, however, quite a lot of people inside the Royal Court. Everyone froze the moment Gino and the Baron entered the Court; then, one by one, everyone turned to gaze at Time Baron. One person began talking, then another, then everyone was talking in a storm of excitement. Time Baron had the feeling of being swallowed up by his brothers and sisters. Almost everyone was there, save for the ones that Gino mentioned weren't going to be there. Carine and Guinevere, the two of them looking as pale and sheltered as Time Baron remembered (although Guinevere's hair was becoming purpler by the day; she reminded Time Baron vaguely of Cornelia). Odysseus, looking stupidly content, with a big, dumb smile on a face. The resident identical twin brothers, Castor and Pollux, expressions indecipherable; the beaming Laila, who looked quite a bit different at fourteen in comparison to the seven-year-old Time Baron remembered her being.

There were others, many others, but Time Baron's eyes focused on the only one he truly loved. Euphemia looked exactly as young and beautiful as her Prime Timeline counterpart was. Her cotton-candy curls looked particularly poofy; she was wearing her iconic outfit, a light coat atop a pink, fur-trim dress that made her look taller than she actually was.

The way she looked at him made Time Baron want to cry. She looked so happy, so joyous, so much different from "Princess Murderer".

He felt a hand clap on his shoulder; Time Baron snapped out of his daydreaming the moment Odysseus hugged him.

"Lelouch. It's been ages. I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm so glad to see you alive again!"

 _Right. Right. Ahold of yourself, Baron._ Time Baron cleared his throat. "It's great to be back in Hell, Odysseus. It really, really is."

"Are you suffering from jetlag?" Guinevere asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I dunno. Are you? You look kind of sickly. Too much time in the sun, vampire?"

She forced a laugh. "As humorous as ever, Lelouch."

"Don't drink my blood."

"How does it feel to be away from Area 11, brother? Must have been a horrifying place," Pollux proclaimed, evidently still a little peeved from being called a homosexual.

"Oh, Pollux, you have no idea how good it was to get away from all the complaining! _'My friends were slaughtered by soldiers!' 'I got beaten by five Noblemen today!' 'My entire family is addicted to Refrain!'_ What a terrible bunch."

A heavy silence filled the room for a moment, and Time Baron was glad. All he wanted to do was talk to fucking Euphemia, but they weren't going to let him go.

"Um, yes, that does sound bad. How did you survive?" Pollux continued.

"Lots and lots of sexual favors. My ass is _still_ sore."

"Are you serious?" Carine asked, her mouth wide open. Time Baron vaguely remembered a timeline where everyone in the Imperial Family became students at Ashford Academy, and he intervened for the sole purpose of Geass'ing Carine, giving her the very specific order of " _I want you to repeatedly slam your head on a desk until I tell you to stop_ ". Which he never did.

 _I should totally do it right now. Little loli bitch._

"What do you _think_?" Time Baron responded. Gino and Euphemia were sort of sinking into the corner, looking equally embarrassed, even though they were both smiling. Time Baron mouthed the words "Save me" in Euphemia's general direction, but she just waited patiently.

"Did you bring something cool home?" Laila asked, bouncing as she said that.

"You bet! Soul-crushing cynicism and an overwhelming desire to die!"

"…Huh?"

"Such an intelligent answer. You remind me of this one Japanese kid I befriended."

"You made friends with an Eleven?" Guinevere asked, wincing as she said the last word.

"Yeahhhh, turns out they're actually really cool people and that _maybe_ they aren't as ignorant and savage as our propaganda makes them about to be. _Crazy_ , right?"

"Is there a problem?" Castor asked, seemingly recognizing the danger in Time Baron's tone.

 _Yeah. He's 5'9, blue-haired, annoying, and his name is Castor._ "Not a one, brother!" Time Baron proclaimed, holding off on his verbal smackdown.

"I detect just a hint of sarcasm, if you don't mind my saying," Guinevere said.

 _I'm going to douse you in garlic, you fucking vampire._ "As perceptive as ever, sister."

Odysseus raised his hands, clearing his throat. "Now, now. Maybe we should let Lelouch relax, hm? After all, he's had a long flight, and we really should let him get some rest, or something to eat. We can play twenty questions later!"

"Good ol' Odysseus," Time Baron said, patting him on the epaulets. "Always there to have my back. But you're right! Gino, let's blow this popsicle stand. I'll be more than happy to catch up with all of you later." Time Baron gave a none-too-subtle gesture towards Euphemia as he walked outside; she responded in time with a thumbs-up.

Time Baron quickly left the Royal Court after sparing one more glance towards the empty throne, and walked into the Gardens, leaning against a tree and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

 _Some things really never change. I still hate ninety percent of those leech-like assclowns._

Gino approached Time Baron, looking concerned. "Your Majesty? Where would you like to go next?"

 _Back to Japan would be awesome._ "I'm just waiting. There's one more sister I'd like to talk to."

"Ahhhh," Gino said, clicking his tongue. "I getcha."

"I like the informal attitude, by the way. Keep it up."

Euphemia walked out the door, approaching the Baron with an amused-looking smile.

"You've changed a little bit," Euphemia proclaimed, her voice like music itself.

"Heyyyy, Euphy. Let's go this way, away from the Imperial Fools," Time Baron said, grabbing Euphemia's wrist and heading west.

"They're not _that_ bad," Euphemia said, failing to hold back a laugh.

"Yeahhhh, you're right, they're worse than they seem."

Gino, wisely, kept his distance even though it was obvious he was shadowing the two of them. Time Baron finally reached his destination, the Flora, a large fountain named and honored after one of the Emperor's consorts who fell prone to maternal death. As a child, the Baron would toss coins into the fountain, in the hopes having some of his wishes come true; he learned this trick from Clovis and Euphemia.

"It's so peaceful here," Euphemia said, looking content.

"Yep."

Euphemia and the Baron embraced each other, reaching for one another in unison. Save for the hug he received from Odysseus, Time Baron had not been touched for quite a while, save for all the firm handshakes exchanged between him and Schneizel. Getting hugged by Euphemia made the Baron feel a little human again; she showed no signs of letting go.

"I missed you so much," Euphemia muttered, shaking lightly.

"Feeling's mutual."

"God, I thought you were dead."

"Thought I was, too. But it turns out you can't kill Lelouch vi Britannia." _Literally._

"After Cornelia was shipped off to war, I felt so alone, and then I felt so selfish because I thought that… should you be alive, your loneliness would be worse than mine."

"I'll tell you all about it later, but… I made more than a few friends in Japan. Not just Britannians."

"Good… that's good…" Euphemia whispered, resting her head on Time Baron's shoulder. "I was a mess when I heard you alive. Like, I was a complete wreck."

"Most women are once a month."

Euphemia laughed again, pulling apart from Time Baron. "I don't ever remember you being so funny."

"Well, Area 11 made clowns out of all of us."

Euphemia frowned, deep in thought. "Were you ever in any danger?"

"Nah. Beyond having to hide my identity for years in a war-torn country? Safest place on Earth."

Euphemia stared into the fountain. Time Baron could see the outline of the sunset reflected on the water's rippling surface. It felt like an omen.

"This is strictly between you and me, but… I hate the direction Britannia's taken."

 _This sounds important._ "You don't say."

"I've always opposed our Father's policies on world domination, but… at the time, I didn't think much of it. Now I do."

 _The flames of idealism are thus rekindled. History is doomed to repeat itself over and fucking over again._

"Your exile started it," Euphemia said, running a hand through her hair. "Made me start thinking differently. That maybe our system is flawed… and the older I get, the worst the reality of the situation becomes. I feel like… the only way to change Britannia's views is to change the world around it."

 _Wouldn't work. The only way to fix a problem is to cut off the head of a problem._

"You know I'm heading to Area 11 soon, right? With Schneizel?"

"Leaving so soon, huh?" Time Baron asked, stretching and tossing a coin into the fountain.

"I'll be back, silly. What did you just wish for?"

"Your safety."

Euphemia smiled bright. "Glad to hear it. But yes, I'm going to Area 11. Schneizel is heading there to check out some project he's been funding for the past few months – when I asked, he accepted. I know you probably know all about Japan better than I do… but I want to see what it's really like. See what life there is really like, because according to the news here, Japan is at peace."

Time Baron snorted. "Nice. I love the media."

"They act like they're so smooth about it, but everyone knows the truth, even if they won't say it out loud."

"Could be dangerous."

Euphemia shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous… or scared. But I can't stay cooped up in the Homeland anymore. Cornelia, Clovis, Marry, so many others… they all went off to war. Risked their lives. Why not me?"

"So idealistic. Some things never change." _I feel like I've been using that statement a lot._

Euphemia looked up at the darkening sky; some stars had come out to greet them. Time Baron looked up at Gino, who was leaning against a tree somewhere in the distance, silently watching over the two of them. Time Baron was exhausted, and he felt so, so old, but he knew that if he was with someone like Euphemia, then he would feel young again. Feel like Lelouch again.

So they sat there, watching the gyring stars, Time Baron hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.


	22. Northern Lights

**Sachin – Years and years and years of being alive beat a sense of humor into the original Lelouch (Time Baron)! Cost him his humanity, made him emotionally detached, but hey, at least he's a joker. Just like C.C., I'd imagine.**

 **Lord Alania – Yeahhh, that's Euphemia's fatal flaw imo. She has the best of intentions but good intentions can only go so far. I always attributed Euphemia's naivete to her sheltered lifestyle; princes and princesses tend not to romp around terrorist areas for fun. Your interpretation of that line was awesome, though – you pinpointed exactly what Time Baron disliked about it.**

 **Black – I have actually never read Oz the Reflection. I may, just to get a feel for what Marrybell and her cohorts are like, but as of now I haven't really read it. Glad to see you back reviewing this, btw!**

 **KO – Don't worry, I love him, too.**

 **Sith3p – Again, I love him, too.**

 **Also, to anybody reading this story – I know it's a little late, but I** _ **have**_ **to get this out of the way. If you haven't already watched the original series of Code Geass and you're reading this story, PLEASE WATCH THE SERIES. There will be multiple references to the original series scattered throughout (primarily via Time Baron and Kaguya) and an understanding of what goes on in the show will help with all the confusion. With that done, thanks for reading!**

[*****]

PENDRAGON

" _You will give me privacy whenever I request it; you may only return to watch over me whenever I say so._ "

"As you wish," the recently-Geass'd Gino said, with a Geass-induced monotone Time Baron had come to know and love.

"I request some privacy," Time Baron followed up, shooing Gino away from the balcony. Gino ("Mullet Man") did just so, waltzing away, giving Time Baron the privacy he finally, truly needed.

Time Baron pulled out his cellphone, checking the bars that flew across the screen, and he wasn't surprised to find 19 Missed Calls from Kaguya. He dialed in her familiar number and leaned against the wall, letting his eyes wander across the night sky. The starry sky was quiet, finally – Time Baron's day had been full of walking, noise, and planning, and it felt great to have some genuine silence. Silence is golden, after all. There was some fog building up in the distance.

"Lelouch, what on Earth is wrong with you?!"

 _There's that lovely voice_. "Time Baron, Kaguya. Please, get it right."

"This is something I do not understand _whatsoever_. We agreed to do this secretly."

Time Baron exhaled through his nose. "And then what, Kaguya? Who knows how long that could take? This path will allow me to keep X-Lelouch as Zero 24/7 – he won't have to return to Ashford at all, so he can dedicate all of his focus to being Zero."

"And then what, Baron? How are we going to solve the conflicts going on around this world, like in the European Union, or the Chinese Federation?"

"Do those really matter?"

"Everything matters, Baron. Like I said… something happens in this universe that could potentially ruin the rest of the multiverse."

Time Baron rubbed his cheek. "Well, I already got into contact with Viola Mancini."

"Holy crap, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I used my Geass to talk to the Turkish Minister – they're in the middle of a war right now, 'case you didn't know – and then I talked to her. She's actually the one who came up with this plan, and I said hell yeah, because it's a good idea."

"Use that to your advantage. Can you still keep in contact with her?"

"Duh. She told me to report on anything that could involve the E.U., so there's that."

Kaguya's sigh was a mixture of exasperation and relief. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Uh-huh. What's going on in Japan right now?" 

"A lot. Zero just fought against Jeremiah Gottwald and it ended in a stalemate. The Lancelot is still in its prototype stages, from what it looks like on the news. Kyoto's doing what it's always done – siphoning money away from Britannia. But now they're funding the Black Knights more than anyone else, which is good. The closer to status quo, the better. And, of course, there's you."

"Cool. I should probably go – need my beauty sleep."

"Baron," Kaguya whispered. "Please, please know what you're doing."

"I've known what I was doing since Day One. Peace."

[*****]

ICELAND

Iceland was cold. Of course, V.V. had expected that – _look at the name, after all_ – but he really hadn't expected how cold it actually would be. The water surrounding Grimsey, a small Icelandic island, was an icy pool of blue-grey slush, with fairly big chunks of ice floating around; the sky was cloudy and rain was falling. It was a light rain, but it was enough to make the atmosphere even colder. Even though V.V. was wearing multiple coats, he was still freezing. He opted not to mention this to Charles, considering his younger brother's philosophies on weakness – even though he was wearing three coats himself – and overall dislike of complaining.

Once the boat stopped on the northeastern shoreline, a team of soldiers helped the two of them get off, and they trudged through the ice and the snow until they finally found the spot they were looking for; an enormous crater, coated with ice. There was the ghostly imprint of a Geass sigil smack dab in the middle of the crater; once that was found, the soldiers, technicians, engineers, and scribes all got to work, setting up equipment, securing the perimeter. It was a flurry of activity.

"This area's been sealed off, right?" V.V. asked, glancing at the detail leader next to him.

"Yes, Your Excellency," the leader replied, saluting V.V. "The rain should be able to clear away most of the snow so we can see the seal perfectly fine, and then His Majesty can use his code to open it."

"Dismissed. Excellent work thus far."

"Yes sir!" He ran off to join his comrades and V.V. glanced up at the night sky; his eyes were treated by the sight of the Northern Lights, the Aurora Borealis, a spectacle of light that graced the arctic skies once in a while. V.V. and Charles watched the Lights in silence; they helped cast a glow over the dark, starry island.

"So we've found another site. It seems like the Jupiter Project's not far away," V.V. said, stuffing his gloved hands inside his topcoat.

"Possibly," Charles responded. "We still need the Code of an immortal that isn't you."

"Yes, and C.C. still hasn't been found. But it won't matter – she'll be found."

"How are affairs in the European Union?" Charles asked, folding his arms.

V.V. almost – almost – sardonically laughed. "Come now, Charles, you're the Emperor. Shouldn't you be more aware of facts like these?"

Charles smirked. "You and I have better things to attend to. The world is full of petty people with petty needs and petty desires. The Jupiter Project is all that matters."

"I honestly don't know. That's a question you'd have to ask someone like Cornelia."

Charles nodded, once, watching as their hand-chosen elite team cleared away all the runoff near the Geass sigil, prepared it to be opened.

"Why do you ask?" V.V. queried.

"There are a reported number of Geass sites within the European Union," Charles proclaimed imperiously. "If we crush the Union, then we can activate the sites without any trouble."

"I suppose so. You heard about Lelouch, right?"

Charles showed no expression.

"What are you going to do?" V.V. lifted his eyes towards the Aurora once again. "Seems like your plan to kill him failed."

"I will deal with the runt myself once we return to the Homeland."

"Well, when _you_ do. Assuming this place has an Akasha portal, I'm heading back to the Federation. I have to make sure Clovis didn't break anything."

Charles nodded.

"Do you think Britannia's trying to do too many things at once?" V.V. asked. _I feel like I'm the only person who can freely talk to Charles without having my head crushed._

"No," Charles proclaimed, with that fine-tuned extremist attitude. "Britannia is the strongest superpower in the world. We're the last bastion of pure humanity left in the world, and that's because of the Holy Britannian Empire's strength. Even when it seemed like we were on the brink of destruction, we persevered. Even now, with the entire world declaring war against us, we're going to persevere, because only the strongest survive, and the weak get cast away, eradicated."

V.V. nodded. "Jupiter will decide that."

"Fortune favors the strong."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS WEAPONS DEPOT

 _Bang._

Kallen drew back the bolt on her rifle. She was in a storage room that had been transformed into a firing range, courtesy of Zero (Lelouch), and it was a fantastic stress-reliever. It was one thing to be in a Knightmare, to experience the _sensation_ of firing guns (with processed bullets bigger than her arm). It was another thing altogether actually firing one of the damn things – Kallen found solace in it, for some strange reason. She blamed her brother to some extent.

Kallen found another target, aimed, and fired.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Kallen almost shrieked and turned to find C.C., standing off to the side with her fingers in her ears.

"Um, sorry, but blanks can be just as loud as regular bullets. At least these ones," Kallen explained, setting her rifle down on a table.

"Hm. Do you have any I could use?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on!"

Kallen dragged one of the crates into the room, undoing the hasps and prying off the lid, revealing a series of long-bore rifles and pistols.

"See anything you like?" Kallen asked, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"…I think a pistol might work better," C.C. admitted, picking up a pistol. "What… model, is this?

"Don't hold it like that. It's a Nambu Pistol… it's a little bit different than the standard H&K USP pistol you're probably used to seeing Britannians use."

C.C. was looking at Kallen strangely. "Are you speaking a different language?"

Kallen laughed a little. "Maybe."

"Could you show me how to load it?"

Kallen took the gun from C.C.'s hands, drawing back the bolt and taking a magazine of blanks from the crate, placing the magazine inside the cartridge holder and then pushing the trigger guard forward until it made a resounding click, passing the pistol back to her.

"…Ah," C.C. said.

"If you need another demonstration, I could do it again. I thought you knew how to use guns?"

C.C. gazed at her Nambu. "It was a long time ago. I don't like guns – I've had more than a few bad experiences with them."

Kallen grunted, picking up her long-bore rifle and turning back to the targets, aiming. "Yeah, you're telling me."

"Where did you learn how to shoot?"

 _Bang._ "I bought some weapons manuals. With pictures, of course. I'm, like, a visual learner. If I see somebody do something, or if I have a demonstration in front of me, I'll know how to do it."

"H'm." C.C. raised her pistol, trying to mimic how Kallen was holding it. Kallen glanced over and immediately sprang for C.C., grabbing her wrists. "Huh?"

"Don't put your thumb there! The recoil could break it."

A blush crossed C.C.'s face. "I knew that. I was just… testing you." C.C. swept her pistol up and down, back and forth, getting a feel for how the weapon felt in her hands.

"Um… when you say bad experiences, what do you mean?" Kallen said, lifting her face from her rifle's scope.

C.C. shrugged. "Just bad experiences."

"Do you have a lot of those where you come from? That so-called _faraway place_?"

C.C. shrugged. "Truthfully, it's been so long that I've forgotten where I came from."

Kallen pursed her lips. "You forgot your own home?"

"Home isn't where you're born. Home could be a place where you feel like you belong, where you feel most welcome."

Kallen turned her face toward the scope again, scanning the target line with her rifle. "So… you're saying you feel like you don't belong anywhere?"

C.C. opted not to answer that. She misfired, hitting the wall behind the target.

"Don't spend so much time trying to be pinpoint-accurate. You're putting more thought into it than you think, really."

C.C. tried again, hitting the target; it wasn't dead-on, but it definitely struck. "Do you enjoy fighting?"

Kallen frowned. "No."

"But you're usually the first one in a fight."

"Well…"

"Maybe you do enjoy it."

"Are you always this direct?" Kallen bit back.

A ghost of a smile crossed C.C.'s face. "Passes the time."

"If you say so."

Kallen's communicator buzzed. After fishing it out of her vest, she glanced at C.C.; it seemed like she was sort of getting the hang of firing a weapon, but she had a long way to go.

 _Still, maybe she could be valuable yet._ "Come in?" Kallen spoke into the communicator.

"Kallen, where the hell are you right now?!" Ohgi said; but he didn't sound fearful, he sounded practically ecstatic.

"A-at the Depot, why?"

"You remember where the harbors are at the Settlement, right? Come there. Now!"

"Right away, but what's going on?"

"You're not gonna believe it!" And then he disconnected.

Kallen packed up, setting her rifle and fake ammo back inside the box; C.C. did the same, dropping her pistol into the box unceremoniously.

"Something the matter?" C.C. deadpanned.

"Uhhh… maybe? I mean, Ohgi's happy, so that's weird."

[*****]

SAFEHOUSE

Lelouch couldn't believe who he was looking at in the mirror.

The Lelouch vi Britannia he saw had blonde hair, very blonde hair. His normally wavy bangs and fringes were swept back and to the side – Lelouch thought it looked like a wild, spiky pompadour cut – and it showcased more of his forehead than he would have liked, but that was neither here nor there. His left eye was still a natural violet color, so that he could use his Geass as freely as he wanted, but the contact in his right eye was a crimson red, almost identical to his Geass' shade of red. He had two (completely fake) scars, one above his left eyebrow, another jagged one below his right eye.

Lelouch looked like a completely different person.

 _I don't look bad, per se. I just don't look like me… but, hell, that was the point._

"Nicely done, Sayoko."

Sayoko bowed, smiling. "You're very welcome, Master Lelouch. After all, we have to hide your identity."

Lelouch picked up his Zero helmet, tossed it up and down.

" _Sayoko, follow my directions carefully: you won't realize that I'm Zero, or that Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge, until I say these words: I need you."_

 _She needs to know the truth… no. Stupid idea. Stupid, stupid idea. Who knows how she could react… well, she is Japanese, so maybe she likes Zero._

"Sayoko, what are your thoughts on Zero?"

Sayoko took a moment to answer. "I believe his intentions are right, but I am not a fan of terrorism. Or violence, for that matter. I'm equipped to deal with violence, use it if need be, but that doesn't necessarily mean I enjoy doing it."

Lelouch nodded. He'd cringed at the "terrorism" part, though.

"I don't think he's necessarily a terrorist."

"Terrorism is using violence to incite change, no? Isn't that what he's been doing?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "I… guess. But terrorism is a very subjective word."

"How so?"

"Terrorism is involving innocents…" _No. Zero did that, too…_

"Okay, not necessarily. Sometimes innocents get involved by accident. Terrorism is creating chaos…"

 _Wait..._

Lelouch was suddenly sweating. "So long as there are legitimate means to redress a wrong, then it's fine."

 _Like Geass?_

 _Like sabotage?_

 _Like lying?_

Sayoko nodded. "I agree, but what makes a mean legitimate?"

"That all depends on the situation, Sayoko. But I don't see Zero as a terrorist, I see him as a freedom fighter."

"One person's freedom fighter is another person's terrorist. It's all point of view."

Lelouch realized his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath. "R-right. Um… thank you for the makeover. Seriously, this is an expert job."

"You're welcome, Master Lelouch."

Lelouch's cellphone vibrated; he grabbed it, picking it up and seeing an unfamiliar number fly across the message screen. Curious (and not wanting to back himself into a corner again) he read the message within:

" _TB here."_

… _Time Baron! Oh, yes._ Lelouch pressed on, albeit suspiciously.

" _Pendragon is as stupid as ever. Lots of infighting – although it's subtle, you can tell almost everyone hates being in the same room with one another."_

Lelouch almost chuckled. _Not surprised… although I am disappointed. It's been over seven years – you'd think they'd act like reasonable people and stop competing with one another, but I guess not._

" _No Emperor in sight."_

That worried Lelouch a bit. He would interrogate Time Baron to expound on that statement later.

"Something interesting, Master Lelouch?"

"Very. One sec…"

" _Corn's been spirited away to E.U. – Eur and Marry are in god-knows-where and they made some kind of Knights of the Round ripoff team."_

Lelouch instantly recognized the names "Eur" and "Marry" – _god, it's been ages_ – but it took him a minute to figure out "Corn".

 _Interesting. Euriya and Marrybel are in the military? So much has changed... but at least I won't have to deal with Cornelia. She was a fierce leader at the Villa… I can only imagine what she'd be like on the battlefield._

The next message nearly blew Lelouch's mind.

"Schneizel and Euphy are heading to Area 11 to check up on the Lancelot. That may interest you. TB out – I'll update you soon."

 _Holy shit, seriously? I haven't seen either of them in years… and still, I'm going to be fighting them._

"This sucks," Lelouch said.

"What's going on?" Sayoko asked.

"Eh. There's a… traffic block."

 _Again with the lying, Lelouch… still. This is a golden opportunity. I finally have the chance to put that damn Lancelot out of commission once and for all, if I play my cards right—_

" _My brother, 2_ _nd_ _Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and my sister, 2_ _nd_ _Princess Cornelia li Britannia – they could tell you."_

Lelouch nearly jumped out of his seat when he recalled Clovis' statement.

 _I could learn the truth about my mother!_

Before Lelouch could even speak to Sayoko, his phone rang.

"Oh, hold on," he said, clicking answer. "Kallen?"

"Zero, we just got paid a visit by a Knightmare manufacturer!"

Lelouch's eyes widened to cartoonish degrees; those words hit him like a punch to the stomach. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, please, she's waiting for you to come and see at the harbors in the Settlement. The, uh, the ones where we took down the dealers! Please come here… Sir. If you can, that is—"

"I'm coming right away!"

[*****]

HARBORS

Lelouch had been fidgety the entire trip; he'd asked Sayoko to drive across backstreet roads toward the harbor, skirting the Britannian-head districts. That took quite a considerable amount of time, and by the time they finally reached the threshold of the harbors, he was antsy as all hell. The moment he saw the familiar waters, he was rushing out of the car, fully decked in his Zero uniform.

He took off his helmet very briefly to speak to Sayoko. "Please wait here until I am done, unless you see any danger, or signs of it. If so, go."

"I will wait," Sayoko promised.

Lelouch saw a wide, wide array of Knightmares and Knightmare parts and schematics and all kinds of Knightmare-related material scattered about the harbor grounds. Many people, mostly Black Knights, were milling around the area, gawking at all of the incredible technology. Lelouch recognized most of their faces; the ones he didn't recognize were wearing white lab coats with an emblem Lelouch didn't recognize at all – a silver-gold bird with wings stretched out.

One particular scientist sauntered up to Lelouch. She had light brown skin and long, lush blonde hair parted at the middle; in the middle of her forehead, a rhombus symbol. Her barely-fitting pink collar shirt exposed her stomach; if any more buttons come off, it could have passed for a bra. Luckily, her lab coat covered most of that. She walked with an air of concealed arrogance that Lelouch liked immediately.

"Based on your gaudy outfit, I'm going to presume you're Zero?" she asked, with a bright inflection in her voice.

"The one and only. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm insulted! The name's Rakshata Chawla, and I've come here under orders given to me by Viola Mancini."

If she could see his face, his jaw would have been hanging open. "I've heard about you. Articles about medical cybernetics, Knightmare production… all kinds of things. And you were asked by Viola Mancini to come here?"

"Of course."

 _I don't ever remember interacting with the E.U. at any point—wait._

Zero looked down. "Oh."

"Something the matter, Zero?" Rakshata asked, twirling a pipe in her hands.

"No. Just realizing I owe a friend some thanks… so. What do you have for me?"

Rakshata guided Zero toward a table, smothered in schematics; Kallen was looking over some of them with some excitement. "Only the finest in Knightmare mechanics, Zero. I think you might be most interested in this model…"

Lelouch, gazing over the schematics, was impressed, to say the least. The proposed model he was staring at would have all-new, sixth-generation styled machinery, including an updated Sakuradite container and energy filler, a sleek-looking hand gun and stun gun, all new Landspinners and ammunition, chest-mounted Slash Harkens. There was one part that confused Lelouch a little bit, and he pointed it out.

"What is this?"

Rakshata beamed. "So many have been asking about that! This is something we like to call the Radiant Wave."

"Radiant Wave?"

"It distributes a large amount of energy and heat, enough to pierce armor, make steel go _pop_."

 _Holy shit._ "Has this been proven to work?"

"Multiple times," a black, crew-cut scientist next to Rakshata said. "Here are some papers… these showcase the amount of efficiency the Radiant Wave technology has."

Lelouch waved it away. "I believe you… God. Is this the future, Miss Chawla?"

"You're looking at the power of the future, Zero. We wanted to develop this model to use against Britannia in the European Union, but our Estrella models run on high-powered batteries."

"And Japan has sakuradite."

Rakshata gave a cocky smirk. "The exact kind of fuel we need. So, Zero… how would you like this for your model?"

 _This is amazing._ Lelouch didn't have to think twice. "As much as I like this, I'm going to have to give this to Kallen Kozuki. She's our ace."

Kallen whipped around to stare at Zero, apparently shocked.

"Sir, shouldn't you use this? We can't exactly afford to lose you," she advised, looking genuinely concerned.

"Kallen, I'm not a fighter." _Definitely not a fighter._ "I'm a commander. You, on the other hand, you're one of our best pilots. Consider it an order – you're piloting this new model."

"The Guren," Rakshata said, not without some pride.

Kallen lifted her eyebrows, her blue eyes filled with shock. "A-at once, sir," she said. "Thank you. Very much… I'd like to know how to use it, though."

"Well, first we have to install it," Rakshata said, gesturing to a large container off to the side. "We already have all the parts necessary, but it'll take some time to update your model."

"How long?" Zero asked.

Rakshata turned to her team of scientists; one of them starting putting numbers down on paper.

 _If she can get that Wave on by tomorrow, then destroying the Lancelot will be child's play._

"A day or two to fully complete it," Rakshata said. "Why?"

"All I want on is the Radiant Wave tech."

Rakshata shook her head. "We'd need to refine and replace the Sakuradite core so that the Radiant Wave doesn't cause your Glasgow to overheat."

 _Damn._ "Can you do it in a day?"

Rakshata blinked. "If we hurry, I suppose."

"You'll be compensated for your services, but it's imperative that you have it finished by tomorrow afternoon."

"Zero, why? What's the rush, sir?" Kallen asked, stepping up to Lelouch's side.

"Prince Schneizel and Princess Euphemia are coming to Area 11 to do a progress check on the Lancelot."

Kallen was shocked once again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes… this is a prime opportunity to destroy that Lancelot model once and for all." _And to get some answers out of Schneizel… hopefully I can keep Euphemia out of danger._

"Lancelot?" Rakshata queried, her eyes wild with fascination.

"I'll fill you in on the details later," Lelouch announced, folding his arms. "But I want to know: can it be done?"

Rakshata nodded. "I'll need to start right away. Do you have somewhere we can do it secretly?"

"A depot; I'll give you the coordinates and a map, so you can transport all your goods there in secrecy."

"All of them? There's some heavy material here."

"There's always a way."

Rakshata's hand reached out for Zero's; they shook.

"Consider it done," Rakshata announced. "You've basically won the war already."

[*****]

SHINJUKU GHETTO

Eitaro was a little bit scared. He'd been in a war before, but even now, what was happening seemed unreal. Whatever kind of crazy fucking Britannian magic Jeremiah Gottwald instilled in all of his troops was potent; the military police had managed to corner the opposition into a tight, unfortunate avenue, and people were dying left and right. What was left of the mighty Underground were a handful of people, slowly running out of ammunition – there were no Knightmares to speak off.

 _Well, there's a nightmare, alright. It's Shinjuku._

All they had in their favor was a captured tank and a few anti-air guns. Beyond that, almost nothing. Eitaro was laying in the dark in a second-floor apartment, hugging the wall and cleaning his weapon. His remaining comrades were all gathered in the same room; some close to the windows, firing at the Britannians outside, some watching the door, some healing. They were now the mighty Remnants, and Eitaro had the sinking feeling that he was going to die, and he was going to die tonight.

"What's it look like outside?" Eitaro questioned, digging a map out of his backpack.

"Our anti-airs are keeping the Knightmares at bay!" Shira shouted, ducking as bullets smacked the wall behind her, causing the people nearby the floor to hit the deck. "But according to Ryo, we're about to run dry!"

"They're cornering us at the North and East avenues!" Eriko half-shouted. "Eitaro, what the hell are we gonna do?!"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, escape was the only option. "Getting the hell out of here! What's behind this hotel?!"

"Miyoshi Boulevard!" responded Naoya, re-adjusting her goggles. "But that's where they set up a defensive perimeter in the first place!"

Eitaro squiggled lines on the map quickly; the thunder of an explosive shell hitting the walls shook him. "Somebody board up those windows!"

 _If we hook left, we can—_

 _No, that wouldn't fucking work! They'd see us in an instant._

 _I can feel how close the bullets are, oh god…_

 _There's no cellar. Even if there was, they could get in on foot…_

"What if we go there via Matsumoto Street and Center?!"

Naoya: "That'd take us right by them! It'd be suicide!"

Eitaro threw his gun on the ground, then his fist. He punched the ground over and over to absolutely no effect, his entire body shaking. Silence filled the room for a moment, even as the sounds of warfare raged on outside. Bullets, explosions, salvos, shouting. It was all Eitaro knew.

 _We're dying here. We are going to die here, in some shitty Shinjuku apartment, bested by a bunch of Britannians… and nobody will remember us. Ever._

Eitaro wobbled to his feet, picking up his gun in the process.

"…Orders?" Shira asked, tentatively.

"…Let's give them the best fucking lightshow ever."

That was all everyone needed.

"Positions! I want the tank below ground to plow right through-!"

"Eitaro!" Ryo came in through the communicator, crystal clear.

"Make it snappy, Ryo—"

"Look! Look outside!"

 _We're all dead men. What's so important about—_ And then Eitaro saw it. He saw a fuck ton of corpses outside, all Britannians, and there was a singular Knightmare Frame plowing through the Britannian guns. It was unbelievable, and Eitaro had no idea if what he was witnessing was real or not – in seconds, the Britannians were all dead, and the Remnants were not.

 _What. The. Fuck._

There was an uproar of commotion and activity inside the apartment.

"Everyone shut up!" Eitaro yelled, his eyes transfixed on the Sutherland Knightmare that was (potentially) their savior. The Sutherland pulled to a stop, and Eitaro could see the pilot get out. From where he was, he couldn't make out anything.

"Ryo… I want you to approach this guy. Slowly. Give him the comm."

"Move over, I wanna see this," Eriko said, leaning out the window.

The lack of action outside made everyone feel incredibly nervous rather than relieved. Eitaro saw the shape of Ryotaro walk up towards their Mystery Savior.

 _C'mon, c'mon…_

"Are you the leader?" Mystery Savior's voice came through. It was young-sounding, incredibly young-sounding, and it definitely belonged to a boy.

 _What the hell? How old is this kid?_

"How did you do that?" Eitaro asked, with measured breaths. "How in the world did you—"

"I want you to come into the streets. I can assure you there are no more Britannians out here."

"This could be a trap," Shina muttered.

"I know, I'm thinking…" Eitaro said. "How do we know you aren't lying to us?"

"You'll find out once you get down here," Mystery Savior said.

[*****]

Rolo's heart was pounding. It wasn't because he was scared or excited – it was because he'd basically stretched his heart's capabilities to the absolute limit. He could feel it aching in his chest, and he tried his best not to sound breathless, but it was obvious from his overall demeanor that he was deathly tired.

 _Almost literally._ Rolo looked at the messenger, who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and wonder, the same kind of fear and wonder that Prince Clovis had when interacting with Rolo.

 _I wonder how that simpering Prince is doing. Hopefully V.V. put him to good use._

"Are you like… superhuman?" that messenger – Ryo, Rolo remembered – breathed.

"I have a power that allows me to do incredible things," Rolo explained.

Ryo's terrorist companions came running out, one at a time. They were much smaller than Rolo had anticipated – there were fourteen, fifteen at most among them. They all looked filthy, exhausted, and all-in-all looked like they'd cheated death over and over again.

"…Thanks, kid," the leader said. "My name's Eitaro, we—"

"Think nothing of it," Rolo interrupted. "You're in my debt, though. You know that, right?"

Eitaro blinked, taken aback by Rolo's directness. "Y-yeah. We don't have much, but… well, what do you want?"

"You should join us. We could really, really use someone like you," some girl next to Eitaro bartered.

"I will join you, under the caveat that we join Zero."

Immediately, the mood soured.

"Look, kid," Eitaro continued. "We're thankful, we really are, but… that's not a good idea. We'd lose our independence, our identity."

Rolo shrugged. "Fine. You can continue struggling all you want. But the fact of the matter is that you won't get anywhere without his guidance."

 _And it's what I was ordered to do._

"Agree to disagree. You just caught us on a bad day."

"A very bad day. You almost died."

"…Yeah."

"I'll join you. You said you could use my skills, correct?"

Eitaro eagerly nodded. "Yeah. A little help goes a long way. Welcome to—"

"On one condition. I want to be the leader."

Eitaro recoiled at that blunt, unexpected statement. "I'm the leader. We could put you in a pretty good position, if you want."

"If that position is Leader, then I'd be happy to oblige."

"I'm afraid that's not happening. Even if you're incredibly skilled, we don't know you. We can't trust you."

Rolo's Geass was back on in seconds. As much as he despised using it, he knew that he had to. He quickly scanned the area, making sure that everyone was frozen in place. That done, we walked up to Eitaro, giving him four quick punches on his neck, stomach, and legs; with some effort, he grabbed the man by the throat and forced him onto the ground, twisting his arms behind his back. He was still wearing the same expression. Rolo stepped back, felt his heartbeat slow, and switched his Geass off.

The reaction was instantaneous; Eitaro roared in pain and surprise. " _What the fuck?!"_

Almost everyone took a few steps back. Rolo made sure that everyone was in his general line of vision.

"Eitaro, are you okay?!" one of them, a balding black man, yelled, running up to Eitaro.

"Don't get near him, unless you want to suffer the same fate."

"Fuck you!" Ryotaro yelled, intelligently. "Shina, Mineko, let's shoot this fucker!"

They drew their guns and Rolo drew his Geass. In seconds, Rolo had pried the guns out of their hands, emptying the cartridges. He took both guns and drove them against their foreheads, turning off his Geass at the exact moment of impact. They practically melted to the ground, crying out in pain.

A bullet whizzed by Rolo's shoulder. He Geass'd the vicinity, cursing himself for not having removed and replacing all the guns in the first place. He proceeded to do just so, which took a lot longer than he thought it would; by the last pistol, Rolo was breathing and sweating hard, and the magazine to one particularly faulty gun wasn't coming out.

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on…_

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump… thump… thump…

 _Fuck this._

Cursing Nambu-styled pistols, Rolo turned off his Geass, taking in several deep breaths and stuffing the pistol in his pocket. Everyone's reactions to having their guns stolen ranged from anger to surprise to fear to embarrassment.

"Don't bother," Rolo huffed. "You're just… running yourselves into the ground. If you want to… live, then follow my lead." He sucked in one last breath, feeling his chest expand. "If you want to die, then I'm more than happy to oblige."

Eitaro came barreling towards Rolo, and he actually managed to lift Rolo off of his feet. The moment Rolo hit the ground, he felt the already-shaky air knocked out of him. With a calculated punch, Rolo twisted out of his grip and barely managed to kick the lanky girl that came right after Eitaro. Angry, Rolo switched on his Geass and began methodically beating the living hell out of all of them, intermittently turning his Geass off in order to catch his breath.

Even with his Geass' unfortunate limitations, there was only one way that pointless scuffle could end. Rolo stood amongst the debris and cast his gaze over the shaken, beaten, broken terrorists laying all around him. It made for a powerful image.

"I have no intention of harming any of you, but I am completely willing to make all of your deaths as painful as possible."

"Fuck this, I surrender," one of them muttered, throwing her hands up.

Eitaro tried to get up and failed, collapsing to the ground once again. He glared at Rolo, who glared back. Unlike the measly Britannian Military Police, calling Rolo's bluff would have been an astronomically bad idea, and Eitaro knew it; Rolo was exactly as cold and ruthless as he appeared.

"Go to hell," Eitaro spat.

"If you want to see Japan free again, you're going to do as I say," Rolo proclaimed. "But if you deny me, then I have no choice but to end you."


	23. Monster (Part 1)

**Demons – Shit hits the fan on a daily basis in this world.**

 **Game777 – Phew! And thank God all of that expository pacing is over – I can finally get to the real meat of the story. But don't you worry – the next time we see Time Baron's world, we'll be able to piece together what the hell actually goes on there.**

 **7Annabelle – Lol wut?**

 **Light – I understand. I'd encourage you to keep reading, give the lovable Baron a second chance, but honestly that's none of my business – you're fully entitled to dislike this story! However, I would like to point out that Time Baron is kind of supposed to be jarring and different. He's an invader from another universe, after all – if he was just like everyone else, it would lessen the impact. I don't regret putting in Time Baron for a second, even if it does alienate some of my viewers; his presence and Kaguya's presence is going to help advance my story to exactly where I need it to go, and it's also going to help shed some light on just how terrible immortality really is. But again, I completely get it if Time Baron isn't your cup of tea. Kudos for giving me a chance.**

 **Kudos for reading, once again. You guys rule!**

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS MOBILE BASE

"… _It has been approximately eight days since the Battle at the Presidential Palace, where the war between Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald's forces and the revolutionary organization Black Knights resulted in a temporary stalemate. We have recently received some tragic news, confirmed by the combined testimonies of Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and Baroness Villetta Nu._

 _As many of you know, the vast majority of Area 11's Governors were gathered at the Presidential Palace, to discuss A-108, which is Viceroy Gottwald's proposal for fixing the Honorary Britannian system. In the ensuing battle between the Purists and the Black Knights… five of the Governors present were either killed immediately or succumbed to wounds received during battle._

 _The list of deceased includes… Marit Sibley of Niigata. Neil Quamme of the Fukouka Settlement. Keith Chambers of Sapporo. Ballard Carter of the Nagoya Settlement… and Roland Schon of Sendai. The other Governors in attendance, the Governors of Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and Osaka, managed to escape with their lives thanks to the help of additional Britannian forces that arrived on the scene, in particular one Suzaku Kururugi, the former prime suspect of the SGI—"_

Click.

Kallen rubbed her eyes. It was her mother that first told her the news last night. _"Do you know about what happened last week?"_ was what she said – her mother knew how much Kallen liked to be informed, and sometimes she and Kallen just talked about world events for hours in order to avoid addressing the elephant in the room, i.e. the possibility that Kallen's mother was addicted to Refrain. At the time, Kallen didn't believe it – she couldn't believe it. But thanks to Zero's penchant for recording every news show he watched, Kallen got to see it for herself.

 _We killed five Governors. It doesn't matter who did what, who fired what shot, but we killed five Governors, and we're going to receive so much backlash for it._

"Diethard Reid. He's an interesting news anchor," Zero said, re-adjusting his cravat. "On one hand, he says 'fix' when referring to what Jeremiah was doing. On the other hand, he called us a 'revolutionary force'. Not terrorists, not criminals, but revolutionaries. Fascinating."

Ohgi cracked his knuckles. "Zero… I don't know if we're going to be able to come back down from this."

"I know," Zero confessed, his tone softening. "This is why I like you, Ohgi. You're the logic of the revolution." He refocused on the screen. "The media battle is going to be almost as epic as the military battle. Britannia's propaganda machine is going to play up our actions for all it's worth – they're going to broadcast what sounds good for the Britannians and little else."

"We need a good public face," Ohgi continued, busying herself by cleaning some weapons. "Don't get me wrong, Zero, you're an excellent leader and speaker, but a silver tongue only goes so far."

Zero nodded. "People like cold-hard facts, statistics, information they can trust. It doesn't have to be legitimate, per se – it just has to _look_ legit."

"We _aren't_ terrorists, are we?" Kallen questioned, her head hung low.

Zero imperiously shook his head. "We didn't conquer an entire country. We aren't oppressing anybody."

"It just seems like we've been involving more and more innocents lately."

Zero scoffed, folding his arms. "I wouldn't necessarily call those Governors civilians. They were making plans with Jeremiah Gottwald, plans to strip the Japanese of their freedom once again."

"That was his plan, not theirs," C.C. put in, lounging in the corner as usual.

"That doesn't matter," Zero continued, refusing to budge. "This is war. Sacrifices are going to be made. That may not be much of a consolation to the people that've already died, but that's all in the past. Even if people think of us as cowards, even if we lose support, even if the Britannian propaganda machine makes us look like monsters, we can't give up. We can't _afford_ to give up."

 _No, we really can't. We're deep in this… very deep._

"Zero, about your plan to storm the lab…" Ohgi brought up, clearing his throat, not wanting to insult Zero, but also wanting to speak his peace. "…You said that we needed to lay low for a while. Build up strength. But we're going right into an enemy stronghold… your judgment is usually right, sir, but…"

"This is a golden opportunity," Zero announced, with such confidence that Kallen almost believed it. "Prince Schneizel himself is coming to see the Lancelot. Not only do we have a chance to capture or interrogate an enemy leader, we have a chance to destroy a pain in our ass as well."

Kallen stretched her fingers, popped her knuckles. She'd wanted a rematch with that damn thing ever since it caused them trouble in the Tokyo Settlement, and with the Radiant Wave technology Rakshata was installing onto her Glasgow, she figured something as experimental and incomplete as a prototype Knightmare wouldn't stand a chance.

"But how do you know where it is?" Ohgi pressed on. "How do you know what kind of opposition we're going to meet? How can you be sure-?"

"Ohgi," Zero said. "What did I tell you at the Presidential Palace?"

"… _Don't ever question the legitimacy of my orders_ ," Ohgi quoted, wringing his hands together.

"If you want to opt out, then do so," Zero baited, crossing his legs. "I can find someone to replace you, take your position."

Different styles, different ideas about the best way to go about fighting the war. Kallen really, really hoped that Ohgi and Zero didn't butt heads later on. It didn't help that there were Black Knights who were already suspicious and mistrusting of Zero, either. Kallen preferred things to be streamlined and simple – the person in charge gave the orders, and everyone else basically followed them.

 _Even if some of those decisions are… questionable._

"I understand, sir," Ohgi said, bowing his head lightly. "I apologize for speaking out of turn."

Listlessly, Zero waved his gloved hand. "Forget about it. Everyone, save for Kallen, leave this room and get ready to gear up."

Kallen, surprised, took one look at Ohgi, who simply shrugged. He rose out of his chair and walked out the door; C.C. had already left by this point. Zero took off his helmet, revealing Lelouch. Lelouch had already revealed his "new look" to everyone beforehand, but it didn't lessen the surprise of seeing how different he looked from… well, Lelouch. This blonde-haired, red-eyed, scar-ridden Lelouch stared at the TV Screen for a while, and the silence gave Kallen plenty of time to think.

"Sir?" Kallen asked, more timidly than she would've liked.

" _We're not terrorists, are we?_ " Lelouch quoted hollowly.

Kallen ran a few fingers down her nose, suddenly feeling very chastened. "I didn't—"

"Do you believe what we're doing is wrong, Kallen Kozuki?"

Kallen leaned forward, wrapping her arms around herself, grateful that they were alone. "No, I just… I hate involving civilians. I hate it. I know that maybe those people that died at the Palace could have bad people, and that they worked for an enemy commander, but… they were unarmed, and I always feel so sick whenever we manage to involve people that don't need to get involved. Not your fault, Zero… it's a feeling I've always had, especially in Shinjuku. The only reason I'm really talking about it now is… I don't know. I don't know. I've clung onto innocence for way too long because the reality is unacceptable."

Lelouch spun his helmet around in between his palms, gazing into it for a while. "Why are you here?"

Kallen almost laughed. "You asked me that already."

"I want to see if you have a more definite answer… have you figured it out?"

Kallen leaned back against her couch, her eyes wandering around the base's interior, then back to Lelouch, who seemed far less frightening and imperious without his mask on.

"…Hope, I guess," Kallen admitted, wanting to get it off her chest. "Hope that maybe Japan can be free. Hope that this'll all be worth it. Hope that I can use the legacy my brother left behind for me. I just hope that… everything'll be alright again. I refuse to live in a world where everything I've resisted becomes a way of life. That's why I'm here. I feel like our chance for freedom has come, and I intend to keep at it until it becomes a reality."

Surprised by her own words, Kallen looked at Lelouch, who simply nodded. "I understand. Go gear up and then visit Rakshata – she ought to have the Radiant Wave done by now, or at least getting there. Tomorrow is a very important night."

Kallen rose, saluting. "Understood, Zero."

She began to walk out, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"…Why are you here, Lel—Zero?"

 _Damn it, Kallen, shut up!_

Lelouch glanced back up at the screen, the footage of the attack on the Presidential Palace playing on repeat. "Revenge, Kozuki. For everything they took away from us."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS WEAPONS DEPOT

The next afternoon, Lelouch let his eyes wander over the newly-upgraded Glasgow – the Guren – and he silently marveled over how incredible it looked. Tall, sleek, and crimson-red, with armor resistant enough to withstand the firepower of a small army. At least, that's what Rakshata had said. Perhaps the most prominent addition to the Glasgow was the enormous, right-hand metal claw, which was currently being worked on by a team of engineers and technicians, dwarfed by the sheer size of the thing. Lelouch almost picture – nay, almost feel – the sheer amount of energy surging through that claw, powered by a shit ton of Sakuradite.

"Stunned silence is the best form of applause," Rakshata said, sucking on a pipe as usual.

"I've watched the videos you sent me," Lelouch mentioned. "I'm impressed. That Radiant Wave technology looks powerful."

Rakshata shrugged her soldiers, eyes narrowing. "It's alright. It's an incomplete version, of course."

"I understand. I'm sorry I didn't give you more time, but I needed it to be ready for tonight."

"None of that matters, Zero. You'll be able to take on the world with my brilliant model in no time at all."

Lelouch leaned against the railing. "Which makes me wonder. Why didn't you stay in the E.U.? From what I've heard, they need a mind like yours right now."

Rakshata paused, and then Lelouch understood. Her coming here wasn't a courtesy call, nor was it a coincidence.

"Ah. You're not just helping us out of the good of your heart. Or Viola Mancini's, for that matter."

"Cat's out of the bag," Rakshata lamented, begrudgingly turning to face Zero. "I came here to get Sakuradite. A lot of it. Without it, our Knightmares in the E.U. aren't going to last forever. I figure that's a fair trade. I help you win your war, you help me win mine."

"I'd like to meet this woman at some point." Lelouch folded his hands. "The Sakuradite distribution here is handled by a group called Kyoto. I've been meaning to meet with them for a while, anyway… now I have a reason to do just so. If you want to mine some Sakuradite for yourself, they're the people to talk to."

 _And I have the strangest feeling that they're not going to last for much longer._

"Well, then," Rakshata smiled, casting a calm gaze over the depot. "Maybe science will have its day at last… tell me, who is developing the Lancelot?"

Lelouch thought for a moment. "From the information I got? Lloyd Asplund. Why do you ask?"

Rakshata's face fell, and she gripped the railing for a moment. "Earl of Pudding," she said, weirdly.

"Uh, what?"

"Don't worry about it. Just destroy the Lancelot," she proclaimed, smirking. "Show him who the better developer is."

Lelouch sardonically laughed, looking down at C.C. "Old rivalry?"

"Oh, you haven't a clue."

[*****]

AREA 11 BRITANNIAN LABORATORY

This was, perhaps, the first time that Suzaku had ever legitimately met royalty. The last time he'd interacted with a Prince was with Clovis, and he'd tried to have Suzaku killed. But Schneizel, by comparison, was a different situation altogether. Schneizel was calm, soft-spoken, always seemed to have a well-timed laugh and an easy handshake. He reminded Suzaku of Lelouch, albeit older and more level-headed. Schneizel had actually bothered to shake Suzaku's hand, congratulating him on his excellent military records and efforts. Although Suzaku hadn't outwardly shown it, he was overjoyed by this exchange.

 _Maybe there's hope for the Empire yet._

"You've added a few of your own personal touches to this model, Lloyd," Schneizel mentioned, gazing at the Lancelot from the observation room. "I'd expect nothing less from you, but still. It's noticeable. Mind explaining?"

"Lancelot deserves the very best," Lloyd half-explained. Unlike everyone else – especially Cecile, who was a nervous wreck around royalty – he seemed to be completely comfortable around Prince Schneizel. There were points during the day when he'd called him Schnitzel, in spite of Cecile's scolding; Schneizel had merely laughed.

"SR-71 Landspinners, twenty-nine doses of Sakuradite extract, Homeland-produced energy cells, Britannian Energy explosives, a Blaze Luminous system," Lloyd listed off, his smile growing bigger and bigger by the moment. "And, of course, a VARIS. Isn't it magnificent?"

"Magnificent and expensive, Lloyd," Schneizel responded, folding his hands. "I heard there were a few problems with it some weeks ago. Care to explain?"

Lloyd dismissively shrugged. "A minor error," he said. Cecile shrunk into the corner, looking embarrassed as all hell. Suzaku simply laughed. "It's been fixed by this point – we realized how to divert the energy. And besides, at that time, Lancelot wasn't running on full power. We had to improvise, given the circumstances."

"I see."

Somebody tapped Suzaku's shoulder. He turned right and nearly stumbled backwards when he found himself staring at Princess Euphemia. Suzaku hastily got one knee and then got back up, drawing a hand across his chest; before he could speak, Euphemia gestured for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Suzaku whispered.

Euphemia gestured to a hallway that led outside of the room, walking there. Suzaku glanced over at Cecile, who simply shrugged and gestured for him to follow the Princess. He did just so, standing awkwardly as Euphemia leaned against one of the walls in the narrow hallway, a few pink curls falling down the sides of her face.

 _She's very beautiful._

"How do you enjoy piloting something like that, Mr. Kururugi?" Euphemia asked, smiling lightly.

"It's an honor, Your Majesty. The first seventh-generation Knightmare… it's history in the making."

She nodded, laughing. "I've heard a little about you. You're the son of the former Prime Minister, yeah?"

Suzaku frowned. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"That must be difficult. My condolences."

"…Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I also heard about how you helped rescue Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, yeah?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

She shrugged, trying to appear mysterious. "You're Japanese. He's a Purist. But you sprang to his side in seconds."

"I'm a soldier, Your Majesty. It's my duty to help out anyone regardless of who they are, what they look like."

She nodded, and Suzaku stared at the ground.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, Suzaku Kururugi," Euphemia said, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

"...It's about Lelouch vi Britannia, Your Majesty."

She blinked, gazing at Suzaku, holding out her hands. "What do you mean?"

"I… I knew him, Your Majesty. In fact, he lived with me when we were children, Your Majesty. We were… friends. Believe me when I say—"

Euphemia kept staring at Suzaku. "He said that he made a Japanese friend… I didn't know it was you! Wow. Small, small world."

Suzaku laughed a little. "You're telling me, Your Majesty," he said before internally chastising himself, trying to not to sound so informal, but Lloyd was rubbing off on him.

"What was it like?" 

"…Hard, Your Majesty," Suzaku confessed. "Forgive my saying, but he was very intimidating. It was hard to get along with him, Your Majesty. At the time, I was still scared of Britannians, and he sort of kept to himself. I didn't want to involve myself with him, Your Majesty, and to him, the feeling was mutual. But, I had a cousin that helped bring us together, Your Majesty – she liked him, and she convinced me to like him. He was a very smart, perceptive young man, Your Majesty, and… I met him briefly before he left for the Homeland, also. Admittedly, I didn't get to see him for long..."

 _I was too busy getting shot for trying to do the right thing._

"…And for a little while, I thought he was dead. But… I'm glad to hear that he's safe and that he's home again, Your Majesty."

"Do you miss him?" she asked, her tone softer and sweeter.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was… is, my best friend. I hope I get to see him again sometime."

"I could get you into contact with him."

Suzaku brightened. "I… I don't want to impose, Your Majesty."

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "I can tell you this much. I think he'd prefer talking to you than the rest of his family. Just trust my judgment, okay?"

"I completely understand, Your Majesty. If you could find a way that I could call him somehow, then that would be fantastic, Your Majesty!" Suzaku said, ecstatic.

"Assuredly, Suzaku Kururugi. I can imagine it gets pretty lonely here with just a few scientists for company."

"They're good people, Your Majesty."

"Do you like Japan?"

Suzaku looked into her eyes, sizing her up. "…Area 11 is a well-run place, Your Ma—"

Euphemia's expression sobered. "I appreciate your level of empathy and respect, Suzaku Kururugi, but I'd also appreciate the truth. Please don't just tell me what I want to hear. Please tell me the truth."

Suzaku's breath hitched. No Britannian had ever asked him this question, not even Lloyd and Cecile, who went to the ends of the earth to protect him from being persecuted.

 _This is important. I have to tell her. I have to. She's a Princess, and she can enact change._ But at the same time, Suzaku's inherent inability to trust people was coming back to bite him in the ass. Suzaku had no idea if Euphemia was testing him or genuinely concerned about his well-being.

"…"

Euphemia glanced both ways, and got closer to Suzaku. "This is strictly between us, Suzaku Kururugi."

"...It isn't a good place, Your Majesty. There are times when it's horrific."

"…Why?"

Before Suzaku could answer, an alarm interrupted him. The sound of the alarm prevented Suzaku from speaking further, and he froze in place for a moment. Euphemia looked just as confused as he did, and Suzaku ran back inside the observation room; Cecile and Lloyd were already on the computers and communication systems, trying to contact the current security team.

"General Bartley!" Cecile called out. "Please respond! Is this a fire alarm, lockdown drill?! What is this?"

Suzaku suddenly heard the pop of gunfire, muffled by the walls. Immediately, Euphemia's face ashened and she looked very, very terrified.

"Oh no," Schneizel bemoaned, quickly stepping up to Euphemia. "We need to get to safety, and quickly."

"Please follow me!" Suzaku yelled over the din, walking down the hallway, immediately drawing his pistol from its holster, military-bred instincts kicking in. "Lloyd, Cecile, please follow me as well!"

"We can't afford to leave Lancelot alone!" Lloyd shouted back. "If we're being attacked, then they'll come for Lancelot first!"

"How did they find us here?" Schneizel bellowed, placing his body in front of Euphemia, who was trying her best to calm down.

"There's an elevator on Level B-4 that can take us directly to the bunker!" Cecile said, pulling out a pistol of her own; she looked just as scared as everyone else. "Inside the bunker is an emergency control system we can use to lock up the Lancelot room!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that!" Lloyd shouted. "Well then, Kururugi! Croomy! Lead the way! I will provide emotional suppo—"

And then, before Suzaku could even think, there was a great, sonorous explosion, powerful enough to kick up ash into his eyes. Suzaku was thrown back, his back slamming against a metal wall. He felt a blind urge to run and attack, but he couldn't really see anything. When his vision finally returned to him, he was surprised to find a series of Britannian guards all pointing their guns at the group. Suzaku sprang upward and sprinted for the two of the guards, readying a wicked punch.

"Stop or I shoot!" one of them screamed, aiming a rifle at Euphemia.

 _That_ stopped him. Suzaku, shifting restlessly, threw down his pistol, refusing to let someone as innocent and uninvolved as Prince Schneizel or Princess Euphemia die on his watch. Cecile, reluctantly, relinquished her pistol as well, raising her hands above her head.

"What are your orders now, Zero? We have the science team, royals, and the pilot captive right now."

Suzaku's fists clenched and he felt rage engulf him once again.

 _Zero. Once again, you've come back to ruin everything._

Suzaku's eyes wandered over the group. Schneizel had a poker face, his expression indecipherable; Euphemia's expression was impassive but clearly terrified, and a little bit disappointed. Lloyd and Cecile were glancing each other, clearly trying to find a way out.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku whispered.

"Not your fault," Cecile whispered back. One of the guards unslung his weapon, turning his hips towards Suzaku.

"Let's go!" the traitorous guard barked. "Make a wrong move and the royals eat lead."

 _Don't need to tell me twice._

[*****]

LANCELOT ROOM

Lelouch's heart was pounding. He hadn't expected the besieging plan to go as smoothly as it did, but it did. C.C. asked him, over a private communicator, how he'd managed to do it, and his only response was _Geass_. A large majority of the guards (at least, the ones that weren't disguised Black Knights) were under the control of the Geass orders Lelouch had issued yesterday, when he made his first trip to the laboratory. He'd deduced that, since the Lancelot had appeared around the Telmen District, the laboratory had to be nearby that district, which it was. Using his stolen, visor-equipped Britannian grunt armor, he'd gone on a nerve-wracking Geass spree, making sure to avoid the observation room and Knightmare beds as much as possible (as well as assigning a few guards to watch over Suzaku, make sure he didn't leave the Lancelot storage room). It was a terrifying experience, being behind enemy lines like that; it was even worse tonight, for a spell.

But as he stood inside the Lancelot storage room, surrounded only by his Black Knight allies, all he felt was relief. Relief that everything had gone well.

 _That was the riskiest thing I've ever done._

But the time for celebration would come later. "What are your orders now, Zero? We have the science team, royals, and the pilot captive right now," Sugiyama said, over the radio.

"Good. Bring Schneizel to the storage room for questioning. Take the rest of them as far away from the Lancelot room. As possible."

"Gotcha. Tamaki, let's take 'em away."

"Let's go!" Tamaki yelled over the radio. "Make a wrong move and the royals eat lead!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kallen, who was glaring at the Lancelot.

"What do you recommend, Zero?" Naomi asked; she and her team all had hefty duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

"Set the explosives on the Lancelot and set it nearby the locked metal door over there," Lelouch ordered, pointing towards the easternmost entry door. "The impact of the explosions will be enough to blow a hole in the wall, and that's where we're going to make our escape."

"Yes, sir!" Naomi said. "Let's roll, everyone."

Lelouch turned his attention back to his microphone. "Ohgi, how're things on Floor A?"

"There's a few guards barracks down here, and they're guarding the hallways and thoroughfares. I tried dividing my comrades to go down each hallway, a few at a time."

"Excellent. Continue that – make sure none of them get outside or reach the control room. Minami, Yoshida, how's Floor B?"

"They're turning to explosives – it's going to tear apart our tactical armor!" Yoshida responded, yelling over the din on the radio.

Lelouch frowned. _Strange. They must have more guards here than there were yesterday… maybe Schneizel brought along a personal team._

"Do you want me to go and help?" Kallen called, turning her attention away from the Landspinners of the Lancelot.

"No, we need a defense team in here as well," Lelouch advised, turning his attention back to the mic. "Sugiyama, order a few of your units to go help out Minami and Yoshida. Clear out the hallways and don't be afraid to resort to the tear gas."

"Got it."

"Segata, Kato, Koichi, Akia," Lelouch said, addressing the terrorists. "Are you units still evenly divided along the north, west, south, and east outside?"

He heard a flurry of confirmations from all four of them.

"If any of the indoor teams request help, send one man per team regardless of the scenario outside to assist them. I want the Britannians to be sieged from all sides and all directions… and, Segata, remember! Protect Kallen Kozuki's unit at all costs. That's going to be our ticket out of here." Then: "C.C. How are things on Floor C?"

"Remarkably quiet," C.C. said, although the automatic-weapon fire on the other side said otherwise. "You know you may have to kill Kururugi."

"Stuff it, witch," Lelouch barked, not in the mood for her cryptic tendencies. "Focus on your end, I'll focus on mine."

She didn't bother responding. Reminding himself to breathe and to calm down, Lelouch directed his gaze toward the explosives-laden Lancelot.

 _It's a marvel of science. The incomplete version nearly tore us apart at the Viceroy's palace. I can only imagine what this can do when it's operating at 100%._

An automatic door slid open, and every able Black Knight pointed their weapon at the door – luckily, it was just Sugiyama and Schneizel.

"Whoa, whoa, just me," Sugiyama drawled. "Zero – I got Schneizel for you."

Even from behind the mask, Lelouch could tell how smug and imperious the look on Schneizel's face was. It was simultaneously impressive and infuriating.

"Bring him to the observation room up there," Lelouch ordered. "I'll question him personally."

 _Plus, he can see the Lancelot being destroyed with his own eyes._ Schneizel followed Sugiyama without comment, but he stared at Zero the whole time. There was a transcendental look of calm plastered on Schneizel's face, but Lelouch could detect the energy and hidden anger behind it.

 _Looks like I win for now, Schneizel._

"Kallen, I'm leaving you in charge for now," Lelouch said.

"Y-yes Sir," Kallen reluctantly responded.

Lelouch followed Sugiyama upstairs, and soon he was left alone with Schneizel, who smiled.

"Hello, Zero," Schneizel droned. "So we finally get to meet."

"You should have stayed in Moscow."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to meet the legend face-to-face. From what I've heard, I thought you would be able to spit fire. A pity that's not the truth."

Lelouch really wanted to reveal himself right there and then, shove it in Schneizel's face, but that would have made things unnecessarily complicated; plus, there was no guarantee Schneizel would immediately recognize him or even believe him.

"You're fighting a war of attrition, Zero," Schneizel advised.

"I believe otherwise."

"Britannia is far larger and far more dangerous than you think."

"So are the Black Knights. Once Japan is liberated, Britannia will be destroyed."

" _Pride cometh before the fall_."

Lelouch smirked. A _s argumentative and mysterious as ever. We're birds of a feather._

"I suppose you're going to kill me or take me captive," Schneizel drawled, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Actually, Schneizel, I've got a few questions for you. Questions I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

Schneizel simply smirked. Lelouch opened his helmet's Geass compartment, and memories of Clovis flashed before his eyes. Lelouch decided to use the same order he used on Clovis.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound. Sorry about this, Schneizel._

"You're going to follow my orders until I tell you otherwise."

The order took effect – Schneizel's already-impassive, neutral face, slackened.

"As you wish," Schneizel droned.

[*****]

Villetta was starting to wish she'd stayed back at the Shibuya Red Cross. Jeremiah had insisted she accompany Bartley, ensure the Prince's safety in case something happened… and, of course, it did. The terrorists were all over the compound now; both she and General Bartley could hear the gunfire. The alarm kept going, a jarring, one-note, atonal buzzing that sounded across the compound without showing any signs of stopping.

"There's no time to deal with Zero right now," Bartley stammered, taking some extra clips from his desk and putting them into an ammunition bandolier. "We have to make sure Prince Schneizel and Princess Euphemia are secure! I'm going to try and tap into their comms as we speak."

Villetta nodded. They had to establish a perimeter, and do so fast, push the terrorists outside and then blow them to smithereens.

Villetta grabbed her mic, adjusting it over her ear. "Team A, what the hell is going on out there?"

"None of the guards are listening to our orders! It's almost as if they're fucking possessed or something!"

 _This is strange. Very strange. Jeremiah mentioned Zero had powers beyond our understanding… at the time, I thought he was just upset. But now…_

"That doesn't matter. We'll court-martial every single one of them by the time this is through. Don't worry about destroying the data – focus on keeping the researchers alive and the terrorists dead. Do whatever you ca—"

"Baroness Nu!" A voice, female and harried.

"Make it quick, Corp—"

"We've located Princess Euphemia! They also have Mr. Asplund, Miss Croomy, and Suzaku Kururugi captive!"

And then something snapped inside of Villetta.

"We're being met with heavy resistance but we're trying to get as close as we can!"

Villetta was rushing out of the room. Bartley was yelling at her, something about being careful and not being reckless and coming back there, but she wasn't paying attention. She had to ensure Suzaku Kururugi's safety. The young corporal informed Villetta of her position – Floor B2 – and Villetta bounded up a series of staircases, hallways, the outline of a map running through her head the whole time, taking care to avoid getting into any confrontations with the terrorists. She was running with a speed she wasn't even aware she possessed. When she finally encountered the team she was looking for, they were huddled nearby a staircase that led up to Floor C, firing at the terrorists up above. There was a strange cloud of mist above.

"Status report," Villetta ordered, ignoring the surprised looks of everyone around her.

"They've deployed tear gas!" the corporal responded, clutching a pistol in one hand and a communicator in the other. "We sent a team to retrieve helmets but they haven't responded!"

 _Where the hell did they get control of tear gas?_

Villetta had already made up her mind. "We're going to charge through it! Be prepared to hold your breath. I want a line of six or seven at the front, and another line of six or seven reinforcing the front group! Front group, I want you to crouch; back group, stand! Go!" Villetta ordered.

They proceeded to get into their positions, some actively, some reluctantly, and Villetta stood at the center of the group, raising her gun.

"In position!"

 _I must ensure Kururugi's safety._ "Move! Shoot anything ahead of you that moves!"

Villetta sucked in a breath, and the world became a wash of white and activity as they charged into the gas. Villetta could barely see in front of herself but she could make out moving figures and little yellow flashes on gunfire. Her eyes began running and she mentally swore over and over; when she inhaled through her nose, it felt like it was on fire.

"Go! Go!" someone shouted, before coughing up a storm.

They kept surging forward; something like a bullet smacked Villetta's shoulder but she tried to pay it no mind. There were a few concussive thumps as her team began firing explosives in front of them. By the time they finally got out of the cloud, Villetta felt like vomiting. The nondescript, metal hallways were ridden with bullets, blood, and ash, debris from the explosives. All she heard was shouting, coughing, and she swore somebody was vomiting.

"Where are they?!" Villetta shouted, trying to gain control of her vision.

"I see activity to the left!" someone announced, heading down the leftmost hallway.

Villetta was hot on that soldier's trail, and sure enough, she saw two terrorists trying to usher forward the scientists, the Princess, and Kururugi. She was on them quick; Villetta threw a well-used knife at the taller one's midsection, which caused him to melt the floor and roar in agony. The other terrorist, driven by suicidal fear, half-heartedly tried shooting back at her, but she was quicker; he was down in one, two shots, and then it was over. Even Villetta was impressed; it felt like something beyond her control, beyond her understanding, was driving her muscles.

 _Breathe. Breathe._

Villetta, retrieving her knife, caught wind of Suzaku and freed him, cutting his bonds easily. There were short, distant bursts of gunfire behind her.

"…Baroness Nu?" Suzaku whispered, a mixture of battle-induced shock and genuine surprise evident in his voice. "I… thank you. Are you alright?"

"I had to ensure your safety," Villetta said, her back propped against the wall. The tear gas had hit her like a freight train, and her breathing still felt like it was on fire. Suffice it to say, she didn't feel very good.

"Please lend me your knife," Suzaku asked, which she did. Suzaku began freeing the scientists, the Prince, and the Princess; they all looked shaken to some extent, but relieved that they were alive.

"Sounds like a fiasco," Lloyd announced, cleaning off his spectacles.

"How are you feeling, Kururugi?" Villetta asked, turning to Suzaku.

"Fine, but shaken. What do you wish me to do, ma'am?"

Slowly but surely, the effects of the tear gas were wearing off, the crystals dying away, but Villetta still felt exhausted. "Prince Schneizel is being held captive in the Lancelot storage room. I want you to come with me so that—"

"I'd recommend you staying here… you don't look well. Please, stay here and help protect Princess Euphemia."

"And us, too, that would help," Lloyd mentioned, chuckling.

Suzaku blushed. "Yes, right."

"I have to ensure your safety, Kururugi," Villetta continued, not budging for an instant.

"And I have to ensure Prince Schneizel's," Suzaku confirmed, just as stubborn as her. "Please stay here and make sure they're okay."

And with that, Suzaku began running off without another word.

"Stay away from the gas cloud residue!" Villetta announced to her team, who looked as shaken and exhausted as her. "Air out your clothes and find a way to stay dry! Anybody who thinks they are able and ready, defend the hostages with your lives!"

Villetta radioed General Bartley, telling him to send a team of soldiers to backup Suzaku, wondering why she'd acted so impulsively for the sake of Suzaku Kururugi, of all people.

[*****]

"Schneizel. Did you kill Marianne?"

This was the moment. Lelouch raised his gun, pressing it against Schneizel's temple. As much as he didn't want to, he was completely prepared to kill Schneizel if he said yes. Justice would be swift.

"…No," Schneizel said, finally, and Lelouch felt a combination of relief and frustration hit his system.

"…Then who did?"

"I don't know."

"Then tell me what you already know!"

"I asked to see the investigation results the day after the murder," Schneizel continued, his Geass'd eyes staring into space. "Marianne had been shot numerous times in the torso, legs, and arms. Cornelia mentioned that there was a book on Marianne's person the day she died."

 _What the fuck._ Lelouch nearly leapt back in surprise. "A book? What book?"

"I don't know. Cornelia stored the book inside the Archives on the night of the murder; the next morning, the book was gone."

"Did Marianne know?!" Lelouch spat, careful to phrase his words so that he didn't slip and say ' _mother_ '. "Did she know what was going to happen?!"

"I don't know."

"What was the title of the book?"

"I don't know, and neither did Cornelia. There were a series of strange symbols on the cover; there wasn't enough time to decipher what it meant."

The deeper and deeper Lelouch delved into this mystery, the more terrified of the truth he became.

"The so-called ' _terrorists_ ' who killed her, did _they_ steal the book?"

"I don't know. Possibly."

 _The only people that have access to the Pendragon Archives are royals!_

"…Do you think that Cornelia killed my mo-Marianne, Schneizel?" Lelouch whispered, lowering his gun.

"I don't know, but I considered the possibility. I doubt it, however. She loved Marianne."

 _A book. A fucking book. This is new… one little thing changes everything. Clearly someone didn't want that book being seen by others! All evidence points to the idea that Cornelia killed my mother, but even that doesn't add up! What reason would motivate her to kill her?_

"Did Cornelia ever show any signs of treachery beforehand?" Lelouch tried again.

"None that I know of. She was in charge of Internal Security."

 _She could have used that position to ward off suspicion, but even that doesn't add up! I need to know what that fucking book is, where it is, and why it was so important! Was she killed because of the book or was she killed for another reason altogether?!_

"Did anything else happen in regards to Marianne's death after Lelouch vi Britannia's exile?"

"None whatsoever. The Emperor declared the case closed."

 _That bastard!_ Lelouch threw his gun against the floor. _You fucking_ _ **monster**_ _!_

"Do you believe the Emperor killed Marianne?!" Lelouch asked, out of anger more than anything.

"For the longest time, I have suspected so."

Lelouch nearly stumbled backwards.

 _Oh my god, that makes perfect sense._ Suddenly, the pieces were starting to come together; it was, at once, exhilarating and exhausting.

 _That man_ _ **must**_ _have killed her, or at least orchestrated her assassination! She knew something he didn't want her to know, and he took her out!_

Lelouch was brimming with rage. He was so angry he almost didn't hear Minami shout into his communicator.

"Zero! Come in! Zero!"

Bringing himself back to reality for a moment, Lelouch grabbed the radio with more force than was necessary. "Minami, come in! What's going on?"

"There's someone headed your way!"

"Who?!"

"I think it's Kururugi!"

Suddenly, gunfire broke out below him. Lelouch quickly turned his gaze towards the window, watching as Kallen's team and Naomi's team fired at an unknown target, or series of targets. Kallen was frantically taking cover behind a series of crates.

"Kallen, what's going on?!"

"Somebody found us! It looks like Suzaku, and he has a team with him!"

 _God damn it!_ The time for brooding would come later. "Quick! Do you have the explosives planted?!"

"Yes sir!" Naomi yelled back, taking cover behind one of the Lancelot's Landspinners. "Are you going to blow it?!"

Lelouch fished out the detonator from his vest pocket. "Yes! Get inside the blast-shield observation room _now_!"

Kallen and Naomi sprinted across the room, bounding for a staircase leading up to the observation room, and for a terrifying instant, it looked like they were going to be taken down. But they were quick, very quick, and soon they were both bounding up the catwalk and into the safe haven that was the observation room, their teams close on their heels providing suppressive fire on the Britannian soldiers down below. The world became a humungous, all-encompassing storm of gunfire. By the time they got inside, Kallen and Naomi were breathing hard, and one by one the other members of their team joined them, locking the door.

"Everyone secure?!"

"I think so!"

Lelouch took one look at Schneizel, bound and in the corner, staring off into space.

"Oh my god! Get the hell away!" a soldier down below yelled, signaling for his men to run away. "They're going to blow the Lancelot to—!"

 _Sorry, Suzaku._ Lelouch clicked on his detonator, and the world collapsed.


	24. Monster (Part 2)

The columns of smoke began to stretch out across the storage room; from behind the blast shield, all Kallen could see was an enormous, billowing plume of red smoke and ash. The explosion had practically knocked them all onto their feet for a few precious seconds, thanks to the rush of wind that smacked the blast shield, and all Kallen could really hear was an annoying, atonal ringing in her ears. Slowly but surely, the ringing began to die down, and Kallen could finally pick up words.

"Wait until the smoke clears," Zero ordered, reaching for his own handgun. "Quickly scan the immediate area and see if anybody managed to live or escape."

"What do you want us to do with Schneizel?" Naomi asked, gesturing in Schneizel's direction.

"Keep him here. He's not worth the effort."

"Did he tell you anything valuable?"

Zero sighed. "In a way."

Kallen wasn't sure how to decipher that last one.

Five seconds later, or ten, or a hundred: Zero finally gave the order to move. With steely nerves, everyone rushed out of the room in a more-or-less organized line. Kallen leapt over the catwalk railing and landed on the ground below, crouching to absorb the impact. When she could finally see in front of her, she was impressed to say the least. Metal and debris was everywhere, a hundred jagged pieces of it scattered across the floor, all smoked and charred. The mighty Lancelot was now the mighty pile of burned debris, and Kallen wanted to cheer. And, sure enough, there was a huge hole in the wall, exposing the moonlight.

"I see some dead in the walkway!" somebody announced, going to where some soldiers lay on the floor. "I don't see anybody else in the general area!"

"Lock up that door if you can," Zero responded. "If not, don't bother. Naomi, how are things looking outsi-?"

"I've caught wind of Kururugi!" Naomi suddenly announced, and she began to open fire.

Kallen rushed forward to Naomi's side, and sure enough, she saw Suzaku some distance away, sprinting away. Pissed off by his stubborn tenacity, Kallen tried firing at the ever-ready soldier herself, but he was too far away and moving too fast for either of them to get a bead on him.

Kallen, for the record, wanted to tear her weapon in half. _We risk our lives to get him, we make him an offer to help save his own country, and he still betrays us? What the hell, Suzaku?!_

"Where the hell is he going?!" Zero asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know," Naomi admitted. "Do you want me to give chase?"

"Segata! Is the Guren ready?!"

"You're going to want to get a move on. We'll provide a perimeter for you," he responded over the comms.

 _Yes!_ Kallen wanted to shout with excitement. Finally, finally, the Guren could be used. Her chest heaving, she looked at Zero, who simply nodded. They turned around and started running for the Guren and the Burais Zero had stashed away.

[*****]

Suzaku unfolded into a dead sprint, letting his adrenaline guide him. He was sore, exhausted, and his mind was roaring; as he sprinted, he half-expected to get hit. But, miraculously, he hadn't gotten hit. He'd been shaken and nearly blinded by the Lancelot's explosion – he was going to miss that thing – but he was otherwise unscathed, ignoring his screaming muscles.

Soon, the warehouse he was looking for came into view, and he was racing toward it, letting his feet guide him rather than his mind.

 _There's an entire backup storage of Knightmares in here and it's unguarded. Heaven smiles on me. I suppose the Black Knights either forgot or didn't know about this._

Suzaku came upon a keypad. Breathing hard, he fished out his communicator.

"Baroness Nu, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Kururugi," responded Lloyd, which surprised Suzaku to no end.

"Lloyd?" Suzaku gasped, catching his breath. "Even better…"

"Bartley's team just found us, actually! They're searching through the rest of the base for the terrorists, but it looks like they're turning tail and running away. Typical, I suppose. How's the status on the Lancelot?"

Suzaku groaned. _Do I really have to be the one to break his heart?_

"Kururugi," Lloyd scolded. "What's the status on the Lancelot?"

"It's destroyed, sir…" Suzaku confessed.

"…Ah."

"I'm very sorry, sir, b-but there's a keypad outside the Knightmare storage," he continued, gasping. "I need the keycode."

"It's my favorite food."

That was enough for Suzaku. Quickly tapping in the code, Suzaku rushed inside, the sounds of gunfire becoming even more distant and faint. Suzaku hit a circular switch, and soon all the lights in the room came on, revealing a series of fresh, mass-produced Sutherlands on standby. It was like an oasis to Suzaku, who was, frankly, sick and tired of running.

"I'm sorry about the Lancelot, Lloyd."

"It can be rebuilt."

"…Wait, Lloyd," Suzaku butt in, an idea crystallizing in his head. "The VARIS Rifle was kept in another room, like… separate, from the Lancelot, right?"

"Yes, it took up too much space. It's an outbuilding that reads Weapons at the front. Why do you ask?"

It didn't take Suzaku long to get inside a Sutherland unit. Finding the ignition key on the dashboard, he quickly gunned the engine, and he immediately felt relaxed when he heard the Knightmare's internal systems spin to life. Digital displays flew across the dash, and Suzaku quickly checked over the stats of his Sutherland. Perfect health, decent ammunition, Landspinners active. That was enough. He plunged forward, then turned the controls hard to the right, his arms and neck straining with the effort. He was flying towards the Weapons room at an angle, his Positron unslung, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

 _Two can play at this game, Zero. If I defeat you, then the fighting will stop._

Suzaku scowled. _Or at least I hope._

Suzaku found the outbuilding, the words "Weapons" finely plastered on the front. Lifting his rifle and trusting his aim, he blew a few holes in the wall and ushered himself in. That done, Suzaku yanked out the ignition key and vaulted out of his unit, the heels of his feet hitting the pavement. He quickly ran over the columns of weapons containers and lockers, checking the letters and numbers, before finally finding the exact one he needed, a narrow, very long rifle container; Suzaku could climb on top of it and run laps on the damn thing.

He quickly opened it up, the hinges giving way with bright snaps. Inside, cradled in an enormous bed of foam, was the VARIS, capable of melting steel; beside it were small boxes full of energy cell rounds. Suzaku quickly loaded himself back into his Sutherland, his heart pounding at a million miles an hour, and used his Sutherland to pick up the VARIS. He quickly loaded in some energy cells, hoisting the rifle over his shoulder and getting the sighting mechanism into place. He was so focused on his task he didn't even hear Cecile shouting over the communicator.

"—Suzaku?!"

Suzaku quickly picked it up, rushing out of the warehouse. They'd find him in no time, so time was of the essence. "Yes, Miss Croomy?"

"Don't use the VARIS! Not now!"

"With all due respect, ma'am, this has incredible power! This will be more than enough to take them down!"

"It hasn't been 100% tested on military-issued models!"

"Do you think it could work?!"

"…In theory, yes! But, Suzaku, you can't-!"

And then he saw them. There was no doubt about it; they were firing at the laboratory.

"Zero," Suzaku whispered, hoarsely. He lurched forward, grasping the controls, and shot towards the terrorists, fully prepared to die.

[*****]

Kallen barely had any time to react.

"Zero! There's a single unit headin—"

And then, there was a bright, narrow flash of energy that absolutely skewered one or two units beside Kallen. The force of the energy hit Kallen like a wall of heat and light; she quickly rolled backwards, her eyes wide with shock and fear. She noticed Segata, Koichi, Naomi storming in to attack the singular unit, and Kallen could only watch in amazement at how gracefully and fluidly the unit moved, dodging attacks and bullets like they were nothing.

"Zero?" Kallen asked into her communicator.

"There's no doubt. It's Kururugi."

"Do you want me to destroy it?" Kallen responded, not really sure why she was asking.

"If at all possible, try to avoid killing the pilot. Now go! Show them what the Guren can do!"

And that was all she needed. Kallen surged forward, reciting the controls that Rakshata taught her over and over, and flipped on a singular switch to the right. Immediately, she felt an incredible wave of energy transfer over to her Guren's right arm; the statistics on her screens were going crazy, numbers and bars rising and descending at completely sporadic intervals. She encircled Kururugi, and she was thankful that his unit didn't have a Blaze Luminous, that annoying, viridian shield. With an angry twitch of her body, Kallen threw a wild right hook towards him, screaming the whole time, and a huge burst of red energy slammed into the midsection of Suzaku's Sutherland, the force of the energy pushing both Kallen and Suzaku backwards.

"What is that unit?!" Suzaku asked, apparently forgetting to turn off his speaker.

"Go to hell, traitor!" Kallen spat, readying another blast. It actually seemed to strike his unit in the shoulder, based on the recoil she felt, but Suzaku was far too quick. Kallen did a 180, narrowly avoiding another rifle blast.

 _Damn!_

"Kallen, that VARIS rifle is incredibly powerful! Focus your efforts on destroying that thing instead of Kururugi's unit per se!" Zero shouted. "Ohgi, Sugiyama, and Yoshida are coming out here to provide backup! Just hang on!"

 _It's just a Sutherland. Alright, let's see you try to avoid this._

Kallen, fingers flying over the buttons, ejected a series of smoke bombs from the back, and they quickly began to coat the immediate area in blue smoke. She spun and surged through the smoke, throwing a wild Radiant Wave blast when she saw the silhouette of Suzaku's Sutherland appear; although the unit was still moving swiftly, the blow managed to strike for good, and it caused the Sutherland to hit the pavement, throwing up bright, yellow sparks.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kallen roared, firing a Slash Harken Suzaku's way. He managed to roll away as the Slash Harken sank into the ground, immediately returning into the Guren like a boomerang. She tried again, her leftmost Slash Harken misfiring and arcing above the VARIS Rifle. In her peripheral vision, she noticed Naomi and Yoshida's units encircle Suzaku, who responded in kind by unleashing a wide, strafing spray of Stun Gun bullets, a few of which hit the window of Kallen's unit.

"We offered you freedom, and you threw it away!" Kallen continued, her diatribe fueled by a mix between anger and disappointment. Frantically drawing her fingers over the controls and internal switches, Kallen unsheathed her unit's hand gun and began firing at the VARIS. Annoyingly, Suzaku twisted the rifle backwards and took the brunt of the impact himself, and then he began charging towards Kallen.

 _Whoa!_ Right as Kallen focused another burst of energy into the Radiant Wave Surger, she experienced the sensation, totally new to her, of being torn to pieces. One of the VARIS shots pierced her unit in the side, close-range. The Guren nearly crumbled with the force of the impact. Luckily, Ohgi and Sugiyama were on Suzaku in seconds, their Burais launching a series of unguided rockets towards Suzaku – almost all of them missed.

Kallen slammed her hand on the armrest, rage consuming her.

"Don't get too close, Kozuki!" came in Zero, who rushed to help her back to her (or her Guren's) feet. "That thing will tear you apart! Try and hit the damn thing while he's reloading!"

"With pleasure, sir," Kallen spat, shooting forward, albeit awkwardly. The VARIS had blasted _something_ , and it was fucking with the Guren's mobility somewhat. Her fingers flying again across the control panel, she opted to try another tactic.

"Ohgi, Sugi, Minami!" Kallen called, scanning the arena of action. "Form a triangle around Suzaku! Use your bracers to knock him off-balance!"

"Alright, I'm on it—" Minami would have finished, had he not been fired at.

"What the hell? Backup!" Ohgi announced, raising his Burai's assault rifle.

 _Shit!_ A series of seven Knightmares were gunning for them, all of them Sutherlands. A handful of them had jousting lances; Kallen noticed one particular unit at the forefront with a Chaos Mine, and right as she noticed that, that Sutherland tossed the Chaos Mine up and into the air.

"Get back! Chaos!" Kallen shouted, quickly plunging her unit into reverse. The air burst grenade began to spray energy-filled shrapnel over the area, and Kallen noticed it hit a few units. She began to sweat as the enemy Sutherlands opened fire on the Black Knights.

Kallen readied yet another Radiant Wave burst, and directed it for the one that tossed the Mine. She grabbed onto one of the Knightmare's arms, the one that was holding a rifle, and in seconds, the arm was destroyed, turning into debris on the ground. Ecstatic, Kallen wasted no time in forcing a Slash Harken straight through the core of that Sutherland, not wanting to give it an inch. The Sutherland tumbled backwards, resting on its back. Readying a killshot, Kallen had just enough time to raise her Radiant Wave Surger before being struck in the back by a VARIS shot.

"Augh!" Kallen screamed, collapsing. As she tumbled, her eyes quickly glanced up to the screen at the left. Her unit's health was, little by little, dwindling away.

"Baroness Villetta, get out of here!" Suzaku said, gesturing to the discarded Sutherland Kallen was just about to skewer. "I'm returning the favor!"

 _Just keep talking, Suzaku. I've got all the more reason to shut you up._

"I have to ensure your safety," Villetta responded, almost robotically.

Kallen felt the Wave power up. Interestingly, she noticed sparks coming from Suzaku's unit.

"And I'm in your debt! Consider us even now, ma'am!"

"Stop talking, you idiot!" Kallen screamed as she charged towards Suzaku. Her aim was perfect, and she saw the VARIS Rifle get smacked away in a huge bloom of red energy, clattering uselessly onto the ground. Wasting no time, she blindly charged into his unit, knocking him forward with her wrist-mounted fork knife. "This is just what you deserve!"

"That's enough!" Suzaku spat back, slicing at her with a Tonfa, but Kallen was quicker. Her fork knife slammed into his unit's backside, and soon the Sutherland dropped to its metal knees.

Unfortunately, fate loved to be cruel to Kallen Kozuki. A tracer rocket hit the Guren's right chestplate, and although there was enough armor to shake it off, Kallen was bouncing in her seat due to the recoil.

"Stay away from Kururugi! I, General Bartley, will not let a terrorist like you harm him!" the Sutherland in question shouted imperiously, firing yet another missile. Kallen began strafing left and right, taking care to avoid the rocket, joining up with Ohgi and her comrades, who were bogged down taking care of Villetta's security team.

In the chaos, Suzaku had managed to retrieve his VARIS, and was heading towards the group, readying a shot.

"Look out, Kallen!" Ohgi announced. Kallen and Ohgi both fired at Suzaku at the same time, causing the VARIS to misfire; it zoomed over their heads and into a building in the back.

"Spread out! Don't bunch up like that!" Ohgi announced, and everyone scattered.

"Where the hell is C.C.?!" somebody asked.

Kallen readied a Radiant Wave shot—

-and was surprised to see Zero's unit shoot at Suzaku. His Burai appeared out of nowhere, assault rifle raised.

"Kallen, you and I are going to take care of this traitor ourselves."

 _That's more like it._

"Zero!" Suzaku roared, turning tail and aiming for Zero. More sparks flashed from Suzaku's unit.

Fear began to engulf Kallen. "Sir, look ou-!"

"Stay back, Kozuki!" Zero shouted, his voice hoarse.

Interestingly, Zero was talking to her through a private channel.

Mighty, powerful, and unstoppable as Zero was, he wasn't a very good fighter. Suzaku quickly overpowered him, resorting to a series of punches and kicks via his Tonfas. Every time Kallen started to move forward, Zero barked at her to stay back.

"Sir, please! I can take care of him! I don't want you to die!"

"Ready a Slash Harken, Kallen, but don't fire until I say so."

Reluctantly, Kallen did just so, checking the camera in the back. Ohgi and everyone else were currently occupied with Bartley and Villetta's remnants. By the time she looked back up in front of her, Zero's unit was on the ground, and Suzaku was about to imperiously raise his VARIS.

 _No—!_

"Hold," Zero whispered.

"This is the end result, Zero," Suzaku announced.

"Zero?!" Kallen cried.

"NOW, KALLEN! AIM FOR THE LEG!"

In his rage, Suzaku had completely forgotten about Kallen. With a mighty tug, she pulled the switch and a Slash Harken came flying at Suzaku's Landspinner. It struck, causing the already-weakened unit's leg to draw sparks; Suzaku's Sutherland fell on one knee. All it took was one more Radiant Wave Surge, and then the Sutherland was down. In a single motion, the Sutherland was falling, and she heard it forcibly deactivate.

 _Fuck you!_ Stiffly, Kallen readied a Slash Harken, prepared to kill Suzaku—

"Don't kill him," Zero ordered, so quietly Kallen almost didn't hear him.

"Sir, I can finish him off now—"

"I gave you an order, Kozuki."

Kallen lowered her Wave-powered claw, standing directly above Kururugi.

"Now help me up, please," Zero weakly muttered.

"Oh, right!" She did just so; Zero's Burai was wobbling somewhat. "Are you going to be alright?"

"He's a very fast fighter, but he's also a reckless one. That VARIS was actually his undoing."

Suddenly the random sparks coming out of his unit's joints made sense. "Sir?"

"That rifle is too powerful for a normal Knightmare. It began short-circuiting all of his systems – he can't even eject now, it took up so much energy and health." Zero pointed his Tonfa toward Suzaku. "I gave you a chance to join us, to free your country, and you tossed it away like it meant nothing to you. All you care about is yourself, furthering yourself. Consider this a warning, Kururugi. Maybe next time you'll see."

In the corner of her eye, Kallen saw Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights heading for them.

"Zero! We got most of them down, but they'll be on us in seconds!" Ohgi said, sounding harried. "What are your orders?"

"We got the vital data we need. In addition, the Lancelot is going to be out of commission for quite some time," Zero announced. "I want you to—"

"He's getting back up!" Sugiyama suddenly announced.

Kallen whipped around and found Suzaku's unit slowly getting back up, VARIS in hand.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Kallen screamed, prepping yet another Radiant Wave.

"Don't fire! Don't do anything!" Zero said, with passion and urgency.

"But, sir-!"

"I said don't! Wait!"

Suzaku's Sutherland rose to a standing position, raising the VARIS.

"Zero, I can't-!"

"Don't. Fire."

An uncertain amount of time passed, the tension tangible. Kallen was expecting a VARIS shot to tear the Guren to shreds at any moment—

-but was surprised to find that nothing was happening. Suzaku was just standing there.

"What the hell?" Ohgi said.

"Uh, is he frozen?" Naomi questioned.

"You could say that," a familiar, icy voice popped up.

 _C.C.?!_ Kallen flicked on her KnightScope, zoomed in, and sure enough, C.C. was standing nearby the Sutherland's right Landspinner. All she was doing was touching it, just touching it, but that was enough to hold the Sutherland in place.

 _What the hell?_

"C.C., what are you doing?!" Zero asked.

"Holding that pilot in place," C.C. responded. "You can take him out without any difficulty now."

"Alright, just get out of the way and we'll handle it!" Sugiyama boasted.

"I will. Just tell me when you are ready to fire."

Kallen didn't hear Zero's unit deactivate.

"Now that's more like it!" Tamaki barked. Everyone raised their weapons. "Goodbye, traitor!"

 _Finally-!_

Suddenly, Zero was out of his Burai and running towards C.C., completely out in the open and unguarded.

"STOP! Don't shoot!" Kallen cried. "Zero's out there!"

Confusion all around, everyone was talking over eachother.

"Zero, wait-!"

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Crap, I can't shoot him like this!"

"Guys, I spotted some Sutherlands heading this way!"

 _That_ one got their attention.

"What?! How many?" Kallen asked.

"I guess that was just a feint! They wanted to buy some time," Naomi said.

"I'll handle this!" Zero shouted. "Take care of the Britannians! Under no circumstances are you allowed to destroy Kururugi!"

[*****]

Lelouch, sprinting towards C.C., was pissed.

"What are you doing?!" Lelouch roared, his body aching from the constant activity.

C.C. turned to glare at him, her hand still on Suzaku's Sutherland. "I warned you that this would happen. You don't have a choice. This young man has gotten in your way more often than not, and you need to accept the fact that he has to die."

Lelouch heard the sounds of warfare raging somewhere in the distance, but he didn't care. Right now, it was just him and C.C., locked in a showdown.

"Listen to me, Witch," Lelouch bitterly said. "If you think you can just walk all over me, you're wrong. I'm ordering you to let him go."

"I refuse."

"How are you even holding him in place?!"

"I'm using a method similar to the one I used on you. When I gave you your Geass."

Lelouch recoiled, memories of that fateful afternoon at the Shinjuku Ghetto filling his memory.

"Are you giving him a Geass?!"

"No, but I'm tapping into his mind in a manner similar to how I tapped into yours."

Suddenly, Lelouch heard a bone-chilling scream from the interior of Suzaku's unit.

"You're hurting him!" Lelouch screamed, clenching his fists. "Let him go!"

"What is different about Suzaku Kururugi in comparison to the other people you've killed?"

"He's my friend!" Lelouch defended. "I will use my Geass on you, Witch! Don't fucking tempt me!"

"Geass does not work on me," C.C. warned. "You can try it if you wish, but it will be fruitless."

By this point, Lelouch was shaking, practically trembling with anger.

"Don't ever question the legitimacy of my orders, C.C.!"

"And don't ever question the validity of my advice. Kill. Him."

To Lelouch, Suzaku was still the innocent, lost kid from seven years ago, the kid who lost his country and his own family in the same breath. To Lelouch, Suzaku was still the rough-and-tumble young boy Lelouch had befriended all those years ago, still the cooperative warrior-in-training who'd offered to help Lelouch out in his time of need. To Lelouch, he was still the hero-in-the-making, willing to subvert the orders of his superiors (the Royal Guard, no less) for the sake of an outcast Britannian prince.

 _And I'll be damned before I let you take the choice away from him._

"Even if these can't kill you, I can make it as painful as possible," Lelouch hissed, fishing out his gun.

For once, C.C. looked mortified, but not for the reason Lelouch thought. "Don't! You'll disrupt the-!"

"Burn in hell, Witch."

Lelouch fired, once, twice, and suddenly there was an enormous explosion of energy. Lelouch got caught up in it, and he felt himself leave his body once again. He felt like he was shedding his mortal coil, being teleported to a plane of existence far beyond his understanding. It all happened in an instant, and it swept Lelouch off his feet, taking his breath away.

 _What the hell is this?! This is just like at Shinjuku!_

Images flashed in front of Lelouch, in shockingly precise detail.

A group of children with strange symbols gathered in front of a waterfall.

The Earth, with a Geass sigil stretching over the entirety of the globe.

A mighty hail of meteors, slamming into the Earth's surface like destructive rain.

Snow.

Fire.

Ghosts.

An archaic temple, high in the sky.

 _Geass…_

A grandfather clock, spinning out of control.

 _Geass…_

And finally, the sight of an old man – specifically, Genbu Kururugi, the Prime Minister of Old Japan – with a knife lodged in his stomach.

Suzaku Kururugi was clutching the handle. His eyes were misty with tears.

 _This is Suzaku's mind…_

"I didn't mean to do it!" Lelouch heard Suzaku howl.

 _Oh my god._

And just like that, Lelouch returned to the real world, lying on his back. He pulled himself to his feet, his head spinning with dizziness. He felt dazed, disordered as all hell, and absolutely confused. He tripped and fell on the ground; when he picked himself back up, his arms and wrists were quivering.

"C.C…." Lelouch groaned. His ears were ringing; his balance was off. He heard Kallen somewhere in the background, calling his name.

Lelouch went over to where C.C. was. She was passed out, a look of serene calm plastered over her face. No bullet wounds, even though Lelouch had definitely shot her. A bright red Geass sigil had appeared over her forehead. Wasting no time, Lelouch pulled C.C. upright, wrapping an arm around her waist, and slowly but surely he hoisted her into his Burai, awkwardly stuffing her in the back. He could barely read the signs and symbols on his dashboard's display; they all blended together into an incomprehensible digital soup.

"C.C…."

He didn't see Suzaku, with the last of his energy, raise his VARIS Rifle.

He barely heard Kallen screaming his name as she jumped in front of Lelouch, Radiant Wave Surger in hand.

He barely felt the impact of heat and light as Suzaku's VARIS shot and Kallen's Radiant Wave collided in midair, causing an enormous outburst of energy that sent everyone tumbling backwards.

All he could see was Geass. And then he plunged into darkness.


	25. Grace and Glory

**Game777 – Yes, the mystery thickens! And Suzaku's way too interesting to kill off.**

 **Findarto – You, uh, you okay? Cos that's the exact same review you had for Chapter 18. And I mean, jeez, Suzaku and Euphemia** _ **just**_ **met.**

 **Demons – And it will only get crazier, amigo. That's the deliciousness of tragedy!**

 **HE SpecOPS – Like it or not, Lelouch and Suzaku were once best friends. I mean,** _ **realistically**_ **, if you had to kill your best friend, would you be that cool with it? That's one of Lelouch's biggest flaws (along with his pride, his inability to trust people, his secret-keeping, his inability to consider the negative consequences of his actions, et cetera) – his inability to cast aside his personal problems and life in favor of the "bigger picture". He came to the lab to destroy the Lancelot, and to get answers from Schneizel. He did not go there to kill Suzaku – he would rather have Suzaku join him! Lelouch is willing to break his spirit, sure, but kill him? Hell no.** _ **"A target with a familiar face is far worse than an unfamiliar one."**_ **I mean, sorry if I've tainted your vision of the show (I really have no idea how a fanfiction can do that, but eh!), but this is my story, and I don't have to answer to the whims of anyone but myself. Requests exist for a reason as it is.**

 **Guikat – Gotcha. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters.**

 **Valla – Never said Suzaku wasn't a hypocrite. Do I sympathize with the kid, do I pity him? Absolutely. I would not want to go through what he did. Does it excuse his horrific actions? Not a whit.**

 **NarutoSparda – Technically, this is** _ **both**_ **X-Lelouch's and Time Baron's story. It's a character study involving one Lelouch that's never met Nunnally, and involving another Lelouch who's lived for a very, very long time without Nunnally, or C.C., or** _ **anyone,**_ **for that matter. Provides different perspectives.**

 **Kudos to everyone, once again!**

[*****]

PENDRAGON IMPERIAL PALACE

 _Pawn, C2 to C4… heh. C2._

Time Baron stretched and sank back into his cushy, gaudy chair, waiting for Guinevere de Britannia to make her first move. The Vampire had an irritated yet skittish disposition about her, as if she was waiting for Time Baron to try and do something to her. An assassination, a beating, a verbal whiplashing, a prank. Anything. However, she was far better at hiding her impatience than her annoying little lackey, Carine ne Britannia, who just sort of sat there and groaned, toying with her frou-frou sleeves and enormous earrings.

 _If your brain was as big as your forehead, then maybe you'd be more pleasant to be around, Carine._

"What pleasure do you get from this game, exactly?" Guinevere asked, her voice edged with annoyance as she picked up a black knight.

 _Black Knight…_

"What does this piece do?" she asked, dangling it in-between her index and middle fingers.

"You can move it forward two squares, and then left or right one square. It's kind of like an L shape," Time Baron explained, gesturing on the board.

 _They can also go backwards, but she doesn't need to know that. Ignorance is bliss!_

She timidly moved her Knight to F6. "Was it Schneizel that taught you how to play?"

Time Baron shrugged, examining the board. "It's been too long to remember," he confessed, and this time he meant it. "Wouldn't be surprised if he did, though."

 _Knight to C3._ "Your move, 'Guin."

Guinevere paused, her eyes darting over the board multiple times, then moved a Pawn to E6.

"This is so boring!" Carine whined, folding her arms and pouting like a petty little kid.

"Chess isn't for the simple-minded," Time Baron sassed, patting Carine's head.

"I guess it's for nerds, then," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I love logic like that," Time Baron effused as he moved his Knight to F3. " _I don't have any retorts planned, so I'm just gonna resort to name-calling_. Always works!"

"What-ever," Carine proclaimed, her cheeks flushed. "Your hair is stupid!"

"Carine," Guinevere warned, rubbing her forehead.

Time Baron placed his index finger on Carine's forehead and traced a circle around it. "I believe I've found the Moon," he exclaimed.

Carine loudly groaned and Guinevere gave a kind of choked chuckle, as if she wanted to laugh but she didn't want to give Time Baron the pleasure of actually laughing.

"It seems like Japan beat a sense of humor into you, Lelouch," Guinevere said, picking up the pawn she had at E6 and moving it forward one space.

"You can move it ahead two spaces, you know," Time Baron advised, seeing an opportunity.

She proceeded to do just so, placing her pawn at E4, giving Time Baron the opportunity to capture it.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Guinevere stressed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You ever been outside the homeland, 'Guin?"

"Once, to South Britannia."

 _South America._ "What for?"

"To visit Pollux. He's the Viceroy."

 _The homosexual, huh?_ "So that's why he left so early. And here it was because I thought he was intimidated by my presence. Your move."

Hastily, she moved a pawn to C5. "No, he was just visiting to hear the news."

 _Interesting. Pollux is as dumb as a rock – if I could get some forces inside South Britannia and overthrow Pollux, then that would leave an avenue open. I could deliver supplies to either my twin or the Mancini woman in the European Union, via Ecuador or Venezuela, depending on the location. Speaking of which, I need to give some updates to Viola._

"What's with the look?" Carine questioned, looking at Time Baron.

He refocused his eyes on her forehead. "Just planning," Time Baron said, moving his E2 pawn to E3.

"…What are you planning exactly?" Guinevere asked, steepling her fingers.

 _The greatest sting in the history of the world._ "Just plotting out my next couple of moves. Why? Do you think I have… ulterior motives?"

"It was kind of odd how you just sort of appeared now… with a good deal of your brothers and sisters away at war."

Carine sort of shrunk back into her chair, realizing the tension.

 _You're smarter than you look, Vampire. But you couldn't even begin to understand why I'm here._ "Didn't want to ask Clovis for help. It would have been too embarrassing."

Another skeptical look crossed her face. "So you went to Schneizel, all the way over in Russia?"

 _I could blow your world away, Guinevere. I should just tell her now, wipe that look off her face. If I told you everything I know, about the timelines, about my immortality, about Kaguya, about Geass, about the fact that the world I came from, the Prime Timeline, is fucking dead, washed away in an enormous storm of fire because of a stupid, hasty decision I made… I could destroy you. You wouldn't sleep right ever again. You'd feel disconnected from other people for the rest of your mortal life, and probably even beyond that. And all I have to do is start talking, and I can shut you down. Quick._

But Time Baron had a little bit of mercy left in him, and he just shrugged. "I like Schneizel. Plus, no chance of terrorists in Russia… at least, I think."

"That's a fair point, but… I have to warn you, Lelouch. If you're planning something—"

 _More in-fighting. Great._

Guinevere's diatribe was thankfully interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. Time Baron rose and turned around to see who it was, and he was honestly surprised to find himself staring at the petite form of Anya Alstreim. Cotton-candy hair, revealing clothes, the lines around her mouth welded into an almost permanent frown. She cast an uninterested gaze across the room and then focused on Time Baron, and the light in her eyes almost made him stumble backwards.

 _That's weird. She doesn't look as… brain-dead as her Prime Timeline counterpart. Is Mother inside of her? Ugh, that sounded wrong._

"Prince Lelouch?" Anya questioned, her voice as timid and unintimidating as ever.

 _When I say the word, F.L.E.I.J.A., what comes to mind?_ "One and only. What's up?"

"The Emperor will see you now."

Time Baron's insides dropped. Luckily, he saved face and gave a careless shrug. "How rude of him to interrupt my game of chess. But sure thing. I guess I'll go talk to the old man. So long, sisters!"

 _No chance in hell you're getting the throne, Guinevere. And especially not you, Carine, you loli bitch._

He left Tweedledee and Tweedledum alone in the lounge while Anya guided him outside, towards the Royal Court. It had started to lightly snow, and Time Baron let himself catch a few snowflakes.

"Do you know why snow is white, Anya?" Time Baron questioned, the mental image of lime green hair flying through his head.

"It's made up of ice crystals that reflect all the spectrums of light."

"…Yeah, sure, good enough. I was trying to be metaphorical and shit."

Anya nodded, probably making a mental note that this Lelouch person isn't above wasting someone's time.

"How come you're with me instead of Gino? For the record, why are the Knights of the Round here?"

"Temporary shore leave. We're being asked to take care of various conflicts within the vicinity of the Homeland. For now, however, we're simply acting as guards until Emperor Charles asks us to converge. From thence, we'll be shipped out."

 _Civil conflicts? Interesting. I'll need to remember that._ "So, is Gino with another Prince or something?" 

"Yes, he's currently watching over Odysseus."

"That must be _riveting_."

Anya hesitantly nodded. They arrived at the threshold of the Royal Court. Time Baron really didn't want to deal with the Emperor, but he knew that he had too. Still, he wasn't above stalling for time.

 _Maybe I should test her._ "Hey, Anya?"

She glanced up at him.

"Do you remember me? You know, from years ago? Aries Villa? You were a servant-in-training for my Mom."

"Yes, I remember," she proclaimed. "It has been a long while." Time Baron thought he detected a hint of sentimentality, but he cast it aside, because he was royally confused.

 _What the hell? Is Marianne actually dead in this world? If she was inside Anya like she was in the Prime Timeline, then Marianne would have erased her memories…_

"What happened after I, uh, left? You know, after my Mom died?" Time Baron baited once more.

"The Emperor re-arranged me, sent me off to join the Knights of the Round. I have been training as a member there for five years."

"Do you have a camera-phone on you, per chance?"

"I have a regular phone, and it can record videos."

"Do you have a blog? For pictures and stuff?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

 _Oh, shit. This_ is _different._

"I will be waiting for you out here," Anya said. "The Emperor asked to converse with you alone."

 _Either she's really, truly dead, or she used her Geass to get inside someone else's mind. If it's the first choice, then who actually killed her? Is it still V.V.?" If it's the second choice… then whose mind is she inhabiting?_

"Prince Lelouch?"

Time Baron snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah, see ya," Time Baron muttered, walking into the Royal Court.

The Royal Court looked and felt a whole lot emptier without his half-brothers and half-sisters all assembled there – the only other person in the room was the big man himself. Emperor Charles zi Britannia. From where Time Baron was standing, the Emperor looked almost exactly the same as his Prime Timeline counterpart, a big, stocky man with enormous gray curls, beady eyes, and a pompous, blue Britannian uniform with the Britannian seal emblazoned over the chest. Time Baron could practically feel the negative energy radiating off the man.

They stood like that for a while, glaring at one another.

"Hey, Dad," Time Baron snarked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I like these new clothes, by the way. Very comfortable, elegant. Kind of like everything else in Pendragon."

Charles remained silent, as imperious as ever.

"It's a lot better than Japan… or, should I say, Area 11? Japan used to be kind of cool, but then the whole invasion thing happened. And then Area 11 became a mock-Homeland… just with more terrorism, drugs, crime, et cetera _ad nauseum_."

Continued silence. Time Baron's voice was echoing slightly.

"Ah, c'mon. It's been seven years at least. Don't you have anything to say to your son?"

Time Baron walked closer, Charles' features becoming more apparent with each step.

 _I still have his eyes. Violet._

Time Baron stopped at the foot of the tiny stairway leading up to the throne, unconsciously clenching his fists.

"How's this?"

Charles pointed a single finger towards the ground.

"My eyes are up here, Your Majesty."

He continued to glare at Time Baron, which made him feel very, very uncomfortable.

"You lose your voice? You want a lozenge?"

Charles said nothing, drumming his fingers against the armrest. Deciding to bite the bullet, Time Baron did as the Emperor asked and got on one knee, swearing under his breath as he did so.

"Why did you come back?" Charles asked, his naturally-powerful voice booming throughout the court.

 _This place has excellent acoustics._ "I couldn't stay away from home for too long, now could I?"

"I gave you express orders to stay in Area 11 because of your flippancy. How presumptuous of you to assume that seven years' time would have been enough for you to have regained my goodwill."

Time Baron felt his Geass lurking in the back of his head, and he wanted to use it so, so badly.

 _I've been through at least twenty-five timelines, and in each and every one of them, you're still the same precocious, egotistical, contemptible motherfucker I've always known you to be. I've conquered you more times than I can fucking count. You're nothing to me, and you never have been anything to me. You aren't worthy of being called my Father._

"I could send you right back into Area 11 at this very moment, if I so pleased," the Emperor continued.

 _But you won't. You're just like me – you'll never pass up the opportunity to humiliate someone right in front of their face._

"I want to formally apologize, Your Majesty," Time Baron completely lied, drawing an arm across his knee. "My outburst towards you was unwarranted and irreverent, and it was done in the heat of the moment."

Charles huffed.

"And, for the time being at least, I'd like to formally request permission to regain residence here at the Imperial Palace," Time Baron continued, sealing the deal.

"You haven't earned the right to request anything," Charles noted.

Time Baron had nothing to say after that.

 _Could always Geass you, you fat fuck._

"How did you survive the bombardment of Japan?" Charles asked, with a tone that implied he actually didn't care about the _how_.

"Sorry to say, Your Majesty, but it'll take more than just the Britannian military to bring me down."

Charles rose from his throne, dwarfing Time Baron. He gazed upon Time Baron, his expression betraying nothing, but the way he was staring at Time Baron was… odd, as if he noticed something was off. After an eternity of silence, Charles spoke again.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, for the time being, you will remain here in Pendragon. You may choose your area of residence and a knight, but that is all you will be allowed to request. Once you have proven yourself, once you have earned my respect, only then will you be entitled to anything. This is as far as my goodwill will go. If you truly are different from the weakling you were years ago, then you will have nothing to fear."

And thus ended the first of what the Baron assumed would be many, many confrontations.

Time Baron smirked, trying to quell the hate burning in his head. "Much obliged, Your Majesty."


	26. Chapter 26

Moon. Sand. Desert. Cold.

Lelouch rose from where he was laying on the ground, realizing his Ashford uniform was caked with dirt. He tried his best to swipe at the dirt, patting himself down and coughing as some of the dust particles got near his face. There was a light wind blowing, which didn't really help matters, so he shielded his eyes as he got his bearings.

Nothing but long, uninterrupted stretches of sand, sand, and more sand. The moonlight helped illuminate some mountains in the distance, regal-looking formations that cut the sky, but nothing else. It was like a sandbox. Lelouch thought of Time Baron's ramblings about the timelines, about Geass, about everything.

 _Alright. Step back. Where the hell are you and how do you get out of here?_

"You don't," a figure said, scaring the shit out of Lelouch. He whipped around to find himself face-to-face with… another Lelouch. This particular Lelouch was a little different – his hair was longer, shaggier, and maybe a little taller than Lelouch was. Thinner, too. Also, this particular Lelouch was wearing an eyepatch with some strange symbols etched across it, but he was wearing it over his right eye, the one that didn't have Geass on it.

"Shit. You read minds. Are you like Mao?"

"No. I'm you," Eyepatch-Lelouch stated, folding his arms as the wind began to kick up

"Yeah, I know, I just like entertaining myself—pffft!" Lelouch said, before spitting out some dirt.

"The most entertainment you can have with yourself without going blind," another familiar voice rang out. Lelouch turned to look at the newcomer, who was getting pelted by the rising wind, and he wasn't surprised to find yet another Lelouch join the fray. This Lelouch had short hair, green eyes, and for some odd reason he was wearing a Purist uniform, the blue-black vest with a singular red wing attached to the collar – this Lelouch was tall enough to practically dwarf Eyepatch-Lelouch.

"How's the weather up there, brother?" Lelouch queried, scratching his chin.

"Windy," Purist-Lelouch stated. "Terrain isn't very good for a battle. Visibility's poor."

"I'd agree with you, but I've lost half of my vision, so," Eyepatch-Lelouch put in.

Lelouch saw movement at his feet. There were some black ants, all organized in a straight line, carrying food and various items on their backs – one of them was even carrying a tiny shred of paper. The three Lelouchs watched these ants for some time, deciding they had nothing else better to do, considering how vast the nighttime desert was.

Eventually, a 4th Lelouch came in, and Lelouch immediately christened him as "Emo Lelouch". Emo-Lelouch had swooping black hair, enough to obscure his eyes with, a form-fitting tank top and skinny jeans outfit, along with a series of tattoos running along his arms – Lelouch saw some Japanese calligraphy here and there. Emo Lelouch's face fell into a sour frown that looked more comical than anything.

"This desert is a metaphor for how empty life is," Emo-Lelouch stated.

"Way to be a buzzkill," Lelouch noted. Eyepatch-Lelouch conjured four soda pops out of midair, and they all began drinking.

"We have to find a way to get out of this desert," Purist Lelouch began strategizing.

"No, dude, it's a metaphor," Eyepatch-Lelouch claimed, chugging his soda.

"How long can you keep that up for?" Lelouch asked, watching in fascination as Eyepatch-Lelouch kept chugging the cola.

"Where's the nearest civilization?" Purist-Lelouch continued, either oblivious or indifferent to his brothers' obliviousness and indifference. "Are there any Knightmares in the immediate vicinity?"

"This cold soda isn't enough to quell the burning contempt I feel for everyone," Emo-Lelouch spat, clutching his soda hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"Cry me a river of blood," Eyepatch-Lelouch muttered.

"So which timeline are you from?" Lelouch asked, looking at Eyepatch-Lelouch.

"Eh. The 16th, I think? Iunno. Everything ran pretty smoothly up until… the 2nd Special Zone. The one with Nunnally. I did that trick with the million Zero costumes but then the Knights of the Round _legit_ killed Suzaku and Nunnally. Like, on the spot. Apparently it was some staged assassination of some sort."

"Nunnally died? Dude. I'm so sorry…"

"I got over it after I decided to Geass everyone in the Chinese Federation."

"What'd you do after that?"

"Took over the world. I died by slipping on a banana peel and breaking my neck, though."

Purist-Lelouch started laughing.

"After rescuing Suzaku for the first time – and him promptly telling me to piss off – I realized how fruitless my revolution was, ditto for life in general," Emo-Lelouch began, drawing his hands across his knees and clenching his fists. "So I decided to start an industrial punk band in order to express my feelings about how much I hate my parents."

"Who was in it?" Lelouch asked, curious.

"Rivalz on drums, Milly on piano, Shirley on bass, Nunnally on lead guitar."

"But she's blind?"

"She didn't let that get in the way of her _soul_ for music."

"Did you guys make it big?" Eyepatch-Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. Until I _killed them all_."

"Why'd you do _that_?" Lelouch pondered, mystified.

"They were holding me back. So nosy. _Lelouch, stop mugging innocent strangers! Lelouch, stop setting our gear on fire! Lelouch, stop caving in Rivalz' skull with an ESP! Lelouch, put that gun down!_ They tried to get in the way of my freedom like the conformists that they were."

"Have I heard any of your songs, perchance?" Purist-Lelouch.

"Probably. _Bleeding In Black, Another Cut, Cutthroat, Russian Roulette, Metaphorical Murder, Can't Decide Bleach and Cya-nide…_ we had a lot of hits."

"Damn, you're emo."

"In fairness, I haven't set anyone's property on fire. Today."

"What about you, Jeremiah?" Lelouch joked, looking at Purist-Lelouch. "The Lelouch I know wouldn't be caught dead in clothes like those."

"Maybe you should all try joining the Britannian military at some point. The benefits are excellent and they give you a bunch of cool clothes to wear. Why try fighting what can't be stopped?"

"Kind of defeatist, isn't it?"

"What was that about a fetus?"

Suddenly, the Lelouchs were transported out of the desert and into an enormous ballroom. Inside the ballroom were all the people they'd come to know, love, and hate. Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, the Black Knights, various Britannian soldiers, The Imperial Family, some Chinese Federation rebels.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Lelouchs.

"Hey, Purist-Lelouch, you got this?"

Purist-Lelouch summoned four gatling guns. The Lelouchs proceeded to go to town on everyone in the room, screaming the entire time. They focused most of their hate onto Suzaku, unloading exactly 724 rounds into the boy's body before deciding he was dead. They then proceeded to strafe across the room, forming a neat little arc of bullets. They began chanting Michael Jackson lyrics once the Imperial Family began dying.

Five minutes later, everyone was dead, and Emo-Lelouch was smoking a cigarette.

"Fuck those guys."

"Fuck 'em."


	27. Faithfully

**Findarato – No worries 'mon.**

 **Game777 – Well, of course. He** _ **is**_ **the original Lelouch.**

 **BlueSaiyan – This won't be the last time Baron and Charles cross paths.**

 **Sacchin – Hmmmm.**

 **BartWLewis – I wonder if he will… hmmmmmmm…**

 **Republic – Wish granted.**

 **Game777 – Actually, funny thing you mentioned that, and I'm glad you did. The Lelouch in Chapter 26 is not the Lelouch we've been following. I mentioned Mao, and Mao hasn't been introduced in this story yet (but he's coming soon, spoiler alert). The Lelouch in Chapter 26 is, wouldn't you know it, Time Baron, and it's a legitimate dream sequence, showcasing the multiple Lelouchs he's come to know over the course of his long lifetime. So the reason he hasn't asked any questions is because he's pretty much numb to it all (and he's lucid dreaming). As to why he refers to himself as just "Lelouch" and not "Time Baron" in the dream, and why he saw the entire cast of the show in a single ballroom… Well… I'll leave that up to your own interpretation~ But suffice it to say, Chapter 26 will be brought up again, much like how the seemingly random Chapter 9 and 10 will be as well.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me through all the craziness, y'all!**

[*****]

EURO-SWEDEN (CURRENTLY UNDER BRITANNIAN OCCUPATION)

"…And things are a little bit wild over here."

"I'd say so, Kewell," Marika Soresi stated, nervously toying with a few loose strands of hair. There was an evening lull in the war, and it was foreboding as all hell – even though things were relatively quiet in Ostersund, it was obvious that the Euro-Norway soldiers were close, that they were just out of sight, and that it would only be a matter of time before they stormed in to liberate Sweden. Marika had used the precious moments of silence to call her brother, Cornelia presumably having no problem with it. She'd just wanted someone to talk to outside of the war, and her brother was always the best guy to turn to in that scenario. But when Jeremiah Gottwald answered the call instead of her brother, she was confused, and then promptly horrified when she found out the news.

" _Your brother has been badly injured after a scuffle we had with some terrorists. Thanks to a Chaos Mine."_

"… _Can I speak to him, please, Jeremiah?"_

" _Day by day he's recovering… and it looks like he's in a talking mood. I'll put him on for you… also, my sincerest apologies. Best soldier I've ever known."_

Marika rubbed her eyes; she wanted to cry, but Kewell would probably make fun of her if she did. "Kewell… are you in any pain?" 

"A Chaos Mine does wonders to the body," Kewell muttered, his voice strained with frustration. "It's a miracle my Knightmare took most of the damage as it is… it's getting better, though. My body, I mean. Sutherland's fried. Britannian medical science is… good. There's still a burning in my midsection and legs… I can't move my neck a lot without it hurting."

"Oh, brother…" Marika muttered, stunned. It was one of the very few times she'd heard him upset. "I know I've said this a million times, but I'm so sorry."

"It's not too bad... I actually haven't had a cig in a week or so."

That brought her comfort. "Oh! That's good!"

"It was… really bad the first couple of days. It just added more pain, but the doctors insisted. No smoking in this room. Makes sense, I guess… I can still kinda feel the… urge, you know, to have one… but it's going away."

"Under better circumstances, I'd say this is good for you, but…"

"My wounds are getting better every day…" he responded, his voice faraway and small. "What about you, Mars? How are things in the E.U.?"

Marika sighed, looking over her purple tactical armor and her mighty, imposing Gloucester frame. "For now, poorly. We've got about three divisions handling them… one in the East, one in Africa, and one here in Scandinavia. We've tried pushing through towards the west but the opposition is fuckin' unbelievable. Prince Schneizel's been trying to send us supplies from Russia, but sometimes our planes get intercepted by E.U. anti-air weapons… and then they get our presents."

"Thieves," Kewell snarked, coughing.

"And we failed to get Norway… right now, we're twiddling our thumbs and hoping that we can keep ahold of Sweden and Finland, but things aren't looking fantastic. The E.U. has troops everywhere – they're a whole lot bigger than us, Kewell."

"But we're stronger. Don't worry too much, Mars. You'll save the day, and I'll do my part here in Area 11."

In the corner of her eye, she saw Lord Guilford approach her. He, like everyone else, looked exhausted and ragged to the bone, but somehow he managed to keep his hair pristine as all hell. He faced Marika, adjusting his spectacles.

"Princess Cornelia has called for a strategy meeting… are you about finished?" Guilford whispered, with a sympathetic frown.

"I… yeah. Just one moment, okay?"

"My regards to Baron Soresi… I'll leave you be for now."

When Guilford finally walked away, Marika realized there were a few tears streaming down her face.

"G-Guilford says _hi_ and _wish you're well_ ," Marika stammered, taking a deep breath to control herself.

"I share the sentiment…" Kewell muttered. "Do you have to go?"

"I do."

"I love you, Marika. Stay alive, please. We'll celebrate our victories another time."

She buried her face in her right hand, the phone in her left hand quivering. "K-Kewell, if I d-die…"

"You won't."

" _If_ I die, Kewell, I just want you to k-know I love you, too, and I know how hard it must be for you, and I'm sorry, and I pray to God you get better, because I know you're s-strong as a rock, and I feel so, so bad—"

"Marika… worry about yourself, okay? Just… stay alive. Keep your comrades alive. I want you to return home in one piece."

"I will… I h-have to go. I love you, Kewell."

"And I you, Mars." He'd never been a man of many words, but he never needed many words to get his point across.

Marika was practically bawling by that point, but she tried her very best to suck it up and make herself presentable again. Her voice was still sort of hiccupping, and she felt a little bit lightheaded. She looked around at Ostersund – it was a beautiful, concrete city, somehow preserved from the madness of war. In days, maybe even hours, it would turn into a warzone.

Marika glanced up at the sunset-laden sky.

 _God, please let Kewell heal… and let me stay alive so I can come back home and thank him for everything. Just protect me, and protect him, too._

Marika picked up her transmitter. "My apologies, Princess Cornelia… I'm en route now."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS MEDICAL PLAZA

Once again, Lelouch found himself thanking all the deities in the world for Geass. He'd managed to stumble upon an out-of-the-way hospital and a series of outbuildings and various foundations, and all it took was a little bit of convincing via his Geass to claim it for the Black Knights. No strings attached, no authorities (presumably) – as far as the investors were concerned, it was just an out-of-the-way medicine research facility, not a terrorist hideout. All thanks to Geass.

 _How many times have I used this power since I got it? Dozens? Hundreds?_

Lelouch rubbed his gloved hands together, groaning as his _everything_ ached. The events of the previous night were all a blur, like it'd happened in a trance. He vaguely remembered Kallen jumping in front of his Burai, her Radiant Wave Surger colliding in midair with a VARIS shot from Suzaku, causing an explosion of energy; he vaguely remembered the Black Knights corralling around Lelouch and Kallen's prone forms, helping Lelouch to his (his Burai's) feet and trying to find a way to drag the incapacitated Glasgow out of there. He vaguely remembered being horrified at how dismembered Suzaku's Sutherland and Kallen's Glasgow both looked, but he didn't recall any of the finer details; all he saw in his head was a mangled mess of robotic parts and bars. He vaguely remembered escaping with the Black Knights, and it was deadly quiet and tense as all hell, interspersed with brief intervals of fighting and shooting to keep the Britannians off their trail; he vaguely remembered arriving back at base, everyone in a state of alarm, trying to multitask between tending to the wounded and ensuring they weren't followed.

It was a horrific night of activity and work; yet, in the head, it all paid off, with the Lancelot destroyed and the Britannians terrified.

 _But at a cost._

Glancing over his chessboard, Lelouch sighed as he played a game with himself. The other side, the white pieces, were winning, but it seemed like the black pieces were starting to gain an advantage, thanks to a handy space clearance technique using his Rook.

 _We're going to need more bases. More weaponry. More preparation._

Lelouch moved a white pawn forward.

 _We barely managed to pull out of that one alive._

Lelouch captured that white pawn using one of his Bishops. It was an excellent stress reliever, this game.

 _At the very least, this will get Suzaku out of our hair for a little while. But machines can be rebuilt… and who knows, they might've had another Knightmare in R & D the entire time._

Lelouch knocked off the chess pieces off his board, causing them to scatter across the carpeted floor.

 _And those images…_

Out of all the things Lelouch remembered about last night, what he witnessed during C.C.'s Geass meltdown were the inexplicable, hard-to-parse images that flashed through his mind during the whole ordeal. Images of snow, ghosts, fire, Geass… the whole thing filled him with a fine dosage of confusion and fear… no, fear, wasn't quite the right word. "Dread", more like. They gave him a feeling of dread, dread of the unforeseen, of the potential unknown.

 _Were all those images things Suzaku saw in his lifetime… or C.C.?_

Although Lelouch suspected the latter, he liked having his options open.

A knock on his door. Lelouch quickly slid his mask back on, stretching his neck. "Enter."

The door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and Lelouch was honestly surprised to see Ohgi standing there. It was obvious he was just as exhausted as Lelouch, if not more so – at least Lelouch had gotten a modicum of sleep. There were a couple of burn marks evident on the back of his hands, and patches of his Black Knight clothing were torn, but all in all he looked alright… save for the look of finality on his face.

Lelouch steeled himself for a lengthy harangue, one that he knew, deep down, he fully deserved.

"I'm leaving."

Lelouch blinked. He hadn't expected that. Removing his mask and carefully placing it atop a stack of papers, Lelouch steepled his hands and glanced up at Ohgi.

 _Nothing I say is going to change his mind, is it?_

"…Did I hear that right?" Lelouch began with a puzzled frown.

"Yes. As of today, I'm retiring from the Black Knights… I've already notified Kallen, Tamaki, and the others about this."

 _That's presumptuous of you to think you have that kind of authority._ "Ohgi… is my status as a Britannian Prince affecting your choice in any way?"

"…A bit," Ohgi muttered, his quiet, gentle voice betraying how serious he was. "There's others that're suspicious of your motives… but, honestly, if you planned on betraying us, you would have done it already."

"Then why are you leaving?"

 _Stupid. You already know the answer._

"You and I have very different ideas on fighting, Zero," Ohgi confessed. "Forgive me for my bluntness, sir, but… it's not boding well with me. It's not that I disagree with your goal… but I disagree with your tactics."

 _The ends justify the means, don't they?_

"We barely escaped from that compound with our lives, Zero… Lelouch. Barely. More wounded than we need, some of our Knightmares are totaled."

"This is war. Things happen."

"This was avoidable."

Lelouch clenched his fists. Ohgi was one hundred percent right, but damn it if Lelouch didn't like it.

"…Ohgi. I appreciate your honesty. Don't be afraid to be direct with me… but, for the record, I never said you had the express authority to decide on whether or not you can leave."

Ohgi's veneer of composed self-assurance almost cracked when he looked down at Lelouch. "I'm willing to take that risk, sir."

Lelouch wanted to use his Geass so badly. Hell, he'd already been overindulging in it, so why not do more to feed the addiction? All he needed to say were two simple words—

 _Stop it, Lelouch. Stop. Take a breather._

Lelouch did just so. "You're speaking from your heart, aren't you, Ohgi?"

"I am… sir."

A moment of decision, then: "…Then go. You're free to leave," Lelouch said, sighing.

Ohgi blinked and stared at Lelouch, blankly. "I… You're serious?"

Lelouch almost laughed at how the power had shifted back to him. "Yes."

"Thank you, Lelouch," Ohgi effused, holding out his hand. "I won't reveal your identity. I promise. As far as I'm concerned, your secret's safe with me."

 _Heard that spiel before._ But for some reason, Lelouch believed Ohgi. He'd been honest with him throughout the conversation, so why not now? Lelouch shook Ohgi's hand, firmly.

"Where will you go now, Ohgi?"

"I'm going to join up with the JLF."

That got Lelouch's attention. "Really?"

"I'd been offered to join their ranks a long time ago. Kyoto, too. I wanted to, but I didn't want to abandon my friends either… but seeing how far we've come, from a hole in the ground to having actual bases, having an actual fighting chance, I think everyone's going to be okay. I'm going to do my part… I'll try to get the JLF up off their butts. They've been in hiding for way too long, and the time for revolution is ripe. So why not take the opportunity while I have it?"

Immediately, Lelouch began strategizing, turning to practical matters. "Ohgi. If you manage to bring the Japanese Liberation Force back and in fighting condition, or at least close enough, contact me immediately. I will not ask you to join me, or serve under my command, but we can make a deal. Divide our attention amongst the Britannian-occupied areas in Area 11."

 _I've been trying to get them on my side via Kyoto for a while now, but having a direct agent is going to do wonders. Amazing._

"That's… that's actually a terrific idea!"

"You really should have started your leavetaking with that."

"Yeah… but, Zero, I can try my best, but there's no guarantee they're going to take my word for it."

 _I have a guarantee. It's called Geass in some circles._ "Keep in contact with me, Ohgi. Your comrades are going to miss you."

"And I them," Ohgi said quietly. "I'm sorry if I've offended you, Lelouch, it's just that…"

"Ideologies are bound to clash from time to time. Don't worry about it, Ohgi. The only thing I was worried about was you spilling secrets, but I have a feeling you're not going to do so. If you do, well… let's just say that'll be one hell of a day."

Ohgi shivered. "Duly noted."

"Dismissed. It was a pleasure serving with you."

"And you as well, Zero… I have faith that you're going to do great things for Japan, okay? You're doing the right thing, and you haven't led us astray… much. I just believe that it's high time I do my part as well."

"Do what your heart tells you to do."

Ohgi nodded; at the threshold of the office door, he turned back to Lelouch.

"Also, uh, there's a group that wants to meet with you at the Depot. Group of freedom fighters."

Lelouch's eyes twinkled vaguely with interest. "Tell Kallen I'll be en route. Say your farewells."

"Already have… so long for now, Zero."

"Mm."

Ohgi left and Lelouch glanced at the floor, his gaze wandering over the fallen chess pieces.

His fist collided with the nearest physical object, which happened to be a stapler. It clattered onto the floor, some staples falling out.

[*****]

AREA 11 RESEARCH FACILITY

The Lancelot looked terrible. Like _shit_. Suzaku felt horrible just looking at it. Charred debris, random wires and steel bars sticking out here and there, shattered technology and colored glass. The cockpit had been crudely torn down the middle, and it had burn marks and tears stretching across the back; somehow, though, the pilot's seat was okay, much to Lloyd's bitter amusement. When the technicians managed to dig the Landspinner guts out of the wreckage, all that was left were a bunch of wet-looking steel bars, energy vaguely dripping out the bottom. The storage room itself didn't looked much better – there were signs of war everywhere. Broken boxes, stained walls, ash and dust collecting on the outer layers of the blast shield.

That was probably the worst part. Suzaku wasn't allowed to forget his failure.

 _He was right there, right in my sights… and I didn't get him. I was so close to stopping him, and then he somehow got away. I failed twice last night… and one of those failures cost me the greatest machine on Earth._ Suzaku felt free flying the Lancelot. In spite of all the complicated technology and terminology and the fact that half of the words in the instruction manual didn't make any sense, there was just something about flying that thing that give him an unbridled sense of freedom, of… happiness, almost. During the tests, anyway – he'd only gotten the chance to use it _once_ in combat, much to his disappointment, and that was a failure because of an energy malfunction.

 _It just seems like we've been experiencing a string of failures after failures lately…. Call it bad luck, call it karma, call it Zero, but it sucks regardless._

Suzaku glanced over at Cecile and Lloyd. Cecile was as thin as a rake and stiff as a board – she admitted she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and occasionally she would jump away from people that got too close. The sound of ringing metal seemed to bother her somewhat. Suzaku hoped it wasn't any kind of permanent PTSD – she seemed okay, just shaken. And possibly fearing for her safety. But she came to work regardless, like the grown-up woman Suzaku had come to know and respect. Lloyd was hiding his deep melancholy behind an aloof smile – Suzaku could almost feel the pain in Lloyd's eyes as the (former?) earl looked over his destroyed creation.

"At this rate, we'll have to start from scratch…" Cecile muttered, glancing over her data sheets.

"To some extent," Lloyd responded. "Lancelot took so long because we were experimenting with it, seeing what clicked, what didn't. But we decided on a final model, one that definitely works, and now all we have to do is order the parts again, follow the blueprints."

 _It's not so simple, is it?_

"Assuming Prince Schneizel still wants to allocate his money for this project…"

"Mm. He will," Lloyd proclaimed.

Suzaku remembered seeing Prince Schneizel briefly after the night's events were over. Luckily, Princess Euphemia was okay, just a little surprised and spooked. Schneizel, however, said he was fine, but it was obvious something was off about him. He apparently remembered nothing about being interrogated by Zero – all he remembered was being found by Villetta's security detail, nothing before that.

 _What on earth did Zero_ do _to Schneizel?_

"We'll have to relocate," Cecile said.

"Already on it. Kurume set aside a facility for us. Coordinates are top-secret!"

"Good…"

"Alas, Kururugi, you know what this means."

Suzaku frowned.

"Without the Lancelot," Lloyd began.

"…No devicer's needed," Suzaku finished.

Cecile frowned, her eyes heavy. "We're sorry, but we aren't obligated to keep you here anymore because of the terms of our court document… we tried talking around it earlier today, but you're going back into active duty."

Suzaku tried to ignore the tears that threatened to spring into his eyes. He didn't want to go back. Lloyd and Cecile treated him like family. His status as a Japanese didn't matter to them… but his status as an _Eleven_ determined everything in the military. He really didn't want to go back, back to the racism, back to the discouraging second glances and cold shoulders, back to officers that treated him as a conscripted asset at best, a meat shield at worst. He'd tried his best to earn their respect, but it was fruitless.

 _I'll have to go back to killing the Japanese again…_

"Kururugi?"

Suzaku turned to the side, surprised to see General Bartley, still dressed in his stately uniform. Did he ever take that thing off?

"Yes, Sir?" Suzaku began, hesitantly.

"What brings you around, Aspirus?" Lloyd questioned, sorting through a toolbox.

"You're being transferred back into the military."

"…Yes, Sir. I'm aware, sir," Suzaku muttered, fatalistically.

"However, there's been a slight change of plans. You're going to be serving under me."

Suzaku blinked.

"Viceroy Jeremiah has okayed my proposition for forming an elite security team, composed of some of what _I_ consider to be the best Britannian soldiers in Area 11. We decided it would be enough to compensate for the fiasco last night – officials and royals need more protection than we think, it seems."

"…But I'm not a Britannian."

"You're an Honorary Britannian. I'd argue that's, status-wise, close enough."

"And… the Viceroy—" _A purist?_ "Ordered this?"

Bartley gave a tiny little smirk, adjusting his monocle. "For the record, Kururugi, he doesn't know. He gave me freedom to pick whomever I wanted."

Suzaku's breath hitched, filled with that same heady, impulsive excitement he felt when piloting.

"This would look excellent on a resume," Bartley slyly put in, and at that moment, Suzaku realized this General Aspirus knew a lot more about Suzaku than he let on.

 _I'll achieve nothing if I just waddle in obscurity for the rest of my life._

Eager to prove himself yet again, Suzaku nodded and dropped to one knee.

"I accept!"

"So dramatic," Lloyd chuckled. "But it looks like things are finally working out."

"Good for you, Suzaku," Cecile cooed, a bright smile on her face. Finally, things were looking up—

 _Wait._

"I will join you, sir… but I do have one question," Suzaku began, rising. "Will I be able to return to the Lancelot?"

Bartley rubbed his bald head. "I… suppose, that if the Lancelot is remade—"

" _When_ ," Lloyd butted in.

"—Then I will allow you to return to Asplund and Cecile."

"Thank you, sir," Suzaku exclaimed, bowing again.

"Mm. Now follow me. I'm going to get you up to speed."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS WEAPONS DEPOT

Something about this kid was unnerving. Downright unpleasing. Lelouch felt a kind of cringey fear spring into his stomach looking at this so-called Rolo Ohtani. He was a short, thin little guy – it looked like he hadn't seen a day of hard work in his life. But the off-kilter look in his eyes and soldier-like stance was off-putting as all hell. Behind him were a series of rugged-looking terrorists Lelouch had immediately recognized as the members of Eitaro's resistance forces. He'd seen them on television more than a few times, and now they were here.

 _So that's that. All of the terrorist cells have either been destroyed, dwindled down to tiny remnants, or have shacked up with the Black Knights. I think we may have made history here._

"I present to you the remnants of the Opposition," Rolo said. "We've all taken a pledge to serve you in any capacity you need us to. Whatever role you see us as."

 _Even the way he talks is strange as all hell. Not necessarily the words themselves, but that tone… it's so achingly formal. It's like a robot._

"I thought Eitaro Terada was the leader of this particular group. Are you a messenger of some sort?"

"You could say that."

Lelouch offered his hand to Eitaro. "I've read about your conquests. Seen you on the news."

"And we've definitely heard a lot about you, Zero," Eitaro muttered, shaking back, albeit hesitantly.

"What made you want to join the Black Knights?"

Eitaro spared a glance at Rolo, then to Lelouch. "Convenience."

"I suppose that's a good enough reason as it is."

"If I join you, I want to have control over at least my squad," Eitaro immediately demanded, and Rolo glared at Eitaro.

 _Ballsy. Should've expected that, though._ "Granted. But you ultimately answer to me."

"…Fine, sure."

"In the northwestern part of this facility, you'll find a blue-haired woman, Naomi. She's our logistics specialist and operation manager. She'll get you initiated, distribute uniforms."

The group left, but Lelouch gestured to Rolo, who obediently stood on the spot. Once again, Lelouch felt that strange, sinking feeling fill his head again.

"What's your ethnicity?"

"I am a hybrid. I was born to a Japanese mother, Chinese father."

"Were you born in Japan or the Chinese Federation?"

"Chinese Federation. I left to seek out my mother after my father passed away. After I figured out Area 11 had been occupied, I left my guardian and decided to join the resistance after an unfortunate encounter with the police."

 _Creepy creepy creepy creepy._ "Aren't you a little young to be involved in a war?" _Says the 18-year old._

"I am skilled in firearms, tactical weapons, physical training. My speed is unmatched."

 _And cocky, too._ "…Go join up with Eitaro's group."

"As you wish, Zero." He left, never losing that soldierly tightness.

Lelouch sighed and got to work, checking over everything in the depot. Rakshata and her team were working to finalize the Guren and patching up any wounds the armor received last night – although Rakshata was peeved that her "baby" was wounded, she shrugged it off when Lelouch reminded her about his Sakuradite promise.

 _And I need to see Kyoto soon as well. Add that to the list._

Minami reported some of his findings on the news – Jeremiah and Villetta were back in office along with most of the Purists, save for Baron Kewell Soresi, who was still recovering from Mine-inflicted injuries but was reported to make a recovery soon. The location of their new office, however, was being kept a secret.

 _Shouldn't bother using my Geass in this scenario,_ Lelouch decided after a while of thought. _They'll make their appearance again when they want to. We're both biding our time._

In addition, Diethard Reid was still receiving and manipulating the information the Black Knights were passing along. The media war was going to be an epic one, and Lelouch had to give Diethard credit where credit was due – he somehow managed to throw in pro-Black Knights propaganda into his reports without drawing any attention to himself.

Sugiyama began listing off the items they currently had in inventory – they needed more explosives, more tactical armor, and more uniforms, funnily enough. Tamaki was checking over and cleaning the weapons in question with Sugiyama – Lelouch hoped the idiot didn't shoot himself on accident. Yoshida was helping maintain the vehicles and heavy machinery, fixing any bugs they saw.

Kallen was helping Rakshata run some diagnostic tests; when she finally got a break, Lelouch walked up to her. She looked okay, all things considered. She wobbled lightly as she walked, and parts of her outfit were torn and stretched; it was obvious she was wearing some gauze underneath her red flightsuit. She turned to face Lelouch, wincing as she did so.

"Glad to see you're better, Q-1."

"Glad to be better… I'm sorry about the Guren, sir."

"Machines get destroyed. I've heard enough about that from Rakshata – she'll talk about that. At length."

Kallen smiled and gazed over the depot, settling her weight on the railing, sighing.

"Sigh?" Lelouch questioned, adjusting his gloves.

"Just… look at how far we've come," Kallen said, eyes gazing over the Depot as if it were an oasis. "In Shinjuku, we barely held onto anything. Getting those Knightmares was… well, a _nightmare_."

Lelouch snorted.

"We could barely hold onto our weapons and vehicles, let alone maintain them. We didn't have one of the world's best scientists working on our gear. We didn't have the media supporting us. We didn't have a headquarters. But now we do… it's just so amazing. We've come so far. Even in my wildest fantasies, I didn't think we'd get this far. I don't think I'm scared about the future anymore… now I'm just anxious. Anxious for the future to come along. For our dreams to come true."

All Lelouch could do was nod.

"And, bit by bit… those dreams are coming true. I'm just hoping I stay alive long enough for it all to… come together. Like a puzzle."

"…What brought this on?" Lelouch asked, airily.

"Ohgi leaving," Kallen confessed. "He asked me if I wanted to go with him, Tamaki and some others too… I just didn't have the heart to say yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I made you a promise, Lelouch."

The sentimentality was simultaneously heartwarming and sickening.

"Still holding true to that, huh? Even if the world turns its back on you?"

Kallen chuckled. "It already did that a long time ago."

 _Same._ "Ah."

"But even if that happens… I'll do what I think is right. And all of this… seems right."

Lelouch looked down, and he saw C.C. staring at him silently.

"Hopefully, you're right, Q-1."

 _You and I have a lot to talk about, Immortal Witch._

[*****]

CHINESE FEDERATION AIRWAY

The low hum of an airliner.

The light breeze of a cold, midnight wind.

The cilial effect of tired eyes and yawning mouths.

Relative silence. The only thing illuminating the dark fields were the headlights of the plane.

The two men began talking on the airline strip.

"Were you followed?"

"Doubt it. But you know I could tell if they were following me."

"That's true. You have that ability."

"Kudos to you, for organizing all of this. Or maybe us. Cos I helped."

"Let's just be grateful V.V. isn't around at the moment. Don't forget your mission."

"You betcha, Prince Clovis. A sleeper agent it is."

Clovis watched as his would-be savior (and inside man) walked over to the airliner, bound for Area 11.

"Oh, and uh, Clover?" the agent spoke up.

Clovis winced at that nickname, but he shook it off, burying his thoughts. "Aye? You have something to say?"

"If perchance I don't find the target, and you do, don't let V.V. get to it. Keep the cargo hidden. At all costs."

"Aye. I have a vested interest in our item's safety, as do you. And if I discover anything else of interest, you will be the first one to know."

"Kay."

"My honor is at stake. Don't fail me."

"You too."

Clovis' savior boarded the plane, and Clovis turned to the nervous, fidgety soldiers that had "offered" (i.e. been blackmailed into) assisting him and his savior.

"Orders, Your Highness?"

"Let's go back immediately. Wouldn't want V.V. finding out about your betrayal now, would we?"


	28. Broadcast

**Sith3p – Hence why I love writing this shit. Sometimes life gets in the way, tho.**

 **Game777 – Unstable psychos are the best type of psychos. And yes, Clovis will make his return. And it will be fabulous.**

 **Republic – Trust me, I'm a Kallen fan, too (in case you haven't noticed by the many Kallen scenes we've had thus far) – she's our deuteragonist, after all. As for Rolo and his involvement with the Black Knights, well, Lelouch is going to keep an eye on that troubled boy, especially once he starts witnessing Rolo's incredible abilities and murderous tendencies. Lelouch may be impulsive, violent, and opportunistic, but he's no dummy.**

[*****]

" _Good evening, world. This is Diethard Reid, reporting for NHK Newsline. There's quite a lot to report tonight._

 _After the fateful battle at Viceroy Palace, fought between the Black Knights and the Purists, the Black Knights have begun waging a campaign of thorough, widely-publicized small-scale ambushes, insurgency operations, and counter-attacks against Britannian forces within Area 11. Though larger-scale actions are infrequent, it's clear to everyone that the Black Knights have kept steadily growing in power and influence, inspiring a wave of revolutionary fervor in the Eleven populace as a whole. Just last week, the Black Knights initiated a raid on a suspected Britannian military base, managing to oust any and all authorities present, culminating in the theft of any valuable supplies present."_

The air was choked with the sounds of gunfire and action, constant motion. The Britannian MP officers were in trouble, and they all knew it – the Black Knights had taken them completely by surprise, and they somehow seemed to know the layout of the facility like the back of their collective hand.

They weren't sure if there was a mole, or if their systems got hacked into, or _what_ , but somehow the Black Knights had the upper hand on the Britannians. Short, curving corridors, circular rooms, the numerous freight lifts interspersed throughout the base – they wound up helping the terrorists rather than impeding their progress.

The Black Knights cut the officers to pieces like it was nothing, like it was a game: all the MP officers saw were silent, brutal soldiers darting swiftly between patches of cover; all they heard were isolated bursts of gunfire strafing and zig-zagging across the rooms, the intermittent, concussive pop of a grenade exploding, the terrified reports of their comrades, the booming, inhuman voice of Zero echoing across the spacious yet compact halls.

Finally, the Britannian remnants unanimously decided "fuck this" and booked it. Those that managed to survive either integrated themselves elsewhere or sought shelter under Jeremiah's roof.

Silence, then restless footsteps moving forward, browsing the area. "Zero, I think that's the last one!"

"Act quickly! Take anything that seems valuable and load them into the eastern garage – we're going to have Sugiyama and Eitaro's units spirit them away with their Knightmares. Sugiyama, Eitaro – whilst your comrades gather up their supplies, I want you to line some explosives along the walls on all sides! Be prepared to detonate them the moment we leave!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Tamaki. If you please, let's go with your plan. Focus only on me – don't reveal your comrades' identities by accident."

"Hell yeah! Thanks, Zero!"

The terrorist in question, pulling out a disposable night-vision camera and sweeping it around the destroyed, debris-ridden base, then focusing on Zero, who proceeded to strike a grand, triumphant gesture. Tamaki then pointed the lens at his crotch and turned the video clip off after dry humping the lens of a few times.

"…Interesting ending, Tamaki. I want to have a look at the footage later on, but make sure what you filmed gets passed along to Diethard. He'll know what to do with it."

"Over and out, Zero!"

After everything was finished, the Black Knights retreated into the night, blowing the MP hideout sky high with a deafening _boom_ , like lightning. By the time the authorities arrived onto the scene, they were too late – all that the Black Knights left behind was a singular, torn Japanese flag, hanging where the Britannian flag once hung.

[**]

" _For a brief period, it was suspected the rebels went into hiding, or deep cover in military terms. However, recently, a high-profile Britannian officer and some of his men were destroyed by roadside bombs in Matsumoto – five were reported injured from the ambush, three dead. A wide assemblage of conspiracy theories popped up after that incident. Many have claimed that some of Area 11's own countrymen – Britannian countrymen – have turned against the authorities and started aiding Zero. There are some theories that the Black Knights have a network of spies and moles within the military, which had led to a program led by Baroness Villetta Nu to do an updated background check and status report on each and every soldier and military civilian in Area 11."_

The nobleman and his aides came for the Black Knights deep in Britannian-held territory late one night, around 1:00 AM, down unguarded roads under a bright moon. By the time they'd set everything up, Lelouch counted about ten guards assisting the nobleman, who were doling out a handful of thin, metal crates containing money, weapons, Knightmare parts, medicine. The nobleman's guards looked as tense as could be, one twitch of the eye away from imploding – they weren't sure why their employer was helping out the Black Knights, why their employer was blackmailing them into helping out the Black Knights with him.

 _The power of Geass._

"As you can see, Zero, I never forget my promises," the nobleman proclaimed, tapping his chest proudly.

"I can see. Thank you."

The Black Knights were getting more and more money each day – mostly illicit funds, save for the cash that came out of Lelouch's account (and even that was money stolen from the Homeland years ago, enough to sustain him for so many years) and whatever came out of the Black Knights' pockets. There were the sympathetic elements within Japan, like Kyoto; local support, like the integrated terrorist cells. But, as Lelouch found out, stealing money was a hell of a lot easier than earning it – whatever they managed to steal from the Refrain drug busts and Military Police raids was more than enough to keep the war effort going on.

But occasionally, Lelouch had to rely on Geass. Not that he minded. Geass was a sure-fire way to get whatever he damn well pleased.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Zero?"

Lelouch tensed. He glanced over at his comrades, making a silent gesture. They unslung their weapons.

"Hey, put your guns down!" a gruff voice shouted.

The nobleman's own guards raised their weapons.

 _Mexican standoff._ "No thanks. You were awful at chess, anyway," he whispered to the nobleman. Immediately, Lelouch bolted for cover, pulling out a pistol. "Kozuki!" 

"Fire!"

[**]

" _The Black Knights have begun to wage an effective propaganda war against the Britannians as well. Pro-terrorist graffiti and posters have been spotted in areas across Area 11. The Tokyo Settlement; Shibuya; the Telmen District; Kurume; Sapporo… and numerous others. A particularly famous image of a silhouette of Zero, wearing a Japanese flag as a cape, has been making the rounds, circulating across the internet. Speaking of which, pro-terrorist websites have appeared on the internet recently, and BIGLOBE has made a series of efforts to shut them down and track down the anonymous creators. A pirate radio run by terrorists have appeared, broadcasting from a secret IFF signal carted across Area 11. However, there have been reports of Britannians tuning into it by accident."_

Rivalz, holding out his phone, had managed to shock and surprise Milly Ashford, and she didn't think she was easily surprised or shocked. Although she couldn't exactly figure out Shirley's mesmerized expression, Milly was positive the girl was just as shaken as she was. Thank the Lord that Nina wasn't there – she would've had a nervous breakdown on the spot.

"… _ **and the opposition is as strong as ever! Those foot-up-your-ass Britannians are going to learn that you don't just take away our freedom and get away with it! You can go ahead and lie, saying that the war's over, that this is just mopping up, just taking care of a handful of unruly Elevens. Well, the**_ **Japanese** _ **are gonna tell everyone who's listening the bald-faced**_ **truth** _ **– that there's still a war, that we're winning, and that Japan is going to be fucking liberating, and we're gonna slaughter every single Britannian that stands in our way of justice!"**_

She wasn't sure who was talking – it certainly wasn't Zero – but Milly had a feeling he wasn't a very nice person.

The recording Rivalz got kept going on – there were interviews with field commanders, speeches from Zero, discussions on recent terrorist actions, war songs, all kinds of things. But they'd all heard enough, and Rivalz clicked off his phone, slumping back into his chair.

 _God, I got chills._

Milly squeezed her wrist to quell the shaking.

"My friend called me up the other afternoon, said, _Tune into 103.3 and you're gonna crap yourself_. So I did, and I heard this. Dug out my phone, started recording it cos I didn't wanna miss it… and… well. Damn. Should I turn this into the authorities?"

Milly shrugged. "Not quite sure."

"They probably already know it happened, anyway," Shirley noted, nervously toying with a few strands of her orange hair.

"It's a scary world we're growing up in, guys," Rivalz muttered. "I just hope Lelouch is okay… we haven't heard from him in what feels like forever."

Milly nodded, lost in thought.

 _Is this what he was trying to avoid?_

"I didn't really get that whole twin prince thing, but… if it's what he wants, then, hey," Rivalz continued, rubbing his eyes. "Just wish we could see him again."

"You're not alone," Shirley said. "Do you know where Nina is?"

Rivalz shrugged, perplexed. "Said she was working on something… science-y. Didn't really get it. Might as well have been in another _language_."

"But she's okay, right?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty sure."

Milly leaned back in her chair. _That day, when I heard about what happened to the governors…_

She'd called her grandfather almost immediately, saying that she loved him.

 _I just got so scared. I couldn't believe it… nobody at school believe it. One minute, everyone was talking about Lelouch, the student turned Prince… and then everyone was talking about the massacre… but, honestly, I thought it was a one-off thing. Britannia isn't the… greatest place in the world…_

Memories of Lelouch ranting at length about how corrupt the Britannian system was, how his father was an "uncompromising, selfish, hateful son of a bitch", popped up in her mind.

 _But they're strong. They've taken care of terrorists before. They always do… but they're losing. I don't get it. What's different?_

"Guys…" Shirley started, swallowing nervously. "What if they come here? To the school?"

Milly smiled sweetly. "Shirley, don't think like that."

"I'm serious! What if they come here…? I mean, we're a Britannian school!" 

"A liberal Britannian school. We'll take in anyone, regardless of who they are."

"Subtleties like that may not matter to them…"

Shirley had a point.

"…I'd probably jump in front of a bullet for you guys, if it's any consolation," Rivalz mentioned, patting Shirley's hand. "Or, at the very least, push you out of the way. Because if I have enough time to jump in front of you, I have enough time ta push you out of the way."

Milly, smiling, took both of their hands. "We're going to be fine. Really. This whole mess isn't going to come to us – Ashford is well-hidden, and _well-protected_ , everyone. But if it does – and that's if – then we'll do everything in our power to keep the student body safe. It's our duty as the Council, anyway. We've got a friend in hiding, working day and night for… something, to keep us all safe. Let's do the same, okay?"

Shirley nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

 _And maybe once all this is done, everything will be back to normal._

"You think I should join the army?" Rivalz questioned.

"Do you?" Milly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rivalz laughed exasperatedly, relaxing. "Hell no!"

[*****]

PURIST HIDEOUT – TOKYO SETTLEMENT

"… _In conclusion, the war continues to rage on and it shows no signs of stopping. Although large swathes of the populace in Area 11 have not been affected, there are analysts who believe it's only a matter of time until the fighting reaches the center of the Tokyo Settlement. In other news, Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and the Purists have agreed to hold a publicized funeral for the deceased Governors of Area 11; the location of the funeral remains a secret, as per—"_

Click.

Jeremiah felt good to be back in his predominately-blue Viceroy's uniform – it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the scrubs those nurses had him wear. The moment he'd put on his imperial epaulets and donned his red Purist sash, he'd felt like his old self again. Honestly, it felt good to be out of the hospital – he could finally resume doing what he did best: laying down the law. And given how violent and corrupt Area 11 had become in his absence (he still suspected that Doctor Ohtani, the Eleven bitch, had kept him at the Shibuya Red Cross out of pure, unadulterated spite), there was a lot of law to start laying down.

Truth be told, he was doing a decent job thus far. He'd been in office for a little under a month – Villetta had been with him the whole time, and Kewell had finally been released from hospital about two and a half weeks after Jeremiah re-entered office. Almost immediately, the Purists instigated a series of counter-operations, ones that had been in development for a long time, only to see the limelight in the wake of Zero's attempted assassination.

Villetta ordered a background check and search of every soldier and military civilian in Area 11, save for the guards currently protecting Prince Schneizel and Princess Euphemia (they were part of Schneizel's team from Russia, and unless Zero's influence reached across the world there was no way they could have been involved, or so Villetta hoped). They'd tried to make it as unobtrusive and unbiased as possible, but there was some backlash, especially from Honorary Britannians.

Sato, Caitlyn, and Valerio began devising a system to implement more security cameras and defense systems across the Tokyo Settlement, and possibly beyond, if the budget allowed it – already, eight locations had allowed it, and twelve others were presently discussing it with the Purists' attorneys. Taran, having collected a vast array of discarded terrorist equipment – most of it old junk, but some of it fairly useful – tried his hand at cracking the Anti-A11 Signal, that damned signal that had allowed the terrorist radio to anonymously broadcast without persecution.

Jeremiah and Kewell, for the most part, were just trying to clean up loose ends. Even though Bartley was on their side, at least for the time being, they hadn't forgotten about Prince Clovis, how obsessed he was with keeping the Shinjuku Incident – _centuries ago_ , Jeremiah thought – under wraps from almost everyone. Kewell, in particular, was worried about a destroyed science bunker he'd found some time ago in the Hirosaka forests. It was a property owned and operated by Clovis, but when Kewell and his team stormed the facility, he wasn't there. In fact, nobody was there, and the bunker had been almost completely totaled. Nothing was salvageable.

It was around that time Clovis disappeared.

 _Meaning the Prince was either killed by terrorists or he personally destroyed whatever he had hiding down there._

Neither of those scenarios were particularly comforting.

So Kewell had spent his _continued_ healing time digging up whatever he could find on that end, and Jeremiah had busied himself with overseeing repairs of the decimated Viceroy Palace, instigating continued operations in Shinjuku with his chief enforcers and commanders (esp. the smuggling operations and black market deals that area was notorious for), and augmenting the search-and-destroy plans he had for the Black Knights – it pissed him off to no end that the Black Knights had managed to stay hidden in a small, compact place like Japan.

Jeremiah glanced down at his agenda.

" _Attend funeral with eulogy prepared_

 _Bring replacements for A11 Governors up to speed._

 _Kill 0_

 _Meet w/ Industry Minister_

 _Arrange Sutherland deals w/ Drummond and Kyoto (keep investigating)_

 _Reply to Lloyd's report abt. Relocation (Talk to Cecile abt. VARIS)_

 _Kill 0_

 _Meet w/ Bartley abt. Prince Schneizel & Princess Euphemia_"

There was a lot of work to be done. And after Diethard's report, the Purists had become aware that there was even more work to be done.

"Bastard's getting cocky," a bandaged Kewell muttered, browsing through Jeremiah's bookcases. "Thinks he can walk all over the police and get away with it."

"Someone's sending Diethard all this footage," Villetta mentioned, leaning against the casing of the big window in the office, rubbing a finger across her chin. "I grilled the news station in Japan but I didn't found out a damn thing. They really have no idea who brings these tapes in."

"And yet they still broadcast them. God bless the pragmatism of the media."

Jeremiah drummed his fingers against his desk, taking a swig of soda pop. "We need to fight fire with fire. At this rate, Zero's going to control the news. I'm going to authorize every news station in Area 11 to not broadcast any terrorist material they get – instead, they're going to send it to our people for analysis."

"And do you think Diethard will listen? He's the main correspondent for all of this," Villetta pointed out.

"He's helped us before."

"He'll go where the action is."

"Then perhaps we need to step up the action," Kewell proclaimed, clutching his arm.

 _Damn right._

"Try to take it easy, Soresi," Jeremiah noted, then: "I want to play up this upcoming funeral for all it's worth. We need to make it as weepy and sentimental as possible, show the tragedy for what it is. There are some that already lost faith in those terrorists for their actions – this will just pour more salt in the wound."

 _And I was so close to convincing them to follow along with my arrangement, as well. Maybe their replacements will be more compliant to my proposal._

"Do you have your eulogy ready?" Villetta asked.

"Mmhm. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Should we keep as we are in regards to Clovis?" Kewell asked, with hesitance in his voice.

Jeremiah nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this in no time. I trust Bartley, but it's obvious he still knows something we don't. Just because the Shinjuku Incident was closed by the courts doesn't mean it's over at all."

 _After all, that's the reason this whole mess began._

Jeremiah rose from his desk, looking out the window.

"We'll burn Zero to the ground. We'll teach him what happens to those who cross us… but all in good time."

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS WEAPONS DEPOT

Rakshata had really outdone herself, Lelouch thought, and he didn't think it was possible. The Guren had undergone a full recovery almost overnight – a handful of weeks, but that's semantics – and Rakshata's team had even taken the liberty of implementing brand new specs on the Guren to make it even better than it was before, thanks to the recent surge in supplies. Explosive shells could now be fired using a keypad in the cockpit, equipped with a tracer to boot, which would immediately lock on to any Britannian IFF Signals. It was far more convenient to just press a button rather than hit a multitude of switches and controls. The Landspinners had been thoroughly cleaned and refined; the Guren's hand gun had been given fresh ammunition belts and it now had some kind of grenade launcher on it, which could also be activated using the cockpit's keypad. The Radiant Wave technology was still the same as it always was, but that was fine, because it operated perfectly.

Of course, all of these new bells and whistles meant one thing: Guren was an energy hog. They were going to have to be very conservative with the Guren until they found a way around that unfortunate issue.

"Knightmares can't carry energy fillers on their backs, correct?"

Rakshata dimly nodded, scanning her eyes over the vast array of Burais in the depot. "Not the current models, anyway. The Estrellas were bulky enough that we could just slap additional batteries on the back, underneath the cockpit… but, A.) we used batteries, not Sakuradite, and B.) they're _sizable_ Knightmares. My pride and joy," she added sentimentally. "These Burais are sleeker, more elegant but not as… practical."

"I might consider having just a team of supply-bringers. They can hang near the backlines, and they could have energy filler packs waiting at the ready in case someone runs out."

The scientist nodded, pursing her lips. "Not a half-bad idea."

"It feels like the only way we're going to win against Britannia is by having the bigger, badder robots."

"They're more than just robots. But yes, you're on the mark, there. It's an arms race! And a fun one at that."

 _Maybe to you. It's a lot more stressful to me. Still, that Lancelot deal bought us some time._

Lelouch's communicator beeped once again, and he fished it out from the inner confines of his cape. "Yes?"

"Hey, Zero, it's Naomi… come to the training grounds. _Physical_ training grounds. You need to see this. Sir."

Curiosity piqued, Lelouch nodded before reminding himself that Naomi couldn't hear nods. "Be right over." Click. "Continue as you are, Rakshata. You've been doing excellent work."

"You call it work, I call it play. Just don't forget about our promise, Zero!"

Lelouch chuckled to himself. "The more you remind me, the more I might remember."

The "physical" training facility was once a parking garage, before everyone unanimously decided they'd gut it out and transform it into something different – namely, an exercise facility of sorts. There were crates, tables, and containers scattered across the expansive garage, along with a makeshift training course lined with small barricades, targets to shoot and stab at, the works. It was so compact that every little sound echoed throughout the room. Ohgi had mentioned it made him feel claustrophobic.

 _I really wish he hadn't left. He's harboring secrets about me… and he was also a good field commander. Hopefully he doesn't get swallowed up into the "wait and see" mentality the JLF has, or if he becomes a tool._

Naomi had seated herself atop some crates, scratching her blue hair as she gazed over a report with starstruck eyes. Clearly, this was something fascinating, something that couldn't wait. In the corner of Lelouch's eye, he saw… Rolo.

 _I had a feeling you'd be involved._ Rolo Ohtani had a fascinating air about him. He always looked like he was ready to pounce at a moment's notice – he was a series of tight, strained lines, just waiting to be unleashed into action. Always poised, always calm, yet… there was that hint of underlying danger that just didn't sit right with Lelouch. Given that Rolo was a new member, Lelouch usually put him in the suppressive lines, or had him helping out with logistics or something along those lines, but even so, Lelouch had a feeling Rolo knew a lot more than he let on.

And it bugged the shit out of Lelouch.

"Naomi. What's this you wanted to show me?"

"…You might wanna take a seat. Take a look at the course log."

Lelouch did just so. At the top of the page was Yoshida, who'd logged the course in about forty-one seconds. Below him was Segata, then Ohgi, then Kallen; at the very bottom was C.C., which didn't surprise Lelouch in the slightest. All in all, the average time frame for the obstacle course was about forty to eighty seconds, give or take.

"Okay."

Naomi cleared her throat, twiddled her thumbs. "Rolo. Mind showing me again?"

"It would be a pleasure," Rolo said, breathily.

Now Lelouch was interested. He watched as Rolo shifted his feet—

And in seconds, Rolo had finished. Lelouch blinked and damn near fell on his ass when he realized Rolo had practically fucking teleported to the other side of the room, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. The targets were riddled with fresh bullet holes and knife tears; the barricades had scuff marks on them, signifying where Rolo's heels landed; the traffic markers they used for agility tests were all shaking, implying that someone had rushed by them very recently.

 _What. The. Fuck._

Rolo walked nearby Zero and Naomi, breathing heavily, vaguely clutching at his chest.

"That was… six seconds," Naomi muttered.

 _What._

"I've never seen anything like it before," she continued.

 _The._

"Couldn't do this in a million years."

 _Fuck._

"I…" Rolo began, taking a deep breath. "I'm well-trained." He looked up at Zero. "Was that satisfactory?"

"…"

Rolo and Lelouch just kind of stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them speaking a word. Rolo was staring at him with such crystallizing intensity that Lelouch almost forgot he had his mask on.

"Impressive, Ohtani," Lelouch finally admitted, coughing. "Where did you learn that… or how?"

"I'm very fast."

"Jeah, that's… obvious," Naomi said, smiling in an exasperated manner.

"And also focused."

"I see," Lelouch exclaimed, stretching his arms. "Very impressive indeed. Go find Eitaro – he's discussing strategy with Minami and Segata at the moment."

Rolo tilted his head, then nodded. "As you wish, Zero."

As he left, Lelouch felt chills shoot up his spine.

"That's… really incredible," Naomi breathed.

"I need to make a call. I think Kallen was looking for you earlier."

"I'll go find her. Do you want to hear the updated inventory list?"

"Another time. Thank you for… whatever the hell this was," Lelouch muttered, quickly exiting the facility and bounding up the adjacent staircase. By the time he reached his office, he hadn't realized he'd been running the entire time – it was the odd passing glance C.C. gave him that clued him in.

"Something troubling?" C.C. questioned, keeping her distance slightly.

 _Being shot tends to make one a little bitter._ Lelouch pulled out his cell, nervously tapping in a number that had become familiar to him recently. "Vaguely."

"…Is it Geass?"

Lelouch had no idea how to answer… but it terrified him when he realized he couldn't say no to that query.

"…C.C. I'm sorry I shot you."

C.C. shrugged. "Been shot before."

Lelouch had no idea how to decipher that one.

Click. "Hey, Twin. It's been a while."

"What do you know about Rolo Ohtani?"

An exasperated chuckle on the other side of the line; it was impossible to parse.

"Don't joke around," Lelouch continued, wondering why his supposed double was so immature. "You're me from… another time, or something. What do you know about Rolo Ohtani?"

"Things are going to be different in this timeline, other-Me," Time Baron exclaimed, as if he was stating the obvious. "What happened in my Prime Timeline isn't always going to bleed out into other ones."

"What do you know?"

A sigh. "Just watch out."

Lelouch's stomach dropped. "Ah."

"Yep."

"What have you been up to in Pendragon?" Lelouch asked, walking behind his desk and turning on a short-wave television, browsing through the security camera feed.

"Work, lot of work, actually. Geass does most of it for me."

"Vague and cryptic as usual."

"So are you! I mean, you're me, after all."

Lelouch found one of the tapes of Rolo running the obstacle course, and his eyes were transfixed on the black-and-white tape as Time Baron droned on about his experiences at the Aries Villa.

It wasn't just some trick of the eyes – Rolo moved with almost exactly the same speed and physicality on camera as he had just a few moments ago, in person.

 _Does he have Geass?_

"…and furthermore…"

"Baron. In this world of yours, does Geass vary from user to user? According to… some sources, it does here."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

 _Spooky._ Lelouch glanced at C.C., who was listening in on the conversation with a façade of disinterest.

"Is… _that man_ , planning to make any moves against Area 11?" Lelouch asked, glancing at his messy chessboard.

"Not so far. Although, he's going to meet with the Knights of the Round tomorrow. Discuss something. So, that might change. The old man may very well nuke Japan and be done with it."

"If that happens, you're going to let me know immediately."

"Hey, now. I'm already a mole for one person. Don't wanna dig too deep."

Lelouch groaned, then nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wait! I remember!"

"Huh?" 

"…Baron. "Time Baron". How did my Mother die?"

"Oh. In my world, she didn't."

Lelouch swelled with excitement and anxiety.

"But I have a feeling she's very dead in this timeline."

And then the mood soured. "Damn it. Why?"

"Can't feel her presence."

 _Interesting choice of words._ "I want you to look for clues about how my Mother died… Schneizel told me about how Marianne was carrying some kind of book wrapped in strange symbols and text the night she died." 

"Book? That's weird."

"You're telling me. It was in the Archives one night and then gone the next. Schneizel mentioned that Cornelia had it last… but she's in the European Union right now. So that limits my options."

"Aight. I'll look around, ask around the Palace."

Lelouch stiffened and exhaled. "It's possible that our… Father, killed her."

"Who knows? It's different each timeline. Time will tell."

"Please keep looking…" After a moment: "Is the Aries Villa the same as I left it?"

"Almost unchanged. Like it was frozen in time. Only difference is that everyone hates each other even more now."

"Ah. That's… that's good."

"Mmhm."

"Don't forget the mission I gave you."

"I must be crazy."

"Why?"

"I mean, I'm _talking to myself_."

For once, Lelouch laughed.

"Very funny… I have to go. Stay hidden."

"Eh."


	29. Britannia

**Demons – They always are.**

 **Theundying – I know. It's my destiny. I don't think I've lost it, though, at least not yet.**

 **S.K.F.F.F. – Thank you for actually giving it a chance instead of just prematurely giving up, lol.**

 **Guest – I can assure you, the vindictive, rebellious Britannian prince isn't interested in a homosexual relationship with a sad-eyed, defeatist superhuman pilot. There might be little jokes spread here and there about it, but they aren't gay here. Sorry, Suzalulu shippers~**

 **[*****]**

 **AREA 11 (Formerly known as Japan)**

"—no matter what you do, you can't win this!"

Startled, Lelouch snapped back to reality. _Oh. Where am I… right, of course._ Lelouch took a glance down at the chessboard, then glanced up at the portly nobleman sitting across from him. The old man who had played before Lelouch had done a poor job, though not too terrible – his opponent had made a serious mistake by leaving his Queen out on H5 and Bishop out on C4. _What a rookie mistake. Noblemen have no clue how to play chess the right way._

Lelouch turned to his blue-haired ride. "Sorry, repeat that, Rivalz?"

"You can't win this! Look at the way he has his pieces set up. Don't toss in any more cash—"

"Rivalz, how long do you think it'll take us to get back to class in time?"

"If we really haul ass, twenty minutes at best!" Rivalz looked so worried, it was almost adorable. Almost.

Lelouch sat down; his nobleman opponent was tapping his fancy nail-file on the table impatiently, wanting to take the money he wanted and leave. There was a television somewhere in the background mentioning something about another terrorist incident, which was honestly old news.

" _Old news – what of it, boy?"_

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

"What's the timer status?" Lelouch asked.

"One move every twenty seconds. In a hurry to lose?" Fat-and-Fancy responded.

 _If only you knew. It'll only take… five, six moves for you to block your own Knight's progress because of how you have your Queen and Pawns arranged. Child's play._

"It's enough time." _Knight to F6._ Lelouch clicked the timer off once his move was finished, which gave a pleasant-sounding beep. "You look like you're from the Homeland. What do you think of Japan?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Rivalz nervously adjusting the collar of his school uniform. The nobleman started, but the guards he brought with him to the match paid no heed. The old Japanese man seemed to like this. "Excuse me?"

"Japan. Er, rather, Area 11. My mistake."

The nobleman brought one of his bishops to C4 and slapped the timer switch with more force than necessary. "Full of Elevens. So many of them think they have the nerve and the right to insult us and rebel against us. We gave them everything, didn't we? Riches, technology, all kinds of things."

"Indeed we did. We also distanced them from their culture, no?" Lelouch captured the pawn his opponent had set up at E5. Timer off.

"Culture?" The nobleman scanned the board, vaguely annoyed.

"Culture. After all, we did strip Japan of its autonomy."

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about, boy."

"I could say the same for you. Seven seconds."

Cursing, the nobleman moved a Rook and Lelouch immediately knew he'd win. _He'd moved his King to E2. This is almost too simple. This backwards, narrow-minded Nobleman makes a backwards, narrow-minded move. Typical, typical, typical._

Lelouch moved a pawn to G6, trying to fool his opponent, not that it'd be of any difficulty. He was, apparently, moving too fast for the nobleman, who was fidgeting with his nail file. He glanced over the board as the timer ticked away; nervously, he moved his pawn to A3.

"You look tired."

"Just make a move, schoolboy."

Lelouch planted a Bishop on C4. He could make out, in his peripheral vision, a big, goofy smile on Rivalz' face, and some of the guards around the Nobleman seemed to realize the danger as well. The Nobleman blinked and sweated. There were no pawns left to counter the Bishop, nor could any of his Rooks move without being obstructed by the pawns.

"I pass."

"You can't pass. That's not allowed."

"What?"

"Maybe if you'd actually looked up the rules of chess gambling, you'd know that. You either have to forfeit the money or—wait a fuck."

The portly nobleman blinked, evidently surprised by Lelouch's curt french.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, nervously toying with his swanky cravat.

"I've… swear to God, I've done this before," Lelouch muttered, the hairs of the back of his neck standing up on edge. "This exactly. This happened already."

"Uh… yeah, we've been gambling before, dude," Rivalz attempted, awkwardly laughing, trying his best to lessen the tension in the room. The nobleman's guards started whispering amongst themselves.

"No, Rivalz! This match! This exact match! I've done it before!"

"Huh?" Rivalz' unbridled, hapless ignorance was going to kill him one day.

 _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_

"Nobleman, what date is it today?" Lelouch barked, his voice clipping at the last couple of words.

"September 1st," the nobleman drawled, his anxiety gone, replaced with utter confusion. "You're acting erratic, schoolboy. Maybe you've realized that I just might have an advantage over you…?" 

"Nice bait. You're going to lose in three turns. What time is it?"

"11:57 PM," the nobleman declared, glancing at his digital watch.

Lelouch leapt out of his chair, grabbing his Ashford Academy jacket, rushing out of the velvety gambling room, leaving everyone in his wake completely astounded and rather confused. With a groan, Rivalz came rushing after him, asking question after question, wondering why he was so worked up, they had at least ten minutes to kill before having to be back to class—

 _I have to hurry to that industrial area so I can be picked up by the terrorists. BUT WHY AM I BACK HERE?! Oh wait. Clovis' announcement should play right about now. Good enough experiment as any._

"Yo, Lelouch, check this out!" Rivalz exclaimed, sticking perfectly to the script.

Lelouch half-heartedly turned towards Rivalz, glancing up at a huge TV screen, feigning interest. Sure enough, his big brother, Clovis la Britannia, was plastered across the screen, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Par for the course.

 _Okay…_

"To all my Imperial Subjects – and, of course, the Elevens who cooperate with us – I have tragic news."

Lelouch let out a shaky breath. _Everything's the same, basically. Same lines, same place, same circumstances. Okay, that's cool. BUT WHY AM I BACK HERE?! Did I use my Geass too many times? Did C.C. pull some shit—argh, I knew I shouldn't have shot her!_

Realizing he was clenching his fists, he let them relax, his eyes gazing over the Shibuya District. _No, that wouldn't make sense. Why send me all the way back here? There's no motivation, unless it's to teach me a lesson… but she's not keen on learning lessons herself. Okay. So… Time Baron! It had to be! He has the power to control time! I should have known from the beginning he'd betray me! God damn it! Does he have the power to alter my life on a WHIM?! BUT WHY WOULD HE?!_

"Now, everyone," TV Clovis continued, oblivious to his younger brother's internal monologuing. "Please join me in mourning for Lelouch vi Britannia, or should I say, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch's heart stopped. The air around him tightened.

 _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhtatwhathwthathata_

"I know where you are," Clovis said, his normally elegant voice gaining a violent, sadistic edge. The pixels on the screen began to distort, one by one. "And I know what you've done. How many lives you've screwed over. How many people you've killed. How many people you're going to kill."

 _nonoononononononnononononononononoONONONONONONNONONO_

Lelouch's breath came out in erratic puffs; he tried, desperately, to activate his Geass power, inflict everyone in the District, especially Rivalz, to just forget he ever existed, that what was happening was not real not real at all, just a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare, he would wake up and he'd be in his safe-house, completely OKAY—

Only to realize that everyone around him, near or far, had fallen onto the ground, unconscious… or dead. More than likely dead.

Each and every body (corpse) had a Geass sigil emblazoned on them.

Lelouch began screaming. He whipped up to face Clovis, eyes strained with fear, but it wasn't Clovis on the digital display anymore. It was Suzaku, in his flightsuit.

"Welcome to hell, Lelouch vi Britannia. We've been saving a spot for you."

"GO AWAY!" Lelouch screamed, his voice cracking – although he felt the Geass command surge forward, it didn't do a damn thing. Although the logical side of his brain told him that Geass doesn't work on figures on television screens, or other digital displays, he kept screaming at TV Suzaku regardless. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

A burst of static flew across the screen, and then Kallen appeared, donning her Black Knights uniform. "You should have quit while you were ahead."

"I had no choice, Kallen!" Lelouch belted, ignoring how his entire body was quaking, down to his core. "I had to fight! I had to save you!"

"You never wanted to save anyone. You only wanted power."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!"

Kallen disappeared, and then she was replaced by a distorted image of C.C., with an enormous X drawn across where her face should be. "All you wanted was revenge. And you were willing to kill everyone for it."

"I COMMAND YOU TO GO AWAY!"

The screen spontaneously exploded, raining down a hail of colored glass shards. As the shards hit the ground, Lelouch instinctively stumbled backwards, his heart pounding, his instincts telling him to run; he choked on those instincts as he witnessed the glass shards gather together; the result was yet another screen, only on the floor instead of on a platform. Displayed on the screen was a… picture of himself, in his Ashford Academy uniform. A wide splash of text on the screen read "Lelouch Lamperouge."

The Lelouch on the screen was engulfed by darkness, and then promptly destroyed.

This time, Lelouch ran away, adrenaline and primal terror guiding him, enabling him to run at a speed he wasn't aware he possessed. He was going faster than the speed of light, or so it seemed. As he ran, the world around him began to fall apart, literally, pieces of the sky raining down about him.

 _NO! NO! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK I CAN'T DIE! NOT HERE! I HAVEN'T-!_

He was suddenly face-to-face with Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Behind Charles was the limp form of Marianne vi Britannia's corpse, as pure and delicate-looking as Lelouch remembered it.

 _OLD NEWS?!_

And then he was filled with rage. Letting out a strained, primal roar, he swung at his father, striking to kill, to maim, to do something-

He was paralyzed. Lelouch couldn't move. He willed every single muscle in his body to move, but all he could do was hang there and simmer, blind with fury. But simmer he would.

"YOU! YOU MONSTER!" Lelouch screeched.

"This chapter is over, Lelouch vi Britannia," Charles declared. His right eye lit up.

 _GEASS?!_

"THIS IS MY STORY NOW! AND YOU'RE NEVER ESCAPING!"

"NO!" 

"NEVER ES—" CAPING!

 **NEVER ESCAPING!**

ALL OF YOU WILL ROT!

ESPECIALLY, YOU. DEAR READER.

READ ON IF YOU DARE!

SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

 **SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

Lelouch royal Lelouch Lamperouge zero vi Britannia killer murderer liar hero savior redemption Kururugi killer murderer liar fleija Knightmare nightmare fleija Nunnally murderer liar Lelouch liar Nunnally liar knightmarenightmare vv liar cc liar kallencolin liar rolo liar red light suspicious red light cc see two snow ninaninaninanina fleija endless ragnarok lies lies lies ragnarok lies Marianne Lelouch lies vv lies Nunnally lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies geass geass geass gigas gigas gigas Jupiter rains ragnarok thoughts thoughts thoughts thoughts all coluding into one **never returning never returning NEVER ERUETNRITNG**

 **NEVER RETU**

[*****]

 **A/N:**

…So. Let's talk.

A lot of you are probably confused by this turn of events… as you should be. And that's understandable!

But, please don't worry – this is all going to turn out for the best. Everything that's happening is all part of the overarching story – even if doesn't seem like everything's that going on is going to add up, it will, in ways that may surprise you.

Everything will be resolved. Lelouch is still going to direct his mad rebellion against the Holy Britannian Empire, Suzaku is still going to chase his seemingly-hopeless waterfalls, Kallen's going to carry on for the sake of what she believes in, just like everyone else, and Time Baron and Kaguya and Viola + the EU and the best of the bunch are all going to alter the universe one ridiculous proclamation at a time. This I can guarantee, and it's going to be a thrilling conclusion.

But I do have a warning, just a little warning.

There is always a fall before the rise. And that the rise is coming. Thing is, we don't know when. I do, but you don't, not necessarily.

So we're in the midst of the fall.

And falls are pretty gruesome.

If you read on, you're not going to like what happens to the characters. You're not going to like what happens next. You're only going to cause them more pain, and it's all because you read on. However, they might rise above the pain. They might not. You won't know. You could technically save them now by stopping reading.

I swear! If you stop reading, you might be able to save the characters. Lelouch, Kallen, C.C., Jeremiah, Suzaku, Kaguya, Rolo, hell, even Nunnally! All of them, regardless of who they are. I mean it. Whatever scary thing is coming along in the next few chapters… you could save them from going through it if you just settle down and move on.

Thing is, you might not. The only way to really know for certain is to keep reading, right?

Your chances of saving them are as likely as they are of dooming them.

If you're cool with that, then, by all means, do go on!

But honestly?

It doesn't matter.

You could close the link now, just go about your life.

But it won't matter.

Know why?

Because no matter what you do,

It won't save you.

 **And it's all your fault.**

RAGNAROK IS NEARING COMPLETION

JUPITER WILL RISE

GEASS IS COLLECTING

 **AND NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE**

 **NONE**

 **NONE**

 **NONE**

 **NEURAL HOLLOWLY I TILL**


	30. The End

_What is this feeling…?_

Lelouch couldn't believe how black the world was. It was almost completely black, like space without stars or planets or… hell, light of any kind. Pure, unadulterated darkness, yet… he could still see himself. He could still make out the contours of his body, the folds of his clothes, the color of his skin… it was almost as if he was the only fixture of light in this world of black.

Spirits had been talking to him for what felt like hours, explaining that he was somewhere called the "Thought Elevator", where he was becoming part of the "Collective Unconscious", et cetera et cetera. All kinds of metaphysical jargon and technomagic babble that didn't interest Lelouch in the slightest. All he wanted to know was… how to get out. And he'd tried, for hours upon hours upon hours (or maybe it was minutes, he wasn't sure – time ceased to be an issue where he was) to escape, to make his way back out of the darkness, but it was endless.

It was impossible.

He was trapped.

The images that he saw from C.C. began to rush in again. The ghosts. The snow. The fire, spreading across the globe, completely engulfing it like a big, red blanket. Geass. In retrospect, he really should have paid more attention to that, or asked more questions, but at the time, he was too preoccupied with his revolution business to really ask.

And he'd meant to ask her, when he had the adequate free time. But now... all he had was free time. But there was nobody around him. Everything he'd been striving for was all for naught – completely and utterly useless.

And Lelouch had the sinking feeling that it was all his fault.

He thought of Shinjuku, the place where it all started, where he led those would-be terrorists, the seminal Black Knights, to victory. He thought of Clovis, who begged for his life, whose eyes sagged beneath the weight of Geass. He thought of the Student Council, how much it hurt to leave them. He thought of Ohgi, whose idealism was far stronger than Lelouch's. He thought of Jeremiah, the racist bastard with a permanent chip on his shoulder, who justified his racism through supposed guilt. He thought of Schneizel, fearless and arrogant even in the face of his potential demise.

He thought of Suzaku, misguided for all the right reasons… and yet, for all the wrong reasons. How much Lelouch wanted to kill him, yet spare him.

He thought of C.C., whose snarky wit and sharp tongue poorly disguised how legitimately sad she was.

He thought of Kallen, how she was completely willing to die for her hopes and dreams.

He thought of the Black Knights, who'd banked all their hopes and dreams upon… him.

He thought of the triumph he'd felt as Zero.

He thought of his mother, who'd always believed in him.

Always.

Always.

Lelouch's Geass flared to life once more. "Set me free!"

He shouted into the darkness, over and over again. His throat grew hoarse as he shouted, repeating those same three words over and over again, to the point where they stopped sounding like words at all.

"Please, set me free!"

Nothing.

"I demand to be set free!"

Nothing.

"I don't want to die! I refuse to die! They're depending on me! And I'm depending on them! Set me free!"

Nothing.

"I have to save the world!"

Nothing.

Exhausted and lightheaded, Lelouch stopped, his shoulders aching and his head swimming with over-exertion.

 _It's no use… sorry, Suzaku. Kallen. Mother… I tried. I really did. I'm sorry._

"I'm sorry," he muttered, just to get it out of his system.

And then the darkness began disappearing. The world around him began crumbling apart, and he suddenly realized he was standing atop the transparent, iridescent walkways of a grand, stately palace, bathed in stardust. It was breathtaking.

 _Oh my god…_

Not wanting to waste time, Lelouch pressed forward—

"Yeah, no."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Him. His voice._

"Not bad. You figured out the magic password."

Lelouch turned around, and he wasn't surprised to see… himself. "Time Baron". They were identical; the only thing that separated them was their body language.

Lelouch held himself like he was an old man in the body of a young man.

Time Baron held himself like he was someone who'd been alive for far, far too long.

Clenching his fists, tugging at his cuffs, Lelouch could only glare at Time Baron.

"How's it going, brother?" Time Baron asked, apparently amused by Lelouch's pissed-off mood. He reached out to his left, grabbed some stardust as if it was solid, and blew on it; the stardust scattered across the ground as he did so.

"I don't have time to waste with you, Baron," Lelouch proclaimed, turning around and walking forward once again, the palace's interior becoming clearer by the moment. "I have a planet to save."

"Take another step and I'll fucking kill you."

 _Alright. That's convincing._

Lelouch groaned and turned around, folding his arms. He didn't want to waste any time.

"Let's assume I let you go," Time Baron declared, slowly walking towards Lelouch, arms spread out. "Let's assume I let you return back to your sinful life. Then what? What happens to this planet of yours? Are you really gonna hold true to your promise or are you gonna go back to doing the same shit you always do, Mr. Ends-Justify-The-Means?"

"You're me. You should know the answer to that."

Time Baron laughed, flipping his hair back. "At least you're honest with yourself. Literally."

"Yeah. Goodbye. Hope you enjoy your life as a Prince in Britannia, getting your every need attended to. I won't shed a tear when you inevitably get assassinated."

"It's cute how you assume I've even real at all."

Lelouch snorted. "Okay. Nice try. Goodbye."

Time Baron quirked a singular eyebrow, raising a fist and punching himself in the face, square on the cheek. Lelouch was confused, and then he felt like laughing in pity for this incredibly strange individual, but then he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, as if an invisible weight struck it—

 _What._

Time Baron's grin widened when he saw the look on Lelouch's face.

"I'm you, idiot," Time Baron said, his grin growing wider. "More than that. I'm a part of you. I'm a part of your _mind_."

Lelouch didn't respond.

"I'm an _extension_ of you! I live inside you, dumbass!"

Lelouch couldn't respond.

"I know exactly what you're thinking at all times, exactly what you're doing at all times! Every single movement you make, every single decision you make, whether it be giving orders or brushing your teeth in the morning or deciding what to eat for breakfast, I'm there! I'm like an arm, or a leg! Even if you don't recognize it, I'm vital to you!"

" _This is… a lot to take in, Lelouch."_

" _That sounds fucking stupid! No offense meant, man, but it totally is!"_

" _Come now, Lelouch. You and I both know how convenient it is to have friends in high places."_

" _No, I'm you."_

" _I mean, I'm talking to myself."_

" _In each and every single one of those worlds, Lelouch vi Britannia brings them to ruin."_

Lelouch began laughing, and he laughed hard. It was a laughter that came from his core, the kind of laughter that cut off your oxygen. You couldn't do anything except laugh. And boy, did Lelouch laugh.

"Funny, innit?" Time Baron claimed, smirking.

"Not possible," Lelouch muttered, the enormous grin on his face hiding how broken he was at the moment. "No way you're me."

"I'm your creation!" Time Baron roared at him, smacking him senseless. "I'm the by-product of your guilt! The guilt that came from ending an entire planet! The guilt that came from sitting in the universe, alone, for months, pondering over your endless list of sins. The guilt that came from entering a second timeline, only to cause even more destruction because of your unconscious desire to destroy shit! You wanted an excuse to give yourself a makeover, so you wouldn't have to look at yourself in the damn mirror and recognize yourself as the murderer you really are!"

Lelouch just kept laughing. Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing. It hurt to laugh, but he kept doing it regardless.

"I'm everything you wanna be. I'm everything you think the Ideal You should be. Flippant, immortal, all-powerful, not giving a shit about everything, willing to discard everything and everyone around me. I'm everything you literally cannot become, because of the way your mind works."

"Then what about the other Lelouches?!" Lelouch said, his throat sick from screaming and laughing and crying. "What about them?"

"Still extensions of you," Eyepatch-Lelouch stated, hovering next to Lelouch. "I'm the you that looks at life with one eye closed, the other one wide open."

Lelouch kept laughing.

"You're a savant. You can't see what's in front of you, even if it spit in your face," Eyepatch-Lelouch noted, pulling a magical orb out from his pocket. Images began flashing through the orb.

Ashford. "Your family. A safe place to live."

A tall, metropolitan building, with stars in the sky behind it. "An intelligent mind… no, an incredible mind."

Various royals, like Euphemia, Odysseus, Cornelia, Schneizel. "Brothers and sisters that genuinely cared about you, missed you."

"…You're wrong," Lelouch muttered, losing feeling in his body.

The orb disappeared. "You could have lived an incredible life. Maybe even have inherited the throne from your father if you played it right. But, no. You weren't satisfied with just playing politics, with playing it safe."

"You wanted to rage against the world," Purist-Lelouch mentioned, rising from the stardust, cloak flapping in the apparent wind. "Your whole philosophy was founded on you trying to justify everything you've done."

"You're wrong," Lelouch muttered, once again.

"No. The moment you killed Clovis was the point of no return."

"I didn't kill Clovis!"

"A timeline ago, you did," Time Baron proclaimed, smirking. "But, in a way, you still did. There's more ways to kill somebody than just destroying their body."

"You're aware of your flaws," Emo-Lelouch mentioned, stepping onto the foothold Time Baron was on. "But you're too nihilistic and depressed to even try to change anything about it. You want to change the world around you."

"Sound like someone you know?" Emo-Lelouch and Euphemia said in unison. Lelouch swiveled around, looking for Euphemia's presence, but she simply wasn't there.

"Everything I did was to change the world for the better," Lelouch weakly protested, the palace falling apart all around him.

"Nope," Time Baron exclaimed, shaking his head. "You wanted to live out your tyrannical wet dreams. It's why your Geass is the way it is."

"The only free will you cared about was your own," Purist-Lelouch said.

" _Geass responds to the user's greatest wish_ ," Time Baron said, echoing C.C.

"…" Lelouch couldn't answer.

"What a fine line to walk on. Oppressor versus oppressor. Criminal versus criminal. Evil versus Evil."

"…"

"You're just like Father," Time Baron smirked. "And you hate it."

The palace finally collapsed, and the other Lelouches disappeared.

Now, it was just Time Baron and Lelouch, alone in the universe.

"…So, that's it," Lelouch muttered, his very core shaking. "You never existed. You never have been real. You never touched down in Pendragon, never assumed my identity."

"Nope, that was all you. You wanted a reason to hide your identity. Partially because you didn't want to be caught by the military. Partially because you didn't want to look at yourself in the mirror and see Lelouch vi Britannia, the Killer."

"My brothers and sisters are still convinced that I'm dead."

"Absolutely."

"But that's impossible… the other chapters… I saw Clovis, Suzaku, Euphy, Viola Mancini, all of them, thinking and talking about me."

"Alllllll _your_ imagination. You like to believe you're important. Thing is, the E.U. never needed you; Clovis never really needed you. Maybe Suzaku did, but he was going to screw up with or without your help, anyway."

"No."

"Hard to discern between fantasy and reality, huh? I wonder… how much of this story actually happened. To you, anyway."

"You're just a lie."

"You're the greatest liar I've ever known. You can't even be honest with yourself."

"…There are no timelines."

"Well, not entirely. There's only two timelines. Those other Lelouches are just extensions of your personality. Like me. But like I said… two timelines. The one you ended (the Prime Timeline), and the one you're currently in. You fucked up the Prime Timeline, enough to bring it to ruin. It all started when you used your Geass on God, on the collective unconscious… and then it all got destroyed the moment you died."

"…"

"But your desire for a second chance at revenge – and maybe, to atone – was so strong that you were reborn, in another world. The Gods of the Universe decided that you deserved a second chance, to do things over again."

"…"

"Under a few caveats… No. Only one. Nunnally. You had to learn… how to live without. How to live without her."

"Nunnally… that name… so familiar…"

"Unfortunately so."

"So… my guilt at ending the first timeline… made me forget everything about it?"

"Bingo… but not quite. You just stuffed it deep inside your subconscious. You compartmentalize. That's how you… we, work. So it was never really gone. Just lurking. But now it's coming back. With a passion. And let me tell you, buddy, all this guilt you're carrying… damn. It's a lot."

"…"

"Feels bad, doesn't it? Knowing you could have stopped? Knowing you could have prevented the world from getting destroyed?"

"…"

"It feels bad, knowing you have to live without."

And then Lelouch remembered. He remembered Nunnally, and her wishes for a gentler world. He remembered Suzaku, betraying everyone around him, staying true to only himself. He remembered Euphemia, who was tragically just like Nunnally. He remembered Jeremiah, whose guilt turned him into a killer. He remembered C.C., whose desire to die influenced every decision she ever made. He remembered Mao, whose desire for love influenced every decision he ever made. He remembered fighting Suzaku on Kamine Island. He remembered putting down the mantle of Zero for the last time. He remembered Rolo's sacrifice. He remembered feeling so alone when he trapped Charles in the Sword of Akasha, remembered how it felt to kill him, how it felt to see Marianne alive again, only to lose her in the same breath. He remembered how hollow his ascension to throne was. He remembered how difficult those last few months for him were. He remembered Kallen, her heavy heart, how betrayed she looked when Lelouch conquered the world. He remembered passing the mask of Zero to Suzaku, imprisoning him to a difficult life… yet freeing him at the same time.

He remembered dying.

He remembered not dying.

He remembered losing everything, only to be reborn in a tremendous, interstellar burst.

He remembered.

And it took his breath away.

"…"

Time Baron held out a pistol – a Heckler & Koch, Lelouch's favorite brand.

"I'm going to count to five. At the end of this countdown, you're dying."

Lelouch remembered unveiling Zero to the world for the first time.

"One."

He remembered the million Zeroes. A million people, who all put their hopes, desires, and dreams on Lelouch's shoulders, all because they believed in him.

"Two."

He remembered the halcyon days of the Black Knights. Success after success after success, when it looked like the world was going to change.

"Three."

He remembered C.C. He remembered Kallen. He remembered Suzaku. He remembered Nunnally. He remembered Milly, and Shirley, and Rivalz, and Nina.

"Four."

He remembered the promise he made to himself.

He remembered Marianne.

He remembered Lelouch vi Britannia, and Lelouch Lamperouge, and Zero.

He _remembered_.

And he knew he had to live on.

"…Fi-"

Lelouch pried the gun out of Time Baron's hands, and with a roar, pulled the trigger on Time Baron, without even thinking twice about it. It was instantaneous. The bullet ripped right through Time Baron, and he just sort of smiled, a big, twisted grin, as he fell to his knees.

Stardust engulfed Time Baron. He began fading away. A peaceful feeling washed over Lelouch.

"…So it's all come back to you, huh?" Time Baron asked, smirking.

"…I can't lie anymore."

"It's gonna be hard. If you fail here… no more second chances."

"I know."

"The odds of you even saving the world, saving yourself, are slim to none."

"So long as there are odds, I don't care."

"You may die. For good. No matter how much power you have, everyone ends up in the same place."

"…Already died once."

"You and me both."

Time Baron slowly began to vanish.

"I knew you could do it," Time Baron proclaimed. "Are you ready?"

Lelouch could only nod. The darkness began to disappear.

And then the world was filled with bright, white light.

He was filled with purpose. And it gave him the desire to live on.

Time Baron activated his Geass.

"So long, brother. I, Lelouch vi Britannia…"

Time Baron faded away, but the Geass sigil remained.

" **Order you to** _ **live**_!"

[**]

 _"Are you going to be alright, Lelouch?"_

 _"…Don't worry about me, Euphy. So long as there's stars in the sky… I can still hope. I can still dream."_

 _"And what do you dream? What do ya hope?"_

 _"…I hope for happiness, Euphy."_

 _"You think you can live without Marianne?"_

 _"…Even if I can't, I have to try."_

 _"…Okay, Lelouch. Stay safe, okay? I love you."_

 _"Take care, Euphy. I love you."_


	31. Zeroes

Lelouch woke up in a cold sweat.

And then he fell back asleep, because it was five in the morning, an ungodly hour to get up at. He wasn't sure how the rest of the student body did it.

 _Maybe it's because they don't have a part-time job as a terrorist._

Unfortunately, Lelouch's attempt to get some well-deserved sleep and drift off to Dreamland, his ringtone sounded throughout the room. It was so loud, so grating, that it could only be described as unadulterated musical terrorism.

 _DA-DA-DA…DAAAAAAAAA-DADADADA! DA! DA-DA! DA-DADAD-ADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"OH MY GOD, I'M ANSWERING, HOLD ON," Lelouch screamed, to nobody in particular.

He groggily reached for his cellphone, managing to knock it off his nightstand. Furious, Lelouch got out of his bed, walked up to the phone, and pressed the little green "Answer" button.

"Yes, hello?" he answered. He sounded drunk.

"Oh my god, Lelouch, come to Choir. Right now. Right now. Oh man. RIGHT NOW, MAN. CHOIR."

Now Lelouch was awake. "Rivalz? Everything okay?"

"I don't know how to explain it Lelouch, but I think I MIGHT BE ZERO."

Lelouch paused, a bemused expression on his face. He wasn't expecting that one, for sure. "Run that by me one more time?"

"Dude I swear to god I'm Zero. And YOU'RE…"

Lelouch's stomach dropped. _Please no._

"…gonna have to help me!"

Shakily, Lelouch sighed and gave an imperceptible nod. "I'll be over in ten minutes, Rivalz. Just hang tight."

Eleven minutes later, Lelouch was dressed and walking out into the bitter cold of early Japanese mornings. Each morning seemed to get colder and colder, but there was a particularly frosty bite in the air this morning. Lelouch felt it rattling in his chest. Maybe it was nerves, but Lelouch suspected it was just the snow or something. He entered into the F Building and maneuvered his way down the regal hallways – _why do they all look the same?_ – before finally stumbling upon the choir room. He opened the door, and got a grasp on his surroundings. Namely, Rivalz sitting on a bench near the grand piano, looking mortified.

 _This is stupid._

"Hey, Rivalz," Lelouch muttered, taking off his scarf. "So. What… seems to be the problem?"

"Lelouch, buddy, you and I are best friends, right? True amigo homeslice chummy-chum dudebro friends, right? Friendliest of friends that ever friended?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"So, like, you understand why I had to come to you about this. You're the only person who could understand!"

"Oh my god, you're coked up again, aren't you?"

Rivalz idly swiped at the faint white line underneath his nose. "No. Lelouch, you gotta believe me. I think I'm Zero! And this whole time, I NEVER KNEW!"

Lelouch rubbed his eye, ran a hand through his uncombed hair and leaned against the grand piano, careful to phrase his next words. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE, MAN! The edgy helmet!"

 _It's not edgy, it's spiky and supposed to protect me from bullets._

"The tight pants!"

 _They're not that tight…_

"The hammy gestures!"

 _Fuck, I have a problem, don't I?_

"The… the FABULOUSNESS!"

 _Oh god, is this an intervention?! WAS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?_

"Everything just points to one undeniable conclusion… that I, Rivalz Cardemonde, am ZERO!" Rivalz emphasized the last word by flailing his arms around.

"R-Rivalz, calm down," Lelouch attempted. "Now, just because you and Zero have similar… ways of dressing and acting—"

 _As if. You'll never be half as fab as me._

"—it doesn't mean that you necessarily _are_ Zero. Make sense?"

"Oh, that makes sense," Rivalz said, apparently pacified. All tension had gone out of his shoulders. "What a relief."

"Yeah, sure."

"Should probably dispose of the costume in my backpack, then."

 _What._

"After all, since I'm not Zero, what use do I have for it? Zero probably wants his outfit back."

 _Yes he does. Also WHAT?!_

"Uh, what?" Lelouch whispered.

Rivalz opened up his backpack and leafed through it before pulling out a helmet and cape. To be more precise, _Zero's_ helmet and cape. Lelouch blinked, three times. It wasn't a trick of the eyes, it wasn't some hallucination. Just to be sure, Lelouch smacked himself, then pinched himself. Nope. Still Zero's helmet and cape.

"where did you get that?" Lelouch asked, his voice all but gone by this point.

"My closet, dude! Weren't you listening? Like I said, Zero probably wants this back."

Lelouch was sweating. "uh, rivalz, i can deliver it for you. you probably got classes to go to and stuff."

"Really? Thanks a million!"

Somebody else walked into the choir room at that moment, and Lelouch whipped around, his Geass flaring to life, fully prepared to order the poor sucker into forgetting they were ever here. He stopped when he realized it was Milly Ashford.

To be more precise, Milly Ashford, dressed in Zero's outfit. No helmet, though.

 _What._

"THERE you two are," Milly said, brushing some dust off her – Lelouch's? – cape. "I was going to ask you two if you've seen Zero around. Somehow I wound up in his… very comfortable uniform."

 _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat_

"Aw man, you too?!" Rivalz moaned, smacking his forehead. "And I thought I was the only one!"

 _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat_

"Well, surprise!" Milly said, twirling around, making the cape swirl around with her. "I've been looking everywhere for Zero! But I guess he didn't feel like showing up to class today."

 _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat_

"I like snow cones," Rivalz blurted out.

"Lelouch?" Milly questioned, staring at him with ignorant bliss. "Have you seen Zero around?"

"Who's Zero?" Lelouch managed, his brain short-circuiting.

Somebody else walked into the choir room.

 _OH MY GOD, A MIDGET ZERO?!_

The Midget Zero took off its helmet… revealing Nina Einstein. Lelouch wasn't sure which option was more terrifying.

"Oh… hey, everyone," Nina whispered, with her ghostly, shy soprano of a voice. "I guess you've been having the same problems too?"

"Yuuup," Rivalz muttered, idly playing a few black keys on the piano.

 _F Sharp, C Sharp, B, A Sharp…_

"Zero is MIA," Rivalz drawled out.

 _F Sharp A Sharp times Infinity._

"How embarrassing," Nina muttered, a blush crossing her cheeks. "I walked around with the helmet on and people started asking for my autograph. I was… popular, actually. But I felt super guilty. I knew that if I took the helmet off, they'd ask for me to cross my signature out, or throw it away or something."

"Awww, little Nina's getting popular!" Milly effused.

"Hey guys, maybe we should practice some of our songs," Lelouch offered, his voice strained as hell.

"No, no, we must get down to the bottom of this!" Milly declared, jutting her index finger and hips out for emphasis. "I won't rest until we give Zero his outfits back!"

"Hey, maybe you should all give me your outfits and then I can go look for him for you guys. Save you the effort."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Lelouch.

 _Fuck._

His Geass activated—

"Um, Lelouch, I'd have to change first," Milly reminded him.

"Same," Nina said.

"Oh, right," Lelouch said. He felt his Geass simmer down.

"Was that just an excuse to see me naked~?" Milly attempted, winking.

"Sure."

"…Wasn't expecting that for an answer."

"I wouldn't mind, either. For science, of course," Rivalz offered.

Yet another individual entered the choir room full of Zeroes.

 _I'm gonna deduce that's Shirley. And she's probably clad in a Zero outfit, right?_

"Oh my god, we're all matching?!"

 _Yeah, that's Shirley._ Shirley still had Zero's helmet on, but unlike Nina, she didn't take it off.

 _Probably afraid of helmet hair or something._ "Shirley, did you find Zero?" Nina asked, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"No! And I looked all around the school, too… I looked in the cafeteria, around the cafeteria, outside the cafeteria, the rooms adjacent to the cafeteria, on the roof above the cafeteria…"

"I don't think that's the entirety of the academy, Shirley," Rivalz pointed out, not that it mattered.

Lelouch twitched. _What kind of sitcom trite have I stumbled into?_

"Hey. Ladies," Lelouch started.

They turned to look at him.

"Get naked. Right now."

"UM," Nina began, shyly covering herself.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—" Milly drawled, her eyes widening.

"Could you repeat that?" Shirley stammered.

"-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—"

"Like… word-for-word?"

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

 _Fuck it._ Lelouch turned on his Geass. "Nina. Shirley. Milly. Get naked. Right now."

"Sure thing, boss," the three girls said in unison, and they began stripping.

"HELL YEAH!" Rivalz chanted, high-fiving Lelouch.

 _Maybe I should have told them to only temporarily get naked… eh. Who cares._

All of a sudden, the ceiling vent slammed into the ground. Lelouch was startled, and he looked up to see who the vent assailant was. All he saw was a blur of brown and purple, spiraling towards the ground… no, spiraling wasn't the right word. More like… spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

 _OH MY GOD, NO!_

Suzaku, dressed in Zero's outfit, stood up, looking confused. "Um… do you guys need a moment alone?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lelouch yelled, his Geass surging forward.

It didn't work.

"Sorry, Zero probably needs this outfit back," Suzaku protested.

 _His STUPIDITY. It's so… unbelievably HIGH! GEASS WON'T WORK ON THE BRAIN-DEAD! FUCK!_

Rivalz pulled out a camera and started filming the girls.

"Lelouch, dude, go make a Pornhub account like, right now," Rivalz advised.

Something inside of Lelouch snapped, and he smiled.

"LET'S SING A FUCKING SONG!" Lelouch proclaimed, sitting down at the piano.

"I might as well warn you now, I have a powerful singing voice," Suzaku boasted, smiling.

Lelouch began playing a major key melody, in B Flat or something, his fingers dancing across chords and treble-clef melodies. Everyone gathered around the piano and began singing.

" _I'm Zero! Yes, I'm Zero!_

 _I'm Zero and so are you!_

 _I'm the Hero! The only Hero!_

 _The Hero who'll save the day!_

 _I wear tight pants and crimson spandex_

 _And a Dracula cape, to boot!_

 _I kill innocents and I ruin Elevens_

 _With me, it's always a hoot!_

 _Terrorism is cool!_

 _Britannians are fools!_

 _I may be fab, but I am not gay!_

 _I am Zero!_

 _The hero who will save… THE… DAY!_ "

Everyone rang out with a high note on the last word. The glass on Zero's helmet(s) started breaking.

"Ah, man, that was great!" Rivalz said, laughing.

"Round of applause, guys!" Lelouch said, clapping.

"Best rehearsal yet!" Milly proclaimed, cheering.

"I thought I was gonna die on the high note," Nina muttered, giggling.

"You did wonderfully, Nina," Shirley praised, chortling.

"I should join choir! This was fun!" Suzaku said, chuckling.

Lelouch suddenly slammed on the keys.

" _WAIT, YOU NEVER WENT TO OUR FUCKING SCHOOL!_ "


	32. Dots And Boxes

**Guest – Hmmm…**

 **Unknown – "I'm tripping BALLS right now!"**

 **Otaku – Could start with "What the hell was that?"**

 **Republic – Same here, buddy.**

 **It's back, everyone.**

 **[*****]**

Lelouch woke up in a cold sweat.

And then he fell back asleep, because it was five in the morning, an ungodly hour to get up at. He wasn't sure how the rest of the student body did it.

 _Maybe it's because they don't have a part-time job as a terrorist._

Unfortunately, Lelouch's attempt to get some well-deserved sleep and drift off to Dreamland was thwarted by his ringtone, mercilessly blaring into his eardrums. It was so loud, so grating, it could only be described as unadulterated musical terrorism.

 _DA-DA-DA…DAAAAAAAAA-DADADADA! DA! DA-DA! DA-DADAD-ADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"OH MY GOD, I'M ANSWERING, HOLD ON," Lelouch screamed, to nobody in particular.

He groggily reached for his cellphone, managing to knock it off his nightstand. Furious, Lelouch got out of his bed, walked up to the phone, and pressed the little green "Answer" button.

"Yes, hello?" he answered. He sounded drunk.

"Oh my god, Lelouch, come to Choir. Right now. Right now. Oh man. RIGHT NOW, MAN. CHOIR."

 _Now_ Lelouch was awake. "Rivalz? Everything okay?"

"I don't know how to explain it Lelouch, but I think I MIGHT BE ZERO."

Lelouch paused, a bemused expression on his face. He wasn't expecting that one, for sure. "Run that by me one more time?"

"Dude I swear to god I'm Zero. And YOU'RE…"

Lelouch's stomach dropped. _Please no._

"…gonna have to help me!"

Shakily, Lelouch sighed and gave an imperceptible nod. "I'll be over in ten—"

Pause.

A sense of déjà vu.

Then realization.

"…Actually, no, go fuck yourself, Rivalz," Lelouch said, hanging up before Rivalz could get another word in.

Lelouch sat down at the foot of his bed, dropping his hands into his lap and staring at them for what felt like an eternity. The sun was slowly starting to rise, casting a faint, pink-grey light across the bedroom.

 _How many times have I been through this?_

Lelouch got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Lelouch Lamperouge, 18 years old. How long have I been 18 for? Feels like forever. I feel old. Really old. Wrinkly and old… wrold._

Lelouch reached up to take out his contacts, before subconsciously realizing he didn't have them. His Geass hadn't gone haywire, not yet. He stared at the man in the mirror for a good minute or so, his mind racing even though the room was as quiet as could be.

… _I need answers._

Lelouch threw a shirt on, not caring which one it was, and walked out into the hallway, finding the guest room door. Not bothering to knock, he opened it and walked inside. C.C.'s slim form was sprawled across the bed, her hair everywhere. She looked peaceful, and Lelouch almost didn't want to disturb her.

Almost. Lelouch roughly shook her awake.

"Nngnghghgggghha…" C.C. murmured intelligently, her golden eyes slowly opening.

"Get up and get dressed, witch. We're going to go get breakfast."

"Nnnnnnnnnoooo…" she turned onto her side, facing away from Lelouch. Lelouch responded by yanking the covers off and dragging them elsewhere, not giving a shit that C.C. was bare from the waist down. The green-haired witch shivered and ruefully sat up after a moment of inactivity.

"Cover your hair or something. We have things to discuss."

[*****]

SHIBUYA DISTRICT

The daytime café Hoshino was one of Lelouch's favorites. It was small and compact, but warm and simple, the smell of breakfast and coffee perpetually wafting through the air long after the breakfast rush had passed. It was a very sterile place, too – everything about it spoke "cleanliness", as if not even the most infinitesimal of stains escaped the stern, falcon gaze of the janitor's mop.

But mostly, the bagels were really fucking good. And that's what kept Lelouch coming back.

Lelouch and C.C. were idly playing a game of chess. Tic-Tac-Toe had gotten boring, and C.C. forgot to bring cards, so chess it was. C.C. was losing, naturally, but she didn't seem to care – all she did was move her pieces around carelessly. She'd already torn through her tomato basil and kept glancing at the windows, which made Lelouch a little jumpy.

Lelouch moved his Rook forward, knocking C.C.'s King down. "Checkmate. Did you even try?"

"You're the maven. You tell me."

Lelouch idly picked at his bagel. It was toasted to perfection, and it smelled so good, but the butterflies in Lelouch's stomach forbade him from taking more than a few bites at a time.

"How much do you weigh?" C.C. asked, glancing at her nails, then again at the window.

"Not sure. Last I checked, about 120. Maybe less."

"Have you always been a poor eater?"

"I either eat a lot, or barely anything at all. It's how I've always been."

"It shows. In the way you orchestrate battles."

Lelouch hacked off a chunk of his bagel, chewed, and swallowed. It was delicious but he felt like vomiting anyway. He steepled his hands and looked at C.C., who responded with a serious look of her own.

"I didn't take you here to talk about my weight."

"I know."

"You know, don't you? About the time travel."

"Yeah."

"Have you been taking notes? I keep reminding myself to, but by the next timeline, I've already forgotten."

"Do you have your chemistry notebook?"

Lelouch reached into his backpack and handed her the notebook in question. "Why?"

"I want to play dots and boxes." C.C. tore out a sheet and started drawing little black dots.

Lelouch hummed and watched as she drew an 8x8 grid on the paper, constructed entirely of dots. She handed Lelouch his pen, pulling out one of her own. They started playing, just drawing lines, trying their best to avoid making boxes, but the game's mechanics had a way of biting players in the ass. In no time at all, the grid was full of squares, some of which had "LL" plastered on the center, some of which had "CC" on them.

C.C. glanced over the sheet of paper, frowning. "So, the timelines are like these dots. They start out entirely separate from one another, but still similar, at least in appearance."

"Right."

"But certain actions that happen in certain timelines have a tendency to influence, or sometimes cross over, into other timelines," C.C. said, connecting two dots for emphasis.

"And sometimes that causes a chain-reaction," she continued, filling in several boxes with her name on it.

In no time at all, the 8x8 grid had turned into a bunch of boxes all stacked on top of each other.

"Eventually, they all start to look the same. And it's hard to tell which one's which most of the time."

Lelouch exhaled through his nose. The diner felt even smaller now. "I hate this game."

"Someone… or something, with a firm grasp on how these timelines work, is making us go through each one of these timelines," C.C. noted, her pen gliding across each and every one of the boxes. "Until eventually…"

She drew an enormous X across the grid. "We don't even notice," she drawled, looking troubled for once.

"Yeah. My memory of all this is starting to fade. I don't even know how many times I've gone through the dream sequences, or the Zeroes, or the fight with Time Baron. It just all kind of melds together into a kind of… temporal soup."

"I prefer tempura shrimp."

Lelouch took a swig of milk, flicked at some crumbs. "So have you been making notes? Tally marks? Something?"

C.C. shrugged, chewing on the pen she stole from Lelouch. "Occasionally. I'll always know when the timelines shift when I feel this weird ripple through my chest, like a spasm. I actually used that notebook of yours as a counter. Hence why I asked."

C.C. slid the notebook over to Lelouch. "How I keep track of everything is that I put a tiny mark on the upper right corner of your notebook. I started on your first page the first time I noticed a shift in the time-space continuum. The next time I noticed a change, the tally mark on your first page was gone, but I flipped to the second page and made a mark anyway. Rinse and repeat."

Lelouch flipped through his notebook's pages. He finally got to the last page of his 80-page notebook and saw a mark.

"…When was this drawn?"

"About twenty repeats ago."

Lelouch ran a hand through his hair and felt like tearing it out. _I have the power of the King… but I'm still powerless._

"Is it the Emperor?" Lelouch managed, clenching his teeth.

"Not sure. Might be."

Somebody walked into the restaurant. Some man in a suit – he didn't look like a soldier. Luckily, he had a to-go order, and was out in no time.

"…I don't want to go to the Homeland, not yet," Lelouch said, drifting his gaze to C.C.'s hair. "If my suspicions are right, and this… thing, controlling our lives knows about our every action, hell, maybe even this very conversation we're having, then this thing will take measures to stop me from ever getting close to the Homeland. And besides, if it turns out to not be the Emperor, then all my precautions would be for nothing."

C.C. shrugged again, gazing at her plate. "It's not like we'll remember any of this."

Lelouch tore off another chunk of his bagel, with more force than necessary. "It's terrible."

C.C. nodded.

"Knowing that something's happening to you, knowing that you're too powerless to stop it." Lelouch dunked the bagel in his cream cheese.

C.C. nodded again.

"Knowing that you've done the same thing over and over again." He took a bite. It was, all in all, a pretty good bagel.

C.C. nodded once more.

"You infuriate me, Witch. But you're the only person I can trust with any of this. You're the only person who _gets it_."

"Have you tried using your Geass yourself to remember everything?" C.C. offered.

"Once. I t didn't last."

Lelouch finished off his milk and got up to toss his stuff in the trash. Once he returned, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting out a few deep sighs.

"For what it's worth, I apologize," C.C. said, drumming her fingers on the table. "I never meant to get you wrapped up in all of this."

"No, you did," Lelouch countered. "You just didn't know how bad it would get it."

"…Yeah."

"You're forgiven, Witch. 'S not your fault, anyway."

"Thank you."

"Does Kaguya know?"

"She… might," C.C. said. "I mean, the only reason she's part of this mess at all is because she took my Code. I tried to get out of this mess that way. Didn't work. Condemned her, too."

"It feels like all the women in my life are either harboring secrets, insane, or immortal. Or all three, on a good day."

"Yeah, but you like them like that, right?"

"Of course." Lelouch checked his phone. 4 unread messages, all from Rivalz.

 _[6:13] LL, I'M ZERO, COME 2 SCHOOL PLZ._

 _[6:13] ALSO DON'T TELL MILLY I SAID THAT._

 _[6:20] WAIT, NO, SHE'S ZERO._

 _[6:21] LELOUCH, WHY IS MY HAIR BLUE?_

"…I think we may have to go with the Fail-Safe Plan," Lelouch muttered, breaking his flip-phone in half; the two ends came apart with a satisfying snap.

C.C. glanced at him, pursing her lips. "You sure?"

"What do we have to lose? Dignity's gone, sanity's iffy. Not like we can die. So."

"I'll contact him, then. See what he can do."

"Have we tried the Fail-Safe before? Refresh my memory."

"I don't think so. When we came up with it, we weren't so desperate to use it right away. It's called a Fail-Safe for a reason."

"Yeah, well, unless you have a time machine handy, C.C., I think we've exhausted all of our options."

"Agreed."

"I'm going to school. Rivalz needs his ass kicked."

"Can I have your credit card?"

"Left it on the nightstand for you. Be sure to leave the delivery boy a tip."

"Alright."

Lelouch rose and left. C.C. gazed at his phone, or what remained of it. It looked like it was beyond repair, but a skilled repairman or technician could probably fix it.

Besides, knowing Lelouch, he had reserves.


	33. That's Amore

**Game777 – Stick around and find out, mate. Your patience is impressive, I gotta say!**

 **Otaku – Indeed, innit?**

 **Time Baron O Beefdip – You have no idea how much those words made me smile, man. Guess the only way you can find out if things make sense is, welllllll… keep readin'.**

 **Fortune favors the patient sometimes. Thanks so much for reading, guys.**

[*****]

BLACK KNIGHTS MEDICAL PLAZA

The mighty, seemingly untouchable Black Knights were freaking out. _Everyone_ was in a panic, especially the higher-ups. Tamaki, the progenitor of many a long-winded complaint, enough to fill a book, was remarkably silent, and he walked around with this stunned look on his face all day. Naomi and Sugiyama tried to act blasé about it, but their twitching eyes and twiddling thumbs gave it away. Yoshida kept checking his handheld for updates so often it was like a nervous tic. Minami had barely left moved from his spot all day. But Kallen was probably the most concerned of them all.

She hadn't left Lelouch's side for more than a few moments at a time. The dull, rhythmic beeps of Lelouch's cardiac monitor had drilled their way into her brain.

Zero was unconscious, had been for quite a few days. And the Black Knights were terrified. To them, no Zero meant no hope, especially in the wake of Ohgi's decision to leave. The physicians said they were doing their damnedest to keep Zero hydrated and healthy. They were almost always in the room with Kallen, checking over Zero's vital signs and stats, intent on keeping the self-proclaimed savior of Japan alive and well. They had to remove his mask in order to help him breathe; mercifully (and wisely), they didn't comment on his distinct Britannian features.

 _He looks thin. Thinner, anyway._

"…Does anybody else know?" Kallen muttered, pursing her lips.

"Dunno," Naomi admitted, stuffing her hands in her pockets, as powerless as everyone else. "I've talked about it with Diethard, and he promised to keep things under wraps. If word does get out that Zero's down and out, he'll whip up a story that implies otherwise."

"…Good." Kallen then groaned. "What am I saying, this isn't good. If it was good, he'd be up and giving orders or whatever he does. Managing things."

"The workload's not so bad."

"I know. It's not the workload I'm concerned about."

"Yeah, you 'n me both, Kal," Naomi confessed, running a hand through her hair.

"If anybody in the JLF knows, Ohgi's been pretty quiet about it," Sugiyama put in, leaning against the drab beige walls, arms folded and eyes sagging. "Then again, he's been pretty tight-lipped with his information regarding the JLF. They probably don't tell him much."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"…In the event that Zero doesn't wake up," Kallen apprehensively began. "And I have hope that he will, but still… what all needs to be done?"

"Eh, just destroy Britannia," Sugiyama said, flashing a thumbs-up. "No biggie."

Kallen smiled and rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"Need to meet with Kyoto or else Rakshata's gonna have an aneurysm," Naomi pointed out, running over a list. "Typical supply runs… figure out where the Purists' latest hideout is… and generally keep things in check."

 _Beep. Beep._

"Which is, in itself, proving to be a herculean task," Sugiyama noted.

Kallen thought of Naoto and immediately regretted it.

 _Lelouch, you made a promise you'd save everyone. Don't break your promise. Please come back. Without your morale, I'm not sure what we'll do._

She looked over at Zero's mask, placed atop a stray observation table. It was dusty, but otherwise in good shape. She wanted to hold out, just to see what it felt like, but she was worried it would crumble into dust or something.

 _I'm willing to take the torch if you need me to… but I won't be thrilled with it._

[*****]

SHINJUKU

Lelouch, after double-checking he wasn't followed, found the stand he was looking for. It was a weapons shop – Lelouch remembered the one. It belonged to the man that smuggled some of his finest weapons for the opposition. Ohgi gave him some kind of codename, but it had been so long that Lelouch didn't care to remember. Being immortal and all made him forget all sorts of little things, like what he ate for breakfast last timeline, or which one of his classmates he murdered, or what he was fighting for in life.

 _To be free, of course._

Lelouch approached the weapons stand. The kindly-looking weapons dealer gave him a surprised, almost apologetic, glance.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the day," the man recited, clipping his words.

"I'm not Britannian police, calm down," Lelouch reassured him. "In fact, I'm with Ohgi."

The man immediately relaxed, and a peaceful look washed over his face. "Ah, yes. You're probably here for the shipment of Knightmare e—"

"You will give me your cellphone or whatever device you use to contact your mystery customer, and then tell me how to contact them."

The Geass took its effects and the dealer's shoulders' slumped. He handed Lelouch a cheap, disposable phone, the kind a person used if you wanted to _really_ operate under the radar. "The number is already there in the contacts. You may identify yourself using my codename—"

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the free phone." Lelouch whipped out a sword and sliced the motherfucker's head off.

 _Always wanted to do that. Not as cool as I thought it would look._

That done, Lelouch closed up shop for the man out of the kindness of his heart, but not before pawning a pistol along with some ammunition. Lelouch slid the pistol under his vest, up towards the hollow of his back, making sure the safety was on. He wiped the blood off his samurai sword and walked out, scrolling through the dealer's contact information until he found the familiar Contact Name.

The phone dialed. Lelouch walked away from Shinjuku, contemplating his options for dinner. Sushi sounded _really_ good at the moment, and he entertained the possibility of getting some soup as well.

 _Click._

"Doragon? You know this number's for emergencies or schedule changes only. If it's the former, then—"

"Hey."

A pause. The tension was tangible. "…No fucking way. Lulu?"

"Mao. It's been a while."

"Too long, buddy! I missed emotionally destroying you, and manipulating everyone you loved."

"Don't worry, I've been picking up the slack on the latter. I've basically got everyone at Ashford under my fingers."

"Well, godspeed to you, then! But you didn't call me… no, you didn't _steal my associate's cellphone_ just to catch up about your evil mastermind thing, did you?"

"Nope."

"You could have just called, you know."

"Didn't want you tracing my number."

"Lelouch, I read minds. I probably already know it."

"Then tell me."

"…Eh, it's been a while. But when we meet next, I'll remember it for sure."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, glanced up at the darkening sky. "How'd you know I wanted to meet up?"

"You're predictable. Plus, I just narrowed down my options. You can't kill me, you didn't call me to brag, and you're _actually talking to me again_ , which means you want something."

"As perceptive as ever."

"How're your plans to escape the loop?"

"We'll talk about that soon."

"When do you wanna meet?"

"Now."

"Done and done. I can make time."

"I'm going to order takeout. You want anything?"

[*****]

KURUME

Finding Mao's hideout was surprisingly pretty easy. It was a closed-down storefront on some no-name strip mall on the outskirts of downtown Kurume. There was a Japanese "For Lease" sign adorning the front, and there were posters and graffiti smeared everywhere, covering the windows. The door was locked, but there was an intercom. With nothing to lose, Lelouch pressed it and waited for a response.

"…You the revolutionary Mao asked for?" a tomboyish voice responded.

"Yeah, it's LL. You probably recognize my portfolio. Takeout's coming over in about ten."

The door unlocked, and he was greeted by a girl clad in black and dangling a big keyring around her index finger. She gave him a sharp gaze, looked him over, then nodded.

"You're not dumb enough to walk around here without a smoker. Mind if I take it?"

"Yeah, sure," Lelouch pulled out his pistol and tossed it towards her. She caught it and unceremoniously tossed it into a tub on the right.

"Welcome to our palace. You may come in."

Lelouch did just so. The room he was in looked like a perfectly normal office, but to Lelouch's surprise. They'd set up a bunch of desks and file cabinets, complete with functional computers, landline phones, shortwave radios, and monitors. If Lelouch didn't know any better, he would have thought he was in a driver's license office or something. It was incredibly professional-looking, especially considering the kind of work Mao did.

"Noticed your school 'form," the girl said as they walked into an adjacent hallway. "Hell's a schoolboy doing with terrorists? Anarchist power fantasies or some bull?"

"You've got it down pat. I actually shot your boss once, did you know that?"

"Damn, and you lived to tell the tale? Go figure."

The girl led him into Mao's garish office, and Lelouch was surprised at how much Mao _hadn't_ changed. He looked exactly the same. White clothes, white hair, huge visor, thin as a rake, looking like he'd been plucked right out of a prison facility… or an insane asylum. Mao had a few rings bedecking his fingers, and his hair was a little neater than beforehand, but other than that, he was the same firebrand Lelouch loved to hate and hated to love.

Mao rose, folding his arms and smirking. "Hey, Lulu. Your hair's getting shaggy."

"A little too busy for haircuts. Mind if I take a seat?" 

"By all means! Hell, take the couch. Jun! Get up and go make yourself useful," Mao ushered, shooing the current couch inhabitant away.

Lelouch sat where Jun did, practically sinking into the couch like it was a plushy cloud. The girl from before leaned against the wall near the door, keeping a close eye on Lelouch.

"What's the status on takeout?" Mao questioned, setting aside some paperwork.

"When I was talking to your receptionist girl, ten. So probably eight or seven minutes now."

"Wonderful. And, uh, you weren't followed, right? You're too smart for that, but I just have to check for the record, y'know."

"Yeah, you're fine."

"Ever considering working for me?" Mao baited, steepling his hands.

"Yeah, no. Refrain dealing's not my _forte_. But thanks for the offer." Lelouch's cellphone buzzed, and he checked it once more.

 _[21 UNREAD MESSAGES]_

 _KALLEN (1) – Zero, meeting's in five mins I believe. I just had to…_

 _MILLY (4) – [Latest] Can you please tell Rivalz to get o…_

 _SUZAKU (6) – [Latest] Plz talk to me I'm so fucking desper…_

 _JEREMIAH (1) – Hey man, wanna hang out? Me and Villet…_

 _RIVALZ (9) – LELOUCH I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS PLZ HEL…_

"It should be! Do you have any idea how much money this rakes in? The Elevens eat this shit up like it's candy!" Mao insisted, gesturing for emphasis.

"Hmm, I've considered it, but it would go against Zero's whole shtick," Lelouch noted, pulling up Kallen's message.

 _[8:13] – Zero, meeting's in five mins I believe. I just had to check, you're usually here earlier, sir. Is everything alright? Sorry if I'm being invasive. If you can't make it, do you have any orders for us?_

"Like you care about _that_ anymore."

" _True_. I'd forgotten how freeing it was to just do whatever you wanted." Lelouch sent a message back to Kallen.

 _[8:13] – […] do you have any orders for us?_

 _[8:20] – [LELOUCH]: iunno surrender or something_

There was a buzz on Mao's walkie-talkie; he nodded to the "receptionist" girl, and she walked out of the room, Lelouch's pistol hanging on a sling around her waist.

"How's C.C.?" Mao asked, softly.

"Managing, I guess," Lelouch shrugged. "You know what she's like. She doesn't say anything, avoids the topic. And when she does say something, it's always so damn cryptic and hard to figure out."

"But she's alright?"

"She's managing. That's all I know."

"Thanks for that Geass, by the way. It really helped quiet the voices in my head. They're just like quiet white noise now."

"Don't put that on a resume. But you're welcome. I was going to kill you, though. It was _her_ idea."

Mao smiled, and he looked young again. It almost made Lelouch sick, but he let it pass. The door re-opened, and a terrified-looking delivery girl came in, clutching two plastic bags.

"U-um… delivery for Lulu?"

Mao started clapping. "Finally! Tomoya," Mao gestured to the bodyguard (?) girl. "Bring those here."

"You got the sushi, two rice bowls, the Mongolian beef, and two soups, correct?" Lelouch said, without missing a beat. The Tomoya girl brought the food over, her hand resting on her hip where Lelouch's pistol hung.

"Y-yes, um… that'll be…"

"I don't give a fuck, keep the tip," Mao dismissively said, tossing a wad of dollars at the girl. She caught them and almost tripped over herself. There had to be at least forty thousand yen in that roll of bills, maybe more. Lelouch was suitably impressed.

"T-thank you!"

"Nah, just kidding. Tomoya, do a coin flip!"

She did just so. The coin landed on tails.

Lelouch smiled. "I like this one." He turned to the delivery girl and turned on his Geass. " _Go slam your head against the fridge until you die_."

The wilting power of Geass took effect, and the girl nodded and walked out to find a fridge. They heard the sound of thumps through the walls and everyone started laughing.

"Oh man, that was a great idea, Mao," Lelouch huffed, wiping away some tears.

"I know, I know, I'm an evil genius. Let's eat."

They ate in virtual silence for a time, occasionally commenting on the taste of their food.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump._

Lelouch set his soup down and looked at Mao, chowing down on his Mongolian beef. "C.C. and I are going to go along with the Fail-Safe plan."

Mao almost choked on the portion he had in his mouth; luckily, he managed to swallow it down. "Buh! Okay, did I hear that right? Like, that plan you said you were never gonna try unless there was nothing else you can do?"

"Yes. Kaguya's already on board, so's C.C. and I."

"And the Directorate?"

"They'll listen to reason. Well, if they value their health, they will."

Mao picked at his rice, his chopsticks tapping on the rim of the bowl. "And you need me, right?"

"Yeah, your Code would help with the time-space continuum."

"You do know the ramifications of what happens if this plan fails?"

Lelouch listlessly waved Mao's concerns away. "The usual. Cosmic evisceration, our souls will be ripped across time and space, and we'll experience pain and anguish greater than a thousand suns. Nothing to sweat over. I mean, we're immortal."

"Doesn't mean we're impervious to pain, Lamperouge!" Mao protested, tapping his chopsticks against the side of his visor. "I mean, fuck dude, cosmic evisceration!"

"If you don't want to participate, I won't hold it against you," Lelouch confessed, finishing off his bowl of soup with a slurp. "But C.C. would appreciate it."

Mao groaned, ruefully leaning back in his chair. "You just _had_ to pull out the C.C. card, didn't you?"

"I like having my options open."

"There's no guarantee this plan will work."

"Yes, there is. It's called a Fail-Safe for a reason."

"Anything can happen."

"True. But we've already been through hell and back. Not like this'll be any different."

"For the record, I have no idea what the two of you are even talking about," Tomoya pointed out.

"And you better keep it that way," Mao said. He looked chastened. "Lelouch—"

"You want to make her happy, right?" Lelouch said, pulling out all the stops.

"Ugh. Yes."

"Well, she's not gonna be happy if we remain like this…" Lelouch ate a piece of sushi, and swallowed as he began to ruminate. "Kallen – the redhead girl, the one that isn't Shirley – once chewed me out for just sitting around and letting violence and war wash over me, chastised me for accepting a way of life she and dozens of others condemned. Of course, she didn't know I was Zero at the time, but still. She was one hundred percent right. This is the same scenario here, Mao, but on a more convoluted scale."

"Yeah. The Sumeragi girl told me about the timelines and my head was swimming."

"I'm not saying I need your help right now," Lelouch said, sawing his way through his sushi and rice. "I'd just like a guarantee that you'll think about it."

"And my perfectly legitimate business here?"

"We'll take care of things," Tomoya pointed out. "Give us some credit."

Mao took off his visor and looked directly at Lelouch. His eyes were so pink, like Rolo levels of pink.

"…I'll think about it," Mao promised. "But only if I get to talk to C.C. again."

"Done and done. I'll tie her up if need be."

"Kinky." Mao resumed eating. "Oh, and if you don't mind, tell your Black Knight splinters to stop taking down my dealers."

"Yeah, sure."

[*****]

Lelouch walked outside and tightened his scarf. He'd been wearing a lot of scarfs recently – he'd forgotten how cozy they were, no matter the season. Mao had pickpocketed the delivery girl's car keys and loaned them to Lelouch, as "payback for dinner tonight". Which was good, because Lelouch had ditched his motorbike about a mile back and really didn't feel like going back for it. Well, it wasn't really his motorbike, he just copped it off of Rivalz when the idiot was high on paint thinner again.

He loaded into the surprisingly roomy car and saw an address scribbled on the dashboard, as well as a lukewarm pizza balanced on the passenger's seat.

 _Why the fuck not._

Lelouch pulled out and drove away from the storefront-turned-drugcenter. He thought about turning on a news station, but all they ever talked about anymore was the war / revolution / terrorism. In his past lives, he might have gotten a kick out of that – it was great ego-stroking material, and it was one thing to actually experience his adventures as Zero, and another thing to hear about them from other people. But now, long after the luster of revolution had overstayed its welcome, Lelouch got tired of hearing news about the war. It was all same shit, different day.

He turned on some tunes instead. Some overproduced J-pop song came on. Lelouch vaguely recognized the melody, but not the lyrics. He noticed a half-finished can of Tab in the cup-holder, and took a drink. Not half-bad. It wasn't great, but it wasn't awful, either.

Eventually he arrived. The house in question was a shitty-looking one-story flat. It was really shitty-looking, like Shinjuku levels of shittiness.

 _This pizza is probably fine dining to these people._

Lelouch opened up the box and planted a C4 explosive smack-dab in the middle of the pizza, making sure to cover it with cheese, just to be polite. He walked up to the door, and he noticed there was no doorbell. There probably was a doorbell once, but it either fell off or broke. Lelouch settled for knocking really loudly. A few dogs started barking, he heard the sound of someone randomly vomiting, and the sound of turning locks. The door opened, revealing a tired-looking Japanese man.

"Oh! You have pizza, yes? Th—"

Lelouch pushed the man out of the way and chucked the pizza inside, throwing it like a Frisbee. It landed smack dab in the middle of the living room. The damn dogs kept barking.

"On the house," Lelouch said, taking his leave and closing the door behind him. He loaded back into his (the delivery girl's, really) car, pulling out of the driveway. There was another trashy-sounding J-pop song on the radio, this time with a woman vocalist.

Lelouch pulled out the C4 detonator and clicked it. The resultant, faraway explosion was very satisfying.

"This is my jam."


	34. All Will Be Reveiled

**Game777 – Well. Maybe this will help.**

 **Otaku – Stay tuned. : ^ ) Also, re-read some of Mao and Lelouch's interactions in the previous chapter, and you'll see why Mao would even consider being civil with Lelouch, or why Lelouch is still suspicious and wary of Mao.**

 **This is what you've all been waiting for.**

 **Congrats for making it this far.**

[*****]

TOKYO SETTLEMENT METRO RAIL

Lelouch liked to watch the skyline as he came home via the metro rail. For one thing, it helped to block out a lot of the other sounds (or people) around him, helped him to just focus on himself. For another thing, there was something about looking at Area 11 behind a glass window that was better than actually seeing it. It looked different, or at least it felt different to Lelouch. The buildings had the same, unmistakable phosphorescence that all Britannian structures had, especially in the night-time; little lights and shadows stretched across the cityscape to the point where it looked like all of Area 11 was glowing. Lelouch knew this, and was used to it; but from his wistful, behind-closed-doors position, it looked so much more peaceful and prosperous than it actually was.

" _The next approaching stop will be the Nishino station. Please exit to your right."_

Lelouch checked to make sure he still had everything in his handbag, feeling around for the familiar items. Money, check. Weapon, check. Passport, emergency cellphone, food, terrorist communicator, notebook… all check. He already knew his wallet and cellphone were in his pockets, he could feel them.

The metro-rail pulled into the station and pulled to a slow but remarkably quiet halt. The lighting changed; Nishino Station was drab, industrial, and linear, nowhere near as interesting to look at as the Tokyo skyline.

Lelouch rose and was the first to exit the train. He walked past the huge wave of people cooped up in the station and up the staircase, thus beginning his slow, but ultimately routine, walk home. The sky was starless, and it smelled like rain, but the pretty lights helped with the oppressive atmosphere.

He kept walking into the night, letting his mind drift. He passed by a park of some kind, and he saw a group of teenagers doing… something. Lelouch wondered if it was past their curfew, or if they even had a curfew. Lelouch had forgotten what a curfew _was_. It looked like they were playing a game of some sorts, but Lelouch wasn't exactly sure what. He kept his distance and kept walking.

He passed by a few homeless folk. A couple of them made a point to ask Lelouch for something, anything to help out. Lelouch was _very_ tempted to ask if they were Britannian or Japanese, but he settled for just Geass'ing them into doing something stupid, like running out into traffic naked. It made Lelouch laugh a little when he heard the tires screech. He kept walking.

He passed by a Britannian police jeep. There were two officers leaning against the car, probably chatting about their day, their wives and kids, the stress of their jobs, what they were doing after work later in the week. Something normal, whatever normal was. "Normal" was a distant, alien concept to Lelouch vi Britannia. Nothing was normal anymore.

 _Hell, nothing's ever_ been _normal, with being a Prince and all._

Lelouch flicked on his Geass once again and convinced the officers to give him their uniforms. He already owned a Britannian police uniform, but he figured a spare would come in handy, just in case the Fail-Safe… failed or something, and he'd have to remain stuck in this timeline.

Deciding that he didn't want to carry all this junk home, he flagged down a green-lit Taxi. He got inside, placing the police uniforms in the seat beside him. The Taxi was clean and smelt like air freshener. Lelouch braved a look at the taxi driver; he looked Britannian, and he had a huge, flowing ginger beard.

"Hey there. Havin' a good night so far? Where to?"

"It's been a lucrative night for sure," Lelouch said, checking his cellphone. There were 37 unread messages, but nary an interesting one. "Ashford Academy, please. If you want the address, I can—"

The Taxi was already pulling out. "No, no, I've dropped off plenty of students before, and I've certainly seen Ashford before."

Lelouch noticed a picture taped to the dashboard, and there was also a helmet of some kind in the passenger's seat up front. "Is this your gig or do you have a daytime job?"

"Yes, yes, I'm an engineer. I help produce Britannian monsters." In a few turns, they had entered the more suburban areas of the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch was glad he didn't walk it. "They require a lot of parts, you know, and a lot of people to move the sum of those parts."

"Yeah, they look enormous."

 _And you never truly appreciate them until you're actually in the cockpit._

"Tell me about it," the man exclaimed, idly stroking his beard. They passed by a few Britannian estates with icy-looking, orange streetlamps. "And pay there isn't… ideal. In-between the Britannians paying for conscription, building development, robot development, and all sorts of things, they had to cut corners. And by that, I mean, minimum wage workers."

"Sorry to hear that."

He shrugged his mighty shoulders. "What happens, happens. But I decided to moonlight as a taxi driver a year or so ago, and now the bills are a lot easier to pay. Sleep's harder to find, of course, but what can you do? Either than become a noble, of course. Or go gambling, I suppose."

"I rather like that last option."

He laughed, good-naturedly. "Expected of much. You kids have a lot of free time on your hands."

"Yeah, now more than ever. It's kind of liberating."

" _Enjoy it_. You'll miss it."

 _Yeah. You're preaching to the princely choir. I really do miss it… but I know my destiny all the same._

The bearded cabbie let Lelouch off in front of the Ashford Academy attendance office. Lelouch rather liked the chat they had, and thus left the cabbie a decent tip of about three hundred dollars. He smirked after seeing the cabbie's eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Whoa, kid, thank you so—"

Lelouch turned his Geass on. "At the Mission Street Hotel and Casino, the bank is located on the third floor, behind a set of heavy metal doors with the inscription _'Vault'_ plastered on it. Upon entering the Casino, ask one of the many security guards to let you into the Vault. All the employees there are already under my control, so there won't be an issue. Upon entering into the Vault, ask the guards to open every single safe for you. Take as many bank notes as you like and then leave. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand, thank you," the man deadpanned.

He drove off into the night, towards the city lights.

 _There. I did my good deed of the day._

Immediately after that good deed, Lelouch made his way to the girls' dormitory and reactivated his old Geass (which was, of course, "follow every single one of my commands whenever I ask you to"). He ordered them to instigate a war against the boys' dormitory, with whatever weapon or accessory that could be used as a weapon they had on them, and to not stop until all the boys were either dead or passed out, whichever came first.

He heard the sound of crying, wall-smacking, and an explosion or two reverberate through the hallways as he walked back to his own private little dormitory. As Lelouch neared the door, he noticed there was a note on the floor, just lying around at the foot of his door. He picked it up and read:

" _Contact me whenever. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say._

 _M"_

Lelouch shrugged and walked inside, dismissing Sayoko for the night. Mao was going to need a lot of convincing, and the Directorate was going to have to help Lelouch. But for now, all that mattered was getting some shut-eye. Lelouch slipped into bed without waking C.C., but she clutched onto him in the middle of the night and didn't let go until they both woke up.

[*****]

KAMINE ISLAND

Mao stepped out of the dinghy, looking relieved when his feet finally touched the shoreline sand. He shook his head and tried to get his bearings while Lelouch shut off the dinghy's engine and dragged it off to its usual hiding spot, strategically placed under the shadow of a huge rock. Nobody came to this island anymore, but Lelouch liked to be prepared just in case.

"Ugh, thank God we're finally here," Mao complained, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead. It was a more overcast day than usual, but open-air sailing was still exhausting regardless of weather.

"You didn't tell me you've never gone sailing before," Lelouch pointed out, checking to make sure nothing on the dinghy popped, tore, or broke. "I assumed you did because you came from the Chinese Federation to here."

"Yeah, but I took a fucking plane."

"Oh. Well, now you can say you've gone sorta-sailing."

Mao winced and clutched his stomach. "Sure, whatever, Mr. I've-Owned-A-Submarine-Before. Let's just hope this is worth it. And let's get this over with."

Lelouch frowned as he rose up from the shadow of the rock. _This will be longer and far more intricate than you think, Mao._

"So, lead the way," Mao said, gesturing towards the forest for emphasis. "I've never actually been on this island before. Should I have?"

"No. God, no. Every time I come here I'm reminded of my family."

 _Especially Euphie and Mom._

"Ah."

"Plus, a lot of weird shit happens on this island."

"So your first instinct was to bring me here? I have no idea whether to be flattered or terrified."

"Word to the wise? Both."

They started walking, making their way past the seaside and into the forested folds of Kamine Island, the progenitor of almost All Things Weird in Lelouch's life, or at least the shit that unfolded on Area 11 during Zero's tenure. Lelouch wasn't spooked by much anymore, but Kamine Island genuinely unnerved him, and he could tell Mao didn't like it, either. Lelouch really only came here if he was short on time and a plane or boat to the Chinese Federation wouldn't cut it.

There were some lit torches nearby. Lelouch kept walking.

"So this jungle has a Geass site in it?" Mao asked, maneuvering past some overgrowth.

"Yes. One of many in the world."

"What exactly do Geass sites do? Are they, like… portals?"

"Yeah, they're portals. You know how Geass responds to the user's deepest wish?"

"Don't remind me. But, yeah."

"Well, if a Geass user stumbles upon a Geass site, they can use the portals and materials within to take them wherever they want. Normal people, though, couldn't use it, unless they were actually with a Geass user at the time."

"Ah."

"And, naturally, my crazy dad and his midget brother used it as a portal to what was basically Valhalla." The vegetation was getting thicker. That was a good sign.

"What's with the torches?"

"This is a huge, huge jungle." Lelouch gave one of the torches a hard knock. "These help me find my way to the site. I had them planted here a while back."

"That makes sense. I assumed they were some cult thing. Knowing this place, and knowing you, that probably wouldn't have been _too_ far from the truth."

And then they found it. Lelouch ran up to a large blanket of vines and sweated to draw them aside, revealing the sigil underneath.

"Holy shit, for real?" Mao asked, readjusting his visor.

An enormous Geass symbol appeared before their very eyes. All Mao could do was clap.

"Why is Japan so… _fucking weird_?" Mao questioned, his hands lowering after a while.

"Blame Jupiter." Lelouch stepped onto the Geass sigil and gestured for Mao to do the same. After a moment of hesitation, and possible reconsideration, Mao tiptoed onto the sigil and waited for Lelouch's cue. Lelouch took in a deep breath.

"You shouldn't have worn white clothes," Lelouch told him. "This is going to get dirty."

Lelouch's Geass sprang to life, and then the sigil beneath them began to glow a deep, bright red. It looked like stardust. Mao made a noise of surprise, and then a square patch of land around the sigil began to glow bright red as well. The stardust platform or whatever suddenly began to shift, and the platform began to inexplicably descend into the earth. Mao jumped, looking all around him as a million stray Geass particles surrounded them like harmless fireflies.

"What the hell?!" Mao asked. The further the platform went underground, the darker it got; eventually, the bright Geass particles were the only thing lighting the way down. "Is this some kind of Geass elevator or whatever?"

"Yeah, basically," Lelouch said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He could feel the dirt caking his uniform already.

"You're… remarkably nonchalant about this," Mao seethed, dusting off his clothes and hair.

"I've done it enough times. You grow numb to it."

Eventually, the platform took them down into an underground corridor, leading up to one of the "portals" Lelouch mentioned, commonly referred to as a Thought Elevator by the Directorate enthusiasts. Lelouch preferred the term portal, because that's basically all it was. He winced. A lot of horrific stuff had taken place at this portal. He could still see Suzaku's stray bullet marks imprinted on the stone wall.

 _Fuck Kamine Island._

"Ugh, I think my heart stopped," Mao proclaimed, eagerly stepping off the platform. "That was fucking crazy."

 _If your weird meter is that uptight, Mao, then you're going to implode considering what comes next._

"Yeah. I've learned to roll with it when it comes to Geass. But I get what you mean. I thought the exact same thing a few hundred timelines ago."

Lelouch and Mao looked at each other.

"…Yeah, our clothes are really fucking gross right now," Mao said.

"We'll change into sterile clothes once we get to the Directorate."

Lelouch stepped up to the portal, and gently placed his hand right in the middle. The portal lit up, quietly humming with energy.

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"No."

"Good. Neither am I."

They stepped inside.

[*****]

GEASS DIRECTORATE – "THE ENGINE"

 _Central Dogma._

Lelouch made his way down an incredibly familiar, linear hallway, stopping right in front of an incredibly familiar, electronic door. All he had to do was place his hand on a keypad, and the door would open.

But the moment he stepped through that door was the moment he perverted his destiny. The moment he stepped through that door, he was going to do something that went against all of his instincts. Months and months of planning for all unforeseen eventualities could not prepare him for what he was about to do – he wasn't sure he was ever going to be prepared. But he knew he didn't have a choice. Every single other plan that he, C.C., and Kaguya had concocted burned out almost as quickly as they started, and they would wind up right back at the start by whatever cosmic force found it entertaining to emotionally torture them.

Lelouch knew that this was the only way to get involved with the fabled "X-Timeline". But that didn't mean he had to like it. It didn't mean he didn't have a choice… but the other choices weren't very good, either. He was caught between a temporal rock and a hard place.

Lelouch knew. And he hated it.

But the only ones that should fire are those prepared to be fired upon.

Lelouch placed his palm on the keypad, and the hatch slid open. He stepped onto the dais overlooking The Engine.

He was almost immediately by Kaguya, who gave him a hopeful, sad little smile and nod. She was wearing pink, as per usual, and it looked like she had gotten a little taller. Maybe they'd been in this particular timeline for a while now, Lelouch wasn't quite sure. But as long as she was alive and (physically) healthy, that's what mattered. In the corner of his eye, he saw C.C. standing nearby a monitor, and she gave him an imperceptible nod.

"Hey, Lelouch," Kaguya yawned, rubbing her eyes. "…You look well."

"Same to you." He was shaking. "Is everything set up?"

Kaguya gestured in front of her. "See for yourself."

Lelouch let his gaze wander over "The Engine". It was a dome-shaped, futuristic room, dressed to the nines with an astonishing mix of magic relics and modern-day technology. Geass symbols were everywhere, adorning the computers, monitors, walls, but they were placed in such a way that you only really noticed if you squinted. It was a well-lit room, glowing with energy like the whole world was on display… and it was. On the farthest wall was an enormous monitor, dubbed The Veil, showcasing all kinds of esoteric charts and data and displays indecipherable to anyone outside of The Engine. There were about a dozen or so workers milling around the platforms below the command dais, some of them techies, some of them Geass psychics, some of them scientists, some of them time-travelers, all working to ensure The Engine and its activities ran smoothly, like a well-oiled… engine.

It was such an archaic room when you overlooked all the technology, with its Spartan gray walls and blue carpeting and incredibly pretentious, imperial design choices, but The Engine was the room in which decisions about the past, present, and future were made on a moment-to-moment basis.

It was important shit, to say the least, and its relevance transcended time and space.

"How're things operating?" Lelouch asked.

"The Veil's running on full power," Kaguya mentioned. "We gave it time to take a nap in the power generator, so… there's no chance of there being any energy-related bugs this time. The temporal engines are heating up slowly, but they seem fine. The Transfer Chamber's problems have been fixed."

"Good, good," Lelouch said, sighing in relief. "I was worried it wasn't going to be done in time."

"Are you kidding? The Engine has fucking wizards working on it."

"That's true." Lelouch leaned against the railing on the command dais. "Good job, guys!"

They all gave Lelouch an appreciative shout of some kind.

Lelouch heard the hatch open behind him, and he turned to see Mao. He looked different in clothes that weren't all-white. Red suited him pretty well, actually. His initial expression was one of confusion and awe, but it quickly turned to quiet shock the moment he locked eyes with C.C.

Lelouch spared a glance towards C.C.; she was looking back at Mao with almost the same intensity, the same quiet regret.

"…Hey," Mao breathed, taking off his visor and letting his red eyes freely gaze over her. "You… look beautiful as usual, C.C."

C.C. simply nodded, still leaning against the wall off to the side. "You don't look so bad yourself."

A thick silence settled over the dais.

"…Okay, um…" Mao collected himself. "Bring me up to speed. Let's hear what Lulu's got to say." He stood close to C.C., watching Lelouch and Kaguya in action.

"Alright." Lelouch leaned against the railing again. "Alicia! Jian! Pull up the TimeDex!"

"On it!" the girl named Alicia called back. With a few swipes of her keyboard, a large series of white dots appeared across the Veil, otherwise known as the TimeDex. Mao eyed these with interest.

"Alright, Mao," Lelouch said, steeling himself. "This is the Timeline Index, or TimeDex. We've spoken about them before." Lelouch stepped up to his own electronic pad and tapped in a familiar command, scrolling across each of the white dots. "All of these dots in the TimeDex represent an established timeline, something that's already been made. We aren't counting the ones that are still in utero."

"How many of those are there?" Mao questioned, already looking lost.

"Possibly hundreds," Kaguya filled him in. "We can't know for sure."

Mao looked sick.

"There used to be just one timeline… a Prime Timeline. Where we all came from. But… something happened after that affair with Charles and Marianne," Lelouch continued.

"Your family is fucked," Mao pointed out.

"You don't know the half of it. This… accident, of sorts, caused a break in the Timeline. It shattered, turning into multiple timelines. Represented by these dots right here. All of these timelines have the same basic history of the Prime Timeline… but with some variations. And in each of them…"

"Lelouch vi Britannia brings them to ruin," C.C. quoted, her expression indecipherable.

"Yeah. Directly or indirectly, I stir some shit up, leading to its demise. But… there is a powerful being, we're not sure who or what, that is… capable of throwing us across timelines without us ever really noticing, save for some rare occasions. Like now."

Mao shuddered. Kaguya and C.C. simply looked down at the ground.

"…But. Our reports have shown there's only one timeline we haven't experienced yet."

Lelouch recited yet another command from memory, and the third-to-last dot on the screen expanded, eventually revealing a picture of the Earth, with a Geass symbol stretched across the globe. Above the Earth was a small screen with the caption:

" _X-Timeline."_

"…You alphabetized them?" Mao asked, as if that was all he was able to muster.

"We're not very creative," Kaguya pointed out.

"We've run the data over and over again countless times," Lelouch said, calling up more screens and showcasing lab reports, charts, lists of events and schedules, enough to make a weaker man's head swim. "And we're sure of it. This is the only timeline we have never been forced into."

"…Are you able to go into other timelines?" Mao ventured. "Willingly?"

"Yeah. As Prime Lelouch, the Lelouch from which all other Lelouches were derived, I have the option of time travelling and inhabiting one of the Lelouches' minds. For example, if I were to go to, say… B-Universe—"

"Even though that exploded," C.C. mentioned.

"—Then I would inherit the mind of B-Lelouch, and then I would have all of my memories intact, as well as all of B-Lelouch's memories. Not that we want to."

"Wait, which timeline are we in right now?" Mao asked, looking more and more lost by the minute.

Lelouch shrugged. He really didn't want to focus on the petty details. "Who cares? What matters is the X-Timeline. We've done extensive research on it, as much as we can. And we've determined that… something happens there. Something… capable of wiping out all other Timelines for good."

"…S-so, just hop on over there and fix it!"

"I told you. We don't want to."

"Why?! What about that end-of-the-everything crap?"

"It's insanely difficult to willingly do it," Kaguya pointed out, pulling up a series of articles. "We'd need multiple Codes, at least two or three, all of our equipment to be up and running, and everyone would have to be mentally prepared to do it. Not just us, but… our counterpart, too."

"Yeah," Lelouch said. "If I were to inherit B-Lelouch's mind, B-Lelouch would have to either be incredibly calm, incredibly crazy, or emotionally brain-dead. And, wouldn't you know it, Lelouch vi Britannia happens to be all three at once."

"I was gonna make that joke," C.C. muttered, smiling to the side.

"Have you successfully done it?" Mao asked, understandably struggling to keep up.

"Once."

"Then what the fuck makes this a Fail-Safe?!"

"The one time we did it failed due to a lack of preparation. This time… we're prepared. All the tasks at hand… well. Y'know how it goes."

Mao rubbed his nose, and C.C. gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"We've been doing this for several timelines," C.C. said.

"So, basically, a few days," Kaguya said. She and Lelouch burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh man… oh man… sorry, Mao, time-traveler's joke, you wouldn't get it," Lelouch said, wiping a tear off his cheek.

Mao sat down in a chair, gazing over the screen, struggling to find his words. "So… let me get this absolutely straight."

"Yeah, don't get it gay."

"There was once one big Timeline. Then some dumb shit happened… which caused it to fracture into mini-Timelines."

"Yuh-huh."

"In these mini-Timelines, we all have a counterpart. So there's like a million Maos?"

"Terrifying thought, isn't it?" C.C. muttered.

"And all of these Timelines have the same history or whatever as the first Timeline, but with some minor differences, except for one."

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"And it's a pain in the ass to do actual time travel?"

"Huge. But with your Code and this project we're working on, it could help."

"Project?"

Lelouch paused, glanced back and forth between Kaguya and C.C. They looked as unsure as he did, if not more so. There was a silent, three-way tension betwixt the three, and they all gathered around for a time-travelers' huddle. Mao's impatience began to mount. With that done, they separated and nodded, and Kaguya turned to face Mao.

"…Follow us, okay? You might want to hold onto your lunch," Kaguya advised, opening the hatch.

Mao exhaled sharply and began to follow them. They walked down a series of convoluted routes, corridors, hallways, rooms, and elevators, and Mao kept asking where they were going and if they were lost. Lelouch had done this a million times – it was second nature by this point. Finally, they stepped into the elevator they needed.

Lelouch pressed the keypad. "Take us to the Bar, please," he spoke to the elevator.

"What?" Mao said, on the verge of laughing. "All that buildup for nothing? You're just gonna go grab a drink?"

Lelouch noticed Mao was nervously holding C.C.'s hand. She didn't seem to mind. "Actually, that sounds pretty nice right now."

"We should go out for drinks," Kaguya said, offhandedly. "Are there any nice bars in the Forbidden City? It's been a while. Tianzi's too young to drink and Xingke's too much of a prude, so I don't know."

"Sure, we'll check it out later tonight."

"C.C., why are all of your friends so fucking cryptic?" Mao whined, squeezing C.C.'s hand.

C.C. simply smiled and said nothing more on the issue.

The elevator hit the bottom floor. The group entered into a small room, entirely dark… save for a bubbly substance in the middle of the room, which glowed with a bright, purple energy. That was enough of a light source. The bubbly light source was hovering atop a circular freezing chamber, and it looked like it was encased in a professional-grade capsule of some kind. The virtual bubbles danced around carelessly within the confines of the capsule. Lelouch checked the security cameras, making sure the red dots were active.

The elevator door closed behind them. They were alone.

"…Whatever you hid down here, you wanted it hidden," Mao said, his eyes adjusting to the relative dark. "…What is it?"

Lelouch quietly stepped up to the capsule and put his hand on the glass. It was cold, and Lelouch's handprint left behind some fog. He stared at the unstable coils of energy and life in front of him, not daring to speak. Every single time he walked into the room… it took his breath away.

After all, he was staring at a mirror of sorts.

"What is it?" Mao repeated.

"It's me," Lelouch said simply. "It's everything I desire to be."

Mao gawked.

Without moving his hand from the colored glass, Lelouch turned to Mao. "Mao, I want you to meet Time Baron. He's our greatest project yet."

"…" Mao stepped up to the glass and said nothing, his eyes wide, watching the energy bubbles move around inside the capsule.

"…Time Baron," Kaguya hesitantly began, playing with the frills of her skirt. "Time Baron is… well. Simply put, it's the ideal Lelouch vi Britannia. Or… at the very least, the ideal to him."

Mao blinked, horrified and amazed. Lelouch was unable to say anything.

"…We took an extract from his mind, an extract from his soul as well," Kaguya soldiered on. "We placed it inside a containment storage cell, but it's natural instability led to us deciding to freeze it. That seemed to calm it down. We gave it a name, Time Baron, because of its eventual purpose…"

Lelouch's eyes drifted to the other side of the shadowed room.

"…Time Baron is meant to be flippant, brave, unstoppable, audacious, worldly… everything Lelouch reportedly… desires to be."

C.C. leaned against the corner.

"And he is… going to be the one that saves us," Kaguya finished.

"…What the hell is this?" Mao asked, breathily, unable to do anything except just stare.

Lelouch looked at Mao, put a hand on his shoulder, managing to pry his eyes away from the capsule. "We can insert Time Baron, as a parasite, into any Lelouch's mind we wish. Even my own. X-Lelouch is going to be the proud new recipient of… well. Of a new Shadow."

Mao didn't seem to appreciate the Jungian. Lelouch let it slide. "Mao… this is going to save us all. Even if it doesn't seem clear to you, yet… it will. Please. Join us."

Mao bit his lip, unable to conjure up words.

"…This may be the thing that stops this timeline looping once and for all."

Silence.

"…We'll finally be free."

Continued, heavy silence.

"Please, Mao," C.C. spoke up, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

But, for some reason, that didn't appease Mao. In fact, it made him angrier than he already aws. He slapped Lelouch's hand away and stood up, his back arched and eyes livid. For a terrifying moment, Lelouch was afraid he was going to shoot someone.

"NO!" he screamed. "Not a chance in hell! What the hell is all of this?! This…. This… this… fucking shit?! All this timeline and parasite and loop crap?!"

"Mao—"

"Did you know?!" Mao asked, pointing at C.C. "Did you know that you were going to condemn me, and yourself, to this?! Did you know all this?!"

C.C. was stunned into silence.

"You were gonna make me _take your code_! You were gonna make me put up with this?!"

Nothing to say on her end. Nothing to say on anyone else's end.

"Fuck!" Mao yelled, rushing for the elevator door, and trying to press the elevator keypad. When it didn't accept his fingerprints, he tried prying it open. "I'm out! I don't want a damn thing to do with this! This conspiracy bullshit!"

"Mao, please!" Kaguya protested, holding out her hands. "Your Code could be useful when we eventually do cross over into—"

C.C. gently shooed Kaguya away and stepped up to the doorframe. Mao's shoulders were shaking, and he glared at C.C. for a spell. C.C. gave him a witheringly sad look, and pressed the keypad for him. The elevator door slid open with an unfitting "ding". Mao looked at the elevator's interior, looked back at her.

"…Lelouch?" Kaguya whispered.

"…Let her," was all he could manage.

C.C. and Mao stared at one another, locked in an invisible showdown.

"…Don't leave me, C.C.," Mao managed, sounding like he was on the breaking point. "I just want to see you again! Don't leave me! But don't make me… do this! I wasn't prepared for this! I didn't agree to this! I –!"

 _God, I feel like an asshole now…_

"I understand, Mao," C.C. recited. "...Don't worry, Mao."

Mao's eyes widened in recognition. C.C. pushed him into the elevator's interior before he could say another word, and she clicked the elevator's keypad with a singular finger.

"I'm not going to die, Mao. I'm going to be free," was all she said before the elevator door closed, rising up to the top floor once again with a satisfying hum.

Silence. Lelouch felt his heartbeat steady, heard Kaguya's breathing settle.

Lelouch turned to face Time Baron. He caught his reflection in the glass. He looked tired.

"…I made him a deal that he could leave if he wanted to," Lelouch said, stiffly putting his hands in his pockets to block out the chill. "Tell security to let him leave. He won't reveal anything. He's a secret-keeper like the rest of us."

A silent nod from Kaguya, and nothing from C.C. She didn't look angry, though. Melancholic was the more appropriate term.

"…Tell The Engine to get ready. Prepare the Chapters and arrange them as you see fit. Prepare a list of events, and get Time Baron ready to be shipped out as promptly as possible. Make sure everything operates as it should. Don't leave a single stone unturned."

[*****]

" _Hi. I guess… I should just start typing. Something, anything, I guess. I'm Kaguya Sumeragi. Former head of the Sumeragi clan, former Black Knight, former mortal. Former… a lot, I guess. Full-time time traveler, though, that's a consistent job I've managed to maintain._

 _I've seen a lot over the course of my many lives. Done a lot. Witnessed a lot. Learned a lot about the world we live in, the universe we live in… or, worlds, or universes. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I think I would have preferred to be ignorant. It's bliss, after all. I think would have preferred to just go along and what I do best. Manage things. Do some politicking. Be a Sumeragi, all in all._

 _But, no, I wound up in the orbit of Lelouch vi Britannia. Fell in love with him, too. And then a cascade of convoluted things happened in the wake of his death. Well. His first death, anyway, the most important one. I was stupid enough to accept C.C.'s Code, and she was despaired enough to believe it would help her shed her mortal coil. But, the cosmos had other plans. And they happened to involve me all because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _If all goes according to plan, however… then our plans will be the norm, not theirs. Lelouch told me to write this, in case something goes wrong and we have to go through the loop again. The beautiful thing about The Engine is that we can store all of our files in The Sword of Akasha (which really isn't as cool as it sounds, it's like a big library, not sure where the sword part comes into play), and The Sword of Akasha isn't affected by the flow of time, so… we can access our memories there so long as somebody else remembers. That somebody is usually C.C. – Lelouch and I just forget a lot._

 _Anyway. The Time Baron project. In case I forget – Time Baron is the personification of Lelouch's unconscious desires. His ideal body, basically, his dream guy. We made him to be cool and unstoppable because that's really what Lelouch wants to be. Why do you think he gave himself the name Zero? He wanted to be unflinching, unstoppable, unable to waver or have second thoughts when making choices that affected a lot of people. Zero. Without, nothing. Blank. Because, surprise surprise, Lelouch vi Britannia's a human, and his human emotions and instincts get in the way. Just like the rest of us._

 _We started implementing Time Baron into the X-Timeline about four months ago, but it feels like a lifetime. The X-Timeline has a unique structure in that X-Lelouch's life is determined by "Chapters", like from a book. At least, that's what we named them. With the technology of The Engine and the honest-to-God magic of Geass, we have the ability to influence these chapters, or sometimes even insert chapters of our own. We decided to begin making these chapters after the turning point in the X-Timeline; namely, X-Lelouch sparing Clovis, which is not something that happened in any of the other timelines._

 _The plan was to drive X-Lelouch insane, so that his mind would be easier for Prime Lelouch (our Lelouch, the real one) to inhabit. So we started putting in a bunch of incredibly inane things to… well, drive him bonkers. The crew had a lot of fun with those chapters. There was one about something called Pokemon, and something about Sonic the Hedgehog and a rapper I don't remember, another about all of his Ashford classmates singing a song about being Zero, another about a desert or something, I don't remember, but they were purposefully distracting and impossible to parse._

 _And they almost did the job. But X-Lelouch's eventual confrontation with Time Baron, the Ideal Lelouch, sealed it. X-Lelouch has officially gone into an insanity-driven coma, and now his mind is open for Lelouch to inhabit. I mean, it makes sense. If you were confronted with somebody who, to you, was perfect in every way, and they called you out on all your shit and all of your unconscious fears and desires (like guilt or persecution for Lelouch)… you'd go a little wacky. Anyway, X-Lelouch is now nothing more than just a vessel for Lelouch to inhabit and… hopefully, use to save the world._

 _But that's the scary part. We don't know if the rest of us, namely C.C. and I, are going to make it to the X-Timeline in one piece. We've seen the after-effects of what happens if we screw up. And Lelouch will need us for guidance. I just know it. He's too fragile. This whole project has taken a real toll on Lelouch because he's indirectly discovered some of the more… flawed aspects about himself, and I know it's helped him grow, but… still. And he's had to live without true companionship beyond C.C. and I for a long, long time._

 _But he's also the only one who can do it. It's just the way he is. He's the Chosen One, whether he intended for it to be that way or not. So props to him. I knew there was a reason we hung around after all these years and loops. Still the guy I love._

 _But I don't wanna end this post on a dour note. We're hopeful, more so than we have been in a long time. We called it the Fail-Safe for a reason, after all. All of our research points to the X-Timeline being the elixir that will solve all of our problems… assuming, of course, the apocalypse doesn't happen in that universe before Lelouch and the rest of us can get to it. And honestly… as nervous as we are, and scared as we are, we're excited. Excited to be done with this._

 _Excited to be free. We'll finally get to go Home._

 _Sorry if this is abrupt, but I'm needed in Lab 13. So bye for now. If I don't make it into the X-Timeline, I'll update this later._

 _Here's to hoping._

 _KS"_

[*****]

 **A/N: So a lot of you wanted explanations as to why the events in chapters like 9, 10, 26, 29, 30, and 31 were so impossible, random, hard to parse, or just plain dumb.**

 **Now you know. And now you know how Time Baron came to be.**

 **And I'm tired of typing. My only request is that you read this chapter over again before continuing into future updates! I understand if your head's swimming. Lot to cover here, lot that's revealed here. Changes a lot.**

 **So… 'til next time! Wish Lelouch luck. He'll need it.**


	35. At Last, All Too Well

[*****]

NEW CITY

Prince Clovis was an upstanding man – he liked to think that very little shook him, that he was a mountain while everyone else around him was a mere hill. Having said that, The Ministry was a place that downright spooked him. "The Ministry" was really just a fancy, pretentious way to say "V.V.'s office", but god damn it if V.V.'s office wasn't a bone-chilling place, with its sinister purple walls, glowing Geass sigils, and enough reverb to make even the faintest whisper echo.

He despised living in New City in general, but The Ministry was the crème of the crop of all things spooked and shitty, at least in regards to the Geass Directorate.

 _Beats living in the Ghettos, however. Such filth._

V.V. had called him in for something, but the little midget was being awfully tight-lipped about it. He kept staring out in the window, arms folded behind his little back, as if daring Clovis to speak out of turn. Clovis was a Prince of Britannia, however – he knew better than that.

They engaged in mutual silent treatment for a minute or so, before V.V. finally spoke up, his childish ghost of a voice echoing throughout the room.

"I don't exactly understand why Mao would just disappear like he did."

Clovis stiffened, but said nothing.

"He's always been relatively loyal to the Directorate. For selfish reasons, of course, but regardless, he's been loyal."

 _You should have double-checked his resume._

"He was assigned to watch over you, Clovis."

"He didn't do a very good job of that, did he?" Clovis spoke up, his eye twitching. Weeks in New City had left him more than a little bit jumpy. He kept thinking that Rolo psychopath fellow was going to turn a corner and gore him with a toothbrush. Even if he was spirited away across the sea.

 _Where Mao is now. Looking for C.C… and hopefully getting revenge on Gottwald in my honor._

V.V. turned to look at Clovis, his hands hidden behind a white cape. "Did you have anything to do with his disappearance?"

It vaguely occurred to Clovis that what he said here would determine if he lived or died. So he decided to say nothing. Silence was the most powerful weapon he had at the moment, and knowing to keep his mouth shut had helped him get by in New City. Almost nothing went on in New City without the Directorate's knowledge.

Almost. As it turned out, the well-oiled machine that was the Directorate didn't exactly account for the most dangerous weapon of all: the human heart. Mao was a strange bodyguard, for sure; he always seemed to know exactly what Clovis was thinking and feeling at all times. It was disconcerting, and a bit frightening at first… but, luckily for Clovis, Mao had no filter whatsoever. He had a tendency to vocalize whatever thought popped into his albino head, no matter how shitty or chancy it might be.

Namely, he had a tendency to talk about how god-awful the Directorate was. Finally, Clovis felt like he had someone he could relate to in this hell-hole of midgets and teenage assassins and pre-pubescent test subjects. Because Mao could tell what was on Clovis' mind at all times, it meant that Clovis had no reason to lie or cover up the truth in his presence, which felt oddly freeing; it allowed Clovis to get some of the heavy shit he had swirling inside of him off his chest.

Mao also talked about C.C. _a lot_. Mao rarely asked questions about Clovis' experimentation on her – _why ask when you already know the truth?_ – but he was more than happy to answer Clovis' own questions about C.C. He'd learned a lot from Mao, namely that C.C. had the power to give powers to other people, almost like a Genie. Clovis' suspicions that C.C. was _truly_ immortal were also confirmed – Mao had seen her cheat death first-hand.

Eventually, Mao and Clovis were in cahoots together, having realized they were in the same boat. Mao seemed a _little_ peeved about Clovis' capture and objectification of C.C., but when Clovis explained his plan, it seemed to appease Mao. At least, for the time being. A little emotional manipulation from Mao and blackmail from Clovis, and they had a team of soldiers and Directorate personnel that managed to nab a plane to the Tokyo Settlement, right underneath V.V's nose.

Of course V.V. knew Mao was gone; any commoner with half-a-brain could have told you that. But V.V. had no proof whatsoever that Clovis was the perpetrator. All he had was speculation. The documents and check stubs for the plane had been burned, and the soldiers Clovis and Mao had twisted into compliance were too scared shitless to fess up about their involvement in the plot.

So there V.V. stood, silently gazing at Mao with that perpetual look of calm he always wore.

A tiny smile appeared on V.V.'s face. "Cat got your tongue, Clovis?"

 _You have no idea, do you, you sad bastard._

Clovis simply shrugged, his eyes focusing on a series of tall, metal doors behind V.V.'s throne. "Why would I deliberately organize the escape of someone I barely know about when I could have simply escaped myself?"

 _I did that because I'd rather Mao die than me, but still._

"I suppose you have a point," V.V. said, his tone frustratingly indecipherable. "What a shame. Mao was useful to us. I suppose we'll have to track him down so he doesn't give away any Directorate secrets. And, anybody involved with him in his plot will have to be taken down, as well."

 _Smooth. But you're not as slick as you think you are._ Clovis' eyes wandered back to the metal doors. _Where the hell do those doors lead?_

"The data you provided us about C.C. is garbage, by the way," V.V. abruptly mentioned, listlessly waving his hand. "Your reports with General Bartley basically told us things we already knew beforehand. So we scrapped them. I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

"Months of careful research and experiment after experiment just thrown in the bin?" Clovis affably shrugged. "Doesn't even bother me in the slightest."

V.V. laughed humorlessly. "That's a quick wit you've got there, Clovis."

"Mm."

"It could get you killed one of these days."

Clovis clenched and unclenched his fists, his eyes drifting back to the doors once again. "Duly noted."

V.V. searched his face for a moment, then turned around, walking back to his throne. "Anyway, I have a meeting about now. Go along now – don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The urge to put fifty bullet holes into this presumptuous, supercilious little asswipe was so tempting, so _tangible_ —

"Fine," Clovis spat. "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

"Hm. Go oversee development of the serum for the new test subjects. Make sure everyone in the lab is on board with it."

Clovis turned to walk out of the room, eager to get out of V.V.'s presence, but there was one more question eating at his mind.

"Those big doors behind your throne," Clovis spoke up, turning to look at V.V. as he sat down. "Where do they lead?"

"Oh. Those?" V.V. asked, jutting a thumb behind him. "They lead to the royal vault down here. Nothing that concerns you, I can assure you. Anyway. Bye."

Clovis nodded.

He had been living without the pleasures that came with being Britannian royalty for what felt like years. He had been forced to kiss the ass of an imperial barely half his size that looked half his age, all because this imperial just so happened to be the brother of the Emperor. He'd been coerced and pressurized into doing the royal equivalent of janitorial duties in New City, having been looked down upon by almost everyone as useless or unimportant. The only reason he was still _breathing_ was because V.V. didn't want to risk him leaking Intel about the Directorate. If V.V. really had his way, Clovis would be a smoldering pile of stab wounds.

He'd been living without for the longest time. But he would rise above his situation. When he saw his brothers and sisters all surpass him and find glory, status, and honor, he didn't just wait by the sidelines, twiddling his thumbs and hoping to inherit the throne by playing things safe. Playing things safe wasn't the Britannian way of doing things. He didn't inherit his title of Viceroy, he'd fucking earned it, and to see that title be taken away by a turquoise-haired, elitist upstart was more than he could handle.

But he would rise above his situation. Justice would be dealt out accordingly. Jeremiah would be taken care of. V.V. would be taken care of. Hell, even the Emperor would be taken care of, for turning a blind eye to Clovis' suffering.

All in good time. He would just have to wait for it.

But in the meantime, he was going to figure out what the hell was in that vault.


	36. Ghost (One Year)

**One year ago today, Code Geass: To Live Without's first chapter was published. In the beginning, it was just a fairly simple, straightforward re-enactment of a story told often: the story of a fallen prince and his efforts to get revenge and make up for the damage done to him. And, to be fair, it still is the story of a fallen prince and his efforts to get revenge and make up the damage done to him, but this story wound up taking quite a different path than I'm sure many have expected. I've received plenty of intrigue and praise for it, and plenty of criticism.**

 **But, to be fair, that was the goal. It was an experiment – to play with audience expectations and patience and attention, and then see what happens. The results were and are interesting, and I'm honestly thankful for anybody that bothered to invest even a little time in this wide-encompassing, convoluted, scatterbrained story. I should have updated more, in all honesty – my plan was to have the story done by this point (exactly one year later) but music, schoolwork, and life in general wound up getting in the way!**

 **But hey, for those who opted to take a look, and gave this story even a little blind faith – thanks a bunch! It really does mean a lot to me. It's all uphill from here. So cheers to you guys!**

[*****]

 **MT. TSURUGI**

 **2010**

Two young boys sat on a hillside in the beautiful, rolling foothills of Mount Tsurugi, observing the night sky. Though normally a treacherous hike - not for the weak-stomached or the faint-of-heart - it seemed to be an absolute breeze to the two boys, whose lives had been thrown into turmoil so abruptly; casually, even. Autumn had come and gone too quickly; it left death and destruction in its wake, two cultures fighting against each other for the pettiest of reasons.

The war was in its fifth month, cerca 2010, and the Japanese were losing.

The older of the two boys gazed at the stars. His shaky hand was pointed upwards; he was trying to see if he could identify any constellations tonight. It irked him slightly that he couldn't recall all the constellations on the star chart his mother gave him; it saddened him knowing that she wasn't there helping him. The distant gunfire was very distracting. The absolute silence of the younger boy beside him didn't help matters either.

There was a dull roar to the East; the eldest boy didn't even have to look to know it was a Britannian plane.

"Quiet night tonight, Suzaku," the older boy spoke, cutting through the silence like a blade.

Suzaku rubbed his hands together, his green eyes obscured by his thick, curly hair. Some distance off, a thick lump of snow fell off a tree branch; the wind kicked up, making the old, weak tree shudder slightly.

The eldest boy looked to the distance. The brightest lights were the warm, alien flashes of explosions and airborne weapons, bathing the black horizon with small orange dots, silent mountains of kinetic energy. There was beauty in the violence, but only a little.

"Like shooting stars," the eldest mused. "Tokyo has beautiful lights, but these are some of the brightest I've ever seen, maybe ever will." He looked over to Suzaku. "Britannia's wrong, you know. Maybe the Japanese they know will run away and hide like a bunch of girls, but not the real Japanese. They'll fight and win."

Suzaku gave an uncomfortable nod. The older boy knew that look; it was the look of knowing far too much yet understanding far too little.

"I wonder if we're being watched. Probably by Miyanaga. He's always hovering over us."

"He's just helping, Lelouch," Suzaku spoke, his voice a ghostly whisper. "It's his job, like my… father said. I mean, he said we're just kids…"

"Very important kids. We're young men, Suzaku." Lelouch shifted a bit, feeling cold. "We're… we're important."

The sky leapt and the ground shook. The boys were shocked into stillness, before realizing the barrage was too far away to be serious. Lelouch released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"…I wanna go home, Lelouch."

"Me too, Suzaku. Home sounds really good."

"I, just…" Suzaku's breath hitched. "Dad, Dad, I want Dad back. He was… I just-I didn't think…"

"I'm sorry, too. He's just… dead…"

"L-Lelouch, oh, oh gosh, I… how ca—I, I never wanted—"

" **Stop."**

The picturesque memory began to dissolve, and then the beautiful Mount Tsurugi nightline began to fade away into digital ash, siphoned slowly into a cyberspace silo. Soon, the room was quiet, save for the low hum of purple neon, the quiet, white-noise click of arcane technology, and the reserved breaths of Lelouch vi Britannia. Prince, soldier, leader, politician, time-traveler, scientist, vagabond.

Immortal.

Lelouch relaxed in his chair, gazing at the terminal and digital displays in front of him. Very few people on earth knew The Geass Directorate existed, true – but even fewer knew about the existence of the Nemonic Room. The only way anybody could gain entrance into the Nemonic Hall was if they just so happened to be in possession of a specific, elite card manufactured by the techs at the Directorate (even though there were only three in existence); the keypad at the threshold of the Nemonic Hall was the only keypad in the world capable of reading the barcode on that specific card. If you found yourself in the Nemonic Hall, you were either extremely important, extremely lucky, or extremely secretive… or Lelouch vi Britannia.

Although Lelouch sometimes wondered if he was a mixture of all three.

The hall itself wasn't much to speak of – it barely even constituted as a hall. You could walk across the dimly-lit facility and back in under a minute. There were only a handful of devices inside here – two terminals for data extraction, and one floor-mounted machine in the middle of the room that, whenever activated, would emit a light, cold fog of purple smoke.

But it was what these machines were capable of – the showcasing and extraction of memory – that made this room so paramount. All of Lelouch's memories were on call here, and he could easily access them at any time with a few voice commands and a few swipes on a pad. He could even physically enter some of his memories if he so wished, although he could never influence or change them. He could only spectacle. Like a ghost.

 _Ghost. Noun. Definition: the soul of a dead person, a disembodied spirit imagined, usually as a vague, shadowy or evanescent form, as wandering among or haunting living persons._

Lelouch methodically scrolled through his memories, watching as the vitreous images flew past him like long-lost pictures drifting in the wind. He was dimly aware of the vibrating on his cellphone, but he opted to ignore it. It could wait. Not even C.C. would dare to bother him if The Nemonic Hall was occupied.

 _Alternative definition: a mere shadow or semblance; a trace. Like a ghost of someone's former self._

He narrowed down his memories with the input of a code. The pre-revolution days.

 _Alternative definition: a haunting memory._

Narrowed further. The Aries Villa. Now he was getting somewhere. He settled a random moment, and inputted a handful of algorithms without even having to look at the keyboard. The memory screen in front of him began to hum, outlined with yellow.

 _Sailing definition: to move when there is no perceptible wind._

"Begin immersion," Lelouch ordered. He stepped forward, and he felt himself get whisked away from one dimension to another. His body was turned into electronic mass, a spooky sensation to anybody not used to it. To Lelouch, this was commonplace – he got more bothered by a sudden draft behind his shoulder than he did something as simple as molecular reconfiguration.

He touched down on the grass, and he looked around. The Aries Villa was many things. Pastoral, practically Arcadian in design. Idyllic. Simple. Imperial. Wistful. But most of all, it was lonely and isolated. This was something that Lelouch never noticed as a child; or, if he did, it didn't bother him too much, because he had the company of his brothers and sisters along the way. But, for the most part, the Aries Villa was a _ghost town_.

But Lelouch kept walking, anyways, slowly drifting through this isolated little world. Even though it was all artificial, constructed only from what the technology could pick out from his brain, he found himself enjoying the feel of the sun on his shoulders, the humid feel of a rainy day, the diverse, colorful array of sights and smells all around him. It felt like home.

 _Verbal definition: to go about or move like a ghost._

He paused as he approached a familiar estate. His estate, to be exact. Everything was the same as he remembered; the stately, outdated Victorian designs, the gilded stairways, the fountains in the front and the small gardens off to the sides.

Lelouch leaned against a tree and observed his younger self. Little Lelouch was playing some kind of game with Euphemia. Lelouch had long since forgotten what kind of game this was, but for some reason, it involved Little Lelouch digging up a red cape and a small, wooden sword. He looked like a pompous dumbass, but Euphemia seemed pretty dazzled; or, if she wasn't, she was good at putting on a façade.

 _You and me both._

"Not to worry, young maiden!" Little Lelouch proclaimed, his light voice cracking a little. "The heroic Knight of Zero is here to save you!"

Euphemia rolled her eyes and shot her hands up to the sky. "My hero! Evil beware!"

Little Lelouch gave a cocky smirk and then raised his own wooden sword to the sky, barely seeming to notice or care that the cape – which was far too big for his small frame – was slipping off his shoulders thanks to a poorly-fastened brooch. "That's right! I walked and flew across all the seas and skies and all the forests and dungeons to save you, and… and, um… I will save you!"

"Woo!" Euphemia cheered, pumping her little fist. Christ, this was almost too adorable and saccharine to be real. Not that Lelouch minded.

Little Lelouch started thrusting and swinging his sword around in pathetic little arcs. Lelouch realized he was exactly as pathetic with a weapon as he was a kid. But Little Lelouch kept parrying and waving his faux-rapier around like he was the star warrior of the Britannian Empire, like he was on top of the world and could slay any dragon in sight. No Geass, no manipulation, no clever mind games – just pure, unadulterated, almost crude demonstrations of heroics. Or, whatever heroism looked like to a little tyke like that.

Eventually, Little-Lelouch got exhausted, sweat dripping off his thick black hair, so he pretended to have slain evil and then collapsed into the grass, pathetically hoisting his wooden sword into the air. "Huff… take that…" Little-Lelouch panted, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "I did it…"

"You sure did," Euphie gave him a thumbs-up, lying next to him, her pink curls sprawling across the grass. "You get tired real easy. Are you sick?"

Little Lelouch listlessly waved at the clouds, his chest still heaving. "It's… just got tired beating the bad guys! Huff!"

His half-sister rolled her eyes and started drawing figures in the sky with her little hands. "You also got all sweaty running after them!"

"All in a… phew… Knight's job, Euphie," Little-Lelouch declared, somewhat-pathetically.

"I like this game! Hopefully Cornie doesn't know you stole her cape for this, though."

"Um…" Little-Lelouch looked at his bright red cape, caked with grass stains. "…Nope!"

"Lelouch, do you think you're gonna be a Knight? Even though we're, um… royals?"

"Yeah!" Little-Lelouch's eyes shined. Lelouch had forgotten how long it'd been since his eyes had sparkled like that. "Or, when I'm in charge, I'll let all the princes and princesses be Knights if they want! That'll be my first… royal decree!"

 _These little Imperials have no idea._

"Do you think you'll go next after Dad?" Euphemia asked, rubbing her little chin thoughtfully. "Cornie said that if she wasn't chosen after Dad… _croaked_ (?), she wouldn't be able to control herself! …Wait, she told me not to tell that. Oops."

Little-Lelouch shrugged. "Dunno. But… I probably will! Just you wait and see, Euphie. It'll be great when I do inherit all his stuff. I'll be the best Emperor ever!"

 _These little Imperials_ _ **really**_ _have no idea._

"Yeah, I believe it," Euphemia smiled, going back to drawing figures in the clouds. Little-Lelouch joined her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lelouch knew Marianne was watching. He knew she was smiling. Marianne was always smiling. Nothing ever seemed to bring her down.

"… **Fast-Forward** ," Lelouch ordered. The scene began unfolding in front of him like a time-lapse video, and the young prince and princess were quickly indoors seconds later, even though it was realistically a few hours later. The sun rose and then just as quickly dropped.

" **Stop** ," Lelouch ordered. It was now sundown, and based on the little trail of destruction the young royals had left on their way up the stairs, they were inside the Estate by now.

Thus, he walked.

In the common area, Little-Lelouch had set up a small chess-board atop a trestle table, and was soundly beating Clovis at his own game. Clovis looked so different back then, in the throes of puberty – his hair was shorter, eyes bigger, face rounder. But there were faint traces of the cowardly killer hidden beneath the surface, just out of sight. Speaking of cowardly killers, Schneizel was quietly observing the game, occasionally giving Clovis tips when the latter began flailing in confusion.

"This game is stupid," Clovis muttered, idly moving a Rook. Bad move – that left his Bishop open to Lelouch's pawn, which would have created a direct passageway to one of Clovis' pawns. _Christ, I play way too much Chess_. Schneizel seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. The chandelier above illuminated Clovis' aggravation with the game brilliantly. "And boring! How is this fun to you two?"

Schneizel shrugged, giving off a cool air of adultness and professionalism. "I like it. It's relaxing. Helps you exercise the muscles in your mind."

"Yeah! Also, that one's mine," Little-Lelouch determined, snatching the aforementioned Bishop and setting it on his side of the table. His actions were met with a bemused groan from Clovis, who had only collected a handful of pieces from Lelouch's side of the board.

"Can we just draw or something? Or do something on the piano?" Clovis begged.

"After the game," Little-Lelouch decided, his eyes focused on the board in front of him. "I like this. I like the, um… the power I have over this."

"The control?" Schneizel offered.

"Yes! I can decide who goes where, what happens, what won't… all the tasks. It's nice to have… control."

Clovis mutely nodded, obviously perturbed at slowly losing a game to a kid.

Lelouch's eyes wandered to the staircase above, and sure enough, there was Marianne. She was seated atop a little throne, hands folded, smile bright.

He started ascending the staircase, his mother slowly but surely coming into view. By the time he reached the top and was standing by her side, he'd had all the air sucked out of him. She looked exactly the same as he remembered. She was an ideal. Violet eyes – Lelouch had doubtlessly inherited them from her; Charles' eyes were too dark – and thick, curly black hair, some of which graced her shoulders. The slightest hint of red on her lips. A perpetual, delicate look of calm and content written on her face – either she was ignorant of what was to come, or had already accepted it, as if it was always bound to happen.

And so Lelouch stood there by her side, the two of them watching the antics of her child and his half-siblings below.

"You know, none of them are going to change when they grow up," Lelouch began. "They'll stay the same for the most part. Competitive. Selfish. Always secretly at each other's throats even though it doesn't look like it on the surface."

Clovis, his ambivalence and confusion with chess mounting, decided to angrily knock over the chessboard in front, earning a hearty laugh from Schneizel, a perplexed look from Little-Lelouch, and a faint little laugh from Marianne. Lelouch loved hearing her laugh.

"…They'll be a little worldlier. A little smarter. Harder, too… that's kind of what happens when you realize the world is bigger than you think it is. But… much as things change, things stay the same in equal measure."

Schneizel and Clovis started picking up the discarded pieces.

"…You probably envy them, don't you?" Lelouch muttered, glancing at Marianne. "Envy their innocence. Envy their… stupidity, really. They're _stupid_ fucking kids. Stupid, spoiled little ponces. But they're happy. They haven't had the chance to experience the fog of war, or the toxicity of reputation, or… the weight of the world on their shoulders. Yet. But you did, and you'll never forget it, will you, Mom?"

No answer from her, other than vague twitches of emotions. He knew she couldn't hear him, and that hurt the most, but it felt good to project every once in a while.

"I wish you could hear me," Lelouch whispered.

He rested his hand upon the outlines of the throne, shoulders drooping.

"I wish you were still here to guide me. I wish I didn't screw up as badly as I did… or, will do, as it is. I wish I didn't have all this responsibility choking me… I wish I had the power to turn back time and recreate my destiny. Less people would have been taken from me that way. Well… I _do_ have the power to turn back time, but my fate was sealed the moment I pulled a stunt like _killing God_."

Nothing from Marianne.

"…I wish it was easy."

Lelouch moved his hand, and rested it atop Marianne's. There was no physical sensation, but the warmth was all the same. He felt like sobbing.

"I wish that…"

He looked at her eyes. Her calm, sad, hopeful eyes. They were _doubtlessly_ his.

"…I wish that I didn't have to wish. I wish it just… could be."

Marianne simply smiled. Lelouch rested his head atop Marianne's head and kneeled like that for several moments, basking in the silence and the chill. He swore he felt her other hand lightly stroke his hair, threading her fingers through his bangs, but it was probably just his imagination.

The world stopped turning and time stopped for an instant. The only thing constant was the sound of Lelouch's heartbeat.

 _Thump-thump. Thump. Thump. Thump-thump._

His chest rose and fell as he breathed. Rise, fall. Rise, fall. Lelouch, the Fallen Prince, had fallen so many times. So, so many times, sometimes literally. It was almost dizzying. For every step he took, he felt like he kept taking two steps back and then tripping and falling on his ass all over again.

Failure had never stopped Marianne, even when it absolutely should have. Even when she was told she would never amount to anything as a Knightmare Pilot. Even when the nobles and consorts looked down upon her commoner status with disdain and suspicion. Even when it seemed like she would never catch the eye of the Emperor. Not even her death stopped her.

Slowly, shakily, Lelouch lifted his head, staring into her calm, comfortable eyes, which were staring off into the distance by this.

They were doubtlessly his.

Doubtlessly.

Lelouch rose, smoothing out his outfit and breathing a big, final sigh.

 _To give up the ghost. Idiom. Definition: to cease existing or functioning._

He let his hand wander over Marianne's for a moment before retracting it, and letting it hang by his side.

 _To die._

Lelouch cast his eyes over the ballroom one last time. The chandelier cast a warm glow over the red-brown interior. The sun had long-since set, and now stars were gracing the sky, dark clouds and a harvest moon adorning them. The sound of Clovis' piano-playing reverberated across the halls – a haunting refrain in B Flat Major. Sad, nostalgic, peaceful, but hopeful.

He descended the staircase. The sound of Clovis' piano became clearer and clearer, as did the poor, slightly off-key harmonization of Lelouch, Euphie, and someone else singing along. Lelouch wasn't sure who the "someone else" was, but it sounded like someone very dear to him. Or, someone who was once very dear to him.

Lelouch stopped at the door as Clovis' song came to a close, the slow-burning chords resonating throughout the house. Lelouch turned back to face the ghost of his Mother, still perched on her throne.

It might have been a trick of the eyes, but Lelouch saw her smile at him.

And he smiled back.

"Bye, Mom."

The world around him began to collapse, like a digital hailstorm. The sights and sounds of his childhood faded away into a dim silence. Lelouch closed his eyes and let the feeling of giving up the ghost drift over him, felt his soul enter the real world once again. When he re-opened his eyes, all that he saw was a lonely, technology-laden room.

He was still alone.

But not for long.

He turned to the nearest terminal and watched it light up as he drew near.

"Activate charges," Lelouch muttered. "Deposit detonator in Slot A."

The computer beeped in recognition, and tiny red lights popped out, dotted across the room like miniature stars. A metal slot opened up at Lelouch's knee, and he bent down and reached inside the trunk, pulling out a slim detonator with a purple pin.

"Put the room on permanent lockdown the moment I leave, inaccessible to everyone, regardless of whether they have access or not."

Another beep. Some codes were filled out, followed by a low hum from the terminal.

Lelouch stuffed the detonator in his pocket, and looked around the room.

"…And if I have even a ghost of a chance, I'll see you on the other side. Lelouch, signing out."

He left the Hall, briefly pausing at the threshold of the door to let his eyes adjust to the brighter lights of the underground Directorate. He began walking down a familiar series of hallways, and was quickly joined by a team of technicians and guards, who helpfully guided him to the elevator he needed. The elevator, jam-packed with people, began to ascend into The Engine, and stopped just as quickly as it rose, the doors sliding open with a resounding ding. They made haste down an incredibly familiar, linear hallway, and Lelouch departed from the group, walking up an incredibly familiar, tall staircase before finding himself in front of an incredibly familiar, electronic door.

This time, he didn't even wait. He placed his hand on the pad and a melodic little ding graced his ears as the hatch opened. Kaguya was already waiting for him on the dais. She smiled, her heavy eyes and tight posture giving away her anxiety. But she looked ready, and happy. C.C. looked the same as she always did – emotionless, distant, her eyes far-away. But she, too, looked ready. And maybe a little happy.

"Are you ready?" C.C. asked, crossing her legs.

Lelouch pulled out the detonator, placing his thumb atop the trigger, harmlessly fiddling with it for a moment.

He breathily chuckled, relaxing his shoulders. Everyone was waiting for him; no time to waste.

 _Heh. Time-travel joke._

"…Let's rise," Lelouch declared. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he pressed the detonator.


End file.
